Assassins never have normal lives and can't no matter how hard you try
by Bluewithlace
Summary: Roka Akagi is from a different kind of family, a family of assassins to be exact. So what happens when roka's past in America come's back to bite her in the butt, and when some treaty with another family is broke? What if she get's a boyfriend during all of this? And who is Emily?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own OHSHC only my character's. And this story is also on my accounts on Quotev and Wattpad (AnimeGeek45 for both sites) if you'd prefer to read there.

~1st days are always different...especially here

Roka's Pov

I sighed walking through the doors of my new class room. I stood in front of the class ten minutes late apologizing to the teacher cause I was lost since this school is fucking huge!. My teacher Mr. Honda had said it was okay that I was late since it was my first day. "Class we have a new student joining us today please write your name on the board and introduce yourself" he said. I sighed and turned around writing my name on the black board "Roka Akagi pleasure to meet you" I say with a bow. Now before you question it yes my name really is roka akagi and yes I do know it's a boy's name. Anyway I'm 17 years old I have long white hair and pinkish eyes. I'm short and I mean like really, really short for a 17 year old I'm 5ft for fucks sake. It sucks ass. I do have boobs but I keep them wrapped so I look flat chested. I hate dresses, well the schools dresses and since I have a guy's name I decide to just wear the guy's uniform and talk in a slightly lower voice than normal. And I got a black wig to hide my hair.

I come from a family of assassins. We don't go out for hire anymore but we do still practice the art of assassinations within the family to keep the tradition alive. My father runs a dojo for the Haninozuka family while my mother runs a different dojo but for the Morinozuka family so me and my younger sister Akari get to learn martial arts along with kendo to add onto our assassination skills. Were also required to learn how to handle one other type of weapon whether it be a gun or throwing stars. Being me I chose to learn how to handle a gun and every other type of weapon that I can get my hands on. My sister Akari on the other hand chose to learn how to use throwing stars. I learn relatively quickly unlike my sister who's slow. I'm a national champion in Kendo, Tai quwane do, Judo, and Karate in the U.S.A. Oh did I forget to mention I'm originally from Japan but moved to the U.S.A. when I was 5 but last year back we moved to japan to be with family. The Akagi use to be a big family but over the years were dwindled down to just my grandparents, parents, sister, and me.

I was brought back to the real world when the teacher had asked a question "Huh? What did you say?" I asked him "Is there anything that you'd like to tell the class Mr. Akagi?" he asked again. I smirked '_Even the teacher thinks that I'm a guy….._' "Nope" he nodded and scanned the room for a second "Very well then you can sit next to Mr. Haninozuka…Haninozuka please raise your hand" he said.  
A boy who looked to be as tall as me raised his hand, he had blonde hair and big brown eyes, he was also holding a bunny weird but I'm not one to judge I keep weapons on me. I walked to the back of the class room and took my seat next to the window and Haninozuka. I could feel eyes on my side and turned seeing him looking at me "Do you need something?" I asked quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear us, he shook his head and smiled "Nope~" I nodded and looked out the window.

Apparently unlike in the schools that I went to where we switched classes here the teacher's switched classes, but we do move for our electives. My first class is U.S.A. History with Mr. Honda and seeing that I'm from America it's just gonna end up being a blow off class for me. Then it was Biology (easy), Trigonometry (Uhhhgg math), English (Lol who put me in this class), and lastly our electives which I chose gym. Trig had just ended and its lunch time, I had deiced to stay in the class room and skip lunch that day much to haninozuka's regard but I wanted some time to think for myself. My mind wandered back to what my father was telling me before I left the house today.

_~Flash Back Earlier that Day~_

I was sitting at the table eating my breakfast when my father came in with my mother. They both sat down across from me and my sister akari. They gave her that 'This is a private conversation' look and she got up and left. I looked up from my bowl of cereal and raised an eyebrow "What's going on?" I asked while shoving another spoonful into my mouth.  
Mother sighed "It's about the treaty" she said going serious as was father. I was confused which they saw. Apparently there's another family of assassins and we had been enemies for generations till 17 years ago. Part of the treaty was that a child would be born and she or he would represent the treaty in its self. The basic out lines of the treaty was that if a member of either family was to cross in public that they were to fight but no killing was aloud. I was extremely confused "Why are you telling me this….wait I'm the…" I started "Yes you're the child who was to be the living treaty" said mother. My eyes widened as I looked between them. I don't have any of my father's looks only his discipline but that was due to years of training. I had my mother's white hair and pale skin. "So you're not my father?" I asked carefully picking my words "I am your father just not biologically" he said a scowl edging its way onto his face.

I nodded and left the table going up stairs. I changed into my uniform which we had just enough money to get one for me and my sister. I put on my chest wraps and wig to disguise my gender. I had deiced to go as a guy instead of a girl so that people wouldn't be sexist about me doing gym classes and clubs alike as well as hoping to stay hidden if anyone from America ends up coming to the same school, plus it was akari's idea to begin with. I walked out of my room the same time as my sister. She sadly was stuck wearing the yellow marshmallow dress. I laughed at how she looked, she shot me her meanest looking glare "Shut up" she said walking past me. We both got into ouran on scholarships. Mine was being in music and hers in kendo. We lived about 2 hours from the school and our father had deiced that it was to be a part of our morning training to run there as fast as we can. We had broke out into a run shortly after leaving the house. I had took a tour of the school before and dropped Akari off in class 1-A while I made my way to class 3-A but somehow ended up getting lost…...  
~End of Flash Back~

I was brought back when the bell had rang and saw that everyone was in their seats and our next lesson being English began which was just about greeting in English. I sighed closing my English book which I really didn't need but who care's anyway. It was finally time for my gym class. I quickly changed behind one of the locker's in the boys changing room so that none of the guy's would see me. I walked into the gym and stood with everyone else in the lineup. Well all the guys in the lineup seeing as there are no girls in this class seriously what's wrong with them. It's like all the girls in this school are air heads that only care about guy's and looks, plus I keep hearing about this host club place and one girl even asked me if I was going to join them!

We were running laps for the first part of class which made most guys sweat like crazy but not me. Next we had to wrestle and I got stuck with this kid named Akira Komatsuzawa who I guess is the president of the newspaper club and was basically only talking about this tamaki suoh guy and the host club. I got bored of waiting for him to stop ranting to his lackey's and pinned him in 5 seconds winning my match.  
Class was dismissed a little bit early and I was called to talk to the coach. He was a tall guy with spiky black hair much like my wigs and he had brown eyes. "Yes coach?" I say standing in front of him "Miss Akagi why are you in a gym class?" he asked throwing me off guard "How-how did you know I was a girl?" I asked wide eyed "The way you wrestled Komatsuzawa down showed it for a split second" he said I sighed "Please don't make me leave the class" I begged he smiled and nodded "Okay you can stay but next term take something else alright" he said I nodded and ran to the locker rooms changing .

I was looking around for Akari who seemed to have disappeared when I came up to an abandoned room "Music room 3?" I say while opening the door. No one was in the room but in the back was a large grand piano. Back in the U.S.A. one of my friends taught me how to play the piano while I taught her some self-defense. I ran my fingers along the keys and sat down. I thought for a moment before starting to play a song I couldn't remember the name of it but the note's seemed to flow through my fingers and into the air with each note played.  
I smiled at the end of the piece and suddenly remembered its name "Concerto No. 21 in C major" I said at the same time as someone else. I turned around to see two kids from my class, a blonde haired guy with purple eyes, a black haired guy with glasses, twins with red hair and gold eyes, and another guy who I swear is a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry I had heard the room was abandoned and thought I would check it out I didn't know that anybody met in here" I say standing up and rubbing the back of my head "It's okay ro-chan~" said Haninozuka smiling big "Sorry I didn't catch your name's in class earlier" I said to him and the guy he was currently hanging off of. Everyone but the he-she and glasses looked surprised "Wait your in the same class?" asked Blondie I nodded "Yeah today was my first day" I mumbled feeling uncomfortable under their inspecting stare's "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me honey and this is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him mori" said honey. _'__My parents work for their families…..' _  
Blondie was up next "I'm Tamaki Suoh my prince" he said while kissing my knuckles. I ripped my hand back feeling very uncomfortable with him right now_'Don't think of it...' _I thought to myself. "I don't swing that way" I said, he went into a corner and started growing mushrooms as the twins laughed. I felt an arm wrap around me from each side "I'm Hikaru" "I'm Kaoru" "And were the Hitachiin twins" they said the ending together as they stepped out in front of me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw he-she with a tray of tea and cake "I'm Haruhi Fujioka sorry about them" he-she said with a smile I smiled back "Kyoya Ootori and you're Roka Akagi I presume?" he said "Yeah I was just looking for my sister when I found this room" I said.

The twins perked at my last name "Wait is your sister…" started one "...Akari Akagi?" finished the other I nodded "Yeah we were to be home an hour ago so she can train and I can practice my piano but I can't seem to find her" I say half lying. We were to be home half an hour ago but not to train or anything like that. I saw Kyoya writing something down in a book from the corner of my eye "Both you and your sister are here on scholarships is that correct?" he said more than asking I nodded "Yeah she got in on a kendo scholarship while I got in on one in music why?" I asked slightly narrowing my eyes at him "Oh nothing at all" he said with a fake smile plastered to his face.  
"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled akari from the door while popping her head into the room. Akari was about 5ft 5in, she had our father's black hair which she kept long, and our mothers blue eyes. I sighed "Akari where were you we were supposed to meet at the gate right after school" I said. She just laughed and rubbed the back of her head "Yeah uh I got uh…..lost?" she said almost questioning herself "Bullshit were going home….bye guys" I said while dragging her out of the door.

3rd person guys plus Haruhi

The host club just watched as roka dragged akari out of the room against her will. The twins walked to honey and mori "So is he really…." Started kaoru "…..In your class?" finished hikaru. Honey nodded "Ro-chan was really quite during class and didn't even go to lunch, me and takashi even invited him right?" asked honey as he looked to his cousin who nodded in response. Tamaki jumped out of his corner "You know I think he'd make a great addition to the host club~" he cheered "But we don't know anything about him" said the twins. Everyone looked over to kyoya. "I don't have any info on roka-sempai" he mumbled typing away on his laptop "That's weird" said haruhi "It's like he doesn't even exist if kyoya-sempai has no info on him"


	2. Chapter 2

~Join a club? Like the host club where all I do is sit and flirt?

Roka's Pov

Once we got home our grandfather sent us to start our warm ups seeing that mother and father would be home soon. Practice started with kendo, kendo forms, sparring, then moved onto Martial arts, forms, sparring, and then the warm down stretches. After we were done with our training for the night me and akari showered before dinner. We all met up in the dining room. Father and grandfather sat on the table ends with mother and grandmother to their rights. I was next to grandmother and akari was next to mother.

We talked about school a little bit "….Apparently Mitsukuni and Takashi are in my class" I said when the room went quite. "Don't make enemies of roka they are champions in martial arts and kendo" said father "And so am I" I mumbled "What was that?" he asked glaring me down "Nothing sir" I said picking up my plate and taking it to the kitchen. Ever since I was told about the treaty father hasn't been nearly as nice to me as he had once been. My training has been 10x more difficult and he's almost always glaring at me as if he hates my mere presence.

I sighed walking into my room. It was a small room with pale blue walls, a window, closet, desk, dresser, and my bed. I changing into some Pj's before crawling into bed '_I hope tomorrow's better' _

I woke up early the next morning and finished my morning training just as Akari started hers. I made my way upstairs, showered and changed. Me and Akari deiced that running in regular clothes would be easier than our school uniform. I waited for her by the door while eating a granola bar with my bag in hand. Akari came running down the stairs a few minutes later and we left for school.

We changed as soon as we got into the school and as I was about to leave from dropping her off in class she had pulled me off to the side "Hey roka are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice and eyes "Yeah it's just father's been on my ass lately pushing myself even more" I said she didn't look to believe me I sighed and leaned by her ear "I have welts on my arms and back from his punches he's not holding back on me like how he's supposed to" I say while rolling one of my sleeve's up so she can see. Akari gasped "But he's never done something like that before" she mumbled "Yeah and I gonna figure out why he's doing it now go to class before your late" I said walking away. Unknown to Roka and Akari two 3rd years in Akari's class had saw "his" welts.

I smiled walking out of the gym coach had set up an obstetrical course and I was the only one who was able to run it without out a mistake. I walked towards the schools entrance when Akari had sudden run up to me "Roka come with me real quick I want to show you something" she said while pulling on my arm I flinched as pain shot up it but didn't say anything.

She pulled me all the way up to the 3rd floor "Where are we going?" I asked getting a little nervous as I remembered how honey and mori wouldn't leave my side at all today for some weird reason. "You'll see now come on!" she said again but instead of pulling me this time she had pushed me into music room 3. All of the guys I had met yesterday in here were all surrounded by a group of girls. They all looked at me and akari when they had heard the door open.

I sighed "Why did you bring me here?" I asked akari just ignored me and whistled looking anywhere but at me. I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me, all the girls in the room screamed in delight _'Weirdo's'_ I glared at her "Why. Did. You. Bring. Me. Here?" I asked sternly "Well I thought maybe hanging out with some people instead of going straight home for practice might make you feel a little better" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

I sighed and let her go "We can stay for ONE hour" I said. She grinned happily and hugged me around my torso from my back "Ow! Akari let me go" I said and she jumped off apologizing saying that she had forgotten about my back. I shook my head and went over to a window sitting in it. After about ten minutes a group of girls came over to me "Excuse me roka but do you mind if we sit with you?" asked one of the girls who had short brown hair. "Sure ladies" I say with a smile. They all blushed and sat by me just looking at me "What are you looking at?" asked a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. I smirked and deiced to try and do what the hosts here are doing "I'm looking at your beautiful faces in the reflection of the window cause I can't bear to look at your faces or my heart might explode from your pureness" I said while keeping my eyes on the statue in the garden _'Wow a guy peeing into the pond who thought of that?'_. I looked back at the girls in front of me and they were all blushing profoundly.

They all ended up telling me about their days and I would just look out the window nodding every now and then. Kyoya had called out that club had ended and I stood up stretching "Okay Akari lets go home" I say walking over to her as she was talking to the twins about something. She didn't hear me so I quietly crept towards her "…..our father he-" I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth scaring her to almost hitting me but didn't once she realized it was me "Shut it akari! We don't need them in our problems, it'll only make things worse remember what happened to Emily when she got involved" I hissed into her ear feeling my eyes burn slightly at the thought of Emily.

Her eyes widened and I let her go "I forgot" she mumbled "Yeah no shit, look we don't need Father on our asses about getting home late or getting more people involved in our problems, so let's just go home" I say while walking towards the door. As I was about to go out of the room two pairs of arms stopped me "What now?" I asked clearly aggravated at the twins for stopping me **"The boss wants to talk to you"** they said.

I sighed and turned towards the other members who were all on the couches looking at me. "What is it Suoh?" I asked, he leaped up and ran over to me grabbing my hand and holding up between us. "I was watching you with the ladies earlier and deiced that you should join the host club" he beamed. I just stared at him no emotion on my face "No thanks" I say turning back around. This time akari stopped me with an evil look on her face '_Shit I know that look she's planning something…'_ I glared at her "What the hell are you planning" I said causing her to smirk. I saw a flash of metal and quickly jumped away before the shuriken (throwing stars) kept me to the ground. All the member's looked alert "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't bring your weapons if I helped you with homework seeing as last time you got into a fight a kid was sent into the hospital" I said from my spot a few feet away from her.

Akari just smirked "There's a lot of places to hide weapons in this dress brother dear~" she said. I growled '_I don't have anything here with me'_ everyone in the room was either surprised or was about ready to intervene. Akari threw more shuriken at me as I kept dodging them "Oh come on you know all I can do is dodge them I didn't start training till last night" I lied trying to keep my 'I don't fight but play music' look since that's what everyone believes. She grinned "A fight if I win you join them and get out of the house more" she said "And if I win you stop bringing your weapons to school for sure" I said. We both shook on this and took our stances across from each other. Akari knew that I wasn't gonna fight at my full potential. She threw more shuriken and they landed right next to me as I moved away. Akari ran up to me throwing a punch. I caugth her fist and kneed her stomach. I jumped away from akari and quickly grabbed the shuriken that was stuck in the ground. We shot at each other at the same time. Pining each other to the walls behind us.

She grumbled "I forgot you learned how to use shuriken last night" she lied helping me hide my fighting abilities. I smirked _'A draw was the best I was gonna get in front of these guys….'_ Kyoya seemed to be the first to recover and had the twins remove us from the walls. I was forced to sit in a chair by the couches as akari grinned standing in front of me "Ha! Now you have to join~" she cheered taking pride in the fact that I had held back a lot. "I believe it was a draw Miss Akagi which means that roka-sempai not only has to go along with tamaki's stupid idea and join us but you can't bring weapons to school anymore" kyoya stated standing beside me.

I groaned "Akari…" "Yeah?" she asked "Father's gonna kill me you know" I said as we walked up our porch steps. Kyoya had given us a ride home so that he could talk to me about what I was to do during meeting and at what time I had to be there, he also said that since I was gonna make them money real soon so he wasn't gonna charge akari for her visit with Haruhi/twins. She sighed "Sorry but you really do need to get out more and you need some friends, I thought that it was a good idea, so when I heard tamaki-sempai talking about you joining I thought I'd help out" she said. We changed into our training gear and walked to the dojo. I was slightly surprised to see mother and father already there and waiting for us "Akari your working with you mother for today Roka you're with me in the other room" said father as he walked over and forcefully pulled me out of the room. We walked to the room next door it was sound proof so if we wanted to train during the night then we wouldn't wake anyone up.

Me and Father sparred for what seemed like hours and his punches and kicks kept growing in power "You're weak" "Despicable" "A disgrace to the Akagi family" he spat as I was pretending to struggle to block his attacks. I fell to the floor and was kicked in the stomach hard "You don't deserve to live" he said venom in his voice "Why?" I asked softly "Why are you doing this?" I asked a little bit louder. He scuffled "Your blood is tainted with the enemies you should have died the day you were born but the treaty wouldn't allow it" he said _'Tainted? Does he mean the other families? My biological father's blood?'_ He was about to leave the room when I had grabbed his wrist. Father growled and slapped me across the face "Keep your filthy hands off of me" he snarled "Just answer me one thing if you hate me so much then why were you so nice and loving when I was a kid?" I asked not letting my voice break "So that breaking you later would be even more fun~" he grinned walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

~1st day hosting/Party part 1

Roka's Pov  
A couple of minute's late akari walked in and gasped "Ro-roka? Roka are you okay" she asked as she helped me stand up as gently as she could without causing me pain "I'll be fine just help me to the bathroom" I gasped as a sharp pain made its way up my spine.  
We slowly but surely made our way to the bathroom where akari helped me strip and get into the tub "Did….did father do this to you?" she asked softly from my side as I was rinsing the shampoo from my hair "Yes. He said it was because I have another family's blood with ours" I mumbled. Akari didn't say much after that she just helped me into some Pj's and into bed.

The next morning I was sore everywhere. I got up and carefully changed into some running clothes. I wasn't gonna train this morning do to all the bruise and welts I had gotten yesterday. Akari told me to go ahead of her since we had club meeting's in the mornings. I ran to the school and to the music room without changing. I was the first one there and changed into the school uniform before the other's got and mori were the first ones to come. When honey had saw me he jumped on my back much to my dismay. "Ro-chan~" I flinched when he yelled in my ear "Hey what's up?" I asked while removing the 3rd year who was indeed as tall as me off of my back. Honey instantly had a change of personality when he noticed me rubbing my arms "Ro-chan we saw your arms yesterday who hurt you?" he asked his voice suddenly in a lower register _'Wow different much….but it's kind of cool'_ "I don't know what you're talking about my arms are fine" I said instantly feeling guilty for lying to him.

Honey quickly grabbed one of my arms and yanked up the sleeve showing all of the black and blue buries and welt's on my arm "This doesn't look like it's fine to me…who hurt you ro-chan" he said again but more sternly this time kind of scaring me in the process. I sighed "It's my fa-father he deiced that I should start learning to fight and he won't hold back while sparring against me" I mumbled keeping my head down. I couldn't look at him the guilt was already eating me away '_I never feel guilty about lying to someone so why now?'_ Honey and mori scowled in anger "Look I'm fine really please just don't tell anybody especially the other's, I don't need people questioning me every day about my home life" I said pulling my arm away and tugging the sleeve back down. They were about to protest the idea but everyone else seemed to have just walked through the doors. I quickly started talking about cake with honey "Well I think I agree with you honey strawberry cake is good but if you put a ton of strawberry's on top then you'll ruin it" I said pointing at him "Hmmm maybe you right ro-chan" he said thoughtfully as he clutched his bunny to his chest.

Tamaki had dragged us over to the couches and revealed that today we were gonna cosplay as people from different countries. Tamaki was gonna be a French guy (shocker), Kyoya was gonna be from Britten (Lol he could so pull that off), Hikaru was from Ireland (Ginger), Kaoru was from Scotland (Another Ginger), Mori was from Russia (Nice choice), Honey was from Germany (How? I don't think it match's very well), Haruhi was from Italy (Cooking?), and I was to be from America_ 'Did they do this on purpose?'_ I looked at tamaki who had deiced what country we were to represent "You do know that even though me and my sister were born here but we spent most of our lives in America right?" I said causing him and honey to gasp "So that's why you don't pay attention in English class?" he asked I nodded "Yup! Whoever put me in there plus the biology, and U.S. history classes must have been stupid" I said with a slight laugh. We all went to our classes for the day. Honey and mori wouldn't leave my side as if they left I would get hurt even more. We had lunch after trig and honey had convinced me to come to the lunch room with them. I sighed sitting at a table and pulling my lunch out from my bag getting some weird stares from the rest of the host club expect Haruhi who wasn't here _'When did they get here?'_ "What's that ro-chan?" asked honey who was sitting to my right as I had the table corner to my left. "A boxed lunch that I brought from home" I say while opening it up. I had rice, an egg roll, and some fried chicken you know home food.

The twins looked weirdly at the chicken "What's…" started one "That?" finished the other "Fried Chicken" I said while taking a bite of it "Is it commoners' food?" asked tamaki while leaning over the table seeing as he was sitting across from me. I looked at him weirdly "It's American" I said. Realization came across his face and he smiled. I sighed happily as the school day ended. I made my way up to the host club when I bumped into someone in a cloak "Oh sorry I didn't mean to" I said "It's fine" he said while walking away. I looked at him for another minute "Hey aren't you in my class?" I said but he either didn't hear me or just doesn't care. I slipped into music room 3 and got a bag shoved in my face "Here's you costume roka-sempai" said Kyoya. I took the bag and went into the changing room.

I changed into my costume which consisted of a red plaid shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and fake guns with the holster to go along with it. I smirked and grabbed my real gun from my bag I always kept it with me. It was a small hand pistol which looked just like the fake so I switched them out. Even though Akari can't bring her weapons to school anymore doesn't mean that I can't. Kyoya told me to go and stand in front of Haruhi who was next to the twins, next to them was Kyoya, behind him and turned slightly to the side was mori, in front of him was honey who was next to tamaki who sitting in a chair next to me. A minute later all the girls poured into the room. I didn't have any requests today so I was pouring people some tea and giving honey lots of cake. I was about to leave when I felt a tug on my shirt "Ro-chan do you wanna eat some cake with me?" he asked smiling and holding out a piece of strawberry cake "Sure it's better than serving" I said while taking the cake from his hands and sitting down next to him. I sat with honey and mori till the end of club and I think I ate like 5 pieces of cake.

After club ended I ran home with akari. We didn't have training today with our parents so we worked on our target practice with the dummies in the forest trees for a while. I laughed as she missed the 100 meter target "Oh like you can do any better" she said I smirked and grabbed one of her shuriken. I threw it and got a bull's eye "I think I just did" I said walking back towards the house with akari behind me silently cussing. We showered and went down to the dining room. Mother and Father weren't there for dinner either which is just a little weird to me but okay whatever. Our grandparents said that they were on a trip to America because someone had died and that they themselves were gonna be going to and will be gone for a couple of months but there was something strange about how they were acting...they had given both me and akari a sad smile _'Why so long for one funeral? And what's up with the sad smile's'_ I didn't want to question them and would just ask when they got back.

I slept good that night knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with anyone at home except for akari for like 3 months. I walked happily into class the next day "Ro-chan what are you so happy about?" asked honey while tilting his head to the side "Me and Akari have the house to ourselves for 3 months!" I cheered with a big smile on my face. Today in club we were doing a tropical cosplay and thankfully I got a shirt to wear unlike the other guys so my costume was a little bit like tamaki's but it covered my top more. I was hosting a group of girls when tamaki pulled me off to the side "I think I finally know your type!" he exclaimed happily "My type?" "We all have a type here, Honey's the boy Lolita, mori's the strong silent, the twins are the little devil, tamaki's the prince, I'm the cool, and haruhi's the natural" explained Kyoya "And I think you're the perfect Mysterious type" said tamaki "Why?" I bluntly asked "Kyo-chan doesn't have any info on you so you're mystery to us all~" said honey as he randomly popped out of nowhere. I shrugged "Make sense" I say and tried to leave but tamaki started talking about this party were hosting '_Great'_ I thought rolling my eyes.

I sighed and went back to my group "Roka are you okay?" asked one of the girls. I smiled at her "Oh yes I'm fine tamaki was just telling me about the party were having next week we have rented the schools largest ball room for it" I said while sitting back down "But I don't have anyone to go with I'll be so…..so lonely" I say as a fake tear runs down my face "We'll go with you roka!" exclaimed one of the three girls "Really?" I asked looking at them. They blushed and nodded "Yeah really" they all said smiles on their face's "Thank you ladies your kindness has touched this heart of mine" I said smiling while looking back towards the window.  
I walked over to Haruhi and Kyoya as the girls talked to themselves "So are you the came up with this idea?" asked haruhi "No all of the clubs decision making authority is with the clubs king tamaki but I do admit to slipping a Bali magazine onto his desk every now and then" he said with a smile '_So kyoya's the Shadow king lol that's ironic'_ I went back to my group as haruhi went to hers. Once it was time to switch appointment all of my girls left and I didn't have anyone to host so I just walked around doing tasks. After club was over we were all standing around Kyoya as tamaki sulked eating ramen cause he lost one of his customer's to haruhi. "Hey boss why don't you stop eating the commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning" said kaoru "Dose it really bother you that princesses Kasugazaki has taken a liking to haruhi" said hikaru I sighed "He shouldn't be surprised she's had the illness for a while now hasn't she" said Kyoya.  
**"****What illness?" **asked me and haruhi. The twins came up behind us "She's got the host hoping disease" said kaoru "A.K.A the never see the same boy twice disease" said hikaru. I looked to Kyoya for more info "Usually the girls pick a host and visit them regularly but princess Kanako tends to change her favorites regular basis" he said. Honey walked over to us "That's right because before she was with haru-chan she was with tama-chan~" he said. Haruhi finally seemed to understand '_I think he's a bit slow' _"Oh so he's upset because I took her from him?" bluntly stated haruhi. Tamaki ran over "Shut up! I couldn't care less…Uhgg I'm running out of patience haruhi" he yelled pointing at him"It's time you started dressing like a girl!" he exclaimed.

"So haruhi you are a girl?" I asked catching everyone's attention. Tamaki and twins started going on about how haruhi was looking pretty manly today. I sighed and poked her chest where her boobs would be. And I felt padding "Yup you're a girl" I said plainly as I smirked "So how did you get mixed up in all of this?" I asked ignoring tamaki's yelling about how I just violated his daughter. "I broke a vase" she mumbled and I laughed "Well at least you didn't get pinned to the wall by your sister" I said and she nodded in agreement. I was pulled away from the table by the twins who looked pretty pissed off "So now that you know…." "Do you love her?" they asked and I laughed "I think of her as another sister" I said. Kyoya stepped forward "No need to threaten me kyoya I won't tell anybody we all have our own secrets" I said quickly before he could open his mouth. Kyoya smiled and threatened me anyway saying that he could have his family's police force on me in a second and I could have them off of me in a second.

Tamaki went back to ranting about haruhi not dressing like a girl as I sat with honey and mori off to the side. Apparently tamaki had blown up a picture of haruhi from middle school. I took a quick glance of it and went to stand with her "You looked pretty good but I think I like your short hair better" I said "Thanks" she mumbled. Hikaru asked how she went from looking like that to how she did when the club first saw her "The day before school started some kid in my neighborhood got gum in my hair it's a real pain to get gum out of long hair so I deiced to cut it all off I didn't care if I looked like a dude you know" she said.  
Tamaki got right up in our faces "Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude! Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again" he cried as haruhi looked to the side. I crept back over to honey and mori not wanting to be a part of this one '_I hope they still don't know that I'm a girl'_ "I'm sorry but who is momma?" asked kaoru to kyoya "Based on club position I assume it's me" he said, I snickered at the thought of kyoya in a dress cooking food. "Is there something you'd like to say roka?" asked kyoya slightly glaring at me "Nope~" I chimed.

"Look I don't know what your crying about working as a host will allow me to pay back more of my debt if I'm an earn boy it'll never get paid off" she said "Hate to change the subject but do you have formal dancing experience you'll need it for the party" dropped kaoru _'Is it just me or is hikaru being really quite today?'_ I looked over to hikaru and saw him silently glaring at me _'Oh yeah he thinks I like haruhi…'_ "Uhhh no but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to the event so if I could be excused" she said bringing my attention back. Tamaki stopped crying "Definitely not a refined gentleman must know how to dance if you want to live the life of a host that badly then you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go haruhi…I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it to us at the party" he said "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to earned boy" tamaki threatened.


	4. Chapter 4

~Party part 2

Roka's Pov  
"You guys do realize that if it got out haruhi was a girl it would be worse for the club and not her right?" I said but was just ignored. "Hey roka can you dance the waltz?" asked kaoru. I sweat dropped "Uh no…" I said sending tamaki into a fit about how commoner's don't know how to dance "I do know how to dance I just can't do the waltz it was the only classical dance that I didn't learn" I mumbled. The next day club had been canceled so that me and haruhi could learn the waltz. Honey said that he would teach me the boy's part while Kanako taught it to haruhi. I was listening to the music and to honey to try and get the rhythm "Quick, quick, slow…quick, quick, slow wow ro-chan you learn fast~" said honey. We deiced to take a break and eat some cake. I laughed as haruhi and Kanako fell down.

A guy walked into the room and I saw Kanako tense up a little bit. Kyoya was thanking him for the tea set saying how each one has been popular with the ladies. Apparently he's a student here who just helps out the club with its tea stuff. Then Kanako started acting kind of like a bitch to the guy and I felt pretty bad for him. Kanako left soon after and both me and haruhi thought that they were kind of close. "Haru-chan!" yelled honey while jumping on her back "Guess what they do know each other" honey went on to explain that they are engaged to each other and kyoya went into greater detail and mentioned how he does research on people.

"Hey kyoya if you conduct research on the customer's then what do you know about me assuming that you do the same to the rest of us" I asked. He sighed and opened his book back up as tamaki came up with a plan silently. Everybody turned towards me and kyoya " Well I was able to dig some stuff up, Roka Akagi born April 15th, 17 years old, you lived in America till your 16th birthday before moving back to japan to be closer with family, you live with your grandparents daisuke and ai akagi, your parent's katsumi and masami, and your younger sister akari. You got into ouran on a music scholarship and you have short black hair, pale skin, and pinkish eyes" he said closing the book "So all in all you don't really have any info on me" I said a smirk edging its way onto my face. Everyone but kyoya, haruhi, and mori seemed surprised that there was info out there that kyoya can't get his hands on "Well you and your family hide's thing's very well" said kyoya a little irritated _'Its good that he doesn't know about __**that**__'_. Tamaki had finally came up with a plan and it was kind of smart but still kind of stupid but hey it's tamaki were talking about here.

The night of the dance we were all working hard to get it up in time. We were all wearing suits. Tamaki's was a pure white suit with a light purple shirt. Kyoya had a black suit with a white shirt. Mori had a dark blue suit and white shirt. Honey had a white suit with a pink shirt. The twins had matching plaid suits but no coat so it had a vest instead. Haruhi had a brown suit and what looked like a blue shirt. And I had a black suit with a deep purple shirt on. "It is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs the ouran host club would like to bid you welcome" said tamaki with a bow as a spot light shown on him. All of the other lights came on and we were all lined up on the steps. The twins and haruhi were to my right and kyoya, honey, and mori were to my left. The ladies all clapped as we bowed."As always ladies the host club members are here for your entertainment so we invite you to dance to your hearts contempt and one lucky lady will get a kiss from our prince tamaki based on her dancing skills and will be tonight's queen" said kyoya, tamaki bid the girls good luck.

I was suddenly pulled away from the party before we even left to dance with the girls. In the changing room I saw that it was akari who had pulled me back "Here put this on" she said shoving a bag into my hand and pushing me into one of the stalls.I sighed and looked into the bag. There was a deep purple dress, it had a heart shaped neckline and was form fitted flaring out at the bottom with a diamond studded belt around the middle, the shoes were just some simple black heels with a strap across the middle, there was elbow length black lacy gloves, a black choker necklace and black dangling earrings. I gasped "Akari where did you get this?" she shook her head "Let me worry about that now get dressed" she said.

I had taken the wraps off of my breasts and I took off the wig. Once I got into the dress akari did my hair up into a fancy curled bun with a few pieces left hanging out along with my fringe and my makeup which we barely used any, before we went back out to the party. I noticed everyone was staring at me and I felt a little bit uncomfortable but tried not to show it, akari had dragged me over to kyoya. "I'm sorry were late kyoya but my friend was over I hope it's okay that I brought her with me" said akari kyoya smiled "Well of course and what is your name miss?" he asked me "Leiko Sato" I said using my name that I entered into competitions with back in America. Kyoya smiled "Ahhh yes I've heard of you Miss Sato you're the champion of Martial arts and Kendo in America" he said "Yes, but along with judo and tai quwane do" I nodded.

I was looking around the room and saw honey staring at me I was brought back by kyoya's voice "I'll see if I can't get someone to play the piece have her ready in 10" he said while walking away. I looked back at akari "What did you sign me up to do?" I asked she giggled "Sing! Your gonna sing the song bad apple" she cheered. My eyes widened "What? I can't sing in front of a crowed this big!" I exclaimed pointing around us. Akari was about to talk back when honey had come and tapped on my shoulder "Would you like to dance~" he asked with a charming smile on his face. I felt my face heat up slightly and looked back at my sister who just nodded. I took his hand and we began to do the waltz. "I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" he asked I shook my head "I'm visiting my friends roka and akari, I'm from America and will be going back home after tonight" I said he nodded and we danced along to the song until it had ended. Akari came and got me "Sorry honey-sempai but I need to take her" she said he nodded and smiled "It's okay have fun aka-chan, le-chan" he said before going back to mori. I was dragged up to the stage and given a microphone. There was a person on the xylophone. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a special performance from miss Leiko sato a close friend of our very own roka akagi, she will be singing a song for us called "Bad Apple"….." announced kyoya. He gave me a small smile and left the stage. The xylophone began and I waited for my que

_"__Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white"_

_(Xylophone solo for about 4 measure's)_

_"Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black"_

As the song ended the room erupted with applause I curtsied and left the stage only to be grabbed by akari again. She had helped me remove my makeup and re-wrap my boobs. "Uhhgg why are your boobs so big" complained akari "Hey! Its not my fault I'm a 34C blame mother nature" I say back. Just as we were going to leave the dressing room all the other hosts except tamaki came in and pushed haruhi into a changing stall with some clothes.

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling and remember haruhi there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax, Suzushima is already waiting for you in the class room across the hall" said kyoya. As hikaru and kaoru did her makeup akari crept out of the room. Honey was coaching her and telling her what to say. I laughed as haruhi tried walking in the heels "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoe's" she complained while going to meet Suzushima _'__I would show her how to walk in heels but I guess that would just look weird_'. After haruhi left kyoya turned to me "Where were you during the party?" he asked a glare rolling off of his glasses "I was dragged away by akari to help Leiko with some stuff and my mother called while I was out" I said shrugging.

Honey jumped up on my back "Where did le-chan go I wanted to talk to her some more~" asked honey "You know, I don't know …..I saw you guys dancing together earlier and she looked kind of nervous" I say "She was always one to fight rather than dance" The entire time haruhi was gone honey wouldn't stop talking about how pretty Leiko (Who is really me) was. I had to keep myself from blushing the whole time. We moved back to the party and waited till Kanako and Suzushima arrived. "Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for us to begin the final dance of the night, the last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple" said tamaki as we all stood around him. As they were dancing I saw the twins eating banana's _' __I got I feeling that something bad or funny's gonna happen because of those things' _

"Huh~ may this awkward couple forever be blessed" said tamaki while throwing his hands out and almost hitting haruhi if she hadn't ducked down. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball" said hikaru "Congratulations princess Kanako" said kaoru as they threw the banana peels. "And now for her reward a kiss on the cheek from the king" said hikaru tamaki pulled his arms back in and haruhi stood back up "You ready?" he asked "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for tamaki" added kaoru. I laughed at their faces. "There's no way I can kiss her" said haruhi "If you do it we'll cut debt by 1/3" said kyoya while writing in his book "Well it is just a peck on the cheek" she mumbled going down the stairs. Honey said something about this being haruhi's first kiss which made me laugh even more. Wow what a great way to lose a first kiss. As haruhi was about to peck kanako's cheek tamaki tried to stop it but slipped on said banana peels from the twins and pushed her into kissing Kanako ON THE LIPS. I was on the ground shaking in laughter. All the girls cheered and tamaki looked like he had been shot.

As me and akari walked into hour house that night we came to a strange sight. There was another girl sitting on our couch drinking tea. She had shoulder length pink hair and pink eyes like mine. "Who are you and why are you in our living room?" I asked glaring at her. She sat down her cup and stood up turning towards us "Hatsu Ito" she said with a slight bow.I nodded "Okay but that still doesn't answer my other question why are you here?" I asked again hardening my glare "I've come to make sure that you know of our families treaty seeing as you're my half-sister and the living symbol of our family's peace" she said a smirk on her face "Yes I know of the treaty we can fight but no killing it's just basically sparring now if you would be so kind to leave I don't see the point in fighting tonight as late as it is already" I said she nodded "I'm happy you agree…..for now goodbye roka….akari" she said while passing us to leave the house.

After I knew she was gone I punched the wall to my right "Damn it!" I yelled breaking through it "Roka what was she talking about?" asked akari as she pulled my hand from the wall and started wrapping it. I sighed "Do you really want to know?" I asked not wanting to talk about it she nodded. We sat on the couch "It was about 17 years ago our family and the Ito family had struck a treaty to stop all killings between each other due to the lack of people…you heard the part about fighting a few minutes ago but the other half of it was that a child was to be born to represent this treaty" I said "Still what did she mean by half-sister?" asked akari "I'm not your full sister akari I'm your half sister and her half-sister I'm the child born to represent the treaty" I said softly. She was wide eyed "That's why father's been treating you like that?" she asked I nodded "I'm not his biological daughter and he feels my blood is tainted by the Ito's, so that's why he's not been holding back at all" I said. We didn't talk anymore on the subject that night, we ate, trained, showered, and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

~Why the hell do we need physical exams!/Renge

Roka's Pov

We were outside today since the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Me, haruhi, mori, and honey were all in kimono's I think as tamaki, the twins, and kyoya were dressed as waiters. I watched as kyoya told some of the girls about the picture books he made _'__Wow kyoya now you're a stalker great just great'_ I sweat dropped. I was looking at the trees as the girls that I was hosting were talking about which type of flower was the best "Roka which flower do you like the best?" asked one of my regulars Hana. I looked over to them "I love tiger lily's….they remind me of my friend in America Leiko she was always fighting but had some sort of grace to it" I said putting on a smile. They all gushed and left since it was time to change clients. I watched as hatsu sat down in front of me in the girls uniform "Hatsu what brings you here today?" I asked with a smile on my face "You know I almost didn't recognize you with that wig on" she said. My smile dropped "Cut to the chase hatsu why are you here?" I asked. She smirked "I want to see how strong you are of course….I want a fight" she said standing up.

I sighed and stood with her luckily everybody else didn't have clients at the time so we didn't have to worry about scaring them away. She was about to attack me when I stopped her "Wait not here let's go somewhere more private" I said she nodded. "Kyoya i'm gonna escort Miss Ito here out" I called out "Okay roka-sempai just be back soon" he said and we left walking to the club room which is sure to be empty. I closed the door behind me. We took our stances, I ducked dodging some shuriken and throwing some of my own which had caught onto dress pinning her to the wall. I sweat dropped "Was that it?" I asked removing the shuriken. Hatsu seemed pissed "I was told that you were a weak good for nothing so I didn't bring any of my good weapons…Hmph I'll be back at some point just you wait roka" sneered hatsu as she walked out of the room. I ran back to the club really confused_ '__What the hell is up with her?_'

Just as I came back they were planning something "Uh what's going on?" I asked "Were coming up with a plan so that the school doesn't find out haruhi's a girl at tomorrow's physical exams" said kaoru. My eyes widened. A physical exam? Wait everyone here but akari and hatsu think I'm a guy….I'm screwed. We all went back inside the club room. "Hey why are there….." stated hikaru "…..holes in the wall?" finished kaoru as they pointed to the damage left by mine and hatsu's skirmish. Everyone looked towards me "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Have you and aka-chan fought again?" asked honey "Nope, I don't know who was in here" I said while going to change. Just as I came out tamaki started talking about how to hide haruhi's gender, I walked over to them and listened carefully. And laughed as haruhi totally didn't get why they want her to stay a guy. Tamaki went on to rant about how haruhi hates the host club and SHE AGREED it was hilarious especially when tamaki went into his corner to grow mushrooms. They bribed haruhi to play along with fancy tuna. Apparently she didn't get any at the party so they used it against her. I ran home that night a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could hear akari in the dojo. I walked in and coughed catching her attention "Hey I gotta problem" I said. We sat on the floor in the middle of the dojo. "So what's this problem that your talking about?" she asked "The school holds phyiscal exams and as far as everybody knows I'm a dude" I explained. Akari seemed to be in deep thought for a couple of minutes before smiling "Don't worry I'll take care of this for you" she said leaving the room.

The next day I was scared shitless apparently to get the club's name out there more we were all supposed to show some skin except for haruhi. I sighed really wishing that I would have told them about being a girl sooner not to mention that the constant lying to them is eating me alive. A nurse came up to me as I walked through the door's "Excuse me miss akagi would you follow me" whispered a nurse so that no one else would hear. I nodded and she lead me out of the room and to the "Special boy's clinic" I sighed and walked in seeing akari and another doctor, the nurse who had brought me left. "Akari? SO this is what you meant by you'd take care of it" I said and she smiled. Akari patted my shoulder and left the room "Miss Akagi I'm aware of your situation please disrobe behind the curtain if you will" she said gesturing to the white curtains off to the side, I nodded. After she had finished the exam I had changed back into my clothes and left just as I saw haruhi and kyoya walking down the hall towards me. I quickly hid around the corner until she went into the room and he left. Just as I came out a mysterious looking man in a white lab coat ran into the room _'__Haruhi!' _ I ran back in and saw her mouth covered by the guy "Haruhi!" I yelled pulling the guy off of her and pinning him down. Just as I had him down tamaki did one of the stupidest things ever. "Tama-chan kick!" he yelled not hitting the guy but me instead. I wasn't ready for the hit so I flew into the wall.

**"****One good look's that attract the public eye"** said the twins  
"Two more wealth than you can imagine" said kyoya  
"Three chivalry that will never be able to overlook" said mori  
"The hideous wickedness of this world" said honey in a deeper voice that was kind of hot  
"That's what makes up the ouran host club" said tamaki as he put his shirt on haruhi to help cover her up. "Watch out we're here!" they all said except me and haruhi "And I'm over here thanks to tamaki!" I yelled standing up from the floor and rubbing my head since it hit the wall pretty hard. The doctor tried to look at my head but I told her that I was fine. I was basically being ignored. I grew even madder as the seconds passed they were just listening to yabu's story. I stormed out of the room ripping off my wig and ripping open my shirt while slightly cutting open the wrapping's and letting them fall to the ground as I just let my bra show through.

I ran all the way to the schools gates before stopping and sliding down the wall right by the entrance. Akari must have seen me running cause in a matter of seconds she was by my side hugging mean and saying comforting words. "I'm sick of hiding things akari, why do we have to lie to them? I want to tell them so badly cause it hurts every time I have to lie to one of the guys just so we won't be judged differently cause of what our family did in the past" I mumbled into her shoulder "I know you are I am too….come on lets get home now" she said while helping me stand. We walked home and didn't do anything that night but sit around and watch TV.

The next morning in school I ignored anything that the club members had said to me. During club I had refused to cosplay with them and I only talked to my customer's. "Um Roka how come your not cosplaying with the rest of the host club" asked one of the ladies I looked over to her and smiled "Well I had a bad fall yesterday and hit my head pretty hard and looking at your pretty faces makes my head spin so much already that I just can't bear to do it as I get complements on the outfit I was going to wear" I said as tears trailed down my face. Tamaki grabbed me into a bear hug saying how cute I was and how I was able to cry real tears. I punched his arm and he let me go whining about how I probably gave him a bruise. Once my ladies left for the day and I didn't have anyone else. **"****Looks like the host club has a brand new guest"** said the twins I just ignored their conversation and asked the ladies to leave seeing as kyoya was about to do that himself. I sat a little ways away from all of them as they all talked about kyoya and this renge chic who claimed to be in love with kyoya but I could tell she was just projecting her love for someone or something else onto him.

The next day I ignored all of them again and they didn't even seem to care!. Renge came into the room with some cookies and everyone was trying them well most of them were. We didn't host today since it was just a planning day which was just fine for me since I was too angry to deal with screaming fan girls. I noticed that haruhi had some crumbs on the side of her lip and walked over. "Hey haruhi got something" I said "Huh?" she asked "Right here" I say while licking the crumbs away. Tamaki started to freak out and hikaru glared at me. "You could have just told me sempai" said haruhi as she wiped her cheek. I smiled "Yeah but it's funny to watch tamaki do that" I said with a smirk as she smiled.

"Luke warm…" mumbled renge after a while "Every single one of you except for kyoya your character's are luke warm each of you needs to have some sort of dark side to you, understand girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled if you keep carrying on like this than it's only a matter of time till you ruin my precious kyoya's business, as your manger it's my job to change you character's back ground let's start with you!" she yelled pointing at honey _'__I hope I don't dragged into this….' _"If all you are is cute inside and out then you're no better than a baby so from this day forward you'll be known as that baby faces thug" said renge and she went from each host. Mori was his lackey basically. The twins were basketball player who are stuck in their own world. Haruhi's a honors student being constantly bullied. Tamaki's the lonely prince. And kyoya's just fine how he is according to her.

I sighed in relief as she didn't drag me into it "Wait who are you?" she asked pointing to me as I sweat dropped "That's roka akagi a scholarship student here as well" said kyoya as I glared at him. She got up in my face and studied how I look "What's his type?" she asked kyoya "Roka-sempai here is the mysterious type" said kyoya. Renge stared at me for a little bit longer. She suddenly jumped up "Got it your really an assassin who's father hate's him and your constantly being put down even by the kids at school since you let someone important to not only yourself but other's die" she declared. I was frozen for a second before glaring at her. Renge paled "We-well I-I do-don't think we'll need you for the shots anyway if you don't want" she said quickly backing away from me. I smiled "Good I wouldn't want to be in the way, now would I tamaki?" I asked looking over to him

**"****Why do I get the feeling he's referring something to us"** said the twins  
Tamaki looked pretty lost "It was probably when tamaki meant to kick the doctor off of haruhi at the physical exams but roka here already had him pinned down so he was kicked instead and hit the wall….although I don't know why you're referring back to that" said kyoya.  
Everyone's eyes were on me "Thanks by the way tamaki I've had head pain since that day, I probably had a concussion" I said. Tamaki ran over and tried to hug me but I caught his arm and held it back behind his back "Hugs don't make everything better you know" I said and pushed him forward while walking to the door "And where do you think you're going?" asked kyoya "Home to train" I said closing the door behind me.

3rd Pov

The hosts were generally surprised at what happened "Kyo-chan do you think ro-chans okay?" asked honey "I don't know but I'll be surprised if we see anymore of him around here he seemed pretty mad at us or at least tamaki" said kyoya while writing in his note book. Honey felt bad for not noticing that he was hurt. "Is that why he didn't talk to us during the week?" asked haruhi Kyoya nodded. He opened his laptop and got into the schools security camera "Watch this video it shows what happened" he said. The club minus renge who left to do something else watched as tamaki kicked roka into the wall who obviously wasn't ready for the attack and hit his head pretty hard. He stood up and said that he was over there but nobody moved or gave any sign of recognition to what had just happened. Roka knew nobody was listening and stormed out of the room the tape cut off at roka clutching his hair in the hallway. "Why did it stop?" asked hikaru "Somebody had hacked into the schools data base and erased the rest of the video so not even I know what happened to him" said kyoya while closing his laptop screen.

Roka's Pov

I didn't go to school the next day I was too mad to even think about dealing with those idiots, so I stayed home and trained all day. Akari came home with a big box "What the hell is that?" I asked wiping the sweat off of my face "It's from the host club" she said handing it to me. I sighed and opened it up. It was a huge cake saying the words "Were sorry roka please come back we didn't mean to hurt you" I sighed and handed her the cake "Put it the kitchen please" I say. Akari nodded and left the room. I went upstairs to shower and change. I put on some shorts and a baggy t-shirt before going back down stairs. I made diner tonight and we also ate the whole cake and it was really good. "Are you going to forgive them roka?" asked akari as we put up the last of the dishes. I sighed "I guess". The next day when I walked into the club room since I skipped classes again, I was instantly glomped by honey "Ro-chan please forgive us we didn't mean it!" he cried I patted his head and smiled "I forgive you honey maybe not tamaki but you and the other's" I said causing tamaki to go into his corner mumbling about how bad of a "daddy" he was being.


	6. Chapter 6

~The twins fight!/Telling honey/Katsumi is never a good sign~

Roka's Pov

The next day for once I didn't have to entertain anyone today so I just sat on the window seal and looked over the courtyard with a smile. That was till I was brought back by tamaki's rambling about how he needs to pay his respects to haruhi's father. I snickered as if he could get her to let him and the rest of the host club over for the day. The twins had deiced to play the which one is hikaru game to see if they could go to haruhi's house. I could tell that the one on the left is kaoru and the right is hikaru and as if haruhi read my mind that's how she picked them out. The girls had asked how haruhi was able to tell them apart "Well how do I put it…" she mumbled "Hikaru is more devious with words and actions" I said surprising them all. "Even though it looks like I don't pay attention I do" I say looking back out the window. The next thing I know is that the twins are arguing and renge says that haruhi was a part of a love thingy. Wow she's pretty stupid. Hikaru and Kaoru were throwing insults at each other and I think the funniest one was when they both dissed their mother at the same time! But then yelled they were over. I was confused and deiced to just let them work it out themselves like how me and akari fight but we always make up the next day.

The next day during class I had made a bet with honey that if hikaru and kaoru were gonna make up today then I got to eat a whole cake right in front of him but if they didn't they could all come to my house this weekend. I got dragged to lunch with honey and mori again today and we met up with tamaki and kyoya in the hall on our way there."I can't believe the two of you are still fighting you're a disgrace to the host club" said tamaki as some guy pointed us out and all of the girls swooned over us. Honey tried to help by offering a cake but it only ended up making thing's worse. Tamaki noticed haruhi in the room and somehow gained a dog tail, weird. The twins ended up fighting in the lunch room and somehow me and honey ended up in the air being tossed around. Mori jumped up and caught us before we got hurt."Looking at the number's I'm afraid were going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package and were down one pair of loving brother's" said kyoya before turning to me "Oh roka I don't wa-" I cut kyoya off "I know you blame me, it's okay I'll take it" I say waving my hand around. The conversation went to how the twins never fought and always kept to themselves. Now I feel pretty guilty.

There was no club today due to the twins and they were STILL THROWING SHIT AROUND. All of the furniture was in a large pile and me and honey were sitting on top of it. I looked over at honey and sighed catching his attention "Is everything all right ro-chan?" he asked "There's something I got to get off of my chest honey and right now you and mori are the only people that I can trust" I say. He pulled me into the back room and we sat against the doors "What is it ro-chan?" he asked looking at me. I started to get really nervous "Promise me you won't be mad" I said "I promise" he said smiling. I reached up to my wig and pulled it off letting all of my white hair fall down my back. I kept my head down "Your…..a girl ro-chan?" said honey I nodded my head "I'm sorry I never told you guy's it's just in my old school in America I was picked on and no one would talk to me for having white hair and pink eyes so when I got into ouran I deiced to dress as a guy and wear a wig…..and everyone believed me" I lied in my normal voice _'That's only part of the reason...I just wish Emily didn't have to leave like she did...' _

_~Flash Back two years~_

_I walked through the halls ignoring all the kids who were calling me a freak because of how I look. One boy pushed me into the looker "Ri-richard please don't" I said he smirked and started to beat me. I didn't fight back or else I would have been expelled. So I took the constant name calling and hits. Akari was the only one who would ever help me. But still even if she was there to help me it was always worse later. "It's your fault Emily's gone!" he yelled_

_~End of flash Back~_

"I'm not mad ro-chan, but I do think you should tell the others" said honey I looked up at him "They won't hate me for lying to them this whole time?" I asked tears pricking the sides of my eyes he shook his head and smiled "Oh! and uh leiko sato isn't real...that was my cover name for competitions back in america...please don't be mad at me for not telling that too" I said quickly, honey just smiled and forgave me. We both stood up and was about to walk out of the room when I got an Idea and put on my wig. Honey looked a little confused but went along with it anyway.

We came out just as the twins were making up "HA! I told you they would make up today" I yelled as honey sulked. I patted his "Don't worry I was never gonna eat a whole cake in front of you honey I thought that it would have been a friendly bet" I said. He instantly cheered up and hugged me. Everyone was about to leave so I deiced to make my move now. I reached up for my wig to pull it off but akari burst into the room and saw what I was about to do "Roka! No are you an idiot" she yelled grabbing my hand and catching everyone else's attention."Oh hey akari what's up?" I asked just like nothing happened she glared at me "Don't act like that I know what you were about to do" she said. I looked to the side and whistled "And don't ignore me either roka!" she yelled hitting my head "But I wasn't about to do anything I had an itch" I lied "Bull shit!" she exclaimed "You were gonna tell them about your gender" she hissed in a whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at her "You know how I feel about doing this, I can't keep this going any longer, the web is growing each day with a new guilt to add to the list of thing's I've done or said" I said glancing back at the hosts who all looked confused even honey did. I heard someone cough from the door, I looked over and there was father looking very pissed off "Roka, akari were going home now" he said calm but anger laced into it. I felt something bad in the pit of my stomach and shook my head "No i'm not" I said causing him to glare at me "What did you say?" he asked stalking up towards me "I said No considering i'm not your biological child that means that technically I don't have to listen to you" I said earning a slap across the face.

The slap itself wasn't hard enough to make me fall but I did stumble back a little bit "You will obey me" he growled, I glared up at him "Kiss. My. Ass" I hissed. He went in for another slap but I grabbed him hand this time "Unhand me you filthy child" he said "Me? filthy? hardly your just mad that I'm half of what you call the enemies" I said with a slight laugh. I released his hand and jumped back to avoid getting hit anymore "Oh and I'm sick and tired of all your shit" I said just as mother walked in "Roka Akagi you watch your langue!" she scolded "Bite me" I said "And why should I listen to you either you never helped! you just stayed with akari in the room next door practicing kendo! letting him do whatever he wanted" I yelled pointing at her."Roka stop!" exclaimed akari grabbing my arm lightly. "And besides what are you doing back here aren't you suppose to be in america?" I asked slightly glaring at akari who's holding me back "We heard that you joined this incestuous club" growled father. I laughed "The only incestuous thing here are those two twins over there besides I like it here, its fun, there my friends, you remember in america the kids after Emily, I'm finally having fun and not just training my ass off to impress the likes of you and the rest of the world, I didn't chose to train to win the nationals in america under a cover name, that was all you" I said

Father no Katsumi looked pretty pissed off "What now are you just gonna scream to all of japan what we are? here i'll tell your little 'friends' for you" he said "No stop!" I yelled sprinting towards him. Just as he opened his mouth I kicked his back causing him to fly into a nearby wall "Roka!" yelled mother "Don't! you know as much as me if that got out we'd be hunted down skilled or not we'd die!" I yelled "You don't want to lose you akari now do you?" I asked. Akari looked confused "Roka what do you mean?" she asked "Their trying to convince grandfather and grandmother to leave you everything and to make me live with the Ito's" I say to her before looking back to mother "Isn't that right? I heard you talking before you left for america a month ago" I said

_~Flash back 1 month~ ___

_I woke up in the middle of the night thirsty, walking down to the kitchen I heard talking in the living room. I crouched looking through a crack in the door. "Are you sure about this katsumi? roka she's stronger than she seems plus doesn't that break the treaty?" asked mother. Father scuffled "The Ito's would do the same" he said 'What are they talking about?' I thought."But she's our daughter!" exclaimed mother "No she's your daughter and my enemy she's an Ito" hissed father "And she's an Akagi! she was raised in the ways of the Akagi not the Ito" yelled mother. Father slapped her "She will not live here nor be living past her 18th birthday" he growled walking towards the door. __  
__I jumped up and quietly and quickly ran to my room. I shut the door behind me, my breathing heavy and uneven 'What did I ever do?' ___

_~End of Flash back~_

Mother looked close to tears "I wanted you to stay but..." she trailed off "But what? you were to scared to fight back, a martial arts expert like yourself? I bet if you had tried you could've won...but no instead you let him win" I said while pointing to katsumi. I heard feet pounding towards, just as they were behind me I ducked avoiding a kick to the head. I jumped away and smiled as I landed on the window edge. I broke the window kicking behind me "I'll be home grabbing some stuff...Oh and don't worry I'm more than capable of handling myself out in the forest" I said before dropping down **"Roka!"** yelled a collection of voice's. I landed on the ground unharmed and took off in the sprint towards the house. As I ran through the door I knew I had a matter of minutes before the rest of them would be home. I ran to my room and grabbed a handful of clothes throwing them into a bag, I grabbed a sleeping bag and some shuriken.

As I ran back down the stairs katsumi ran in with mother and akari trailing close behind. We stood facing each other both me and katsumi with scowls on our face's, mother and akari had worried looks on there's. "Roka...stay father's agreed to go easier on you and to not come and bother us during school" said akari "But in return whenever he's here...you have to stay away from him" she added on. I looked over to katsumi "Fine" I said. Mother and katsumi said that they had a plane to catch and left. "So what did the host club say?" I asked "They're very suspicious of you and they said that they want to talk to you tomorrow" she said making me sigh "Fine but I'm probably gonna bull shit everything I tell them after today I think i'm gonna hold out on telling them everything" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

~Shiro~

Roka's Pov

The next day in club we were dressed up in some type of Arabic cosplay and was kind of thankful that my costume looked similar to haruhi's otherwise they would know that I'm a girl well beside honey. We moved spots, well me and haruhi did, now she's behind honey and I'm on the ground next to the twins. Although I am suspicious to why their not questioning me _'Akari must have done something' _

We all waited for the door to open, but when it did we didn't get the usual girls but an elementary boy instead. "Oh it's just a kid" said hikaru "Not only that its just a boy" added kaoru I sweat dropped _'__Really? I couldn't fucking tell…' _"What's wrong little boy, did you come to my place in search of something?" asked tamaki who was way too far into his part if you ask me like seriously he's even acting like a king! The boy had fallen at how we looked and I don't blame him either I feel ridiculous in this outfit. He shakily stood up and looked at tamaki "Are you the king of this place?" he asked. I sighed well there goes tamaki….

After being called king tamaki lost it and I think we're gonna get dragged into his insanity somehow. "I'm an elementary, 5th year Shiro Takaoji, I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice" he yelled while pointing at tamaki. Tamaki lightly blushed and smiled _' __*Sirens* Gay alert, gay alert*Sirens'_ I tried not to laugh but I fell to the floor anyway laughing. They all just stared at me weirdly "What's so funny roka-sempai?" asked haruhi "It's an American thing you wouldn't get it" I said between fits of laughter. I watched from the table I was at with honey and mori as tamaki showed shiro how to host. It was hilarious when shiro called one of tamaki's regulars a carp and he tried to fix it saying "Oh don't listen to him he's just a kid you know how kids are they just can't help but be honest" I was laughing pretty hard, honey was giggling, and mori had a faint smile on his lips.

Hikaru and kaoru were doing their twincest act in front of shiro who just clutched his chest and called them homos. Honey got up and ran over to shiro jumping on his back "Hey shiro do you wanna have a piece of cake with me we got 3 kinds chocolate, strawberry and lime~" he said smiling. Shiro tossed him off "Hey back off! What grade are you in anyway? Why are you wearing a high school uniform?" he yelled. Me and mori walked up behind him "Something wrong Mitsukuni?" asked mori as I stood next to him a smug look on my face. Honey jumped up on mori's back "That's not fair a little kid like you isn't suppose to have a cool friend like that" he yelled backing up into haruhi who was walking by with a tray of tea. I watched as he stared at her _'__He's thinking of something….' _ He looked back at me as well and seemed to have studied my face.

"Is something wrong?" asked haruhi as I went and stood next to her "Are you two cross dresser's?" he asked causing tamaki and the twins to freak out and start telling haruhi about how manly she was, I just stared at him weirdly_'Damn he's smart'_. Mori walked over and picked me up taking us back to the table. Haruhi gave shiro the tea set and he dropped it "Haruhi that another 100 thousand yen" said kyoya causing her to freak out "Hey kyoya just take it away from my money" I called out he nodded "Very well roka-sempai" he said while pulling out his calculator. For some reason there's a random cage in the room that shiro ended up in and I didn't want to question why it was in here. "What's going on here why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden!" yelled shiro. I kind of ignored their conversation till I noticed honey and mori getting up and followed them.

"You see here at the ouran host club our policies to use our own individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests for example there's tamaki who is the princely type, there's the strong silent type (mori), the boy Lolita type (honey), the little devil type (twins), and the cool type (kyoya), it's all about variety, and now are group is complete with the additions of haruhi the natural and roka the mysterious type" he finished as we went to stand with the other's holding out our rose's haruhi's being red and mine a vibrant blue, it popped more than hikaru's light blue, and had a softer look than mori's dark blue.

"It would seem we have a perfect blend of characteristics right now so finding a new type for shiro will be difficult" said kyoya I snorted "Yes roka-sempai" he said "Its obvious by how he acts he the naughty type I said. Renge came up and said that judging on shiro's age he should be the boy lolita,Honey started crying cause he thought that they were gonna replace him. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder "If there gonna replace you then they gotta go through me first" I said with a smile. His face lit up and he hugged me "Thanks ro-chan~" he said, my face heated up a little bit but the other's didn't notice since renge was somehow coming out of the ground on a platform thingy.

I listened as even renge said he would be the naughty type "See even she agrees with me!" I yelled but was still ignored. I sighed and went to sit back down while grabbing a piece of cake. I ate as renge "coached" shiro into basically being a jerk and I felt kind of bad for him. I watched as shiro left the room after mentioning that he's gonna run out of time and what renge "taught" him was useless which I totally agree to. We all agreed that it was a girl he was talking about and deiced to go to the elementary to see if we could find any clues. They had honey, and haruhi all dressed up in uniforms. Honey was in elementary. And haruhi was in a middle school uniform. I walked with the rest of the host club into shiro's classroom which was apparently honeys as well. I sighed as the other guys walked into the room wanting to explain about yesterday. There was someone walking towards us from down the hall, we all hid under the desks. We hid under the desks until it was safe. As haruhi made sure the guy was gone kyoya and me were looking at the pictures on the wall, apparently shiro is part of the classical music club. We saw shiro in the club room sitting in a window. A girl walked up and asked him to play the piano with him but he said no since they only had the one. Tamaki swooned one of the girls in the club into telling him about the girl who was talking to shiro. "What do you think your doing I want you idiots to leave immediately" yelled shiro who just walked out of the room. Tamaki picked him up and we left which I was happy about since I really wanted to talk to the guys.

As we got back to the club room I felt my wraps start to slip _'SHIT well I guess haruhi's about to find out' _I grabbed haruhi before she went to change "Hey can I talk to you?" I asked "Sure" she said with a smile. We went into the changing room as tamaki scolded shiro. I sighed "Well this is gonna be awkward" I mumbled making her laugh "Oh come on you can tell us anything" she said "Well...you see...i'm...not a guy" I said and grabbed my hair "I'm actually a chic but i'll explain that another time I promise but I need your help my wraps got lose and I need you to re-tighten them please!" I begged she nodded. "I'm sorry if you feel awkward doing this haruhi" I said a blush on my face "No it's okay I don't mind" she smiled. Haruhi tightened them a bit and finished re-wrapping the top half that she had to undo to tighten them. "Thanks" I say "It's no problem roka-sempai" she said. We walked back out and I had a smile on my face "Oh and don't tell the other's I've deiced to wait off on telling them but honey already knows" I quickly whispered to her, haruhi smiled and nodded. Tamaki had told us what was going to happen "And roka-sempai as punishment for hiding things from the us you will teach him the song" declared tamaki "Say what now?" I asked "Akari told us about some treaty but didn't explain why there was one" said kyoya and I nodded _'Well at least they seem satiated with what she told them for now'. _

The next day after club and before shiro got here the door slammed open and hatsu stalked in wearing what I'm guessing is her fighting gear which consists of spandex shorts, a form fitted shirt, and combat boots. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on me, she smirked "Roka I want a rematch" she said. Honey and mori looked like they were about ready to fight for me as everyone else was wide eyed well not kyoya but he was watching intensely. "No" I say while shoving a piece of cake into my mouth that I got from honey a few seconds before. She stalked towards me and grabbed my shirt, and threw me across the room. I flipped midair and landed on my feet in a crouched position. My back was too everyone, I stood up slowly and turned back around "I'm not gonna fight if you want a fight ask someone else" I say as I walked back to honey and mori to set the plate down.

Hatsu grabbed my wrist still trying to get me to fight her and squeezed as hard as she could. She continued to put pressure on it until a sickly popping sound was heard **"****Ooo that had to hurt"** said the twins I ripped my wrist back from her and popped it back into place refusing to allow any tears come down my face from the pain. I kicked her stomach and she went flying almost hitting the wall but stuck a landing. I put my leg back down "I'll say this once more I'm. Not. Fighting. I've dealt with enough shit this week alone" I say slowly as I looked her in the eyes. But still hatsu came running at me. I sighed and dodged her kick with a back flip towards my bag. I did a few more back flips till I was next to the table I was at with honey and mori.

I quickly grabbed my bag and blocked another punch. Honey was about to intervene "Don't she wanted to fight well now she's got one" I called out he looked reluctant but sat back down. I reached in my bag and pulled out my pistol. I pointed it at her and heard a few gasps from around the room "A gun is that even fair? And why does he even have a gun!" yelled out tamaki "Tamaki this is a fight remember? Anything goes, at least the way I fight it does" I said a smirk finding its way onto my face. Hatsu frowned "Guns go against the treaty" she said and I smirked "Not this one" I say cocking it. She was about to throw something at me when I had shot. She fell to the ground with a thud. I smiled and put away the gun "you-you mur-murdered her" stuttered tamaki while pointing at hatsu's body on the ground. I looked up at him "What no I didn't" I say as I walked over to her body. I pulled the little dart off of her neck and smirked showing it to them "It's a tranquilizer dart I never bring real bullets to school just my trusty dart's" I say with a smile as I threw the dart into the trash can.

Honey jumped onto my back "I'm glad you're okay ro-chan~" he exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "Why do you have" started kaoru "A gun in school?" finished hikaru I sighed "People seem to think it's okay to jump the guy with freak eyes, so a couple of years ago I started to carry this around back before I could fight, I use darts to avoid being arrested and to not kill anyone" I lied. Thankfully they bought it. After shiro had his piano recital with a chic he likes from his class she left for Germany. I laughed as Shiro came back and stole all of tamaki's customer's making him exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

~Pool S.O.S~

Roka's Pov

Me and haruhi were walking out of the school "So is your dad okay with me coming over for the night?" I asked she nodded "Yeah he say's he can't wait to meet you" said haruhi. For the last week during club I've hung out with haruhi and we've grown pretty close. Suddenly an arm wrapped around both of us "Target" said kaoru "Captured" said hikaru just as a limo pulled up. The window rolled down showing tamaki "Good work men take them with you" he said driving away.

Next thing I know the twins dragged me and haruhi to some changing rooms and gave us over to their maids "Here do what you've got to do" they said the maids smiled "We'll do what we can" said one "Miss Fujioka….Mr. Akagi please come with us" said the other as their smile suddenly went creepy and they grabbed us. I looked around seeing swim suits all around us "Are you ready it's time to choose one" they said. I had a couple of trunks thrown into my face "Do you have something in purple?" I asked she nodded and grabbed a dark purple swim trunk. I nodded and took it from her changing into it and throwing my running shirt on top to cover the wraps.I walked out the same time as haruhi did. She had a light pink one piece that had a skirt and cap to go with it. Tamaki handed haruhi a sweat shirt and shorts "Sempai?" said haruhi "Just hurry up and put it on a proper young women should not show that much skin until after she's married" he said, haruhi nodded and put it on.

I walked by haruhi on my way to get a drink "All you need to play in the water is a plastic pool"she said "A plastic pool whats that?" asked the twins "It's a really small pool for kids made out of plastic that you fill up with water" I say as I passed them. I laughed as the twins questioned tamaki about what haruhi was wearing. The twins wrapped an arm around me "Why are you" started kaoru "Wearing a shirt over your trunks?" finished hikaru "Cause I burn easily and I don't really feel like swimming" I said. "Hey do you wana go swim in the current pool with me?" honey asked as he jumped on my back. I shook my head "Sorry the wraps would get wet and that won't be good" I said. Mori got out of the water to take a break so honey was just swimming against the current himself, I walked over and dipped my feet into the water "Haruhi knows I had to ask her to fix my wraps...you can tell mori if you want I trust him" I said honey nodded. I didn't actually get into the pool but kept my feet in while talking to honey "This is fun isn't it ro-chan?" he asked me "Yeah it is I can't remember the last time I went swimming" I say with a little laugh "Really? Well you should come to my house we can swim there~" said honey with a big smile "You know what I'm might just take you up on that offer one day" I said before looking over to tamaki and the twins who were having a water gun fight, I pointed it out to honey "That looks like fun" I say he nodded. Tamaki hit this totem pole and it lit up "Oh that can't be good" I mumbled. Suddenly a giant wave came crashing down on honey and dragged me into the water in the process "Shit, shit, shit" I yelled out right before it hit. I hit my head pretty hard on something and started to black out '_Why now of all time's?'_

3rd Pov

Mori tried to run to the water to get honey and roka but slipped on a banana peel from a banana one of the twins had ate earlier that day. "Gentlemen we are going after honey-sempai and roka-sempai! That pool looks like the quickest way ccchhhharrrggggeee" yelled tamaki while pointing at a random pool. All the host's except kyoya ran that way "Wait I wouldn't go-" kyoya was cut off by the surfacing crocodiles and the host's running away.

Roka's Pov

"…Roka!" yelled someone a guy?  
"…..Roka!" differently a guy he sounds familiar  
"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ROKA WAKE THE HELL UP!" he screamed, My eyes snapped open and I started coughing violently, I sat up and got on my knee's and coughed out water. I felt someone patting my back. After I was done I looked over to see it was honey who had been the one calling out to me "Wow never thought I'd see the day where you would cuss honey" I said cracking a grin he smiled and pulled me into a hug "I'm glad your okay now ro-chan" he said "I'm just happy that I didn't drown and that your okay as well" I said as I hugged him back. "Wow the wraps held my lucky day" I mumbled while squeezing the water out of my shirt and throwing it back on. We deiced to set out and look for the other's. "Hey honey I got a question" I said catching his attention "What is it?" he asked his eyes scanning the jungle for any movement as we walk "Well I was just wondering why don't you ever call me roka?" I said "Cause I like ro-chan better why do you want me to call you roka?" he asked I blushed slightly at the way he said my name "Well if you want to I wouldn't mind like when it's just you and me or even when mori's with us" I say he smiled "Okay then you can call me mitsukuni if I call you roka" he said I smiled and nodded.

We heard feet running against the ground "I'll go by foot you take to the tree's" I say he nodded and we separated. I hid in a bush nearby and saw mori carrying haruhi. They were surrounded by what looked like police men. I spotted mitsukuni in a nearby tree. He motioned for me to make a distraction, I nodded. I ran out from the bush and took down the 3 closest guys to me. Mitsukuni came in on a vine. He kicked a guy on the mask breaking it in the process and doing a flip into a landing "Way to show up my entrance" I snorted taking down another 2 guys. Me and Mitsukuni took down all of the guys just by throwing, punching, or kicking them. I laughed "That was way too easy" I said smiling "You guy's should be more careful of who you mess with picking on my friends is bad got it" said mitsukuni as I walked over to haruhi and mori. "Haruhi….haruhi are you alright?" yelled tamaki as he and the other's came running up. "Hey it's tama-chan" said mitsukuni as he looked over our way. "Oh wow" said hikaru "Are you okay sempai?" asked kaoru I nodded.

"I'm not sure what happened here but at least their still alive" said hikaru as him and kaoru were poking the guys we threw around "This is pretty amazing that it's honey-sempai's work he must have really been holding back" said kaoru. I felt totally dissed and sulked under a tree "Aww it's okay ro-chan~" said honey as he hugged me "I totally just got dissed for helping out" I said. "Wait what do you mean he was holding back?" asked haruhi, hikaru and kaoru went to explain honey's family's business and kyoya mention how honey is called the dread knot of the Haninozuka's he was the national champion in karate and judo by middle school. Tamaki even said how mori won the national kendo championship in middle school. I sighed and got up "Oh that's right roka-sempai you and your sister have won competitions back in america yourselves" said kyoya turning all eyes to me "Yeah, I won nationals in karate, judo, tai quwan do, and kendo all while in middle school with leiko of course and akari won nationals in kendo, and judo her middle schools years as well" I said making tamaki, the twins, and haruhi face plant on the ground. "What is it something I said?" I asked looking around "Americans are scary" mumbled hikaru "Only when you piss us off~" I chimed.

As I got back over all of the guys who were previously knocked out were on their hands and knees apologizing for not recognizing honey and mori. But then something weird happened one of them grabbed my hand "I'm sorry for not recognizing you miss Akagi" he said confusing me "I'm sorry have we met before?" I asked "I trained at your father's dojo back in america" he said while bowing again "It's okay don't sweat it dude" I say while pulling my hand back hoping that no one heard him say 'Miss'. Honey complemented mori on a good job protecting haruhi. The twins pulled me over to them "You know…" said kaoru "Your heads bleeding" said hikaru "Right?" they asked. I raised a hand to the back of my head and felt something warm and wet, I pulled my hand back "I am" I mumbled looking at the blood on my finger's and started to freak out on the inside refusing to let it show on the outside "How didn't we notice this before" I say catching everyone else's attention. Honey started freaking out saying that I was gonna die "Calm down honey I just need some stitches and I'll be fine" I say waving a hand around as my other hand holds a towel kyoya gave me to the back of my head "Do you know how this happened?" asked kyoya I nodded "Yeah as me and honey were being swept away by the water I hit my head on something pretty hard and blacked out I would be dead right now if it hadn't had been for honey" I say. Kyoya nodded and we left so that I could get some stitches.

Just as the doctor left the room I had convinced him to not say miss while talking to the others about to me and to let me put the wig back on, how I still have it I don't know. The host club plus akari and Katsumi? Came into the room. I was still in my swim suit. I looked at him in surprise "Katsumi I thought you went back to america" I said standing up "I was on my way back when your friend kyoya here said you were in the hospital getting stitches for what? A hit on the head" he sneered I looked down at the floor "Sir I mean no disrespect here when I said this but roka had a large cut on his scalp and would have bleed out if didn't bring him in" said kyoya. Katsumi scowled "You should have just let _**it**_ bleed out then, then I wouldn't have to look at this******_thing _**every time I'm in my own home" he said before going out of the room. "Roka are you okay?" asked akari as she put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her "Yeah I'm fine you know how he is…..with me at least" I say mumbling the last part to myself. I was released to go home and I could tell that the club didn't want me to go with Katsumi but there's nothing that we could do about it. The walk home was a quiet one and it was also uncomfortable but I didn't say anything. When we got home katsumi looked at me once and scuffled walking out if the room. Me and akari didn't see him again that night and it kind of scared me.

Honey's Pov

I scowled when roka's father came into the hospital with akari. He went up to the desk "Where is my child" he demanded "What's their name?" asked the nurse who held a clip board of room numbers "Roka Agaki" he said "room 205 down this hall" she pointed it out. Kyo-chan walked up to roka's dad and smiled "Mr. Akagi it's a pleasure to meet you your son roka has been a great addition to our club" he said the man just scuffled "That child a **_worthless piece of trash _**I wouldn't spend time on it if I was you" he said before going down the hall towards her room.

We all followed worried for ro-chan even if aka-chan was going. Once ro-chans doctor came back out and talked to kyo-chan for a minute we all went in. she was still in her swim suit and smiled as we came in. But as her father came in she looked surprised "Katsumi I thought you went back to america" ro-chan said standing up "I was on my way back when your friend kyoya here said you were in the hospital getting stitches for what? A hit on the head" he sneered she looked down at the floor "Sir I mean no disrespect here when I said this but roka had a large cut on his scalp and would have bleed out if didn't bring him in" said kyo-chan. Her father scowled "You should have just let **_it_** bleed out then, then I wouldn't have to look at that _**thing**_ every time I'm in my own home" he said before going out of the room.

"Roka are you okay?" asked akari as she put a hand on ro-chans shoulder. Ro-chan looked up at her "Yeah I'm fine you know how he is…" she said while also mumbling something else that I didn't hear. They released ro-chan to go home but I didn't want her to go home with that, and I could tell the others didn't either. I wanted to protect her from him and everyone else in the world. I had asked takashi once what that had meant and he said that when you have strong felling for someone that you usually want to protect them. I do have feeling's for ro-chan but I don't know if there like feeling's for a sibling or something more.I deiced to think about that later and focus on why ro-chans father treats her the way he dose. Once I got home I deiced to do some research of my own on ro-chan father but had to find out his name first.


	9. Chapter 9

~A day at the beach gone wrong and roka's fear revealed?~

Roka's Pov

I watched from honey and mori's side as the twins talked to haruhi about the beach. Apparently they had already picked out swim suits for her. Haruhi's was a light pink two piece that had ruffles on the top. "Not that one I think these look much cuter on haru-chan " said honey as he held up a blue one piece for haruhi "Nice choice honey" I said before hikaru and kaoru went on their rant about how the suit they had picked out for haruhi would hide the fact that she was as flat as a cutting board in their words. I laughed a little with a smile and looked back to mitsukuni and his face was pretty red. I leaned forward and put a hand on his forehead "Are you feeling okay?" I asked he didn't answer me but just numbly nodded. I frowned "Mori, honey's not looking so good" I called out to the giant who was sitting a table over. Mori looked over to us and came over nodding and picking up mitsukuni leaving the room.

Honey's Pov

Takashi took me out of the room and into the hall. He sat me down on the ground. "You like her don't you" he said I looked up at him "Yeah so what if I do she probably doesn't like me" I said looking down. I felt a hand on my head and looked up "I'm sure she does" he said with a smile. I smiled back and we went into the room_ ' __I wonder if ro-chan could ever like someone like me'  
_  
Roka's Pov

"Uh what's going on here?" I asked "Can you believe it roka-sempai were going to the beach!" yelled tamaki. My eyes widened "What? No I can't" I said catching everyone's attention "What do you mean you can't go to the beach roka-sempai?" asked haruhi "Katsumi's still here and he'd know if I just got up and left out of the blue" I say. I saw kyoya's glasses gleam and internally groaned "Actually that won't be a problem I called your father earlier and he said you could go but akari's coming with us" he said with a smirk. As if on que akari burst into the room with two suit cases "Please tell me that you didn't pack my suit cases and those are both yours" I said. Akari smiled "Nope I went home and packed yours as wel-Ahhh roka we said no weapons at school!" exclaimed akari as her head turned to look at the shuriken in the wall next to her head.

"You would be surprised at how much room these uniforms have to store weapons, and it was you who had agreed to no weapons I had said no such thing" I say as I went to go pull the shuriken out of the wall. Tamaki grabbed me by the shoulders **"****WHAT NO SON OF MINE SHOULDER BE CARRYING AROUND WEAPONS! MOMMY DO SOMETHING!"** he yelled shaking me. The twins grabbed my jacket and ripped it off. Akari dragged me back into the changing room and stripped me down to my underwear. I sighed and pulled the running clothes out of my bag. I walked back out and saw hikaru pointing my pistol at random objects. My eyes widened in fear _'__A gun why a gun out of all the things he could have grabbed from my jacket why the gun?_' **"****HIKARU PUT THAT DOWN NOW THAT ISN'T A TOY!"** I yelled running up to him. He looked at me kind of funny "What do you mean you kept the replica from the day that we had you dressed up as a cowboy" he said twirling the gun around. I got up to him and ripped the gun away and pointed it at the window. I spotted a bird and watched it. I smiled and pulled the trigger letting the bullet rip through the air and the window as it was embedded into the birds chest "The chest most likely the heart" I say as everyone looked at me with wide eyes "What the hell was that!" yelled akari who came running out of the changing room.

Akari smacked me on the back of my head and started to scold me about keeping a loaded gun with me at school "-And what it someone got a hold of that roka you can't bring your pistol to school" she yelled as I sat on the couch with the other's and she was pacing around behind me "Relax akari I had the safety on till hikaru took it off and he had it cocked so I had to shoot something and a windows cheap to replace, sorry by the way kyoya" I say while waving a hand around. I spent the next ten minutes listening to tamaki ramble on about the stack of weapons that I had kept in my uniform _'__I really hope akari doesn't remember that I stash weapons in my locker as well'._ I caught a sudden glint in akari's eye "Your locker…" she mumbled "Oh fuck no you stay away from there!" I yelled but she was already running towards the door. I ran after her and caught up soon.

As we turned another corner I finally passed her and skidded to a stop right in front of my locker "There is NO WAY in hell that your gonna get in here" I say just as most of the other host club members rounded the corner the first one's being mitsukuni and mori who was carrying haruhi. I stood guarding my locker as the host club members circled around me a couple of them panting from the long run. "Roka let us in" said akari as she took a step forward I shook my head "No there my weapons and I'll do whatever I damn well please with them" I say. Kyoya sighed "Honey-sempai" he said mitsukuni nodded and grabbed my arm pulling my away with a lot of fucking strength "Holy shit I knew you were strong but damn I didn't think that you could pull me away" I said struggling against his grip. Akari had got all of my weapons out of my locker as well which had mostly been small handheld guns. I was scolded even more and kyoya said that I couldn't bring them to school anymore "But what if I show the ladies what I can do with them?" I say "No absolutely not!" yelled tamaki I sighed and gave up.

We all climbed into a limo after taking care of my weapons and headed off for some beach somewhere. We had to take two limos so in one was tamaki, haruhi, the twins, and kyoya and in the other was me, akari, mori, and mitsukuni "Okay mori i'm assuming honey's already told you right?" I asked and he nodded "Good Oh and haruhi know's too me being a girl will only be talked about around those who know got it?" I asked "Yup~" said honey as the other two nodded. The beach was really pretty and I wish that I could go swim in the water but kyoya had invited some of the girls to go along.

I was looking around when I heard someone say my name "Do you think commoner's like haruhi, akari, and roka have pass ports" he said "You know I'm standing right here" bluntly stated haruhi as she looked around **"****And how do you think that we got here" ** said me and akari. Tamaki was doing his princely act on some rocks looking out at the ocean. The twins were playing volley ball with some girls. Haruhi was just sitting under an umbrella looking out at the sea in regular clothes. Mitsukuni and mori were doing some stretches with some girls. Kyoya was keeping track of the girls time with tamaki. And I was building a sand castle with akari.

We had just finished digging out the moat "Hey roka will you go and get us some water?" asked akari as she tried to stick on some sea shells to the castle walls. I nodded and grabbed a bucket from the side. I walked into the ocean till it reached just below my shorts and dunked the bucket into the water filling it up with water. As I walked back to shore I spotted a star fish and picked it up "Akari will love this…."I mumbled dropping it into the bucket. I dumped the water into the moat while catching the star fish "Hey akari look at what I found you" I say while holding it out. She gasped and squealed tackling me into a hug "Roka, you're the best thank you so much!" she yelled hugging my middle as I smiled and patted her head "Yeah, yeah now get up and take your present before I throw it back" I say as she grumbled about me ruining the moment.

I saw a group of girls behind us blushing at the sight. I sighed and went to go walk the shore line with haruhi. As we were walking and looking at the water around us mitsukuni came up. "Ro-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want to go hell fish hunting with me?" he asked waving a shovel around as mori looked for something else "I think your trying to say shell fish hunting besides this doesn't like that kind of beach honey-sempai" she said but stopped spotting all of the sea life around us **"****What the hell no way!"** we both yelled looking around. I walked around looking for more shell fish as mitsukuni and haruhi stayed and made sure that what we caught didn't get away. As I picked up another crab I spotted three guys off in the distance walking around _'__Strange I thought kyoya said it was a private beach earlier….'  
_  
I walked back over to haruhi just as everyone started to freak out over a little centipede haruhi was about to pick it up when I beat her to it. I let the little guy crawl around on my arm. I giggled "It tickles" I said. "Roka it's gonna eat you" called out one girl, haruhi sighed and picked it up off of my arm. She threw it over a rock. "Hey haruhi…." Started the twins as we both got an arm on our shoulders "Now I know most girls aren't the bug loving type and I certainly didn't think you were…." Said hikaru "But don't you think you could've been a little easier on the little guy?" said kaoru I shrugged as she said it would take more than that to kill a little centipede. The girls started to crowed us saying how manly we were I sweat dropped and scratched the back of my head. I walked over to the guys just as kyoya was showing some pictures. I got up close and saw they were of haruhi. The twins dragged me and haruhi into a cave and was talking about how it was haunted by ghosts. They tried to scare us with a plastic hand but just scared the girls instead. Then mitsukuni made us get into a truck with him which totally confused me. They closed the door on his command and about 5 seconds later he started to freak out yelling that it was dark and scary. I grabbed his hand and started to say comforting words and slowly he calmed down. Mori was holding a seniti in front of us and we just stared back at him blankly till haruhi being as blunt as ever said he was our sempai not our seniti.

Me and haruhi were looking around for more shell fish "Look up here haruhi, roka" said one of the girls "What's up" yelled another "The breeze up here feels great" yelled the last one "Roka you should come up here!" called out akari from the back of the group. "It's dangerous be careful" said haruhi. I saw the guys from earlier go up to where the girls where but only two of them made it up there_ '__Where's the third at?...' _ me and haruhi ran up to them and she threw the shell fish at one guys back. "Why don't you quit bothering them weren't you jerks listening you better just leave them alone" called out haruhi as I cracked my knuckles "Yeah I don't want to get my hands dirty" I say "Haruhi…roka…." Said akari. I got akari and one girl to go and get the guys and I was trying to get to haruhi but was blocked. The third guy from earlier came back with akari a gun pointed to the back of her head. I froze up for a second _'__Stop it roka this is no time to be afraid' _He took akari to the edge with haruhi. He smirked once haruhi was thrown off tamaki ran past us and bumped into the guy causing him to shoot akari but the gun had moved to her stomach. I felt the bullet enter my stomach as well but grunted _'__The bullet went through her'._ Akari was thrown off of the cliff and into the water but I was about to jump in after her but mitsukuni dragged "Don't worry tama-chan will get aka-chan" he said, I looked back towards the cliff and sighed "Okay, I'll trust tamaki to get akari out of the water" I say following him back to the shore.

I was thankful for wearing a red shirt cause I'm pretty sure that I'm bleeding right now. I waited anxiously on the shore for tamaki, haruhi and akari. But tamaki only came out with haruhi. Once he was on shore I ran up to him ignoring the pain in my stomach and grabbed his shoulders "Tamaki where's akari?" I asked quickly he looked confused "What do you mean she wa-" I cut him off "No! she was thrown in right after haruhi was WHERE IS AKARI!" I yelled eyes wide and frantically looking at the water for any signs of her "I-I don't know" he stuttered. I ran into the water, diving looking for her. I saw a trail of blood and followed it. Akari was on the bottom of the water bleeding out. I grabbed her arm and swam up. I got her into my arms and made it back up to shore. I laid her down on the sand away from everybody else. I checked her heart and breathing _'__She's alive but barely…' _ I looked over to the others as tears started to pour down my face. I heard the other's arguing but didn't pay attention I was looking at her stomach _'__Good it didn't hit any major spots it's just some bleeding'_ I had froze up at the blood for a second but got over it ignoring the flash backs. I felt akari grab my hand "Roka?..." she mumbled opening her eyes "I'm… tired" she said again. My eye's widened "No! Akari keep your eyes open please I need to get you into the house okay" I say quickly picking her back up and running to the house.

Once I got in the house I threw open a random door and rushed her to the bath room I put her into the tub and turned on the cold water splashing it onto her face to keep her awake. I cleaned her wound and found a first aid kit using the needle and thread in there, I used alcohol from the kitchen to disinfect and the needle close up her wound. I changed her into some clothes that I had found in the room and laid her on the bed "You'll be okay akari….you'll be okay" I say while kissing her forehead. I headed back into the bath room and looked at my stomach. The bullet didn't get far and it was just now starting to bleed unlike I had thought earlier. Thankfully the bullet was all intact and I was able to pull it out but not with out a small cry of pain. I quickly cleaned and dressed my wound and changed. It turns out that this was mine and akari's room and I had grabbed my suit case and threw on some random pants and a shirt not even caring about how I look, I was too pissed at tamaki.

I walked to the dining room and arrived moments after haruhi did. I walked up to tamaki and slapped him across the face "Do you know where I found akari? At the bottom of the water bleeding out! she was shot tamaki, I watched it happen! and I thought she had died when you came out of the water with only haruhi, do you realize what would have happened if I didn't get her? She was half dead when I pulled her out and got her back in here tamaki! Akari was thrown in right after haruhi was you should have seen her and heard the gun shot if you were that close to us, there was blood...it was everywhere! I'm going back to akari and if you have something to say you damn well better say it now cause I won't listen later" I yelled glaring at him the entire time. Tamaki didn't say anything but stood there eyes wide and full of shock. I scowled "Figure's its the same no matter what we say or do" I mumbled leaving the room. I closed the door to our room and saw akari sitting up in the bed "Akari thank god your awake are you thirsty? Hungry?" I asked going over to her side she looked down "I'm sorry roka" she mumbled "About what?" I asked "I allowed myself to get caught by them" she said I laughed a little "Don't worry about it but really do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked she nodded "Yeah just some water" I went and grabbed a glass of water and some food glaring at tamaki in the process.

"I'm going to go, there's some crab there if you want it try and get some sleep okay" I say from the door akari nodded and smiled "Okay"  
I found everyone in the hall looking into a room. I moved in front of hikaru and kaoru and scowled. Haruhi had a blind fold and ear muffs on sitting on the floor while tamaki was in front of her '_That looks really wrong'_ I sighed and grabbed her arm as the twins called him a nasty pervert thinking that it was fore play. I untied her blind fold and pulled out the ear plugs "The storms gone don't worry and you can stay with me and akari tonight I need some help looking after her anyway" I said while pulling her out of the room. I walked outside the building after telling haruhi that I was gonna get some air. I collapsed on the stairs coughing _'At least I made it this long without coughing any up'_. I had covered my mouth with my hand and when I pulled it back I saw blood and memories of that night started to replay in my head.

~Flash Back~

I was about 15 years old and had just got my first gun it was fairly new and I had let my only friend Emily try it first. Emily was tall, tan, curvy, she had black hair and emerald green eyes. We had gone to the shooting range and took turns taking shots. But as we left a white van pulled and grabbed us both. We tried to get away but they were too strong even with my training. We were taken to an abandoned factory and thrown onto the floor. One of the men roughly grabbed my face and made me look at him "So this one is the akagi...looks like we're going to have fun with her and her pretty friend tonight before we finish the mission" he said in a gruff voice and his breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. My eyes widened as they threw Emily onto the bed and ripped all of the clothes off of her. She started yelling for help but her mouth was covered "NO! stop please leave her alone I'll do anything you want! Please just leave her alone" I yelled out crying for the safety of my friend. But they didn't listen and they proceeded to rape her.

One of the men caught me looking away and forced me to watch till they all had their "fun". I was balling and so was she by the time they had sat her back on the ground. My gun was pulled out from its holster and pointed at her head "Any last words girly" he said to Emily as he cocked the gun and pointed it at her head "Roka….tell my family that I love them" she said with a sad smile. I nodded tears running down my face. I cried even more once they pulled the trigger. Her blood splattered all over the walls and me. I don't remember what happened after that well more like I don't want to remember. When I woke up I was in the hospital the doctor said that I was lucky enough to have been found before anything had happened to me. Ever since then whenever I saw blood or had a gun pointed at me, I would freeze up for a second or two remembering that day again.

~End of Flash back~

I started to hyperventilate, the door opened but I didn't look to see who it was all I could think about was that night. "Ro-chan? ro-chan what's wrong?" asked mitsukuni as he but a hand on my shoulder "B-blood an-and gu-guns" I mumbled still staring at my hand. I saw a finger touch the hand with blood on it "Are you afraid of blood roka?" asked mitsukuni as he brought his finger back. I nodded numbly "Emily…gun…van…..men….rape…shot…blood…..every where…me…blamed…..me….saved….fine….nothing…..bad" I mumbled as the pictures ran through my head over and over again until I finally cracked. I started crying and felt mitsukuni pull me into a hug while whispering comforting words to me as I cried into his chest. We sat outside all night and at about 1am I stopped crying but couldn't sleep. Mitsukuni stayed with me the entire time and didn't complain.

"Are you okay roka?" he asked playing with my hair "Yeah I'm sorry about that it's just…just" I started to say but couldn't find the right words "You don't have to tell me" he said I nodded "Thank you mitsukuni" I mumbled into his chest. Once I was okay to walk around, I got akari up pretty earlier which she wasn't too happy about but I didn't care. I checked her wound before helping her out to the car. I also changed the bandages on mine and put our bags into the limo. "Hey roka what happened to the bullet?" she asked before mitsukuni and mori got into the car "It hit a rock no one else was hurt" I lied she looked at me suspiciously and waved it off "Okay if you say so" she mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

~Damn the Lobelia girls to hell~

Roka's Pov

I sat with mitsukuni and mori in the host club looking out of the window. All of the afternoon classes had been canceled for the day which was weird till mitsukuni explained that it was because of some exposition? It was confusing but hey no afternoon classes for me. Me and akari's wounds healed just fine and nobody even knows about me coughing up blood while we were there, but I could that mitsukuni was suspicious about it, but he didn't ask me. We were dressed as knights today so we were all wearing armor. The door opened and two girls wearing strange uniforms walked in. Tamaki started to do his thing as I just sat on the couch watching. "Oh my you really think you'd be able to protect us that's awfully arrogant of you wouldn't you agree? you really think that's what a woman wants to hear well your wrong" said the tall cream hair colored one. "Come on give him a break sister, men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything but making themselves look like they can protect us but is a disguise since he can't even protect himself" said the short brown haired girl.

"Fine then what do women like you like to hear?" asked tamaki getting up off of the floor "How about I will never leave my lover alone" said a girl from the door. She was tall had short brown hair and was holding haruhi who was holding a grocery bag. I sweat dropped at how they were rubbing haruhi's arms and legs. Tamaki started to freak out but got punched in the face which I laughed at _'__He deserves it'_. Apparently the girls are from the lobelia girl's academy. Once they introduced themselves as members of the zuka club I couldn't take it anymore and started laughing hysterically. I was ignored but the twins joined me in laughing. I sighed as renge came back and started talking nonsense about the zuka club which I ignored not really caring about their stupid club. We all changed back into our uniforms and basically ignored the zuka club. I was sitting in the window remembering my gun and how I misplaced it. "It was fun to sneak a peak at the notorious host club" said the tall one "Hey guys are we really notorious?" asked mitsukuni "Yeah" said mori "We have a martial arts master, a kendo master, and me so yes we are very notorious" I said.

Apparently the zuka club just now noticed me. The short one ran over and yanked me away from the window "What! You have another maiden in hiding!" yelled the really tall one as she tried to rip off my wig. I jumped away from her "What are you crazy! leave me alone" I said making my way back to the window. The lobelia girls kept insisting that I was a girl and wouldn't stop chasing me around the room. I flipped away from the cream haired one and pushed on the shoulders of the tall one to get farther away from them. As I dropped to the floor a random shuriken flew through the air and cut through my uniform and the wraps _'Who the hell did that?'._ "Ah fuck" I cursed, as I wasn't looking the tall one was able to get my wig making me freeze as my white hair fell in front of my face "Damn you! I was trying to keep my gender a secret to people like you! And who the hell gave you the right to come in here and just do whatever the hell you please!" I yelled ripping it away from her and grumbling as I had to retie my hair but not put my wig on and pulled off the wraps through the uniform.

"Roka? your a girl?" asked tamaki making me glare at him "No shit Sherlock! and I'm still pissed the fuck off at you for what happened at the beach suoh!" I yelled. They called tamaki a halfer and declared to abolish the host club. Kyoya had asked them to leave since tamaki was still in shock unlike the others who I assume are bound to question me later. Haruhi offered them some coffee which they made a big deal out of for no reason. Tamaki ran over to us since I was still standing next to the lobelia girls and slipped on a banana peel causing his finger to go into the hot coffee. Haruhi put a band aid on it and told him to be more careful. I sighed as it was yelled out that some paper work was going to be made and that we were going to transfer to lobelia and be welcomed into the zuka club. Haruhi went to question why they called tamaki a halfer "He is a halfer! He's half French and half Japanese" said mitsukuni _'__I'm full Japanese but I'm also half Ito half akagi and the clans were never suppose to have children together'_ The host club was founded two years ago when tamaki and kyoya came into the high school so unlike the zuka's 30 years we got 2.

Kyoya went to explain about how we have a point system and use auctions for money "Check it out haruhi your pencil just sold for 30,000 yen and roka your pistol just sold for 250,000 yen" said kyoya. My eyes widened as I ran over to the screen and indeed saw a picture of my gun the one used on Emily saying "sold for 250,000 yen" I pulled at my hair still not having my wig back on yet " No, no, no, no that was my only keep sake from Emily!" I yelled sitting on the floor the twins came up and both put a hand on my shoulder "Relax" said kaoru "Yeah just ask her for something else" said hikaru. I shot up "I can't" I say "And why is that?" asked kyoya while looking towards me "…she's dead, she's been dead for 2 years now" I say numbly as the thought of that night came back. I started to hyperventilate and pace around the room "Look roka-sempai were sorry" said hikaru "Yeah there's no need to freak out" said kaoru. I noticed a figure by the door but didn't pay attention as it all started coming back. "Holy shit roka!" Yelled what sounded like akari from the door. She grabbed my arm and forced me to the ground cradling my head in her lap as she told me to breath in deep and slow. After my breathing was under control I couldn't stop crying. "Who did this?" she growled "Her pistol was sold in the recent auction and she started to pace and hyperventilate like that" said kyoya as I was crying into akari's shoulder at some point the zuka club had left saying that they would give us time to think.

Akari laid me down on the couch and told me to sleep but I just sat up instead "I can't" I mumbled and she nodded. "Would someone please explain what's going on here?" asked a very irritated haruhi from my side as akari was to my other side. Akari looked over at me "I'm sorry roka I've got to break my promise to you and tell them about "That" night" said akari. I pulled my knees up to my chest and nodded stiffly. Akari went on the explain what happened the day Emily died earning a few gasps from the host club "That pistol was the one Emily was shot with and it was given to her by Emily as a birthday present, roka keeps it as a reminder of what had happened because she doesn't want to forget about Emily, and ever since that day she's had a fear of guns and blood but she'll push it aside when someone's in danger or going to endanger another" said akari. I muffled a few cries and stood up "I'm going home….." I mumbled walking out of the host club room.

Akari's Pov

I watched as roka left the room and sighed "Emily was the only person in America who actually accepted roka and when she was murdered everyone blamed roka knowing her skills in martial arts, the kids at school were the worst though they would beat her and call her names and she would take it not fighting back…it was as if she was punishing herself for what happened to Emily" I said looking away from the door and towards the hosts. "You know I'm the one who persuaded her to dress like a guy when coming here…..it was just in case people here heard about Emily and I didn't want the same thing to happen to her twice you know?" I said. "I saw her when we were at the beach ro-chan she was on the pouch blood was in her hand and she did the same thing as today but was mumbling about that night" said honey I looked over to him surprised "Really usually she'll come and find me before having an attack like that" I say with a curious look on my face "And how did you calm her down?" I asked leaning forward.

He smiled "I just sat with her till she was done and I talked a little bit but I don't she heard anything that I said" he said while scratching the back of his head I smiled_ '__Hmmm normally only I can only get her to calm down…..I wonder if there's something going on here' _ I smirked and forward "You like roka don't you?" I whispered so the others couldn't here his face instantly went red. "I'll take that as a yes…you should tell her soon you know" I said while walking out of the room after roka.

Roka's Pov

Katsumi had gone back to America thankfully so I didn't have to deal with him. The next day I was numb not even mitsukuni could cheer me up. I made my way to the host club and met up with haruhi on the way. The room was dark when we opened the doors. One by one the lights came on and they were all singing ouran. AND THEY WERE IN DRESSES well expect for mori but still. I smiled a little "Only kyoya's tone is good" I said to haruhi. Mitsukuni came up and told haruhi to call him big sister and for me to call him sis. I broke down laughing as haruhi was being chased around the room by the twins and mitsukuni. "Well maidens have you made your decisions?" I looked up at the lobelia girls and smiled as did haruhi. Haruhi rejected them saying that she was going to stay here all along, they turned to me "And what about you maiden?" asked benibara "I'm staying for once I feel like I belong, plus tamaki owe's me a lot" I say with a smile.

I sighed being dragged over to the couch and forcibly sat down. "Okay details know, why did you hid your a girl from us?" demanded tamaki "In america was jumped constantly for what they called freaky looks or some said good looks that and I beat the karate captain's ass, but it was his fault for picking a fight at a party" I said "Okay then what's up with all the weapons?" asked hikaru. I smirked "Believe it or not I come from a long line of assassins and-" I was cut off by tamaki grabbing my shoulders and shaking me **"WHAT NO! ROKA YOU CAN'T BE AN ASSASSIN! MOMMY DO SOMETHING!"** yelled tamaki. I growled and grabbed his wrists yanking them off of me **"LET GO"** I growled in angry. Tamaki went into his corner in fear talking about how I was going to kill him in his sleep.

"Now as I was going to say we don't go out for hire anymore a tradition that stopped 2 generations back with my grandparents. We begin training at 5 and learn any style of fighting we please as well as learning to handle weapons." I say "So what's up with you and your father plus this treaty thing?" asked haruhi. "Okay, we'll I guess there's another family of assassins in japan and we had a rivilary, but struck a treaty since the numbers in each family got really low, it was in there that if members of each family cross in public we are to spar, I guess its to see how strong the other family is, well in the treaty it stated that a child was to be born and act as the living proof of this treaty, basically he doesn't like me cause I'm the living treaty and not his biological daughter, plus the fact that my grandparents were planning on leaving me the estate, he doesn't like that and is trying to prove to my grandparents that I don't deserve anything and that akari should get it all" I explained feeling quite bored right now

"So who all know's about you being a girl?" asked kyoya who was taking notes as I spoke "My family, haruhi's dad, hatsu Ito, and you guys. honey was the first to find out cause I told him while the twins had been fighting, I'm pretty sure mori found out later that night cause I said it was cool to tell him, next was haruhi during the whole shiro thing since my wraps started to get lose I had to ask her to tighten them for me. And know the rest of you know" I said. "You told them before your own daddy?" asked tamaki while pointing to himself "First your not my father I don't know who in the Ito family is, not like I give a damn anyway, and second yes because your big mouth can't be trusted since it was basically you who told me about haruhi" I said. Just then akari walked into the room with my pistol "You got it back!" I cheered catching her attention and she looked kind of mad "I didn't take it off some lobelia girl de-wigged me yesterday remember I told you about it and you saw me with no wig" I said and she calmed down and handed me the gun back "There's your early birthday present roka" she said "Thanks" I say back. Kyoya deiced to punish me for keeping secrets so for the next week all of my pay, which I haven't seen a single yen of yet, will go towards mitsukuni's cakes.


	11. Chapter 11

~ A day at the Fujioka house and a night spent with a friend~

Roka's Pov

On Saturday haruhi had asked to stay over the night before and I agreed. Her dad , ranka, wouldn't leave my hair alone but he was pretty cool. In the morning we realized that she was low on food so we deiced to go to the store. I had on some light blue skinny jeans, a cami with a open long sleeve plaid shirt over it, and a pair of black sneakers. Haruhi had on some jeans and a white t-shirt under a pink dress, with sneakers and a necklace. I sighed as we watched the host club got out of a limo. I looked over to haruhi "Come on lets tell them off" I say and she nodded. Haruhi told them to go home and the landlord came up asking us if we wanted her to call the police "YES!" I yelled but apparently tamaki can swoon any woman...well except for the lobelia girls.

I sighed following them up the stairs. I was at the back of the group waiting for haruhi to open the door. The twins were asking for house slippers "FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD, MOVE YOU STUPID ASS GINGERS!" I yelled kicking them "Hey when" said kaoru "Did roka get here?" asked hikaru "Last night haruhi asked if I wanted to stay over and I agreed since akari was at one of her friends house's" I grumbled pushing past them. I sat at the table next to mitsukuni and mori. They were sitting gym style on the floor "You guys don't have to sit like that" I said as I got up to help haruhi put stuff away. Hikaru offered some black tea from Africa and kaoru said it's best served as milk tea "When was the last time I bought milk…" trailed off haruhi "Haruhi I put some in the basket today so it's in the fridge" I called out sitting back down "Oh thanks roka-sempai" she said "No problem and I told you to stop using the sempai thing with me it's just roka" I yelled pointing at her, haruhi smiled and laughed while walking into her kitchen.

Me and haruhi got some strawberry cake and I ate all of it in like 5 seconds. "Hey haruhi do we still have that cake from last night?" I asked she thought for a moment and nodded "Yeah I think we do why?" she asked "Well I figure the guys would like to try something relatively American" I say rubbing my head. Everyone's eyes shot over to me "Wait you fed haruhi American food?" asked tamaki "Yeah I cooked burger's, fries, hot dogs, and cake last night, haruhi and her dad just loved it" I said "I wanna try some cake!" called out mitsukuni "Okay I'll go get it" I say while getting up. I pulled it out of the fridge **"****You dummy you don't keep cake in a fridge"** said the twins I sighed "Well for this cake you do now go sit down" I ordered pointing at the table. I cut 9 slices and put them on plates leaving one in the fridge for ranka. I put the pan in the sink and filled it up with water and soap for later. I gave everyone a slice and they just stared at me weirdly "What?" I asked as me and haruhi dug into the cake "What is this ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni "It's jello cake with whip cream on top, my friend in America used to make it all of the time" I say taking another bite.

I sighed no one was trying the cake. I grabbed mitsukuni's fork and got a piece of cake on it. I cupped his face he tried to get away but I quickly pinned him straddling his waist, forcing his mouth open and dropped it in closing it getting up and sitting back down in my original spot with my heart beating really fast. "Ahhh she's killed honey-sempai!" yelled kaoru as I sighed. Mitsukuni sat back up and quickly ate the rest of his cake "Ro-chan that was really good where did you learn to bake?" he asked as the other's tried a bite of their cake "I worked for a bakery for a while back in America" I say while smiling. **"****What's for lunch?"** asked tamaki and the twins "Wow guys way to be good house guests" I mumbled making mori smile. "I'd really love it if you made us something for lunch haru-chan, ro-chan" said mitsukuni. I looked over to haruhi "It's your house dude, you make the call" I say laying down on the floor. "I'll have to go to the supermarket again" said haruhi "I'll go with you to help grab stuff it'll make the time were gone shorter" I said standing up. It turns out that everyone is going with us.

As we were going down the stairs I saw ranka coming up and tried to hide but he spotted me "Oh roka dear why are you still wearing those shabby jeans when I went to all the trouble to coach you in fashion" said ranka as he dragged me back up stairs."I'm home haruhi! Hey why did you leave the door open?" he asked while twirling around. Once I got out of his grip I saw tamaki in a very sexual position with haruhi. Ranka threw tamaki into the wall and it made a scary sound "I'm sorry haruhi for leaving you and roka home alone last night after dinner you two must have been lonely" he said "That sound..." mumbled haruhi as I was in the entrance laughing my ass off since he had it coming.

The twins showed up in the door way closely followed by everyone else as I had stopped laughing and got off of the floor. Tamaki started to freak out when the twins called him a ladies man "Wait I'm not a ladies man I care about her!" he yelled out _'__Is he gonna confess his love for haruhi?'_ he started off really good but in the end screwed it up by saying he cares for her as if she was his own daughter. I sighed _'__He's too blind to see his feeling's for her I feel the same way myself about mitsukuni…..wait did I just think that?...I do like him and he is always really nice and caring and sometimes I do get a little nervous around him like when I pinned him down earlier I swore my heart was in my ears' _I was so into my thoughts that I didn't feel when mori picked me up to sit back down at the table. Ranka brought me back out of my thought's "Oh roka dear what are you thinking so hard about?" he asked leaning forward a little. I felt heat rush to my face "No-nothing" I stutter out quickly he didn't ask again but there was a hidden gleam in his eye _'__I'm screwed he's gonna pry it out of me later' _I sighed and stood up grabbing haruhi by her shirt "Come on lets go" I say dragging her out "Wait where are you going?" yelled ranka "The store for more food, we'll be back later and DON'T FOLLOW US!" I yelled.

At the store haruhi took charge of meat as I got the veggies. As I went to grab a bundle of carrots something crashed into me "Owww" I mumbled rubbing my head I looked up and blushed mitsukuni had fell on top of me. "Sorry ro-chan" said mitsukuni as he got up. He held out his hand "Don't worry about it I'm fine" I say while taking his hand. We walked around the store for a while just talking. When we made it back to haruhi's apartment everyone else was already there "Oh there you are honey-sempai, roka-sempai what took you two so long?" asked kyoya "Traffic" I mumbled going to help haruhi cook. When we were done everyone ate and complemented our cooking. I was about to leave for the night, mitsukuni offered me a ride home which I gladly accepted but ranka pulled me back in the room. "Now roka dear do tell what you were thinking about earlier" he said. I knew from talking to haruhi that it's just easier to say it rather than fight him off. I felt my face warm up "I was thinking of a…guy" I say causing him to squeal loudly "Oh my is it one of the hosts?" he asked grabbing my hands "Yes" I said feeling even more blood rush to my face. After 5 minutes ranka was able to pry out that I was thinking about my feelings for mitsukuni. Once he finally let me out of the house it was raining, I sighed and ran to the car.

"What took you so long ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni "Ranka had pulled me back in for last minute "fashion" advice" I say with a smile on my face. Me and mitsukuni talked about random things like food, hobbies, and school. "Hey how come mori didn't come with you? you two are always together?" I asked "Oh I told takashi to go home ahead of me~" he said with his smile as big as ever. I told the driver where to take turns at "Wow roka you live pretty far out" he said looking out of the window "Yeah but it sure is nice out here, you know away from the city" I say looking at all of mine and akari's training stuff that we had put in the trees. The driver stopped in front of my house and opened the door. I looked over to mitsukuni "Do you wanna hang out for a bit?" I asked "Sure" he said after a few minutes.

We still lived in the mansion that has been in the family for generation but we've closed off all but the main section and the dojo. "Wow your house is as big as hika-chan and kao-chans…..why are you a scholarship student if you live in a house like this?" asked mitsukuni as we walked up the porch steps. "Well back when we where for hire my family was fairly wealthy, but after we stopped being for hire our family had trouble with money, so the only sections open are the main house and the dojo, and to get into ouran we were going to have to be scholarship students for lack of money" I said. I took mitsukuni on a tour around the house and ended in the dojo "And the dojo where me and akari will train with mostly kendo in here" I say opening the door "Cool, do you want to spar roka?" he asked walking into the dojo "Sure let me go grab some obi's" I say while walking out of the room. I ran to my room and grabbed two obi's. I gave one to mitsukuni and we faced opposite corners while changing. He actually looked really good in his.

We had started off with the stretches before we sparred. Surprisingly we could both fight at our full potential together. After what seemed like 2 hours we called a truce "If you can fight like that then why do you let your father beat you like he was?" asked mitsukuni "I don't want him to know my full potential no one but you actually know it I could easily beat my father but I fear that if I do he might hurt akari or put it out there that I'll assassinate people and I don't want too" I say as we climbed up the stairs to the bathroom. I opened the door "This bathroom is a split so we can both shower see" I say while opening a door to my left "I'll use the one over here you can use this one" I say while closing the door behind me. I took a quick 5 minute shower and changed into a baggy t-shirt and some shorts. I waited for mitsukuni down in the kitchen. I was frying up some chicken when I felt arm wrap around me, I felt butterfly's in my stomach and blushed. I looked over my shoulder "Hey roka what are you making?" asked mitsukuni as he looked at the pan of chicken "Food I figured since we haven't ate since haruhi's that you might be hungry so I'm making some American food and there's a cake in the oven since I know you can't go without it" I said with a smile as I thought about how this boy runs on like nothing but cake.

Mitsukuni smiled pretty big "Thanks roka~" he said while letting me go. I finished the food a minute later and pulled some tea out from the fridge. We had fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and cake for desert. I looked at the time and noticed that it was kind of late "Its getting kind of late do you just want to stay here for the night?" I asked "I would love too!" he yelled out happily, I smiled and nodded. We cleaned up the kitchen after eating and I showed mitsukuni his room. We stayed up pretty late just talking, as we were about to separate to our different rooms I grabbed mitsukuni's arm and pulled him back "Thanks for staying tonight I had a lot of fun" I said kissing him on the check before disappearing into my room a blush hot on my face.

Honeys Pov

I pressed my hand to my check where roka's lips once were. A tingling sensation was left behind and I blushed. I went to the spare room with a big smile on my face_ '__Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow' _


	12. Chapter 12

~A competition? and a weekend at the Akagi's house~

_**AN: Warning! This is a very long chapter!**_  
Roka's Pov

Me and mitsukuni ran to school the next day and I guess I can run for a longer distance than he can. We made it to school 10 minutes before class started. Just as class did start I was called down to the chairman's office for something. I knocked on the chairman's door and heard a warm "Enter" I walked in to see tamaki there as well, I raised an eyebrow "You called for me chairman?" I asked closing the door behind me. I took the seat next to tamaki. "Yes the school has to participate in a talent show and I want you and tamaki to play the piano's together for that" he said I nodded and so did tamaki "Yes father" he said. We left the room and tamaki glomped me "Roka-sempai do you know this piece of music?" he asked showing me a really complicated looking piece of music "Uh no but if you let me use this week's club time then I can have it down by Saturday" I say while scanning over all of the key changes "Take as long as you need" said tamaki as we parted back for our classes. I skipped lunch that day so that I could get a head start on the song. I walked to the piano in the club room and began to work on the song. I was able to get the first half page done before I had to head back to class.

For the entire week I practiced the song during club hours much to nekozawa's little sister Kirimi's delight, apparently we were helping nekozawa and his little sister connect. "Oh, roka-sempai guess what!" exclaimed tamaki "What now tamaki I'm trying to practice for the competition" I groaned from the piano "Well it seems that the competition was canceled due to the other school dropping out so we won automatically!" he cheered showing me the trophy. My eyebrow twitched "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yelled grabbing at my hair "I just wasted a week learning this song for nothing" I yelled stomping towards the window. I threw it open "Uh roka-sempai what are you doing?" asked tamaki as I slung my bag over my shoulder "Going home" I mumbled jumping out of the window and doing a flip to be able to roll into a landing. Once I stuck my landing I stood up and brushed off my pants starting the long run home.

I sighed opening the door to my house. Akari was going to stay at a friend's house this weekend again so I had the house to myself. I changed into my obi and walked down to the dojo. I did the normal training routine plus working on my aim with, shuriken, kunai (throwing knives), and guns just a little bit. I had showered and changed into some Pj's before going back down stairs. As I passed the front door there was a knock _'__Who the hell comes all the way out here?'_ I sighed and opened the door. "Roka-sempai!" cheered tamaki. There on my porch stood the entire host club plus ranka."What the hell are you guys doing here and how did you know where I lived cause I'm pretty damn sure that only honey and kyoya knew….it was kyoya wasn't it" I said glaring at said 2nd year who just smiled right back at me. "Oh roka dear what are you wearing?" asked ranka who just pulled me farther into my house letting everyone else step in as well.

I looked down at my Pj's which consisted of a pair of short short's, a sports bra and a plaid shirt which I left open "Uh pajama's" I say raising an eyebrow. Everyone was just looking around but didn't leave the main house. I sighed '_Why today? Why couldn't akari be here right now?' _ Ranka pulled me off to the side "So have you talked to him about your feeling's yet?" he asked in a hushed tone, I blushed "Uh no I'm actually kind of scared to" I mumbled ranka smiled "Well then this weekend will be perfect! Oh but I have to go to work….will you be okay with everyone here?" he asked I nodded "Yeah" ranka smiled and ran off to find kyoya. I walked to the kitchen and started to cook some food '_There gonna be bugging me for food here soon'_ not 10 minutes later haruhi walked into the room. "Roka-sempai what are you cooking?" she asked looking at the chicken "A baked chicken with vegetables which will go in later" I say as I put the cover on the pan and popped the chicken into the already heated oven. We went to the living room where the rest of the host club has assembled expect kyoya who I'm assuming has saw ranka away.

Tamaki was looking at the pictures on the walls, the twins were flipping through the TV channels while sitting on the couch, mitsukuni and mori were sitting in the arm chairs waiting for anything amusing to happen. I sighed at the same time as haruhi catching their attention "Hey roka I thought you were a scholarship student" said hikaru "I am" I said sitting down on the floor in front of the TV. "Then why do you live in a mansion?" asked kaoru "It's been in the family for generations but we've closed off all of the wings except for the main house, and the dojo" I say while ripping the remote away from hikaru "Hey I was using that" he complained "And I'm stuck cooking for all of you so I'm watching some TV before I have to go back to the kitchen" I said back while turning on Nickelodeon which was playing an episode of the Fairly Odd Parents in English. It was the episode where Timmy loses poof who was with Mr. Crocker the whole time. By the end of the episode kyoya was back and everyone was giving me weird stares "What it's an American cartoon and you two should've been able to understand a little bit of it" I said while pointing to mitsukuni and mori. "Americans have weird TV" said hikaru as just about everyone else agreed I shook my head "Remind me to never take you guys to America with me" I mumbled while getting up "Where are you going ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni "To the kitchen to finish the food" I said as I walked out of the room.

3rd Pov

**"****You know what would be fun?"** said the twins "What?" asked tamaki who sat down in the spot the roka previously had occupied after looking at all the family pictures on the walls in the living room. **"****Exploring the closed off parts of the mansion"** the twins cheered "There probably closed off for a reason and I don't think roka-sempai would like us to go and look around there anyway" said haruhi "I think it sounds like fun~ don't you takashi?" asked mitsukuni "Ah" said mori "Yes! Let us explore roka-sempai's house" cheered tamaki "Haven't you thought that maybe it was closed off for a reason the house is very old it's probably unstable over there" said kyoya as he wrote things down in his note book. "Fine then you can stay here" said tamaki haruhi sighed "I'm not going either" she said causing the twins to smirk **"****Not even for fancy tuna" **they tempted. After a few minutes haruhi agreed and the hosts minus roka and kyoya, who insisted on staying behind, set off to investigate the closed off house.

Roka's Pov

I had just put the chicken back into the oven with the rest of the food. I made my way back to the living room and found only kyoya there "Kyoya where did everyone else go?" I asked looking primarily at the couch where the twins had been. Kyoya looked up from his notebook "They went to go look around the closed off wings of the house why?" he asked. My eyes widened "It's unstable over there I don't even know what's there" I said running towards the only known entrance which so happened to be by my room. Sure enough all of the boards on the wall had been taken down. I ran in after the idiots but soon came to a fork in the path. I looked and found that they had split into groups of two. It looks like tamaki and haruhi in one, the twins, and then mitsukuni and mori in the last. Knowing how stupid tamaki is I ran to the right where his and haruhi's foot prints are.

I caught up to them in a matter of seconds and jumped on tamaki's back forcing him to the floor "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" I yelled shaking his shoulder's "Roka-sempai? I thought you were in the kitchen" said haruhi "Yeah I was till I found out you all went exploring now come on were going back!" I said quit pissed off. I dragged tamaki and haruhi back to the fork "Wait here and if you two go off again, tamaki you will lose your nuts and haruhi I will make sure your stuck working for kyoya for the rest of your life" I threatened before running down the path which the twins chose. Looking for the twins was kind of hard since this path, unlike the other one, had a bunch of room which where rigged with traps. I opened the door to my right and waited till the darts had passes before going in. The room it's self was still pretty new so it must have been one of the last ones used before being closed off. As I looked around I noticed a door slightly open. I pushed it open and watched as the twins fell out. I glared down at them and roughly grabbed the backs of their shirts dragging them away. They struggled against my grip but I didn't let go till I reached the fork where tamaki and haruhi are standing. I let go of their shirts and went back to glaring at them "If you run away from this spot before I get back with honey and mori then I will personal beat the shit out of you and will somehow get honey to help me" I threatened looking both of the gingers in their eyes before running down the last path.

The one mitsukuni and mori took seemed to take the most dangerous path since about every 5 seconds I had to dodge something. I was suddenly faced with a huge hole and mitsukuni and mori were at the bottom of it. I sighed "You both are fucking idiots" I said catching their attention "Ro-chan!" cheered mitsukuni. "Mori hold honey on your shoulders I'll try and pull him up then we'll get you up" I say. He nodded, I got on my stomach half leaning on the edge as mitsukuni got on mori's shoulder's. I grabbed mitsukuni's out stretched hands and pulled him up. Once he was up I sighed "Okay now to get mori up….." I mumbled looking around the wall. On the other side of the hole was a room "I need to get over there" I pointed to the room on the other side "Think you could help me out?" I asked he nodded. We had found a piece of ply wood and stretched it as far across the hole as we could. I looked over to mitsukuni and nodded "Remember to hold it down" I say he nodded and I took off sprinting. I ran down the piece of wood till I reached the edge and jumped.

I grabbed the edge of the floor and pulled myself up. I sat for a minute before going to open the door. I stood off to the side as an ax swung down. Once it was all clear I walked in but it wasn't a bedroom like I expected but was an armory. There was weapons, rope's, binoculars, and outfits for assassinations. As I looked around I picked up some rope and a really nice looking sniper. I walked back out of the room and threw the rope to mitsukuni. I looked at the wall and studied it's angle "You think I could run on the wall to get back over?" I asked. Mitsukuni looked at the wall and nodded "Yeah but you'll have to get a good run before you go on it" he said. I walked a good 10 feet back before running. Just as my feet hit the wall a bunch of darts came my way. I put my arms up to block my face as I ran. They got in my arms and legs which had started to become numb. I had just enough strength left to jump off of the wall before my feet slipped. I landed on the ground and was quickly taking the darts out temporally freezing up as little dots of blood came through.

I looked at mitsukuni who was watching me with a worried look on his face "I'll be fine but I can't help get mori up sorry" I said while propping myself against the wall. A few minutes later mori was out of the hole and I was on his back. It took us a couple of minutes to reach the fork. I pointed down one path and mori nodded walking with everyone else in tow. Once we were back in the main house I had mori go out to the garage for a hammer and some nails. I also had haruhi pull the food out of the oven and tamaki to go and get kyoya from the living room. Which left me with the twins and mitsukuni who was helping me stand at the moment. I had regained feeling in my arms but not my legs just yet. I grabbed the sniper which was strapped onto my back and looked it over. It was an M24 SWS and looked fairly new to me. I checked the cartage and saw it was fully loaded and smirked "Whoever came up this idea is tomorrows target practice for this girl" I said while patting the gun. Hikaru and kaoru paled and looked at each other. In 10 minutes everyone was back and mori was boarding the wall the way it was.

I glared at all of them as I leaned on the wall "Who's Idea was it to explore the closed off wings" I demanded no one was willing to answer. I hardened my glare "Who's. Idea. Was. It. To. Explore. The. Closed. Off. Wings" I say slowly while pushing myself off of the wall "It was him!" said the twins while pointing at each other. I smiled "Your tomorrows target practice" I said while pointing the sniper at them "Sorry roka-sempai but I can't allow that to happen" said kyoya as he closed his notebook and glared at me. "I should've made all of them target practice but I'm being nice right now…..oh and don't worry they'll have body armor on" I said with a smirk making its way onto my face. Mori carried me into my room so that I could change with the help of haruhi. I was now wearing sweat pants, and a baggy t-shirt over my sports bra. I had told everyone else to change into something else. I could walk on my own again but haruhi stood close by to help if I needed it.

I had sat at the head of the table while everyone else sat around me. Mitsukuni was to my right, with mori next to him, and kyoya next to him. To my left was haruhi, with tamaki next to her, and the twins next to him. I sighed "I'm not gonna scold you like a mother would a child but I would have appreciated it if you hadn't had broken into the other side of the house and made me track all of your asses down and drag you back here" I said while getting up and going into the kitchen. I brought out the food as haruhi who had followed me in brought out the plates and utensils. After we ate and I cleaned up we all met up in the living room. "You guys wanna see the dojo?" I asked "Can we spar again ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni "Yeah why not I haven't had a good fight since last time you came over" I said while standing up "Do you want to wear an obi or just regular clothes this time?" I asked while I walked to the dojo as the other's followed "Let's just wear our regular clothes" he said.

"You guys just watch from the side" I said and they nodded "Uh roka-sempai don't you think that fighting honey-sempai is a little dangerous?" asked tamaki "Yeah" said kaoru "He could kill you" added hikaru as I scuffled "You dare underestimate an assassin" We both did a few stretches before facing each other "Mori you rep for us" I said he nodded and stepped forward looking at both of us and giving me a concerned look "Fight!" he said while jumping out of the way as mitsukuni lunged forward. I was blocking for the first ten minutes since he wouldn't back off. I ducked avoiding a kick to the head and grabbed his ankle throwing him to the other side of the room. I stood up as mitsukuni did a flip and landed on his feet. This time I ran forward and started throwing punches and kicks. Most where blocked but I landed a few hits here and there that were gonna hurt tomorrow. We fought for another hour before calling another truce. I had taken some hits towards the end that was gonna bruise but nothing too bad. Me and mitsukuni shook hands and turned to the others who were still surprised.

"Told you I'd be fine" I said while leaving the room I walked to the bath room and took a quick shower. I stepped out wrapped in a towel and noticed that I didn't grab any clothes. Sighing I stepped into the hall and saw the whole club waiting for me mouths agape well not kyoya, haruhi, or mori but mori and kyoya were wide eyed "It's all your honey" I said while pointing at the bathroom behind me and walking towards my room. I threw on some shorts and a sports bra with a tank top over it before walking back out. "We didn't know you could fight like that roka-sempai" said kyoya I smiled "I've been in training since I was 5 back in America" I said as we went back to the living room. I sat in one of the arm chairs and checked the time _'12:17 it's getting kind of late…'_ I looked over to the twins and smirked "Who wants to watch a scary movie?" I asked and instantly the twins and tamaki's hands shot up. Kyoya agreed and so did mori who also said that mitsukuni would agree as well. Which only left haruhi "I'm not really one for scary movies" she mumbled making me smirk "Yet you'll search the abandoned part of a house? Nope you're watching the movie think of it as being a punishment for giving into the idiot's here" I said while standing up to go pick out the movie. I chose the scariest and goriest one that we had and popped it into the DVD player.

I had made popcorn and mitsukuni came down just in time for the movie to start. On the couch was the twins, and kyoya, in the arm chairs was me and mori, and on the floor was tamaki and haruhi who were right in front of the coffee table and mitsukuni who sat next to my chair. I didn't remember the name of the movie since it wasn't in its original case but it was about a group of teens 2 are girls and 6 are guys and its about how they all go and explore an abandoned house. I smirked and crept off of my chair and behind the couch mitsukuni gave me a curious look and I waved my hand, he shrugged and went back to the movie. Just as one of the girls pushed open the door I leaned towards the twins ears. As the killer jumped out at her I whispered "Boo". The twins jumped and screamed like little girls yelling **"****I don't wanna die!" **I was laughing my ass off on the floor. The movie had been paused and everyone was looking at me "That was not funny roka!" yelled hikaru "Yeah I about had a heart attack" yelled kaoru as I was trying to stop laughing "Okay I'm sorry but it was pretty funny" I said taking my seat back. At some point through the movie we all fell asleep and I don't know how that happened.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and groaned digging my head or trying to farther into my pillow "Roka-sempai wakey, wakey" they said again. This time I threw a couple of shuriken blindly but was pretty sure I hit my target "Ahh!" they yelled _'__Sounds like tamaki'_ "Momma! Roka-sempai threw weapons at me" they yelled _'__Definitely tamaki'_ "What blood type is roka-sempai kyoya?" he asked "AB" said a very bored sounding kyoya. I groaned "Shut the fuck up already I'm trying to sleep" I mumbled into the pillow. I drifted back asleep but was woken up by my pillow moving and more talking "I think they look cute" said what sounded like kaoru _'__Wait they and I don't ever remember buying a moving pillow'_ "Well let's just hope roka wakes up soon I'm getting hungry" said hikaru.

I opened my eyes a little and yawned trying to move or sit up but was restricted from the waist. Whatever I was caught on tightened its grip _'__Wait blankets can't hold on to people'_ I opened my eyes and came face to face with mitsukuni. I could feel the blood rushing to my face from the closeness. "Aww she's blushing~" cooed tamaki making me growl "I'll use you as target practice too" I threatened. "Honey wake up" I said shaking his shoulder "I wouldn't do that if I was you" said tamaki I looked over to him "And why the hell not?" I asked "He wakes up in a bad mood" said tamaki again. I shrugged and looked back at mitsukuni "MITSUKUNI HANNOZUKA WAKE UP!" I yelled. Mitsukuni's eyes flew open and he glared at me a dark aura around him for a second before realizing it was me and stopped glaring but smiled instead making the others gasp in surprise EVEN MORI DID! "Can you let me go?" I asked the blush returning to my face. Mitsukuni then realized that he had his arms around my waist and blushed letting go while mumbling a small sorry. "How did I get on the floor anyway I was on the chair?" I wondered aloud.

I stood up and stretched looking at the time "8:30 geez you people sure get up early" I said while leaving the room. I ran upstairs and changed into some skinny jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. I brushed and pulled my hair into a pony tail before going back down. I walked into the dining room and saw food on the table. Or should I say a box of doughnuts with a note on top. I picked up the note

_Dear roka,_

_I came home with these so that you wouldn't have to make any food. But when I came in I found the whole host club in the living room and you and honey were curled up together on the floor it was adorable~  
Anyway have some doughnuts and have fun  
Love,  
Akari  
_  
I sighed and took the box to the living room where mitsukuni was once again asleep on the floor. I sat the box down and flipped the lid open "There's breakfast" I said while pulling out two chocolate glazed doughnuts. I woke mitsukuni up again and shoved the food in his face which he took and ate before laying back down "If you go back asleep I'll just wake you back up dude" I said while popping the last of my doughnut into my mouth. After we all ate and kept mitsukuni awake I had shoved hikaru and kaoru into some bullet proof gear. I grabbed my newly found sniper and a couple of hand guns as well. "You see the forest" I said to the twins who just nodded "Good you got ten minutes to hide and you can't hide together" I said while walking back into the house.

"You guys are gonna want to watch this" I said. Me and everyone from the house except the twins were searching the woods for said gingers. I stopped them when I spotted a moving body. I climbed the tree to my right and got out the sniper. It took a few minutes to get the gun positioned in the right spot but once I did I aimed and shot. I jumped down from the tree and walked to said twin. He was laying on the ground and I pulled off his mask "Looks like I shot hikaru…..KAORU I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME COME OUT THE SUIT FAILED AND HIKARU WAS SHOT FOR REAL" I yelled. The other twin came out from behind a tree running towards us, I quickly shot him with a pistol "Okay now were done unless one of you guys wants to shoot a twin" I said with a smile, sadly no one took my offer and the twins got back up. I looked to where the bullet hit hikaru and frowned "It's off to the right" I mumbled looking at where his heart is "I had amid for the other side of his chest" I say while walking over to kaoru. I smirked when I saw the bullet right where I wanted it "As perfect as ever this one is" I say while brushing off the pistol I used to shoot kaoru.

I helped both twins out of their armor and put away the guns. We all sat in the living room trying to think of things to do "How about we swim?" I suggested causing all of them to perk up "You have a pool?" asked tamaki I shook my head "Nope but there's a lake not too far away that me and akari's rigged up with a rope" I said "**Why would you swim in a lake their gross"** said the twins. "Not this one come on it'll be fun and we could have a picnic" I said with a smile "But we didn't bring any swim suits" said mitsukuni "Then swim in your shorts or boxers I don't care which" I say standing up and grabbing haruhi's hand "Wait where are we going?" she asked "To grab you one of my swim suits" I said. I dragged haruhi up to my room and dug out the light pink one piece that akari had bought me a while ago. I had shoved that and a white sun dress into her hands while I pushed her into the bathroom. I walked into akari's room and grabbed her swim suit and a purple sun dress. I changed in my room and waited for haruhi while putting my hair into a braid. My suit was a white bikini which had plain bottoms but the top had some frills on it. The sun dress was plain which came to my knees and was a spaghetti strap.

"Roka-sempai are you sure about this?" asked haruhi as she stepped out of the bathroom in the one piece. It was light pink and it was made so that there was an open back which curved around to her stomach. I smiled "It looks great on put on the dress so that the boys can't see the suit". Her sun dress was the same as mine but at the bottom it had a little bit of frilly stuff on it. We grabbed towels for everyone and walked back to the living room "Okay I'm gonna go pack the food haruhi will you help me out?" I asked she nodded and we went to the kitchen. I made some Pb+J sandwiches as haruhi packed some fruit and vegetables. I also threw in 8 bottles of tea and water. We went back to the living room and all the guys were just sitting around "You guys ready?" I asked they looked up and nodded.

I walked through the woods for a good twenty minutes before I saw the lake. I broke off in a run and kicked off my shoes, grabbing the rope, once I had swung far enough out I let go and dropped into the water below. I swam back up and smiled waving at the guys "Come on the water doesn't bite" I yelled. I swam back to shore and peeled off the wet dress. I saw haruhi still in her dress and walked over to her "Why are you still wearing the dress?" I asked she just blushed "I'm kind of uncomfortable in the suit you gave me" she mumbled and I smirked. I grabbed her and pulled her to the rope "Either take off the dress or go on the rope" I said catching it just as it had swung back from mitsukuni letting go and dropping into the water. Haruhi sighed and pulled off her dress. I smiled "Oh tamaki! Look at haruhi" I yelled ripping the dress back before she could pull it back on.

I jumped on the rope and swung out dropping in the water as I laughed at tamaki's red face. When I got back to shore haruhi hit my arm "I can't believe you did that" she said taking the dress from me which is now soaking wet "Well then you won't believe this" I said while picking her up. I ran and threw her into the water diving in myself. I reached the surface and stood up just as she did "You jerk!" she yelled splashing me. I laughed and splashed back. Pretty soon I had all the hosts except kyoya who was being a loser and observing the forest around the lake into a full on water fight. We got out pretty soon after and sat on our towels eating the food me and haruhi packed plus some cookies I had stashed for mitsukuni. "So what now?" I asked as we made our way back to the house since it was getting pretty late "Can we have a camp fire?" asked tamaki I raised an eyebrow "Why?" I asked looking back at him."Well I heard that commoner's in America do it when they go camping!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air making me laugh "Okay but you guys are gonna have to find me some stones for a makeshift fire pit" I said.

Once we all changed the boys and haruhi set out to find some stones while I took mitsukuni and mori with me to get some logs. I picked out a smaller tree that wouldn't take long to cut down. It took up about an hour but we ended up with 15 logs and some sticks. After lugging everything back to the house I had arranged the stones in a fairly good sized circle. I put some sticks and kindling in the makeshift pit. I grabbed a stick and some kindling and got the fire started. "Where did you learn to do that ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni making me smile "We had a school field trip to the woods once and there was assignment while out there one was to start a fire by scratch which I was the only one to pass that" I say. We made s'more's which I think mitsukuni ate the most of those and told camp fire stories. "How about we sing a camp fire song" I say "What a camp fire song?" asked haruhi "You know a song that everyone sings and is repeated over and over again like this one

_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan,  
He had three whiskers on his chinnegan,  
The wind came up and blew them in ag'in,  
Poor old Michael Finnegan (begin ag'in)_

_There once was a man named Michael Finnegan,  
He grew whiskers on his chinnegan,  
Shaved them off and they grew in ag'in,  
Poor old Michael Finnegan (ag'in ag'in ag'in)"_

_or theres_

_Hey! Ho! Nobody's nor meat nor drink,no money have I none, still I will be merry (repeat)  
_  
I said/sang with a smile "Its fun come on sing it's like four sentence chose one and i'll lead" I said before starting up again. Tamaki started first by singing Micheal Finnegan, pretty soon everyone joined in and even kyoya was singing…..well more like saying but he was still doing something. After we burned up all of the logs and used up all of the s'more stuff I had dragged everyone back inside the house. I yawned and glared at the stairs "Damn house with stairs" I mumbled walking into the living room with a pile of blankets and pillows. I dropped them onto the couch and sat on the floor myself rubbing my eyes. Apparently everyone had crashed as soon as they sat down in the house. I lazily stood back up and grabbed the pillows carefully placing one under each person's head. Then I went back for the blanket. The twins were hugging each other so they only needed one. Tamaki was trying to cuddle with haruhi but she kept subconsciously pushing him back making me giggle as I dropped a blanket on each. Mori was apparently awake after all and gratefully took the blanket with a small thanks. I put one on kyoya and took his glasses off of him setting them down on the coffee table.

I draped the last blanket of on mitsukuni who had caught my wrist and pulled me down next to him in the process "Mitsukuni?" I said he looked down at me and smiled _'__So he was faking as well'_ I blushed and sat up "I thought you were asleep" I said. Mitsukuni just smiled "Nope I actually wanted to stay up and talk to you for a while if that's okay" he said and I nodded "Sure but let's move somewhere else so they can sleep" I say standing up and holding out a hand which he took and I pulled mitsukuni up with me. We went to talk in my room which I think I said how much I hated stairs like thousand times. I shut the door behind us and sat on my bed patting the spot next to me. Mitsukuni sat down next to me while looking around "It's not much but I like it" I say while scratching the back of my head. We talked about some random things in which I found out his birthday is February 29th making him older than me, his family has a style of fighting all their own, and that he has a cake party once every week. We both yawned and I looked at the clock on my wall "It's 12:50 dude we need some sleep" I said while lying on my side I closed my eyes for a minute and felt mitsukuni get up. I felt something on my cheek but didn't move "Maybe I'll take takashi's advice and tell her how I feel" I heard mitsukuni whisper before leaving my room. I drifted asleep soon after with one thought on my mind _'__Tell who? and what?'_

The next morning it wasn't tamaki who tried to wake me up but mitsukuni instead. He had jumped onto me causing both of us to fall onto the floor. I groaned "Why?" and sat up opening my eyes to see a smiling mitsukuni sitting next to me "Aka-chan's home" he said "And she said to wake you up but wouldn't do it herself so I said I would" I nodded and stood up. I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and headed down stairs. As I reached the bottom of the steps akari tackled me into a hug yelling "You didn't try killing someone for once!" I sighed and pushed her off of me "That's because no matter what I don't think I could kill honey, he's too damn strong" I grumbled. Akari stood up and dragged me into the living room were the rest of the hosts where and she was grinning.

"Whatever the hell you're planning leave me out of it" I mumbled glaring at the back of her head "Oh come on it'll be fun!" she cheered forcing me to sit in the circle with everyone else "I really don't like the look of this akari can't we just spar to see if I play or not?" I asked looking at her with begging eyes "No cause I already know that I'll be pinned in like 5 seconds" she said sweat dropping "Wait but didn't you guys fight back" said kaoru "Before to get roka to join" finished hikaru "Yes but I couldn't do anything to major without risking my cover which was blown anyway" I said thinking back to the stupid lobelia girls. I sighed we were playing truth or dare "This is such a childish game" I mumbled haruhi nodded in agreement. "Okay roka truth or dare?" asked hikaru who just finished his dare which was to eat a whole jar of ghost peppers and drinking a gallon of milk cause they were too hot. "Uh dare I guess" I said. Hikaru grinned evilly making me instantly regret me choice since I never back down from a dare and cause it's hikaru. "I dare you to go with honey-sempai in the closet till we say to come out" said hikaru akari smiled "Don't lose your streak of not backing out roka" said akari I glared at her. Me and mitsukuni walked into the hall closet and the door was locked behind us.

"I might just kill hikaru after today…you wanna help?" I asked making mitsukuni laugh "So what are we supposed to do I've never done anything like this before" he asked making me smile "Anything you want although most people make out" I said. I felt mitsukuni grab my arm "What are you doing?" I asked getting butterfly's in my stomach. "Can I….can I try something?" he asked looking me in the eyes I nodded "Sure" he smiled "Close your eyes" he said I raised an eyebrow but did anyway. I felt something soft and warm press against my lips. My eyes shot open and I saw mitsukuni kissing me! I was surprised and he pulled back blushing "Sorry I just wanted to-" I cut him off by kissing him catching him by surprise. He kissed back for a few minutes before we broke for air "I like you mitsukuni I really do" I say blushing a furious shade of red "I like you too roka" he said kissing me again. There was a knock on the door and we jumped apart "Time's up!" yelled hikaru as he unlocked the door but didn't open it. I walked to the door but was stopped by mitsukuni "Wait" he said I looked down at him and nodded "Will you go out with me?" he asked blushing a dark shade of red. I kissed him "Yes" I say as I broke the kiss and walked out of the closet.

We walked out of the closet hand in hand "So what happened in there?" asked akari "None of your damn business" I said sitting back on the floor making akari cheer "Hell yeah you two are finally going out!" I blushed and so did mitsukuni "Shut up" I mumbled still blushing. We were all sitting in the living room when I heard the front door open. I got up and went to check it out "Mother? Katsumi? You're home" I said catching everyone's attention "Mother, father I'm glad you're home" said akari who came bounding in the room with the host club "Of course were home now roka I do have something to tell you that you might like to hear" said mother while pulling me off to the side."While in America we were able to talk to some old friends of ours and have arranged a marriage between you and their youngest son" she cheered. My eyes were wide "No mother I'm sorry but I can't I…I have a boyfriend" I said waving my hands around her eyes narrowed at me "And who would that be?" she sneered "Mitsukuni" I said making her eyes go wide but a smile stretch across her face. It was a genuine smile not one of those fake ones she's had with me for a while now.

We went back out to where father was glaring down the host club who all looked a little scared except for mori and mitsukuni. "Katsumi dear great news we can call off the marriage to the other family back in America since roka here has a boyfriend now" said mother "Wait your engaged?" asked haruhi "I just learned this like 5 seconds ago myself" I said to clear any confusion. Katsumi scuffled "Not likely anyone with common sense wouldn't freely date or marry a child who is half Ito" I looked to the ground and kept my eyes there "I mean look at her, pink eyes, short, and weak no one would want that" spat father making me flinch "Roka" I looked up "Go get ready for training" he ordered "Whatever" I mumbled not feeling like fighting with him and going to leave the room.

I quickly changed into my obi and made my way to the dojo. Apparently katsumi had asked them to stay so that they could observe how "weak" I was. I looked nervously over to everyone to the side's which was the club plus mother and akari. I did some quick warm ups with katsumi before we began to spar. I never showed my true strength in front of mother or katsumi. I was taking hit after hit and giving very few in return since each hit that I made would cause katsumi to increase his strength for the next one. After a few more punches I fell to the ground and coughed up blood. I looked at the blood fear running into my veins as I was coughing up more "Father you've gone too far this time" said akari as she ran to my side and forced me to look away "She's weak, Despicable, and a disgrace to the Akagi family she doesn't deserve this kindness" spat katsumi as he left the room with mother trailing close behind. After the door was shut the hosts all swarmed me "Why didn't you fight back roka-sempai we watched you and honey-sempai fight and you neither of you were holding back so why hold back now?" asked haruhi as she and akari help me stand.

I looked at the ground "Katsumi had said that if me or akari ever became stronger than him then he would allow us to take on assassination contracts and I don't want to kill innocent people for money unlike my ancestors" I said looking back up at them "Besides since katsumi is such an unpredictable fighter I can practice reading body movements better on him" I say stepping away from akari and haruhi. I led everyone out of the dojo and to the living room. We all talked for a little bit longer before everyone left. I saw them out the door and some seem reluctant to leave but I had convinced them that I would be fine. "Are you sure?" asked mitsukuni I nodded "I'll be fine I promise" I said with a smile. He still looked reluctant to leave but did so anyway kissing me once more before getting into the limo with the others. For the rest of the night neither katsumi nor mother bothered me but akari did come into my room to make sure that I was alright.


	13. Chapter 13

~Honey's 3 bitter days~

Roka's Pov

I walked into the club room the next day a little sore but it wasn't too bad. Mitsukuni jumped on my back "Ro-chan do you wanna have some cake with me?" he asked "Sure" I say as he got off and led me to the table wear mori is currently sitting. I grabbed a pieced of strawberry as mitsukuni grabbed some chocolate. We had just got done hosting for a while, mitsukuni was taking a small nap since he was tired. I was sitting on the couch holding my once sold pistol close to heart. I put it back in my bag and watched as the twins bumped into the table that me, mitsukuni and mori once occupied. A tea cup spilled getting tea all over mitsukuni's rabbit which was made by his late grandmother. Apparently the twins were trying to get haruhi into a bunny costume. They were being kind of loud and kyoya told them to quiet down before they woke up mitsukuni.

"He's a third year who still takes afternoon naps? Well were gonna have to tell him about the bunny at some point let's just wake him up and tell him now" said haruhi as she walked towards mitsukuni. Tamaki and the twins were hiding behind the couch tell haruhi to wait. Mitsukuni seems to wake up in bad mood after sleeping as well and tamaki had said that mitsukuni took down two platoons of green berets just because he was woken up. I snorted "Wrong it's because japan bombed Pearl Harbor that we've issues with the U.S." I should but they didn't pay attention."His blood type is AB" said tamaki grabbing my attention "Yeah so what" she said "But haruhi that's the same blood type as kyoya and roka-sempai" said tamaki. I glared over at them "Do you have a problem with my blood type?" I asked. Mitsukuni started to stir "This is bad we have to do something quick before he wakes up! Hikaru, Kaoru" said tamaki while snapping his fingers, tamaki gave a bunch of orders that would take to long so he went with plan B. I laughed as they tried forcing haruhi into a bunny suit **"****Oh roka-sempai~"** cheered the twins from behind me.

I groaned and looked behind me to see an identical suit to haruhi's "Fuck off gingers" I said lying down on a couch. I was still fighting off the twins as haruhi was fighting off tamaki when we heard mitsukuni stir "Just put it on!" exclaimed kaoru "You're his girlfriend he'll love it and forget about Usa-chan" said hikaru "No he won't he grandmother made him that, usa-chan to him is like Emily's pistol to me" I said. I noticed mitsukuni sit up and rub his eyes "He's awake we've got no choice but to use a substitute" yelled tamaki as his teddy bear somehow wound up with mitsukuni. Mitsukuni took one look at it and threw the bear on the ground making tamaki and twins freak out especially since he's found usa-chan. He looked back at us "Who's responsible for this? Who got usa-chan dirty?" he asked anger laced into his voice I stood up and walked towards him. Mori told him that usa-chan wanted tea and that why he's dirty. I held out my hand and smiled "Come on we'll go wash him" I said he smiled back and nodded.

We went into the club room's kitchen and carefully washed the tea from the pink bunny. "Now we just gotta hang him up to dry" I say looking around. Once I found a spot I carefully hung up Usa-chan "See all better" I say "Thanks roka" he said with a smile "Your welcome" I say back walking towards the door "Wait roka" said mitsukuni stopping me "Yeah" I saw turning around. Mitsukuni grabbed me from behind and pulled me in for a kiss which I gladly returned. We broke for air smiling and I had a small blush on my face "I think it's cute when you blush" he whispered into my ear making me blush even more "And your lips are sweeter than any sweet" he said leaving the room. I came out of the kitchen with a red face '_Damn teenage hormones' _The twins poked my face "Why are you so red roka?" asked hikaru as I saw mitsukuni smirk from the corner of my eye "None of your damn business" I grumbled lying on the couch the mitsukuni was previously taking a nap on. I was entertaining my own guests seeing as we had opened back up. I was passing mitsukuni's table back to my own when I saw him holding his face in pain. The twins and tamaki were unable to see in his mouth. I pinned him to the couch with the help of mori. I was straddling his waist as mori forced his mouth open. I looked in and sure enough there was a cavity "So is it a cavity?" asked tamaki I nodded "Yeah" mumbled mori. Tamaki had said that there was to be no sweets till mitsukuni got over his cavity. I felt kind of bad for him but it is what's for best right now.

I was walking in the halls to class with mitsukuni the next day when mori stopped us taking his bag. He dumped out all the contents which happened to be candy. I sighed when mori gave him a paper with candy pictures to look at since mitsukuni said he was only looking at it. During club kyoya had told all of us to not give mitsukuni any treats no matter what tricks he resorts to and apparently those where mori's words. Everyone looked over to me "What?" I asked rising an eyebrow "Men we've got to stay by roka-sempai since as honey-sempai's girlfriend she is the weakest link here" said tamaki making me sweat drop "I'll be fine" I said walking away from the group to go sit with mitsukuni.

The next day during club mitsukuni tried to convince mori that he was okay but got a Popsicle shoved in his mouth hurting his tooth. Then he tried to get some from his customers who just ended up running away calming that it was for his own good. Finally he went to haruhi who gave him kelp instead of chocolate making me laugh. Mitsukuni came to the couch I was sitting on and sat down next to me lying his head on my shoulder "Roka I want cake do you think you could make me a jello cake?" he asked sweetly. I sighed "No mitsukuni I'm really sorry but I can't if I do then your cavity will only get worse" I said just before tamaki and the twins pulled me away.

By the third day mitsukuni was very irritable and was pacing around the club room while clutching Usa-chan to his chest. We all sat at a table facing the kitchen which mitsukuni just entered. Kyoya had emptied it of all the sweets earlier that day with my help. Mitsukuni threw tamaki's teddy bear on the ground and face planted "He gave up" I mumbled. Tamaki went over to try and make him feel better but mitsukuni bit his hand. I was about to run over and help but mori stepped in "Mitsukuni don't take this out on other people its disgraceful" said mori making my eyes widen _'__Something bad is gonna happen'_ Mitsukuni flipped mori over his back yelling "Takashi...YOU IDIOT a little bits not gonna hurt me….that's it I hate you! I hate you takashi!" he yelled running out of the room "Mitsukuni!" I yelled running after him as tamaki followed me.

I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground "Get off of me roka!" he yelled struggling to get out of my grip "No listen to me mitsukuni!" I yelled back just as tamaki caught up "You don't hate mori I know you don't your just mad cause he's refusing you sweets because of your cavity" I say calmly as he stops struggling "Believe me when I say that refusing the sweets was the best choice and we all had your health in mind while doing this especially mori-sempai" said tamaki from behind me mitsukuni looked up at us and was about to burst in tears "Can I go talk to takashi?" he asked I smiled and nodded getting off of him. We all walked back to the club room and heard mori's speech about it being his fault that mitsukuni got a cavity "Well there you have it honey-sempai what will you do now?" asked tamaki with a hand on mitsukuni's shoulder. He ran to mori crying out an apology. A few days later mitsukuni could eat sweets again which made kyoya depressed since he was enjoying the extra money we had.


	14. Chapter 14

~Newspapers are lame~

Roka's Pov

Once again we held club outside much to my delight since it was a nice day. We had some weird cosplay on today which I don't even remember what it was called but I was able to not wear my wig with this one and just tell the customer's it was a part of my cosplay. I laughed as tamaki tackled haruhi to the ground over a ball which wasn't even going to hit her. Tamaki had kicked the ball which broke a window so we had to go find out where it was and I had to put my wig back on. The ball hit the back of Akira Komatsuzawa the president of the newspaper club and the guy I wrestled with in gym earlier this year. I sighed and helped haruhi clean up the broken glass as akira asked tamaki if we would do an interview with them. "I'm begging you without your help our club will close" he said with a bow "You can count on us! On behalf of the host club I-" started tamaki but kyoya cut him off "We'll have to decline sorry we have a policy prohibiting us with sharing any personal information to anyone other than our guests but we'd be more than happy to pay for any medical expenses relating to your injury" said kyoya as we all ignored tamaki's ranting. The president was disappointed and started up a sob story which only tamaki bought. "Well count us out" said the twins "Yeah me too I fought him in gym class and he was a wimp plus adding this on only lowered what extremely little respect I had for the guy" I said while walking out with the others. "As your president I demand that you help them that is a direct order" said tamaki while pointing at us** "****Were not going to do it!"** yelled me, kyoya, and the twins.

Once back in the club room we all changed into our uniforms except for tamaki who was sulking in the corner. Kyoya, the twins and haruhi were watching tamaki, mitsukuni was eating cake as mori watched, and I was lying on the couch trying to get some sleep which wasn't coming easily. Tamaki was finally able to get kyoya to agree by using puppy dog eyes. "Roka are you gonna help?" asked kaoru "Yeah while we did that movie thing with renge you total ignored all of us" said hikaru "Cause I was pissed at tamaki" I mumbled into the pillow. I felt someone poke my side and looked up "Are you feeling okay?" asked mitsukuni I was about to answer when my stomach did for me "I forgot to bring a lunch today and since I didn't eat I feel sick" I said sitting up. Haruhi disappeared and came back with a sandwich "Here" she said handing me the plate "Thanks haruhi" I said while shoving the food in my face. After I was I done I sighed "I guess I'm in too since everyone else is" I said "**Or is it cause honey-sempai's in?"** questioned the twins making me shrug "Who knows~"

The next day club was canceled for the newspaper club to do there report. We were outside play a game which was basically just like red light green light. I sighed and walked with the others as tamaki was the one who was it and the newspaper club observed. "You know I can't blame you for being shocked" said tamaki as he went over to the newspaper club "I was unfamiliar with it myself…" I started to ignore tamaki's rambling and went to go talk to mitsukuni. I tapped on his shoulder "Hey" I say smiling he smiled back "Hi ro-chan~" my smiled instantly went away as I dragged him and mori off to the side "Akira over there has it out for tamaki I heard him talking about revealing tamaki's "dark side" when I took gym earlier in the year" I said they both instantly went serious as well "I think it's best if we tell kyoya, and the twins leave haruhi out she probably wouldn't get it" I say while looking back at the others "We know roka, were gonna catch them soon enough" said mitsukuni I nodded and we walked back to the others. "And it gives you the chance to show that a certain pair of commoner's are happier reliving their childhoods with us" said tamaki as he was looking straight at me and haruhi who I'm walking up too _'__Great he's looking at me and haruhi'  
_  
"Your fujioka and akagi right?" asked Akira as he approached me and haruhi who I went to stand by as tamaki was staring at us. "So why did you join the host club?" "Well honestly we were forced to join the host club" said haruhi "Your scholarship students here right?" "Yeah what about it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him "So in other words you two being apart of the host club is just another example of how the suoh family likes to flaunt its power!" said akira confusing haruhi in the process and causing me to glare at him "Say what?" questioned haruhi "Now if you two would please tell me all about tamaki's dark side if you guys can help me out here then I might just be able to set you free" says akira causing me to scuffle "Ha! Tamaki having a dark side that's fucking hilarious!" I said while laughing at the thought of tamaki having a dark side.

We were saved by the twins dragging us away with mori and mitsukuni right by us_ '__He's lucky I didn't get the chance to beat him first' _Next we were playing some weird version of hide and seek. After tamaki kicked the can I ran off with mitsukuni and mori while the twins hid together and tamaki dragged haruhi away. I laughed as the can hit akira in the head. "Come on lets go" said mitsukuni from beside me since we hid in a tree. I nodded and we all jumped down and met up with kyoya and the twins before heading inside. The twins sat on the desk, mitsukuni and mori stood by some newspapers, kyoya was in the shadows as the shadow king he is, and I was hanging off of the ceiling light ready to jump down when needed. "Are you ready to have the Hitachiins and every other club members family's as your enemies" said kaoru

"I wouldn't want my family on your bad side" I said as I jumped off of the chandelier and onto the floor right in front of akira scaring him "We have a certain oh what should I call it? Hmm way of disposing our enemies" I said while tapping my gun which is strapped to my waist."I knew it your all tamaki's lackey's he's just holding his family's power over you all" yelled akira "That's not true we don't hang out with tama-chan because of his parent's we love him we all love being around here and that's why we choose to be here" said mitsukuni "He maybe a hopeless idiot but even so….." trailed off kyoya as if he was recalling a memory "So?" started hikaru "What will you do?" finished kaoru"Please leave tama-chan alone okay" said mitsukuni "Yeah I don't want to get my hands dirty now do I?" I said narrowing my eyes "I'll get you all it's not just about him anymore! I'll write an article that'll ruin all of you!" yelled akira

"Go ahead be my guest" said kyoya as he picked up the first aid kit he gave to akira yesterday and pulled a little disk out of it "Although what do you think we should do about this little disk? Its been here since yesterday and has recorded everything since we left" he said while holding it up. I smirked _'__That damn shadow king is sneakier than he looks'_ Akira fell to the ground in defeat. "Let me explain it to you in terms you can understand" said kyoya as he walked towards akira "You would do well to remember that the Ootori group and the Hitachiins alone have enough stock to remove your father from his position at the publishing firm and the Akagi's have the skill alone to do anything that we may require of them" he said making me smirk. "However we would never do something like that we are not like you what we strive for is fundamentally different….although Mr. Akagi here does have his own mind" said kyoya causing everyone to look at me."I won't do anything…..for now but if the paper says anything bad about any of us I might just pay a late night visit with Emily here" I say while showing off my pistol.

We left the school in search of tamaki and haruhi. "I found you" said kyoya as we came up to a pavilion in the rose garden. We were all heading back to the club room walking and talking when I was suddenly tackled to the ground "Roka!" screamed akari "Uhgg what?" I groan pushing her off of me. When I say her scared face I instantly became worried "Akari what's wrong?" I asked grabbing her shoulder's "It's the Ito's they called off the treaty and now they want you dead and- and father said he was gonna kill you himself and-and" she broke down crying into my chest. I froze_ '__What? Why? How?'_ I heard people calling my name but ignored it trying to think of a place where I can stay without endangering anyone "America" I mumbled I looked back down to akari "We've got to go back to America into hiding I won't let them get you…..if the Ito's are gonna kill me then your next" I said quickly. I looked at each of the hosts and felt the tears weld up in my eyes "I'm sorry we've got to go…I've got a friend in Karuizawa that we can stay with for a while since summer break starts tomorrow if anything happens and we do end up leaving japan I promise to contact you" I yell before picking up the still crying akari and taking off.


	15. Chapter 15

~Karuizawa~

Roka's Pov

I ran straight to the house and bolted through the door. I sat akari down who stopped crying "I want you to go upstairs and pack only what you deem necessary" I said as I myself ran up the stairs. I threw open my door and dodge darts that came flying out _'__Someone's here….' _ "Akari be careful when opening doors" I yelled to warn her. I stepped into my room and quickly blocked a punch. I looked up seeing katsumi "You look anxious to get rid of me" I said while flipping away from another set of hits. I blocked for a little while. I threw my fist at him and landed the hit causing him to stumble back. I took this chance to throw some darts landing each in a major artery and watching as they caused him to fall to the ground unable to move.

I quickly threw clothes into a bag and ran out just as akari made it out of her room. We ran to the door but was stopped by mother "Mother please I don't want to hurt you" I said she nodded and held out an envelope "Here their train tickets to Karuizawa I heard you say that's where you were going so I bought them with cash….now go before your father get's here" she said while moving away from the door. Akari hugged her and ran out. Tears ran down my face as I hugged her as well "Thank you so much" I said before running out myself. We made the train right before it left taking window seats. I looked over to akari "I hope were not gone for long" I said and she nodded looking half asleep "Get some sleep we'll have a long walk tomorrow" I said she smiled "Okay" before lying her head back onto the chair. The train came into the station at 1:46 am and during the ride a man had been nice enough to allow me to use his cell phone to make a call to my friend. As me and akari stepped off of the train we were engulfed in a hug my friend "Sonoda-san?" I asked he let me go "Call me Misuzu please I insist" he said I smiled and nodded. My family had stayed in Karuizawa once before and I had met him in a store we talked for a while and before leaving he said that if I ever needed anything to just call him.

We walked back to the little bed and breakfast talking about what's happened since we've last seen each other "Oh tomorrow me and akari are going in town to have our hair done then we'll be back to help work" I said he smiled "That's fine with me Oh! I almost forgot my friend is sending his daughter here to work for the summer along with you two if that's okay?" he asked I nodded "It's fine who is it?" I asked "Haruhi fujioka you might know her since you went to the same school" said misuzu as I paled '_If she come's so does the club'_ I smiled and nodded "Yeah I know her" I say as we walk into the bed and breakfast. Misuzu showed us our room and bid us a good night before turning in himself. I came out of the bathroom my hair dripping and in Pj's as akari finished putting away our stuff. I laid down as she went to take her shower _'__I wish I could see mitsukuni right now and I feel bad for not saying anything' _

The next morning I got up early so that we could get everything done before haruhi gets here. I dragged akari in town with me to find the hair salon. Once we found it and made our reservations we sat in the waiting room chairs. "So what do we need to have done?" akari asked I sighed "A cut and dye" I said hearing her gasp "I'm sorry akari but if it makes you feel better I also have to get colored contacts" I said she sighed and looked out the window. Akari was called back first and told the hair dresser what she wanted. "Roka akagi" said a man from the desk I stood up and followed him to the station "So what are we doing today?" he asked while running a brush through my hair "A cut and dye" I said he nodded and took me to the washing station.

After my hair was washed and dried he cut it to my chin like I asked and trimmed down my fringe so they lay right above my eyes. "What color are we going with today?" he asked as he prepped my hair for a dye job "Black the darkest shade you got" I said. He put the coloring in my hair and had me move to a different seat to sit with akari. "So what color did you get and how short?" I asked "Shoulder length and I'm going with red" she smiled "What about you?" I sighed "My chin and I went black" she gasped "But you never cut your hair that short!" After an hour we were done and paying for the job's well done. We went to another store and I got hazel contacts as akari got a dark blue set. As we were walking back to the bed and breakfast I spotted haruhi with misuzu. We popped in our contacts and ran up to them "Misuzu!" I called out catching her attention she turned to us and gasped "You two look even more adorable now than before!" she yelled out catching us in a bone crushing hug.

It's been a couple of day's now since haruhi's been here with us and by the second day she had figured it out that it was me and akari. I was helping haruhi put up some sheets as akari was serving the guests. "This is nice" she said "Yeah but I kind of miss the club" I said she smirked "You mean honey-sempai don't you" she said making me blush "Maybe….." I trailed off. "But I do feel really bad about not giving any of you a proper goodbye especially mitsukuni" I said looking down, haruhi put a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry I'm sure that he understands, I mean from what you've told me about the Ito's it sounds like their pretty dangerous" she said giving me a warm smile and I smiled back "Thanks haruhi". Misuzu had made the 3 of us all aprons which I gratefully wore since I always seemed to get something on myself. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a plain gray t-shirt under the apron with my sneakers on. And my fringe was pinned out of my face like haruhi's was. I jumped when tamaki's voice rang through the air "**HARUHI DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" **he yelled from up in a helicopter. I sighed and took the basket from her and walked inside as the helicopter landed and the entire host club hopped off. I smiled a little as I saw mitsukuni get off _'__At least he's here' _

"Oh my! What dashing young men you all are these hunks must belong to haruhi" said misuzu as she fawned over all of the boys. I walked into the kitchen to help akari cook and clean "What's all the commotion out there?" she asked "The host club is here they followed haruhi out" I said while grabbing some bread which I started to arrange into a pile like misuzu showed us earlier. "Oh girls come out of the kitchen and show these boys the aprons I made you~" called out misuzu I sighed and pulled the soup I had started to make, after I finished with the bread, off of the stove as akari wiped off her hands. We walked out hand in hand. Haruhi's apron had a yellow tint to it, akari's was purple, and mine was blue. All the boys gave a thumbs up and complemented misuzu on her sewing.

I was sweeping off the deck and akari was watering the flowers as the guys and haruhi sat around talking. "Hey can we get some service over here" yelled hikaru who was looking at me. I nodded and sat down the broom. I pulled out a note pad and pencil as I approached their table "How can I help you sir?" I asked my voice higher than usual "We need a refill on the tea" he said I nodded "Oh yeah and were looking for a couple of friends of ours roka and akari akagi have you seen them?" he asked. I shook my head "No I'm sorry sir…let me get a refill on that tea and I'll ask misuzu if he's heard or seen of them for you" I say while grabbing the tea pot. On my way inside I grabbed akari "Go refill this with whatever they had I've got to take care of something" I said she nodded. Akari never liked doing any dirty work so I've always been the one making threats and deals behind closed doors well except the time akari threatened the doctor kyoya had set up for haruhi. I walked to misuzu and tapped his shoulder "Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked he nodded and smiled "Anything for an old friend! What do you need?" he asked "While the guys are here call me Hannah and akari Elizabeth, I know them and don't want to drag them down into my problems" I said he nodded in understanding.

I met back up with akari and told her our cover names for the time being. I brought the twins their tea back "I'm very sorry but he said that he hasn't seen your friends anywhere" I say with a bow and left but not before giving haruhi a look that says "Keep your mouth shut"I sat on the deck with haruhi taking my break as I watched tamaki trying to fix the fence and mitsukuni eat some cake. Kyoya was sitting at a table not too far away doing whatever he wanted. I got up and went to help tamaki. "Excuse me sir but would you like some help it seems like you don't know what you're doing" I asked he looked up at me and smiled "No thank you if a commoner can do this than I think I can as well" he stated _'__Damn rich people' _ I turned to mitsukuni "Would you like some more cake?" I asked he nodded and smiled. I ran in the kitchen and grabbed some more strawberry cake since it was his favorite. He thanked me and basically inhaled it all.

I went back to sitting with haruhi but this time akari joined us mumbling a small hey which we returned with a small hey as well. Apparently all of the guys have cottages in the area or so kyoya says "Even roka's family has one but according to me research it hasn't been used since her grandparent's honeymoon" he said catching me slightly off guard _'__I forgot about that….hmm maybe after they leave me and akari will check it out so were not taking up room the misuzu could use' _I went back in and served some of the customer's "Excuse me miss but do you know anyone here who can play the piano we would like to hear it" said a man from a couple of tables over I nodded "Yes, I can play myself sir is there a specific piece you wanted?" I asked walking to him table "No thank you" he said with a smile I nodded and made my way over. I sat down at the white grand piano and began to play. The notes where floating in the air and I was just letting the music flow through me like a river. I felt a tap on the shoulder and saw tamaki "Do you mind if I take over?" he asked I nodded and finished the segment before allowing him to take over. Tamaki played the piano beautifully.

I heard a crash from outside and ran to see what happened. A vase had fell from one of the windows and cut kaoru's cheek '_Blood…' _I froze up for a second before running back in passing mitsukuni on the way. I ran into the kitchen and found akari "Blood…there was blood" I mumbled she understood right away and dragged me to our room before I broke down crying. I cried myself to sleep that night because of all the memories of Emily that had surfaced up and all the pain that came with remembering them.

The next morning I woke up and showered. Hikaru and kaoru had won the contest the guys held to see who would stay so they were up by the time I got out to the dining room. Tamaki had spent the morning in the kitchen with misuzu and akari as I help haruhi with the guests. Apparently tamaki made a hand book and rule #5 was to be up by 6:00 am, kyoya and mitsukuni tried to kill tamaki earlier that day for trying to wake them up "If roka was here she could get honey-sempai up" said hikaru "Yeah she must have changed her appearance and went into some deep hiding" said kaoru "She's a lot closer than you think" I heard haruhi mumble. I secretly threw a couple of shuriken and nipped her hair to scare her. Haruhi paled and looked at me as I glared at her.

The door opened and two guys walked in. I looked at them closely my eyes widening to the one on the right '_Richard_'. "Haruhi, Hannah would you two put these in the fridge for me" asked misuzu I nodded. Richard was staring at me before his eyes showed realization "Akagi" he sneered catching me and the other hosts who had gathered around us by surprise "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person my name is Hannah I'm working here with my sister Elizabeth for the summer as our parents are on a business trip" I said starting to get a little nervous. He shook his head and pointed at my eyes "Pink eyes I would never forget them" he said causing all the hosts to look at my eyes _'__Damn I forgot to put in the contacts today'_ I cursed. I narrowed my eyes at him '_How the fuck did he get here?'_ I growled as he threw a punch at me. I did a couple of back flips "How the fuck did you find me" I growled glaring at him "Luck, I came to work with my cousin but didn't expect to find you here" he said as he came at me with more punches and kicks of which I dodged all.

Richard growled not landing a shot on me as all the hosts except for haruhi was staring at me in surprise "Go the hell away I left America to get away from people like you and now you come here and blow my cover!" I yelled punching him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He smirked and got up "I'm not giving up….not till you pay for what happened to Emily!" he yelled throwing more punches. I grabbed his fist and turned him around holding his arm against his back "I'm sorry Richard" I whispered before knocking him out. I took a quick look at all of the hosts and sighed "Hey guys what's up?" I asked while scratching the back of my head **"****Roka!" **yelled tamaki, mitsukuni and the twins as I was tackled into a hug.

After I got everyone off of me I picked up Richard and tired him to a chair "He'll wake up in like an hour" I said while taking a seat myself. Mitsukuni sat by me beaming "I'm so happy we found you roka!" he said with a huge smile "Yeah me too I was getting tired of being so nice to the twins" I mumbled with a smile "Plus I missed you and I'm sorry for not saying a good bye but we had very little time" I said kissing his cheek "I understand roka" he said making me smile. Suddenly we were all dressed up as police men talking about how haruhi broke this guy's heart. I sighed as Richard just woke up yelling "SHUT UP ALREADY" I yelled at him throwing an apple which hit is head. I gasped as haruhi smacked hikaru leaving a red mark on his face_ '__Didn't see that one coming'_

Arai who was haruhi's friend had deiced to leave so I untied Richard and let him outside. Just as they were about to leave Richard looks at me again and sneered "You should've been the one to die not my sister" I flinched but didn't move. I smiled "Your probably right" I mumbled causing everyone to gasp "What do you mean roka-sempai?" asked haruhi "They were after me but since Emily was with me she was taken too…..I was rescued but it was too late for her she had already been killed" I said surprisingly calm even though I can see the memories flying by "And what did you do? You watched and did nothing as she was being killed!" yelled Richard with tears streaming down his face "I couldn't do anything they had me chained to the floor and a gun pointed to both of our heads, I had to watch as she was rapped Richard! I was there and couldn't help my only friend as she was being rapped and calling out to me for help! I wasn't able to break to the chains and even if I did we were going to be shot on the spot! She was going to die regardless!" I yelled this time with tears streaming down my face "And who was the one to say that we should go to the shooting range to try out the new pistol she bought me for my birthday?" I questioned "Shut up" he mumbled "It was you, her twin brother it's as much your fault as it mine" I said before running past them towards the location of our family's cottage.

Mitsukuni's/ Honey's Pov

We all gasped as roka yelled at Richard about how he didn't have to watch the things that she had too and how it was as much his fault as hers. I watched as she ran down the road "We should go after her" I said everyone nodded. We had split up in groups. Tama-chan and haru-chan in one, hika-chan and kaoru-chan, kyo-chan and aka-chan, and then me and takashi. We searched the town and the surrounding area's for the rest of the day but didn't find her. I sighed getting aggravated when we came up to a rundown looking cottage. I pointed it out to takashi and we walked up to the open door.

I pushed the door open all the way "Roka?" I called out and heard a whimper from the door to the left. I looked to takashi who nodded and left. I opened the other door and found roka curled up crying into her knees. It broke my heart to see her like this. I sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her "Mi-mitsukuni" she mumbled picking up her head I smiled and nodded "It's not your fault roka…..you were tied down unable to move so please stop blaming yourself...if not for me then for akari, she's always worrying for you" I say, Roka looked up tears still falling down her face "I know and I don't want her to worry about me" she said. I wiped away some of her tears and stroked her hair. She started to cry again and I pulled her into my chest saying whatever I can to calm her down. After a while she stopped crying I looked down to see that she fell asleep. I picked her up and left the house walking back to the pension.

I walked in seeing everyone waiting or trying to comfort akari who was crying herself. "Honey-sempai your back!" said tamaki as he ran up to me with everyone following behind. I nodded "Where was she?" asked akari as she wiped away some more tears "In the cottage me and takashi found her crying in a closet" I said while looking down to her. Akari thanked me and showed me where there room was. I laid roka down on the bed and kissed her forehead going to leave but she caught my wrist "Wait please stay…..I don't want to be alone" she said as more tears rolled down her face. I nodded and climbed in bed next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

~Going Home~

Roka's Pov

I was sitting in a restaurant with the guys as we spied on hikaru and haruhi's date. Akari stayed behind to help misuzu for the day. I sighed looking at what the twins devil maids shoved me in. They had removed the color from my hair so it was white again and put me in a dark purple dress like haruhi's. I looked over to kaoru "You owe me a dye job" I said and he nodded. Mitsukuni was eating some ice cream and held it out to me with a smile "Do you want some?" he asked I smiled "Sure~" I took a bite. "That's indirect kissing!" yelled tamaki while pointing at us I smirked "Mitsukuni" I said he looked over to me. I kissed him before he could say anything "Ahhhh" yelled tamaki as I giggled.

Hikaru and haruhi's date wasn't going to well. Mitsukuni dressed up as an ice cream man and was going towards them. Me and mori ran out and caught him before they could see "That was close" I mumbled "Bad idea" said mori. I grabbed mitsukuni's hand feeling a blush rise up. He looked up at me and smile lacing our fingers together. We followed them around for a little longer "We should get going if we get caught it could ruin everything" I said "And I don't think the boss can handle much more of it" said kaoru as we all looked to the crying tamaki who was watching from behind a pole. We were all walking back to the pension when mitsukuni pulled me off to the side "Let's stay out for a little bit longer kay~" he said smiling I smiled back "Okay, where too" I asked as we went back the way we had come from before. We walked around for a while looking at all the shops but then it started to rain. I looked up at the sky as the drops fell onto my face and smiled "I love the rain" I said "Really?" asked mitsukuni "mhm I always thought it was calming like if you've had a bad day the rain can wash all of your worries away" I say.

We walked back to the pension hand in hand. Just as he was about to open the door I kissed his cheek "Thanks for the wonderful day" I said he smiled and opened the door. We walked in dripping wet tamaki ran over and grabbed my shoulder "Roka have you seen haruhi?" he asked I shook my head and thought about it for a second _'__Thunder…'_ I looked towards the window "Thunder…" was the only thing I mumbled. A few seconds later tamaki was yelling at hikaru over the phone. I sighed and went to go change. The next day aria and Richard came back to the pension with a water melon. Everyone was watching me and Richard "Look roka….I'm sorry about everything I thought about it last night and realized that you were right all those years ago and it was wrong of me to do the things that I did….can you ever forgive me?" he asked bowing his head. My eyes widened and I looked everyone over I stopped on tamaki who was smiling_ '__So this was his doing…'_ I looked back to Richard and smiled "Sure"

Our last day in Karuizawa had been the saddest the host club had stayed with us the entire vacation. "Are you sure you can't come back?" asked tamaki as we all sat at a table in the dining room. I sighed "I don't have anywhere to stay without being caught my somebody the people after me are trained assassins like myself I can't just stay in the forest around my house or with haruhi and ranka like it was suggested they would be caught and used to get what they want" I said. "Why don't you stay with me and aka-chan can stay with takashi~" said mitsukuni '_That might work_' "Honey-sempai and mori-sempai's families would be the best choice you know" said kyoya. I looked over to akari "Well what do you think this is your decision too" I said akari smiled "I don't see why not" she said I smiled and looked to mitsukuni "Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?" I asked while throwing a side glance to mori as well. Mitsukuni smiled "They won't care right takashi?" he asked looking over to his cousin "Yeah" he said. My smile grew "Okay then!"

Me, akari, and haruhi went and packed our things up. We all took a plane home much to mine, akari's, and haruhi's disregard since our tickets were bought for us. When the plane had touched down we all separated into separate limos. I was getting kind of nervous the closer we got to mitsukuni's house. Mitsukuni put his hand onto of mine "Hey are you okay roka?" he asked "Yeah I'm just a little nervous that's all….I've never had to meet a guy's parent's before mostly cause you're my first boyfriend" I mumbled with a small laugh. He smiled back "Their out of the country on business right now so it'll only be us and chika-chan~" he said "Who's that?" I asked not recognizing the name "He's my younger brother but his name is actually Yasuchika but I call him chika for short" he said with a smile "I never knew you had a brother" I mumbled but was smiling none the less.

We pulled up to the house and I gasped "Wow this is huge…." I said as we climbed out of the car. Mitsukuni laughed and pulled me inside as I was still gawking at the shire size of the building. The inside was even more amazing seriously his house makes mine look like an apartment. "Mitsukuni your house makes mine look like haruhi's" I said causing him to laugh. A boy taller than both of us with brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room in an Obi with a towel around his neck. "Oh your home…and who is this?" he asked while pointing to me. "This is roka she's going to be staying here with us for a while, roka this is yasuchika" said mitsukuni I smiled and gave a small wave. He scuffled "Just don't let her interfere with my training" he said while walking towards what I presume is the dojo "Well he's all sunshine and flowers" I said. Mitsukuni showed me around the house which I will probably get lost in at some point. "Geez dude you guys have way too many rooms" I said as we made our way to the kitchen for some food "You should see tama-chans house" said mitsukuni. I sweat dropped "No thanks". Once we were in the kitchen all of the staff in there bowed as me and mitsukuni passed by.

I blushed "I'm so not use to this" I mumbled as I was pulled through the kitchen. Mitsukuni told the chef to make something American which confused him "Here let me show you" I said while taking an apron off of the wall. "But miss you're a guest here" complained the chef I waved it off "It's no big deal besides how else are you gonna learn" I said. I had asked the staff to get me everything that I needed to make barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and jello cake. I instructed each of the chefs what to do to make the food, but I worked hands on with the baker to make sure he made the jello cake right. I had caught mitsukuni getting into the whip cream I just made "Mitsukuni get out of that" I scolded while taking the bowl away "But ro-chan~" he whined "No you gotta wait till the cake's done" I said as I started to spread the cream on top of the cake.

I put it in the fridge and told the baker when it would be done "And remember that this kind of cake has to always be in the fridge if someone's not getting a slice since it has jello in it" he nodded and I dragged mitsukuni out before he could try and sneak a slice. We went to the dojo to get chika for dinner. I walked in and watched him as he kicked a dummy "Foods done" I called out then ducked away from a punch "I thought I told you to not interrupt my training" he said I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder "Too bad I helped teach the chefs how to cook an American style dinner for the past half an hour and since dinners are family thing's your gonna be there" I said chika stood up and growled but went in the house none the less. I laughed at chika's face when he saw the food "What is this?" he questioned "It looks like commoner's food!" I smiled "Well it's American food, barbecue chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and jello cake which is in the fridge Oh and by the way I am a commoner" I said as I sat down next to mitsukuni.

After we ate me and mitsukuni deiced to go to the dojo. I was lent an obi till I can go and grab mine from the house. We walked into the dojo and chika was still practicing. We did the warm up stretches and separated to do our own things. I looked around and spotted some posts _'__I can practice with my shuriken'_ I ran over and started throwing shuriken hitting my target each time. I smiled knowing that my time in Karuizawa didn't affect my skills since we couldn't train. I walked back to mitsukuni and watched as he and chika sparred. It was obvious that mitsukuni was the stronger of the two. I smiled as chika was pinned to the floor. I jumped up "Okay my turn" I say while walking out on the floor. Chika scuffled "You, a girl, fighting? Ha that's hilarious why don't you just go back to the kitchen" he said while laughing I glared at him. "Hell no" I said while turning to mitsukuni "Come on" I said getting into position he smirked "I'll win this time" he said "If you do I'll grant you one wish" I said he nodded and we shook on it.

The fight started out with just punches and kicks but quickly escalated to using weapons. I dodged some shuriken and threw my own. I was about to run behind mitsukuni as he was distracted but was tackled down by no other than akari. I tried to push her off of me put noticed that I was pinned to the ground by shuriken "Damn it akari" I cursed as we were stuck together. Mitsukuni removed the shuriken with a cheeky grin on his face _'__I'm gonna regret my own words later'_ once we were off of the floor I slapped the back of her head "You made me lose akari" I said as she was apologizing. Mori walked into the room a few seconds later "So what brings you two over?" I questioned ignoring chika's nagging to go and talk outside "Well mori-sempai said that you were next door and I wanted a spar" she said making me smirk "In what? Or do you want to have a shoot off" I said she smirked back "Let's have a shoot off but shuriken and kunai's only no guns roka you hear me NO GUNS" she said making me pout.

We went out to the court yard "Mori can you rep?" I asked and he nodded. Apparently chika was going to watch as well but he said it was only to assess how dangerous we would be to him. We jumped away and his when mori gave the call. I scanned the area and saw slightly movement in a nearby tree. I threw some shuriken and akari jumped out of the tree and threw some towards me. I flipped down to the ground and dodged a kick to the head "Breaking your own rules akari?" I asked while blocking a punch "I never said that we couldn't use hand to hand combat" she said with a smirk. I ducked a punch and swept my leg at her feet tripping her. I quickly had her pinned and a kunai on her throat "I win like always" I said. She grunted and I got up offering her my hand which she took. I pulled her up and smiled "What?" she asked "That was number 250 now you have to do anything I say for a week" I said making her go pale.

We all went inside and showered. I met up with mitsukuni in the living room. "We should watch a movie" said akari as she walked into the room with mori and chika coming in behind her. I shrugged "Not my house" mitsukuni nodded and pulled out three movies. One was a comedy, one was a thriller, and the last was a horror. I smirked "The horror" I said causing akari to pale "This isn't a part of my lose is it?" she asked "Oh yes it is and it's revenge for making my lose cause now I owe mitsukuni any one thing that he says and for making me worry on the beach trip" I said while rubbing my hands together. "Hey I was shot on that trip" she complained "Yeah so was I" I mumbled not realizing what I had said "Wait a second you told me the bullet hit the ground!" she yelled "Yeah uh well it actually hit me in the stomach but I could see it so it's not like it caused any damage" I said but akari pulled my shirt up anyway and was looking at my stomach "I don't see a scar" she mumbled. I was pretty sure I was blushing "Akari stop besides I was too worried about you since you had lost too much blood and I was planning on ways to kill tamaki" I said ripping my shirt back down.

Luckily no one else was paying attention because they were all trying to figure out how to get the DVD player set up. Me and akari told them to sit down and took the movie and the DVD player away from the boys "Get me an HDMI cord" I said and she nodded looking through the box of cords that mori had brought out. Once she found it I finished hooking it up to the TV and got the movie started. Mitsukuni walked into the room with some popcorn and mori bought in a couple cans of pop. We all sat down and watched the movie and listened to akari scream like every 5 seconds and me laugh at her. After the movie was done I took one look at akari and fell to the ground laughing "You were so funny~" I said between fits of laughter "Your so mean roka" grumbled akari as she pouted. Mori and akari left soon after since it was getting kind of dark. Chika left saying he had to finish some homework. And me and mitsukuni went upstairs to find my room. After turning down a couple of halls mitsukuni stopped and opened a door "Here you go" he said letting me in. The room was big, the walls were a cream color with painting hanging down from them, there was a balcony, a queen sized bed, a huge closet, a desk, dresser, two night stands, and a bath room. "So do you like it?" he asked I nodded and smiled "It's great thanks" I say kissing his cheek.

Mitsukuni pouted and I smiled kissing his lips this time. He grabbed my back deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We made our way to the bed never breaking. I fell onto my back, he licked my bottom lip and I opened. We fought for dominance me letting him win in the end. We made out till a knock on the door made us jump apart "Come in" I said. Chika opened the door looking at both of us "What were you two doing in here with the door closed?" he asked making me blush "Nothing chika-chan" said mitsukuni. Chika eyed us suspiciously once more before leaving. I sighed "Man that was weird" honey laughed and stood up kissing me one more time "Good night roka" he said from the door "Good night mitsukuni"


	17. Chapter 17

~A day at the exposition~

Roka's Pov

The next morning I was rudely awaken by tamaki slamming my door open. "Roka-sempai!" he cheered walking into the room followed by a bunch of other people. I groaned and rolled over "Shut the hell up tamaki" I mumbled. The curtains were thrown open shining light in my face. I dug my face into my pillow trying to block out the light. I felt two thing's poking me "Come on" said kaoru "Wakey, wakey roka" said hikaru I moved my head and glared at the twins. They yelped and hid behind mori. Mitsukuni was standing in the room looking really tired and mad. Mori looked the same as ever. And tamaki was grinning like an idiot "As your president I demand you get up roka-sempai" said tamaki as he pointed a finger in my face "If you wanna keep that finger I suggest moving it away" I said. Mitsukuni smirked "You lost the match…." He said making my eyes widen "You wouldn't" I said "He would" mumbled mori. I groaned and stood up pointing to the door "Out" I mumbled causing tamaki to gasp "No my daughter is throwing me out!" he cried "Okay first I'm older than you tamaki and second get out in the next ten seconds so I can change or I'm not going even if I lost the match" I said. They all left and I quickly did my morning routine and threw on some shorts, a black tank top, and a plaid shirt which I left unbuttoned. I put on some sandals and running the brush through my hair before stepping out of the room.

I was dragged to the limo out front and pushed in so we could go get kyoya. I sat on mitsukuni's lap and rested my head on his shoulder while closing my eyes **"****Awww their so cute~"** cooed tamaki and the twins. I glared at them "I have shuriken on me" I mumbled before closing my eyes again. They woke me up when we were at kyoya's and dragged me into the house. "Doesn't this sound fascinating commoner's hold events like this all the time there called Expo's that commoner langue for exposition" said tamaki as we/tamaki, twins, and mitsukuni tried to get kyoya up. "Products from all over are gathered under one roof so that under privileged commoner's can cope with the emptiness of not being able to travel and this makes it the perfect opportunity to better understand haruhi and roka-sempai" said tamaki making me growl "Then why the hell am I here?" I asked looking at said blonde 2nd year "We'll need a tour guide to know what to stay away from" said tamaki. "Were going on a field trip, haruhi won't be joining us today incidentally since her presence might harm our credibility as impartial observer's" said tamaki as kyoya started to wake up. Tamaki, mitsukuni, and the twins jumped onto kyoya's bed trying to wake him up as I just stood next to mori glaring at tamaki for waking me up.

"For your information I was up till 5 am you morons which if you haven't notice makes me a little less than happy about being woken up" kyoya said in a scary tone as he glared all of us down. Me and mori were the only one's unaffected. "Kyo-chan isn't much of a morning person huh?" said mitsukuni, mori looked over to him "You have no room to talk" he said as I snickered **"****Neither do you"** said the twins as I swore there was a sign above my head saying "Hypertensive Assassin". I faced the door as the guys forced kyoya into some clothes before dragging him and me back to the limo. Once we reached the department store I was finally awake but I can't say the same about kyoya. I sighed leading them past the many rows of clothes as the twins cheered about mass production. I had to pull mitsukuni away from an ice cream shop since I knew he hadn't ate yet today. "Okay have any of you ate yet?" I asked and was answered with 5 growling stomachs "I'll take that as a no…come on I saw a nice place a little ways back" I said while making my way back to the restaurant I saw.

I smiled once we reached it **"****What is it?" **asked the twins "It's a flap jack house" I said while opening the door and walking in. "Table for 6 please" I told the waiter by the door he smiled and nodded "Right this way m'am" he said. I followed him with everyone else trailing close behind. I took a seat and thanked the waiter as he sat our menu's down. "Uh roka are these seats clean?" asked hikaru I gave him a weird look "How the hell should I know sit your asses down so we can order" I said. Mitsukuni sat to my right with mori next to him. Across from me was tamaki with the twins next to him. I was looking at the drink's when the waiter came back "Can I start you all off with some drink's?" he asked "Sure can I have some coffee" I say he nodded and looked towards the other's "I'll have some chocolate milk" said mitsukuni "Coffee" said mori "We'll have some orange juice" said kaoru while pointing to hikaru and himself "Um roka-sempai I don't know what to get" said tamaki making me sigh "He'll have coffee as well but can you also bring him a glass of orange juice encase he doesn't like it?" I asked the waiter smiled and nodded "Of course" he said while walking away.

"Okay basically the menu is all flap jack's and waffles but there are some crepes too so choose wisely" I said before shoving my face back into my menu. The waiter came back a few seconds later with our drinks "Thank you" I said as he sat down my coffee. I grabbed the creamer and 5 sugar packets dumping some in and stirring my coffee "Don't you think that's too much?" asked hikaru "Nope not if I'll be stuck here all day plus the caffeine will wake me up" I said while taking another drink of my coffee. I watched tamaki make a disgusted face at his "Here let me see it yours must be too bitter" I mumbled taking the cup from him and doing the same as I had done to mine, tamaki took another sip after I gave his coffee back "Thank you roka-sempai" he said with a smile. Tamaki tapped my shoulder looking confused "Yes tamaki" I said "What's the difference between a regular waffle and a Belgian waffle" he asked showing me the picture in the menu "A Belgian waffle is thicker and sweeter than a regular waffle" I said as the twins snickered "Get your dirty minds out of the gutter" I hissed at them as the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order now?" he asked I nodded "Yes can I have the Belgian waffles" I said "Strawberry's or raspberry's?" he asked "Strawberry's" I say "Whip cream?" I shook my head "No thanks" I said. Mitsukuni got the same as me but his had chocolate chips in it. Mori got some regular flap jacks with bacon. Hikaru got crepes with fruit in them. Kaoru got regular waffles. And Tamaki "Uh roka-sempai?" he asked I sighed "Do I have to pick out everything for you…..do you want something really sweet or not?" I asked and he shook his head "No" I looked to the waiter "Flap jacks with sausage for him the 3 stack deal" I said and he nodded with a smile "Okay I'll go put our order in" We gave him our menus and the waiter left. I yawned stretching in my chair "Are you still tired?" asked kaoru I nodded "Yeah we stayed up and watched a movie last night" I mumbled sipping my coffee _'__Kyoya's gone hmm oh well he'll be fine on his own it's not like I need to follow him around so he doesn't get in trouble' _

We quickly ate our food, paid and left but not before the waiter stopped me out side giving me a piece of paper. I waited till we were out of sight before throwing it away "Why did you do that roka?" asked the twins "Because I have no need for his number" I said causing them to give me weird looks. I sighed and picked the paper back up opening it "We would make a hot couple call me sometime babe" I read before pointing out the number to them "See" I mumbled throwing it back into the trash."But how did you know it was that guys number?" asked tamaki as mitsukuni was holding my hand, quiet possessively I might add "It would happen every time we went out for food in America to either me or akari you learn to pick up the signals plus I was being nice since I know that waiter's in small shops like that get a lot of crap from people" I said **"****Speaking from experience?"** asked the twins I nodded "Yeah I worked at a Johnny Rockets once and every Sunday and Monday this old man would come in and always ask for me to be his waitress, he would spit in my face and slap my ass" I said my eye twitching at the thought of the old man.

We made our way to the pet store so that tamaki could look at all the animals. As he and the others were playing with the dog's I was playing with the kittens that were just born last week. I giggled at the black kitten tried to bite off my finger "Aww aren't you just the cutest~" I cooed. I felt a tap on the shoulder and looked behind me seeing the manager of the place "Hello miss how are you finding everything today?" he asked with a smile on his face "Good thank you, I was just looking at the kittens as my friends looked at the dogs" I said smiling back. The man blushed and went to tell me about them."The one your holding right now is the runt though, poor thing's been sick lately" he said watching as the small kitten was still trying to bite off my finger "Aw poor thing if I could I would adopt you but mother's allergic" I cooed rubbing my nose against hers. I sat the kitten back down in front of the mother and picked up one of the others who was feeding to let the small black kitten get some milk "Whenever their feeding take one out so she can get some milk it'll help her get better faster" I said as I sat the gray kitten which I was holding back into the pin. I went over to see what the guys were doing and found tamaki adopting a dog. I sighed "Roka! Look at her isn't she adorable I'm calling her Antoinette" said tamaki as the dog tackled him down and started licking his face.

Yet again I was given a man's number today which I threw away again and mitsukuni was also holding onto me possessively. "What did that one say?" asked hikaru "Nice ass, call me" I said "That's like the 5th guy today anymore and I think honey-sempai might start killing people" said kaoru. I looked over at mitsukuni and sweat dropped '_Never thought that this would happen'_ I took mitsukuni and mori to get some ice cream as the twins got on a ride and tamaki was being licked by his dog. We all met up for some show that tamaki wanted to see. As the show was about to start I heard a familiar laugh and of course none other than renge pops up on stage. "What is renge doing up there?" questioned tamaki "That's what I want to know" I mumbled from mitsukuni's side. Apparently renge made a play about the host club and the power ranger's but it was a cross over between the to. "Uh what happened to kyo-chan?" asked mitsukuni as everyone went to look at tamaki "I think tamaki dropped him before we left for breakfast" I said "Why didn't you tell us roka-sempai?" asked tamaki "Because unlike you and the twins here I don't have to make sure kyoya's doing something stupid to get us kicked out of the store" I mumbled.

We walked to the information desk on the second floor and tamaki made a report stating that kyoya was a lost child making me laugh. Once kyoya made it there he looked about ready to kill all of us. "Kyoya! We were so worried about you!...why is haruhi with you?" asked tamaki "Oh boy haru-chan's come play with us" said mitsukuni. A guy passed by us and put something in my hand while smacking my ass "Call me" He called out walking away, I sighed and threw away the number **"Number 6"** sang the twins "Not helping" I growled at them. Mitsukuni was letting off a deadly aura I felt a chill go down my back '_Mitsukuni's scary when he's mad….'_ "Can we please leave now I'm afraid that mitsukuni's gonna kill every guy here" I said. We gave haruhi a lift home since kyoya had her out all day, I yawned looking at the time "8:30 pm and we've been gone since 7:00 am geez" I mumbled. Mitsukuni pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist as I put mine around his neck and my head against his chest. At some point I drifted asleep and only woke up when I was laid down on something soft _'__A bed?'_ "Good night roka" whispered mitsukuni before I heard a door close.


	18. Chapter 18

~Chika really came to the high school for a fight? and a night at haruhi's~

Roka's Pov

The next day I was hanging out with mitsukuni in the club room. When haruhi was coming in I swore I heard chika's voice. Mori and mitsukuni popped their heads out the door "Oh look it's chika-chan~" said mitsukuni "So what's up you rarely come over to the high school to see me" he said as I went to stand by them "Prepare yourself mitsukuni" said chika as he lunged for his brother. Mitsukuni dodged chika's kick landing on the floor in a crouched position. I sighed "Not this again don't you fight enough at home" I muttered "Hey come on cut it out you guys mori-sempai, roka-sempai" said haruhi I waved her off. Renge shows up announcing the play-by-play of the fight. Chika was throwing punches which mitsukuni dodged and went to swipe his feet out from under chika. They kept lunging at each other stopping for a short break so that chika can regain his breathing. "So they're at it again" said tamaki "Yep" I say "I wish they would pick a better location for this though" muttered kyoya "Wait why are you guys so calm! especially you roka-sempai!" yelled haruhi in our faces "Just watch" I said.

Chika pulled out a pole that looks surprising familiar I checked my bag and found mine was gone "Hey that's mine you little runt!" I yelled at him shaking a fist. Mitsukuni was dodging the pole but got hit eventually. I saw a quick flash and looked towards chika a smirk on my face _'__Nice one, take a shot to hide a shuriken attack_' mitsukuni fell on the ground. I smiled walking up to chika and hitting him on the head while taking back my pole "Damn boy stealing my weapons" I mumbled putting it back into my bag. Chika glared at me "That wasn't yours" he said I ripped off my wig and glared back "Do I have to fight you now?" I asked he paled and shook his head "Yeah thought so, don't be taking my damn weapons" I muttered putting the wig back on.

I sighed as chika left the room after basically telling mitsukuni off "Geez he's even a jerk here" I mumbled to myself. Mitsukuni was looking out the window, I walked over with a piece of jello cake "You want it?" I asked he smiled and basically inhaled the cake. The twins went on to explain how mitsukuni joined the host club and quit the karate club. I sighed "So its tamaki's fault that chika and mitsukuni don't get along?" I asked after the story was over, tamaki went into his corner and started growing mushrooms "Some time's I think chika-chan hates me cause I'm not following the family rules" said mitsukuni "He actually has a lot of respect for you mitsukuni I see it every time the two of you fight" I say bringing a smile to his face.

I sighed as we spied on chika in the karate club "Were gonna get caught you know" I said to haruhi "Yeah" she said back. Mitsukuni talked about how he would be happy seeing chika grow up strong and healthy, but of course the twins had to mention that chika's already taller than mitsukuni is. I sighed as chika came out of the building "Told you" I said to haruhi who jumped as chika kick mitsukuni who blocked. "You alien would you just leave me alone" said chika "But chika-chan" said mitsukuni sadly "Chika your being a real asshole you know" I said as I wrapped my arms around mitsukuni to attempt to make him feel better. "Have any of you ever seen him devour an entire cake don't tell me you guys think that's perfectly normal he has 3 whole cakes every night for desert seriously 3 cakes and he never gains weight!" yelled chika making me sigh.

"And then something crazy occurred last week I happened to wake up in the middle of the night and I noticed the light was on in the dining room, And he was eating a ton of cake, Come on be honest you know that no regular human being can eat that much cake aren't you terrified!" yelled chika again. I looked at mitsukuni who turned his head to see me "I'm serious thinking about asking the baker to cut back on the cakes he makes you" I said making him panic and beg me not to "Please roka don't!" cried out mitsukuni as he was hugging me I smiled "Okay I won't but seriously you need to cut back all this cake isn't good for you" I said he nodded "Okay~" The twins and everyone else sweat dropped **"****Well we know now who wears the pants in their relationship"** said the twins causing me to glare at them "Shut it ginger's" I hissed they hid behind haruhi attempting to get out of my range of sight.

We moved to an open field that I never knew ouran had. Mori was rep for the fight. Mitsukuni and chika took their spots waiting for the call. This fight was just like the one in the club room expect this time their roles were reversed. I watched as mitsukuni blocked the shuriken with my pole which had been taken again. Mori had said that mitsukuni was gonna throw the match the chika "I don't know mori he really likes cake" I mumbled. "Defend yourself!" yelled mitsukuni as he kicked chika in the face "Ouch that had to hurt" I say as mori got depressed for not making the right call. I went to mitsukuni and took back my pole grumbling about how apparently its okay to just steal my weapons. Hatsu ran onto the field a pole herself in hand, she swung at me and I growled blocking with my own pole "Back off I'm not in the mood to fight right now, besides you need to train your pitifully weak" I said kicking her in the stomach which sent her flying back. I pulled out my pistol and checked if it was loaded _'__I got 3 dart's left' _she stood back up and charged at me. I sighed and shot the 3 dart's one hitting her neck, another her shoulder, and the last her leg all in major artery's. "Damn assassin's breaking off treaty's and targeting me for what? To have the satisfaction of taking down the best there probably is!" I grumbled walking back to the other's "Wow roka you really didn't want to fight today" said hikaru "Yeah I'll say she used her darts on that chic instead of the normal way of knocking her out" added kaoru.

I smiled as we came home it was finally the weekend!. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Back when I was in Karuizawa mitsukuni insisted that I have a cell phone so that we could keep in touch. I opened the screen and saw it was a text from haruhi "Hey do you wanna hang out tonight dads gotta work late and I don't want to be alone" I read off as mitsukuni came into the room "You should go roka" he said I looked up at him "Are you sure?" I asked he nodded "You don't really get out much so go stay with haru-chan tonight I'll come and get you tomorrow" he said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded. I ran upstairs and packed bag while texting her back "Sure I'll be there soon" I made my way back down stairs and saw mitsukuni by the door. I hugged and kissed him "Thanks mitsukuni" I said he nodded just as I was about to go out the door I stopped "Try and not kill chika or die while I'm gone 'kay" I said he laughed and kissed me "See you soon roka" he said "Bye" I waved as I ducked into the limo.

A little bit later I was in front of haruhi's house "Thanks man" I said to the driver and he nodded "No problem" I got out and ran up the stairs to her door. The door was thrown open before I could knock and ranka had pulled me into a hug "Roka darling it's been too long~" he said while dragging me into the house. I noticed haruhi was cooking and that ranka had finally let me go so that he could get ready for his shift. "Hey haruhi what's up?" I asked she looked over to me and smiled "Cooking" she mumbled flipping what looked like burger's "Aww are you trying to make burger's" I said coming up behind her she nodded "Yeah I figured I'd try to make some home food for you since you were coming over" she said I smiled "Thanks haruhi I don't get it much at mitsukuni's since chika think's it's too greasy...he's probably right too" I said mumbling the last part.

When ranka came back out he dragged me to the table and started asking random questions "So have you told mitsukuni about your feelings yet?" he asked making me blush "Yeah" I mumbled smiling he smiled "So are you two dating or what give me the details roka~" he squealed. I told ranka how we told each other and that we are indeed dating "Well he better not do anything inappropriate to you" ranka declared making me go a furious shade of red "Ranka!" "Dad!" yelled me and haruhi who had just sat the food on the table "Alright, alright…..but seriously he better not" he said again. After we ate ranka left leaving only me and haruhi in the house. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as we washed the dishes "I don't know….how about we bake something" she said I smiled and nodded "I'm gonna teach you how to make snicker doodles" I declared putting up a plate.

After an hour of working on the snicker doodles and a flour fight that ended with both of us covered in flour we had 2 dozen snicker doodles. I set 10 off to the side "These are for ranka and mitsukuni since he said he'll pick me up tomorrow" I said while putting them into a plastic bag. After we cleaned the kitchen and ourselves of our flour fight we laid down on the living room floor a plate of snicker doodles and a glass of milk each nearby. We ended up talking about really stupid things like what if the host club was full of girls and not guys "Wow dude then I would be a lesbian" I said and she shook her head "No cause we would be guys" she pointed out "I didn't think about that" I muttered grabbing another crashed on the floor around 11 or so only to be woke up by ranka in the morning. Me and haruhi were gonna go out for a while when we were suddenly grabbed and shoved into a limo none other than by the lobelia girls.


	19. Chapter 19

~Lobelia girls again, and parents~

Roka's Pov

"How's that size?" asked one of the zuka club members as she opened my curtain "It's fine" I mumbled walking out only to be glomped by the entire zuka club with haruhi at the same time. I pushed them away and sighed _'__I hate this uniform'_ "The three of you have about as much subtlety as the host club does" mumbled haruhi from the side "Yeah I'll say" I said. "How dare you maiden we are nothing like those idiots! Oh forgive my outburst it's only natural for you to be upset after all in our hast we whisked you away this morning in only your night shirt" said benibara. I sighed and sat on the floor wishing to be with mitsukuni right now instead of here, but I can't text him to come and get me from this hell hole cause I left my cell phone at haruhi's by accident.

**"****This is your big opportunity to be apart of the theater"** said the girls together. Me and haruhi put our hands up in an X **"****We can't, sorry, not a chance"** we said "You would only have to memorize a handful of lines for most of the play the character you play is silent" said benibara "The role is actually more symbolic than anything" said the cream hair colored one "She just stands there and looking beautiful" said benibara "You can manage that now can't you we promise it'll be the easiest thing ever" said the short haired one. "I'll let myself out" said haruhi as she started to push the door open "Yeah me too" I said following her. Benibara went into this whole "I'm sorry mother" thing and making haruhi agree "I'm gonna have a talk about peer pressure with you one day" I muttered "I guess I'm in but only to keep an eye on haruhi" I said _'__Cause who knows what these lunatics are gonna do to haruhi if I leave her alone with them' _They had haruhi saying the lines and I was gonna sing her part from behind the scene as she lip sang. I groaned as haruhi said "Oh my lord Fredrick" for like the hundredth time and as a robot _'__Haruhi can't act to save her life or sing either'_ I thought back to earlier in the day as they had haruhi sing a few scales which were way off pitch.

3rd Pov

The host club plus ranka was outside listening to the rehearsal of the play. As haruhi stood up to sing causing ranka to freak out "No! her grades in music have always been absolutely awful!" exclaimed ranka. They all watched as haruhi sang till a girl tripped on a cord stopping the music but the voice kept going even after haruhi shut her mouth. "Ah she's lip singing" said ranka as him and the hosts except mori and kyoya sweat dropped "Wait who's singing then?" asked hikaru. Just then roka moved into sight wrapping her arm around haruhi's arm "Oh it's roka I forgot she could sing" said kaoru. The host club caught sight of the benibara fan clubs combat wing and one thought ran through their minds _'__Where's roka when you need her? Oh yeah she's stuck inside' _

Roka's Pov

I groaned looking at haruhi "Dude your makeup" I said she sighed "My face feels like a thousand pounds" she muttered I wiped some off but it was still really heavy. I was stuck behind curtains singing as haruhi was out front faking it. For some reason they had attached a wire to me claiming that I'll find out later what it's for. I was watching when suddenly a light was shown in the audience and there was the host club plus ranka "Mitsukuni" I said "Sempai? And Dad?" said haruhi standing up. Benibara grabbed haruhi's wrist as a plat form rose. "Right before his eyes I'll steal your first kiss all for the sake of revenge" said benibara causing me and everyone else to gasp _'__She's crazy!_' as benibara was about to kiss haruhi the screen drop and showed the picture of haruhi kissing Kanako from the party.

I laughed as haruhi jumped down and landed on tamaki's chest. "Well if I can't steal her first kiss then I'll just take the others!" yelled benibara as she pulled on a wire "What does that do?" I wondered but soon went flying through the curtain towards her "What the hell that's why you made me put this stupid thing on!" I yelled as she caught me."Roka!" yelled out mitsukuni as he ran to the stage "Now watch as I steal her first kiss~" said benibara as she leaned in "No way let me the fuck go!" I yelled pushing her face away. The picture suddenly changed to me and mitsukuni kissing back in the closet when hikaru had dared us to go in there, _'When the hell was that taken? and by who?...kyoya'_ "What not you too! Very well but I shall steal your next one" she declared I punched her in the face and jumped off of the platform. Mitsukuni caught me and sat me down, I hugged him "You don't know how happy I am to see you" I said not realizing that I still had a mic on me "Yeah me too" he said hugging me back "What this?" demanded benibara "It seems that they are in a relationship" answered the cream hair colored member.

Benibara somehow got me and haruhi running around in a circle. I grabbed haruhi's hand and pulled her onto my back. I ran out of the building the host club close behind. Mori pulled haruhi off of my back allowing me to run faster since the zuka club was gaining on us. I jumped into the limo kyoya had called and sighed in relief as if drove away. "Thank god, were gone their fucking crazy in there" I said while pointing back to lobelia academy. Mitsukuni just nodded and pulled me onto his lap. Once the limo pulled up to haruhi's house I ran inside and grabbed my stuff yelling a thanks as I ran back out and got back into the limo. Hikaru and kaoru were next to be dropped off, then tamaki, mori, and finally me and mitsukuni. "See you later kyoya" I said while stepping out of the limo "Have a nice night roka-sempai, honey-sempai" he said before the car pulled away.

We walked inside to hear talking in the dining room "Oh father and mother must be home~" said mitsukuni as he pulled me to the dining room. My nerves shot straight up _'__I'm not sure I'm ready to meet them yet…I hope I don't say anything stupid'_ Mitsukuni opened the door. The table was set and food was out "Mitsukuni your late care to explain" said the man sitting at the head of the table who is more than likely mitsukuni's father. He was tall, had brown hair like chika's and hazel eyes. There was a woman next to him who must be mitsukuni's mother. She was tall as well, had the same blonde hair as mitsukuni did, and brown eyes_'I now know who mitsukuni gets his looks from'_. "I was picking up roka from a friend's house" said mitsukuni as he pulled me more into the room so that they could see me. "Is this the same roka who you told us about over the phone?" asked his mother as her eyes scanned me. He nodded and smiled "Mhm she's also my girlfriend" he said while hugging my waist "Mit-mitsukuni" I stutter blushing a little bit.

He had dragged me to the table and we sat down. His parents where still eyeing me "Tell me roka what's your family like?" asked his mother "Well my father works at one of your dojo's, he's very...strict and not all that kind to me and my sister, my mother works for one of mori's family's dojo's and is very caring when my father isn't around, and then there's my grandparent's which I believe are still in America taking care of some business there very nice to us, and my younger sister akari who happens to be attending ouran academy with me but as a first year" I said she nodded. "You're a scholarship student?" asked his father I nodded "Yes sir I was admitted on a music scholarship and akari got in on a kendo scholarship herself" I say with a smile "Now what's this I heard about you being in some kind of trouble?" asked his mother. I shot mitsukuni a look as he just whistled not looking at me. I sighed getting serious "I guess I should explain my family's history huh" I said while propping my elbow's on the table, I laced my finger's together and rested my chin on top of them.

"My family has been practicing the art of assassination for generations much like your's and martial arts, while we no longer go out for hire a tradition that died 2 generations ago with my grandparents we do still learn the art itself, we start our training at the age of five and by middle school I had won nationals in in karate, judo, tai quwan do, and kendo while we lived in America I had used a cover name in case anyone was going to conduct research on me for tournament's I had entered under the name of Leiko Sato instead of Roka Akagi" I said "My sister akari is no slouch her self-wining national's in karate and kendo while her middle school years in America. Were trained in a wide variety of martial arts and weapon use's, akari primarily likes to use shuriken while I prefer to use guns or kunai myself. Now the trouble that has caught up to me and has stretched to my sibling who is over at the Morinozuka estate as we speak, is that a treaty between my own family and another assassin family the Ito's was broken."

" Now not only am I being targeted by the Ito's but my own father as well seeing that I'm not his biological daughter unlike akari this is due to the treaty it's self, I am half Ito half Akagi but was deemed the legitimate heir to the Akagi estate which is close to a hundred years old by now, this was my grandparents decision. I had originally fled the area to go into hiding until the search died down a little bit, seeing as if I had left a akari alone she would've been taken or worse killed, I so took her with me to Karuizawa while on summer break, seeing as if we left the country it would be easier to track us down, while we were there mitsukuni and the rest of the host club had found me thanks to an old acquaintance of mine from America. Mitsukuni had convinced me to come back here with him so that me and akari could continue going to ouran and that I could graduate this year with them" I said telling them as much as I can.

His father was looking at me quit skeptically "You want me to believe that you've won nationals over in America and are trained to the same degree and mitsukuni and yasuchika" said his father I narrowed my eyes at him _'After all of that talking training is the one thing he bring up?'_ "I'm not asking you to believe but I'm merely stating the facts, mitsukuni and I have sparred on occasion and I've had no trouble keeping up with him, every match we've had has been a draw minus one since my sisters interference cause me to lose, chika and mori have witnessed them as well" I say not letting my voice falter one bit knowing how business with men like him work. His father still looked unconvinced of my abilities "If you want I could prove it with a fight" I said still looking him dead in the eyes "Roka you don't have too" said mitsukuni as he put a hand on my shoulder "Well if he won't take my word for it then why not fight I already had to fight hatsu today" I said mumbling the last part "Yeah but you just shot her" he added "With darts since I'll probably never carry real bullets...to school at least" I said.

From the corner of my eye I saw a smile come onto his mother's face _'__Either she likes the idea of me losing or something else…'_ I watched as she stood up and looked straight at me "Why don't we go to the shooting range and you can show us how good you are with your guns" she said, I smiled "Sure I haven't been able to practice since the guys unexpectedly showed up at my house and I basically used the twins as target practice" I said standing up myself. Apparently they had their very own shooting range on the estate. As we walked in I gawked at all the weapons they had "Seriously mitsukuni my house looks like haruhi's compared to yours" I mumbled making him laugh a little. I was given a range of weapons from pistols, to sub machine guns overall I was holding like 20 guns. One by one I would shoot at the targets hitting the bull's eye each time. As I picked up the last gun I noticed the barrel was bent "This one won't shoot straight the barrels bent" I said showing them where it was "No it's not" said chika.

I grabbed some chalk that was in a random bucket and ran it along the bent part of the barrel so that the bend would become visible. "How did you see that?" asked his mother "The way it shown in the light it didn't reflect in a straight line like it should've" I said picking up the gun I had just previously used before and shown it in the light compared to the bent one. "You know quite a bit about guns and martial arts it seems this must affect your studies" said his father."Roka ranks 3rd in our class just under takashi and me" said mitsukuni making me sigh "If it wasn't for trigonometry then I would be higher but math kicks my ass" I said before turning to mitsukuni "And how many times have I had to help you understand English in class since that's what the teacher would speak?" I asked making him scratch his head in embarrassment "A lot but I helped you in math" he retorted "Yeah because you're like Einstein in math" I mumbled remembering how quickly he always finishes his work in math class.

By the time we had left the shooting range me and mitsukuni had run out of things to declare one was better at over the other "Hmm oh your defense is better than mine" I said pointing at him "Your attacks are harder to predict" he said back. I sighed "I just remembered that we had English homework….seriously who put me in that class it's just tedious work" I said "Uh what were we supposed to do again?" asked mitsukuni who was looking a little confused "Write a paragraph about the differences between American food and Japanese food" I mumbled. As we came back into the house I was stopped by his mother "Roka why don't you just call me masami for now seeing as I don't think there'll be a reason that we won't get along" she said with a smile on her face "Sure thing masami" I said smiling back. His father didn't say anything but just walked past us to go elsewhere.

I help mitsukuni with the wording of his paper and made him practice speaking in English "Okay say peter piper had a pack of pickled peppers in English" I said and he nodded "Peter piper had a pickled pepper pack" he tried to say making me laugh "Close enough now how would ask where the bathroom is?" "Where is it you keep the bathroom?" he said with a cheeky grin. I broke down laughing "No it's where is the bathroom?" mitsukuni pouted calling me unfair. After we finished in English and mitsukuni tried and failed to help my in trigonometry it was time to go to bed. "Hey mitsukuni I got a question" I said before he went out the door "Hmm" he said looking back at me "Do your parent's always do this to girls you bring home to meet them?" I asked slightly blushing "Well you're the first girl I've brought home not even chika-chans brought a girl home" said mitsukuni. He kissed me "But I do think mother like's you" he said. I kissed him "Good night mitsukuni" I said "Good night roka"

_**AN: Okay in the last paragraph keep in mind that they normally speak Japanese since you know they are in japan; and when roka told mitsukuni to say that stuff in English he had to transfer it into a different langue, that's why it's typed wrong when she said it right just a couple of seconds ago. **_


	20. Chapter 20

~Vampires, Katsumi, and the Ito's~

Roka's Pov

The next day at club we were starting Halloween a week early so we were dressed up as vampires. I stood with kyoya, mori, and mitsukuni seeing as tamaki's the only one with customers right now for some weird reason.** "****Hello~"** said the twins as they and haruhi came into the room. The three of them just dropped in to say that they can't be there for the next week due to being on the preparation committee "Don't let them do anything to you haruhi" I yelled "What do you mean!" she yelled back being dragged to the door "You know exactly what I mean remember what I told you about with Americans and Halloween parties~" I yelled right before the door was closed. "Is there something we should know about American Halloween party's roka-sempai?" asked kyoya. I blushed at the thought of when Emily dragged me to a party once.

_~Flash Back 4 years ago~_

"Come on roka it'll be fun!" cheered Emily as we stood in her room in our costumes. Emily was an angel and I was an assassin ironically. "No way dude you know how Brad's parties are" I said while crossing my arms over my chest. "But roka this is a once and a life time chance we were invited to a high school party!" exclaimed Emily "No you were, my letter said 'Stay away from us freak' and I had no intention of going anyway" I said sitting down on her bed. Emily smirked "Oh so the national martial arts champion is scared to go to a little party~ oh and an assassin at that too oh how pathetic she is~" she said very dramatically. I huffed and stood up grabbing her hand "Come on were going to that damn party" I were walking down the road to Brad's house since he lived pretty close to Emily's. As we came up to his house I pulled the mask up to my face to cover my identity. The music was blaring through the walls of the house and there was people everywhere. We walked in hearing wolf whistles from the guys as well as getting slapped on the ass.

Brad was the captain of the karate club at school which he started up himself proclaiming that he could since he had won nationals. Once I walked in he spotted me "Hey you assassin! You wanna fight?" he asked. I took a quick look at everyone around me 'They all look intoxicated and their breath reeks of cigarette's and weed' I thought. I looked back to Jeremy and shook my head "No thanks" I mumbled but he didn't take no as an answer. He jumped at me throwing a punch, I blocked and jumped back. Everyone circled around us cheering on the fight. Not wanting to be there anymore since everyone was intoxicated and or high, I threw a couple of shuriken that I had stashed in my costume at Brad pinning him to the wall. I ran and found Emily being dragged into a room by some senior who looked high. I grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the guy and punching him in the face.

"Geez roka calm down, I'm okay" said Emily putting up her hands. I nodded "Okay but we should really leave, the cops are gonna show up any second now, since everyone here is either drunk or high as fuck" I said while pulling her to the front door. Just as we were about to walk out the cops pulled up. I pushed her back into the house "Out the back now" I yelled over the music. We darted our way through the house weaving between the older teens as they tried to get away as well. Once we were in the back yard I saw a privacy fence and pointed. We ran over to it "How are we going to get over it?" asked Emily frantically I looked at the height of it and judged how high I could jump. "I think I can jump it" I mumbled I laced my fingers together and bent down in front of Emily "I'll throw you over try not to land standing up if you can" I said she nodded.

Once I had got Emily over the fence I backed up and ran towards the fence picking up speed as I went. The cops came into the back yard and saw me "Stop!" they yelled. I ran up the fence and grabbed the top flipping myself over it and landing on my feet. I saw Emily standing not far off and met up with her "Come on lets go before they find us again" I saw. We ran all the way back to her house not stopping hoping that the cops don't come our way and arrest us for being at that party. I sighed once we made it back into her house. Emily was laughing "Dude that was so much fun~" she cheered I smacked her head "We all most got arrested cause everyone there was drunk or high off their asses! Oh and I blame you" I said pointing at her. Emily draped her arm on my shoulder "Yeah but I saw your face while fighting Brad you took pride in beating that asshole didn't you?" she asked "Yeah maybe I did"

~End of flash back~

"Nope not a damn thing especially the one Emily dragged me to" I said mumbling the last part to myself. I heard a creepy laugh and looked over to the coffin. It opened to show nekozawa "Well now isn't this interesting? What's that you think it sounds like fun Beelzenef? You may just be onto something there if its fear they want the black magic club will be happy to oblige! After all what's Halloween without a dose of pure unadulterated terror" he said before laughing again and the coffin closing automatically. I laughed at tamaki's face "Oh if I wasn't in this club I would totally join the black magic club" I said "What? No you can't do that!" yelled tamaki while grabbing my shoulders. I sweat dropped "Dude relax" I said while swatting his hands away from my shoulders.

Pretty soon we were all busy with our customers. I sat with my girls a smile on my face "You ladies all look so delicious that I can't deiced who to bite first" I said while grabbing one's chin and turning her head "Oh roka~" they all coursed. I smiled leaning back in my seat as club finally ended. "Hey nekozawa are you still in here?" I called out, hearing his laugh I took that as a yes and went to stand in front of the coffin "Roka-sempai what are you doing?" asked tamaki. I smirked looking at him "Teaching you all about an American pass time of crashing party's" I said. The coffin opened "Yes how may I serve you?" he asked "How would you like some help from the host club in scaring the first years at their game?" I asked. He grinned "We would love the company akagi-san" he said I nodded "We'll be there and I'll take care of everything on our side" I said he smiled "It'll be nice working with you" he said before laughing again with the coffin door closing.

After we got changed I sat everyone down. I looked them over "Judged on your talking habits and looks I think I have the perfect costume for each of you~" I cheerfully "Wow roka you must really like Halloween~" said mitsukuni "It's my favorite holiday of the year cause I can scare the crap out of people with my weapons and it's totally legal so I can't get in trouble!" I cheered with a big smile on my face. "Mori you would make a perfect Frankenstein" I said pointing at him, I turned to tamaki "The dead girl from the clock tower", I turned to mitsukuni "The headless huntsman" I said excitedly. And then there was kyoya I stared at him "Um….Dracula? yeah Dracula!" I said pointing at him "What are you going to be roka-sempai?" asked tamaki making me smirk "Oh you'll see tamaki….you'll see" I said rubbing my hands together with a little laugh.

I grabbed mitsukuni's hand "Come on we gotta find you a pumpkin then carve it out" I said. We went to a small grocery shop and grabbed a big pumpkin to carve out, I also picked up some costume makeup and fake blood. After paying and keeping mitsukuni from buy the "candy" a guy outside the store was selling we made our way home. "But roka how do you know it wasn't candy?" asked mitsukuni "Dude he had the hood look down to the shoe's, plus he looked pretty high to me" I said as the limo pulled into the drive way. I told mitsukuni to go inside and grab me a marker, knife, and trash bag. Once he came back out I cut a hole in the bottom of the pumpkin for his head. "What are we supposed to do with all the stuff on the inside?" he asked "Well we can save the seeds and cook those they make a pretty good snack but the rest goes into the trash bag" I say while ripping a handful of the pumpkins guts out. After an hour the pumpkin was de-gutted and I had carved a face onto it.

I had grabbed the sun dress I had lent to haruhi when we went swimming and tore it at the bottom and around the chest and waist. I splattered it with fake blood and made holes for bullet wounds. Once I was done I cleaned up my mess and met mitsukuni down stairs. "Roka I'm glad you made it down in time for dinner" said masami as I walked into the dining room "Yeah me too I was working on mine and mitsukuni's Halloween costumes, I'm showing the host club how to crash a party the American way so were going to try it out on the first years later tonight" I said while taking me seat next to mitsukuni. She smiled unlike her husband who frowned "Is there something wrong sir?" I asked "You should be training not going to party's" he said "Well in English class the teacher recently assigned all of us to do at least one American tradition during Halloween so I thought that this would be a good way for me, mitsukuni, and mori to get ours done early" I said looking him dead in the eyes my voice never wavering.

He smiled "I like you confidence to stand up to me when others don't girl, call me Yorihisa for now" he said I smiled "Sure thing". We all ate and talk that night and even chika joined in. "Oh I just realized something masami you and my mother have the same name" I said while laughing she smiled back "Well that's interesting" she said. One of the servants came into the room "I'm very sorry to interrupt but there's a man here wanting to talk to miss akagi he says that he's her father come to apologize for something" he said with a bow. I raised an eyebrow but got up regardless "Please excuse me I should probably go see what this is about" I said. Mitsukuni had stood up "It's okay mitsukuni I'll be fine besides your right next door you'll here if anything goes wrong" I said he looked uneasy about letting me go but did in the end and sat back down. I followed the waiter to the door and sure enough there was katsumi but he also had mother with him.

I narrowed my eyes "How did you find me?" I said making him smirk "Did you forget that I work for this very family it's not hard to guess that you would be with your boyfriend and their defense system isn't the best either" he said. I saw a gleam of metal from the corner of my eye and dodged as shuriken flew to wear I once stood "Are you crazy?" I asked "Katsumi stop!" yelled mother grabbing his arm. Father slapped her across the face "Shut your mouth woman" he hissed "Leave her alone she didn't do anything!" I yelled. He stalked forward and slapped me just as mitsukuni and the other's came out. The slap had enough power in it to make me turn my face but not fall down. He glared at me as I stared back with wide eyes "You will listen to me" he growled. My eyes hardened and glared at him "Kiss my ass old man" I hissed and jumped away before he could hit me. I pulled out my pistol and checked the cartage _'__Damn I'm out of darts….bullets it is'_ I shoved my hand into my pocket pulling out 5 bullets. I refilled the gun while dodging attacks.

I aimed for his pelvis and shot. He stopped momentarily but started to run at me again this time drawing his own gun. Everyone was at a standstill, I was freaking out on the inside for having a gun pointed at me and for the blood coming through his clothes. "This is an interesting development" said hatsu from the door. I sighed "Get the hell out of here hatsu I'm obviously in the middle of something critical" I hissed not looking back at her. I heard a gunshot and winced as the bullet entered my gut "Roka!" yelled mitsukuni "I'm fine" I called back refusing to let my pain show. Katsumi smirked "You won't live those were poisoned" he said. I smirked and pulled out the bullet which hadn't got too far "Too bad it didn't break open….you hit the wrong spot a bullet like this is meant for the heart or the brain" I said. I shot my gun hitting katsumi's hand making him drop the gun I walked up to him and pointed the gun at his head "You wouldn't" he said. I smirked "My policy is never kill family or the innocent neither of which is you" I said letting the bullet rip though the barrel and into his skull.

Katsumi fell to the floor with a thump. Hatsu clapped "Bravo, bravo roka you finally killed your first person and even better you were his target" said hatsu I turned and glared at her "Piss off hatsu I don't need your crap right now I have more important things to deal with" I said while ripping some of my shirt off and trying it around my wound. Mother ran over to me and hugged me "I'm so glad you're okay roka" she said into my hair and she cried. I was taken back she hasn't done anything like this since I was rescued back when Emily died. I smiled and hugged her back "Your grandparents are gone roka" said mother making my eyes widen "What? What do you mean there gone?" I asked pulling away from her "In America your father he…." She trialed off I looked back to the body lying on the floor.

I put a hand over my mouth as the tears came down my face "Oh god! they knew, they knew that katsumi was gonna kill them before they left!" I exclaimed in pure shock "Does akari know?" I asked feeling the tears still coming she nodded "She was the first one we told" she said "How long has it been?" I asked balling my fists "Almost 2 months now" said mother "And when did you tell akari?" I asked "The next day" she mumbled making me pull at my hair, even more tears threatening to fall "You mean to tell me that katsumi killed my grandparents 2 months ago and akari knew of it the next day while I'm finding out about it just now?!" I yelled the tears falling onto my face "Yes. But if it makes you feel any better according to their will the house is now yours" she said quickly "Like I give a damn about some old ass house rigged with traps and is basically sealed completely off" I mumbled walking past her.

"Roka where are you going?" she yelled after me "To reinstate the treaty with the Ito's, that's why you're here right hatsu?" I asked while looking at her. Hatsu smiled and nodded "My father's idea naturally oh wait that's right he's your father as well" she said "We'll see about that" I grumbled "Oh and were taking akari along too as a witness since I technically can't represent the Akagi's" I mumbled to her. "Roka let me come with you" said mitsukuni. I looked back at him and smiled "Okay" I said. We grabbed akari from mori's house saying that she'll be back later and not to worry about her. Hatsu led the way to the Ito's estate. We were stopped at the gate "Identify yourselves!" called out a man "Brother it's me I brought roka back and she has brought two witnesses for the reinstating of the treaty on her side" yelled hatsu. The gate opened and we all ran in.

Hatsu led us through many halls. We stopped at two huge doors and walked in hatsu bowed to the man who was hidden in the shadows "Father I've returned with roka who has brought along her other sister akari and boyfriend mitsukuni Haninozuka as witnesses to the reinstatement of the treaty" she said. He moved into the light and I could see his features. He was a tall man, he had gentle facial features, with black hair and pink eyes like mine. He motioned for us to sit on the cushions in front of us taking a seat himself and hatsu the one by him. "Please allow me to introduce myself I'm Osamu Ito the current head of the Ito family" he said with a warm smile on his face "Roka Akagi I'll be taking over the akagi estate here soon, this is my half-sister Akari Akagi, and my boyfriend and a person I trust completely Mitsukuni Haninozuka" I said while motioning to each "I do hope it's okay for them to be here I wanted witnesses since you would be holding the treaty itself" I said osamu nodded "Of course roka" he said

I sighed "Now down to business I want to reinstate the treaty between our family's but I also have an addition to put out there" I said clasping my hands together while resting my chin on them, as my elbows are on my knees and I look Osamu right in the eyes. Osamu got serious himself his eyes hardening. "There will be no additions" he said "Here me out first" I said and he nodded. "I know both of our family's struggles with keeping money in the banks so I'm proposing that we start up a business and split the profits 50/50" I said. Osamu looked interested to my pleasure at that "What kind of business are you talking about?" he asked making me smirk "A shooting range plus with a store attached to purchases weapons like guns, shuriken, kunai, bows, and swords alike, it may take a few years to kick off and a good hunk of cash too but this ensures money for both of us and we can keep tabs on each other's family's" I said

"Father this is a good idea we should accept" said hatsu "When would you like to start this project?" asked osamu "After I graduate high school in a few months if you can do that" I said moving my hand towards his "Do we have a deal?" I asked "This is the only thing correct? no changes to the original treaty just this addition of a shared business to keep tabs on each other's family's?" he asked "Of course osamu" I said. He grasped my hand "Then we have a deal roka" he said smiling again. Osamu had grabbed out the treaty making the needed additions and signing it. I signed the treaty as well as akari, mitsukuni, and hatsu stating that they are witnesses. I stood up from my seat on the floor "It was nice doing business with you osamu but now I have to go scare some first years with mitsukuni" I said while leaving the rushed home and grabbed our costumes. I had told everyone to meet up in the club room to finalize costumes. Once me and mitsukuni ran in everyone was already dressed up "What took you two so long?" complained tamaki "You wouldn't believe me if I had told you" I said. We quickly changed and I realized that mitsukuni forgot the rest of his costume "It's okay just jump at them and they should get scared enough" I said. I grabbed tamaki's mask and put some fake blood on it. Once we were all done we went to our respective station given to us by nekozawa.

I waited till the net was up before coming out of my hiding spot. I smirked when I saw it was haruhi and hikaru. I walked out of my hiding place in the torn bloody dress, with a long red haired wig and a butcher's knife. I reached up towards the net making my shadow stretch across them. They looked back and screamed. I brought the knife down and cut open the net "Mmm you look tasty" I said in a really creepy tone as I grabbed hikaru's face. They both ran away like little baby's, I laughed and went back to the club room to meet up with the others. As me and mitsukuni came back into the house later that night I noticed that the light was on in the living room. We went to go check it out and found my mother talking with mitsukuni's family. "Mother I thought you would've gone home by now" I said as we stepped in. Mother ran up and hugged me tight before pulling back and looking me over "They didn't hurt you did they?" she asked frantically "No I'm fine I was just negotiating a business idea with the Ito's" I said calmly. I had explained what happened while we were there and why I was in a dress covered in fake blood.

I yawned as me and mitsukuni made our way upstairs and mother went home to fix my room that katsumi destroyed when he had woke up. "Are you tired roka?" asked mitsukuni "Yeah, aren't you we've had one hell of a day" I said he smiled "A little but I did get to spend it with you~" he said with a smirk. Next thing I know where in a room lips locked. Mitsukuni broke the kiss trailing down my neck leaving little butterfly kisses as he goes. I was pulled onto a bed and laid down. I moaned slightly as he reached my soft spot. I could feel mitsukuni smirk into the kiss. He bit my neck leaving a red mark for sure. He came back up to my lips and I ran my hand through his hair getting it tangled up in the process. The door opened making us stop and in the doorway stood a smirking masami "Oh don't stop kids I'm just making sure nothing inappropriate will happen since your both under 18 and not married" she said.

I blushed at what she was implying and mitsukuni moved blushing as well "I should probably go" I said kissing mitsukuni again "Night" I call out "Good night" he said back as masami shut the door behind us. Masami followed me to my room and stopped me outside the door "I have no problem with you guys kissing but if you do go farther make sure to us this" she said while putting something in my hand and walking away. Once I was in my room I looked down to see what she had given me and blushed furiously "A condom really?" I said. I threw it into the desk draw and got ready for bed.


	21. Chapter 21

~Kasanoda~

Roka's Pov

The next day during club we were dressed as samurai's well not me I took it upon myself to grab some armor from the house and look like an assassin instead. There was a fairly good size group of girls around me, actually I have the biggest group today "So roka how come your not dressed as a samurai too?" asked one of tamaki's regular's "Well I think you should all know that back when there was real samurai's there was also assassins and I felt the need to show off some skills I have today, would some of you care to be volunteer's?" I asked and got 5 hands up instantly."Okay ladies line up in a row and put the apple on your head" I said they looked a little reluctant "If you all do I promise to tell you one thing about each host you probably didn't know~" I cooed they instantly did as I asked. I threw a shuriken and it bounced off mori's spear changing directions towards the girls apples "Remember don't move" I said. The shuriken cut through each apple and I caught it after the last one was cut. The apples didn't move causing the twins to come and laugh at me "That was such a fail~" yelled out hikaru. I walked up to the girl at the end of the line and blew as if I was only playing with a flame. All the apples top half's fell to the ground I smirked looking back to hikaru and kaoru "Kiss my ass ginger's" I said "Assassins are so cool~" yelled the girls.

Suddenly mori stabbed a wall freaking all of us but, kyoya, me, and mitsukuni. "We have a trespasser" he said opening the door to show some red headed guy on the floor. "Takashi Morinozuka! Sempai please take me on as your apprentice!" he yelled while bowing to mori which kind of confused me."Ritsu Kasanoda class 1-D heir to the Kasanoda syndicate the most powerful gang in their area, it is said that if your eyes meet his you'll have bad dreams for three months, if you bump into him you'll end up in the hospital, and talking back to him sends you to an early grave, he is so feared by his classmates they call him the walking blizzard" said kyoya giving us all of his info. We had closed up a little early to deal with this issue and everyone changed but me since I couldn't find my shirt and he's here so I can't walk around in a blazer and a bra.

Ritsu's father had been training him to be a godfather since he was a kid just like I've been training to be an assassin since I was a kid. "Morinozuka-sempai that's why I need you to show me how do you manage to have so many friends when your just as mean looking as me, your expressionless, distant, and you hardly ever talk, plus you gotta mug that looks like a watch dog from hell, how come you got so many friends what are you doing that I'm not? Please teach me your secretes I'm begging you!" exclaimed Ritsu as he bowed to mori. "Hey takashi are you okay?" asked mitsukuni as I nodded looking at him concerned cause he looks like he's gonna throw up. "I'm just a little light headed" said mori. I patted him shoulder "You're not really mean looking" I said and he smiled at me and patted my head. "Tamaki" said mori looking over at him with a look that screamed bloody murder saying "Help me already for fucks sake!"

"There is one thing that you are lacking and that is a lovely item" said tamaki as he stepped in to help. "I'm not extracting when I say most of mori-sempai's charm is directly from honey-sempai" said tamaki. I sighed and stood up "Hold it, stop right now let's get something clear" I said catching everyone's attention. I grabbed mori's arm and pulled him up "You can't say that most of mori's charm comes from mitsukuni now this maybe the American in me speaking but if we lived in America mori would up tamaki in profits alone cause he's tall, fit, quite, respectable, and what some Americans would call the finest thing on the block, so quite calling him mean looking cause he's not" I said. I sat back down next to mitsukuni and smiled "But of course I don't go by American standards I still think you're the best looking" I whispered to mitsukuni.

"Takashi? Have you really been using me this entire time?" asked mitsukuni as mori shook his head. "I'm sorry but honey-sempai is on a long term lease to mori-sempai right now so I can't let you borrow him" said tamaki just making the situation worse. "Is tama-chan telling the truth are you renting me!" yelled mitsukuni I sighed and threw some shuriken at tamaki missing on purpose "Shut it Blondie, you making things over here worse" I called out as tamaki paled looking at the shuriken that landed between his fingers "Roka-sempai I would appreciate it if you didn't use your shuriken in the club room" said kyoya "Whatever shadow king" I mumbled "Assassins never piss them off" said tamaki making me smirk.

The next day as me, mitsukuni, and mori were walking to class kasanoda stopped us saying hello to mori. "Good morning kasanoda" I said "Good morning Akagi-sempai" he yelled scaring some other people including mitsukuni who hid behind me. I was suddenly pulled out of the way by mitsukuni as mori pushed kasanoda to avoid some plants falling on us. Mitsukuni leaned towards my ear "That couldn't be the Ito's right? You reinstated the treaty" he whispered "No, I don't think I was the target this time" I whispered back he nodded and went to make sure mori was okay. I walked over to kasanoda "Hey you alright?" I asked holding out a hand "Uh yeah" he said while taking it. I pulled him up much to his surprise "Wow your stronger than you look" he said with a smile "Yeah I get that a lot" I mumbled walking away towards the club room.

I was laying on the couch across from haruhi and kasanoda trying to not get too involved in all of this. They stuck cat ears onto kasanoda and we all stood around looking at him "A cat monster" plainly said mitsukuni "Garfield" I said thinking back to the comics of the cat in the Sunday comics in America and ended up falling on the floor laughing "Hey is he okay?" asked kasanoda "It's just the american in him" said kyoya waving it off as I sat back on the couch. I sighed watching kasanoda run out of the room after the twins put him in a maid outfit and one of his friends came in "Okay that was too far hikaru…kaoru" I said looking at them. **"What do you mean?"** they asked "Your just making fun of him and abusing his trust….your basically bulling him, I'm gonna go find kasanoda and make sure he's okay" I said while running out after him.

I caught kasanoda in the rose garden feeding a hurt sparrow. "Hey kasanoda are you okay?" I asked coming out from around the corner "Oh akagi-sempai" he said I waved my hand "Just call me roka its fine" I said. I sat down next to him "Listen I'm sorry about the guys they get like that sometimes" I said smiling "But it always works out in the end" I mumbled. Haruhi came out and sat next me. Kasanoda let her feed the sparrow "Look out!" yelled mitsukuni as he kicked a paint can away from us. The can was open so paint got all over me and haruhi "Ahhh haruhi, roka-sempai why is there blood all over you!" yelled tamaki "Would you calm down it's just paint" said haruhi "Yeah if this was blood I would be crying right now since there's so much of it" I said looking at my stained jacket and pants. "We should probably go change clothes" said haruhi "Yeah" I mumbled looking at the paint **"Want us to come help you?"** asked the twins "Drop dead" said haruhi "Go fuck a tree" I said as we walked away. Back in the club room I noticed my wraps got wet "Hey haruhi my wraps got wet can you help me with a new one?" I asked "Yeah" she said coming over in just her bra and uniform pants.

3rd Pov

"I should apologize to fujioka and akagi after all it is my fault that paint got on them" said kasanoda as he ran off to music room 3. "Don't any of you care that kasanoda is going to see haruhi and roka-sempai and their changing clothes" said kyoya as he was writing in his notebook. All the hosts freaked out and ran back towards the club room to try and stop kasanoda from walking in on haruhi and roka while their changing.

Roka's Pov

"Is this too tight?" asked haruhi as she wrapped the cloth around my bra "Yeah" I said "Okay ju-" the door opened and kasanoda walked in "Hey are you oka-" he stopped and blushed. I was frozen standing in the room in only my underwear, and bra. I screamed throwing my arms down "Get out!" yelled haruhi "Uh my bad!" said kasanoda as he ran out the door closing it behind him. "Har-haruhi" I mumbled she looked back at me and sighed putting my arms back up "It'll be okay, let's just hope honey-sempai doesn't kill him" she mumbled finishing off my wraps. I quickly threw on some pants and a shirt while fixing my wig which fell on the floor when I screamed.

3rd Pov

**"Peeping tom!"** yelled the twins scaring kasanoda "You saw" said hikaru "Didn't you basanova" said kaoru. "No I didn't see I mean I caught a glance of fujioka but akagi, it was all so fast I didn't really see, it was just accident I swear to you that I'm not a pervert" said kasanoda as quickly as he could."Of course you would say that sure sign of a guilty conscience" said mitsukuni _'How is the lovely item the scariest thing in the room right now'_ thought kasanoda as he knees shook terribly."So then both fujioka and akagi are girls?" asked kasanoda "Red alert he's onto haruhi's and roka's little secret" said kaoru "That's not good" said hikaru **"So let's hear it, how much did you see?"** asked the twins

"Well fujioka was changing her top but akagi was changing both top and bottom so I saw their underwear" said kasanoda as he blushed. Mori had to hold back a very pissed off looking mitsukuni so the kasanoda wouldn't die. "Wow that's more of roka than anyone of us had saw before that's for sure" said the twins just adding fuel to mitsukuni's fire. **"You saw their underwear!"** yelled the twins as if it just clicked "What should we do?" asked kaoru "The only thing we can induce amnesia" said hikaru as he prepared to swing a bat "That enough you two leave the assaults to the professionals" said kyoya **"Your talking about roka and akari aren't you?"** asked the twins, Kyoya smiled "Who else other than assassins" he said. Kyoya had proceeded to threaten kasanoda to keep quiet about haruhi and roka's secret.

"Come on guys quite scaring kasanoda sorry about all this" said haruhi as she walked out of the changing room. "Hey fujioka" said kasanoda "Look it's alright doesn't really matter to me you can tell whoever you want to" said haruhi "Where's akagi?" asked kasanoda. Haruhi sighed "Deciding whether or not to call akari to do something, I can't remember what she said but if she's calling akari it can't be good" said haruhi. "Well, well bosanova" said hikaru "Since you know their girls who do you love and pick carefully one of them is honey-sempai's girlfriend" said kaoru as mitsukuni cracked his knuckles from the side "Choose carefully" said mitsukuni as he glared kasanoda down a dark aura around him unlike his normal happy one.

Kasanoda didn't answer for the door burst open and akari stood there looking as mad as mitsukuni is at the moment. "I got a very disturbing text from my sister" said akari as she walked in and glared the red head down scaring him even more than mitsukuni was "And do you know what it said?" she asked kasanoda shook his head "No-no" he stuttered "May 22nd a code name I made up back in America meaning 'Peeping tom saw me almost naked' it's also code for 'We have some killing to do tonight' you better hope she meant something else" threatened akari as she slipped into the preparation room.

Roka's Pov

I was pacing around the room _'Holly shit kasanoda's basically seen me naked! Not even mitsukuni's got that far!'_ Akari walked into the room looking pretty pissed off "Peeping or killing" she asked "Peeping with a possible killing" I said my face still red "How much?" she asked I gulped "Bra with wraps half on and….panties" I said. Akari grabbed my arm and dragged me back out of the changing room to where haruhi and the guys where. I looked around the room tamaki was basically dead in the corner, kyoya was glaring kasanoda down, haruhi looked the same as ever, the twins looked pissed, kasanoda was blushing, mori was holding back mitsukuni who if looks could kill kasanoda would have died a thousand times by now.

"Roka your call May 22nd tonight or not?" asked akari landing all eyes on us. Akari must have explained what May 22nd meant because kasanoda was begging for me not to let akari kill him "Ca-can I just go ho-home" I asked looking at the floor I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around but tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. Someone fell on top of me and something pressed against my lips and another thing on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw kasanoda and he was groping my breast. I quickly pushed him off of me and sat up holding my knee's to my chest flash backs coming on.

_~Flash Back 2 years ago~_

_Emily had just been shot and lay dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I was forced up by my chains. I was chained down once where Emily was. My clothes were ripped off "Your pretty hot for a 15 year old" said a man as put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my knee. He force-ably kissed me while inching his hand from my knee up towards my panties. I started to cry even more now. His hand was at the seam of my panties and his other hand was in the process of unclasping my bra. I started to ball as he ripped off my bra leaving me topless, My panties where half way off when he jumped off the bed and started to undo his belt 'Please no! please! Oh god someone save me!' I thought as the tear's clouded my vision. Just then the door was broken down and the police came in and shot the man and his friends. I was taken to the local hospital and Emily's parents were being called._

_~End of flash back~ _

I scream feeling someone's hands on my arms pulling me up. I quickly get away from them the tears that welded up in my eyes about to fall. Everyone was staring at me and akari was the first to talk but I couldn't register what she was saying I was too afraid the memories just kept replaying over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore and ran out the door as fast as I could towards home, somewhere safe.

Akari's Pov

"Damn it Roka stop!" I yelled as she ran through the doors I cursed and looked back to the red head who was cowering in fear of mitsukuni "If she's not fine by tomorrow I will personally kill you…..Oh and last time this happened it took me a week to pull her out and that was just from a stranger randomly kissing her on the cheek you've done 10x the damage" I said before darting towards the door_ 'Of course that was a week after it happened but still' _ I was blocked by the twins and kyoya. "Sorry akari but I'm afraid were gonna need a little bit of information on what just happened with roka-sempai before you can leave" said kyoya as I glared at him "Fine but if anything happens to her and I'm not there it's your fault Ootori" I growled before looking back at kasanoda "And you, get you wanna be ghetto ass out of my sight before I kick it from here to New York city and back" I yelled pointing at the door, kasanoda darted out of the room and mitsukuni relaxed a little.

I looked over all the guys "April 15th" I said plainly as we all sat on the couches in the club room. "That's roka's birthday" said mitsukuni, I nodded "And the day Emily died". I sighed "There's something about that day that none of you know about and I shouldn't know it myself but a few years back I pried it out of roka" I said. I had explained what had happened after Emily died. "We were lucky to get there when we did roka was almost naked by the time we had gotten there, and the man was about to do the same to roka as what happened to Emily" I say as some of the guys had tears in there eyes. "Roka gets frightened when someone she doesn't really know or trust see's her like kasanoda did she was okay when I went back to get her but when she tripped and...anyway that was just too much for her to handle and I'm sure the memories started coming back, that's why she ran out like she did, it was to try and run away from them but it won't work there always there" I said looking towards the window "She had been doing great with dealing with her fears and the resurfacing memories every now and then but that was just too much for her to handle along with everything that's happened this week alone" I said.

"I need to get home and find her" I say standing up "Let us come with you" said tamaki. I looked them all over and nodded "Okay but try and not upset her, I'm looking at you twins" I said while walking out the door. We all took a limo there and me and mitsukuni were the first ones in the house. I checked her room, the living room, dojo, kitchen, bath room, my room, and mother's room. I growled in frustration "Damn it roka where did you go?" honey looked like he suddenly realized something "Roka once told me about how calming she found water to be mostly the rain...do you think she could have gone to the lake?" he asked. I smiled "Your a life saver honey lets go" I said running out the door. We all ran as fast as we could to the lake and sure enough there was roka sitting on the shore her feet in the water and face stained with tears while softly singing bad apple. I pushed Honey's shoulder and he looked up at me "You go she'll listen better to you than me right now" I said he nodded and made his way over to roka. "Come one we'll watch from the tree's" I said while pointing up at a couple of thick branches.

Roka's Pov

I heard someone approaching me and froze "Roka?" he asked. I stood and turned and a wave of relief washed over me "Mi-mitsukuni" I said hugging him close as tears starting falling. "I'm so-sorry" I said, he sat on the shore pulling me down with him. We didn't really talk but just sat there on the shore holding onto each other. "You don't have anything to be sorry about it was an accident, you tripped and he fell with you" said mitsukuni I looked up at him and smiled "Thank you" I said kissing his cheek.

Once it got dark out we got up and walked back towards the house, as we passed under some trees figures dropped down. I yelped and grabbed onto mitsukuni. "Roka!" yelled tamaki as he pulled me into a hug. I flinched but relaxed after a second. Apparently akari and the host club hid up in the trees watching me and mitsukuni "I thought I saw something" I mumbled. Once we all got back into the house I had remembered something that I wanted to tell mitsukuni "Dude the last time I was at your house your mother gave me a condom" I said causing the twins to snicker "Laugh all you want but with the way you two act you'll never get laid" I said making them blush.

Everyone stayed over for the night to make sure I was fine and mitsukuni didn't leave my side. Once morning came tamaki was the one to wake me up. "Roka-sempai! time to get up!" he yelled throwing my door open I glared up at him and threw shuriken pinning him to the wall in the hall. He gulped "Or maybe not". Akari walked in and pulled the blanket off of me "Roka get up!" she said "No it's cold~" I whined huddling close to something warm. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and looked at what I was hugging. Of course I forgot that since Mitsukuni didn't want to leave me alone he stayed with me in my room last night.

"Aww" said kaoru "There so cute~" cooed hikaru. I was going to throw my shuriken but akari caught them "What have I told you about shuriken under the pillows?" she asked "Uh" I said as she glared at me "Get up...and wake up honey while your at it" she said dragging the twins out of the room and shutting the door. I poked mitsukuni's shoulder "Mitsukuni wake up we have to go to school" I said he didn't wake up or was pretending to sleep. I kissed him and he replied back instantly. We were making out when tamaki opened the door again "Do you have something against knocking?" I asked he just shook his head "Sorry we were just wondering what was taking you two so long" he mumbled leaving the room.

We quickly got ready and ran down the stairs. "So we heard that" started kaoru "Honey-sempai was getting some action up there" finished hikaru "Get you minds out of the gutter you damn gingers" I said while snatching a waffle from the table and eating it. At club I had a small group today much to my liking "So roka what's your house like?" asked one of my regular's "Well I live in a mansion about the same size as the twins despite being here on a scholarship it's been in my family for generations and I'm about to inherit it since my grandparents passing" I said with a little tear rolling down my face "Oh roka~~~" they chorused.

The door opened and kasanoda walked in taking a seat. "I'd like to request fujioka...and akagi"he said with a slight blush on his face. I cautiously got up and sat on the couch facing kasanoda. Tamaki came over and was acting like a robot _'What the hell is his problem?' _Tamaki's cell was ringing and who ever had called him had fixed his little robot problem.I looked to the side and saw the rest of the guys huddled up together since all the girls were watching us. "Akagi I wanted to apologize about yesterday I didn't mean to do that you had just tripped and..." said kasanoda "I'm fine but I'd watch out if I were you akari and mitsukuni's still pretty mad" I said.

We went outside and started to play a game of kick the can. I hid up in the tree over the dome thingy in the rose garden with mitsukuni and mori. "So hika-chan may seem oblivious but deep down he's beginning to understand his feelings and even though it's clear to the rest of us how tama-chan feels he's still completely in the dark about it himself?" asked mitsukuni "Yeah" said mori "Then what about kaoru-chan and kyo-chan between the two of them I bet there's someone even more oblivious than tama-chan is" he said "Well I think that they know about their feeling's for haruhi but have put them off to the side since kaoru is helping hikaru and kyoya's helping tamaki" I said "Considering that I wonder if something really big is gonna happen before we graduate" said mitsukuni "You never know" said mori I smiled "I think I just wanna relax before then you know? enough stuff has happened to me in the last week alone" I said laughing a little. Mitsukuni looked back at me and laughed as well grabbing my hand.

On our way back to the club room to grab our stuff everyone was talking about random things. My phone rang in my pocket. I stopped in the hall to answer it "Hello?" I say "Hello is this Miss Roka Akagi I'm speaking to?" asked a man "Yes it is, may I ask whom it is I am speaking with?" I asked putting what little manners I have to use. "Yes I'm your grandparent's attorney calling about the object's they left you and you sister in there will when do you think you could stop by my office?" he asked. I looked out the window and deiced it wasn't too late "I could stop out tonight if you'd like" I said "Yes thank you miss akagi" he said before hanging up. I sighed and walked into the club room "Who was on the phone roka?" asked mitsukuni "My grandparent's attorney calling about the stuff they left me in their will" I said while scooping up my bag "I gotta get akari they left her some stuff too" I said giving mitsukuni a kiss before heading out "I'm out see ya'll later!" I yelled walking through the door and hearing a course of bye's as I go out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

~New found wealth~

Roka's Pov

I found akari walking in the halls "Hey we got some stuff to go get come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. There was only one attorney's office in our town so it was pretty easy to find. "The Akagi sister's right?" asked a lady as we walked through the door, I nodded. "Right this way" she said while walking down the hall. She opened the door "Sir the rest of the akagi's are here" she said _'What does she mean by the rest of the Akagi's?'_ "Let them in" said the man whom I spoke with on the phone today. We took the two chairs in front of his desk "Let me introduce myself I'm Dai Maki" he said "I'm roka and she's akari it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Maki" I said.

I noticed a guy who looked older than me next to her "Who are you?" I asked curious. He had white hair and green eye's, he was taller that akari, well built, and not all that bad looking. The guy looked kind of shocked and hurt when I asked for his name "Didn't mother or father ever talk about me?" he asked and me and akari both shook our heads. "Well that hurt's...oh well I did piss him off by saying I wouldn't do assassinations" he said while scratching the back of his head. He stood up and walked in front of me and akari bending down. He grabbed one of my hands and one of akari's hands with a smile on his face. "I'm Junichi Akagi your older brother, nice to see you again roka...and to meet you akari" he said in a gentle voice. My eyes were wide "We have a brother?" I said and he nodded "Yes. but I'll explain everything later okay?" he asked and I nodded _'How could they never tell us this?!' _

Mr. Maki smiled "Right now how about we get down to business" he said and I nodded. "To our youngest granddaughter akari we leave the vacation home in Karuizawa to you, along with your grandmother's jewelry hid away in the safe, once you graduate 2 million american dollars is yours to do with what you please, to our oldest granddaughter roka we leave the main akagi estate with the land surrounding it and a sum of...oh my 3 million american dollars to do with what you need, and to be shared between the three of you is the vacation home in america where you previously lived, and to our grandson Junichi we leave you the one estate no one's known about, the Akagi's have another estate in japan it's location is with akari's jewelry and a sum of 2 1/2 million american dollars, that's all it says" said Mr. Maki

My eyes were wide and mouth dropped "Your kidding right? there's no way they had all that money stored away!" I exclaimed. Mr. Maki reread the will "No i'm not, now roka, junichi if you would sign this then all of the thing's listed here will be transferred into your name, the transfer fee was already paid so it won't cost you a thing" he said handing me and junichi a piece of paper. I signed the bottom and gave it back "Does akari need to sign for anything?" I asked "No since your mother came and signed for her she'll receive the karuizawa estate on her 17th birthday and the money once she graduates high school, the jewelry is in your house so that is up to you"said Mr. Maki.

I stood up and bowed "Thank you" I said. Akari copied me and we left for home. My mind was spinning, by this time tomorrow I'll be rich and I have a mansion to call my own. Me and akari had junichi come home with us to talk and what not. As we walked into the house I saw suit cases by the door and mother came walking down the stairs "Mother where are you going?" I asked she stopped and smiled at us "To live at what use to be my parent's home I figured you wouldn't want me around after hearing your grandparents will" she said with a sad smile on her face as she walked out the door leaving us behind. I tried to stop her but it wouldn't work _'Why is she leaving all of a sudden?' _

Me and akari ran upstairs to get changed as junichi sat in the living room. I met them in the living room once I was done, akari was on the couch and junichi was in an armchair. I took the other armchair with a smile. "So junichi tell us about you since...well since we don't really know you" I say. Jun as he said to call him, owns a weapons store currently and is making fairly good money. He was born in September and is 10 year's older than me, he's a champion in kendo, karate, tai quwan do, and judo. It was really nice to talk to him and he got to know us as well. Then I got a great idea which seemed to scare akari a little bit "You should be scared" she whispered to jun, I smacked the back of her head "Shut up" I mumbled. I grabbed my phone from out of my pocket and dialed tamaki's number "Hello?" he answered "Hey tamaki it's roka, I got a favor to ask" I said a smile finding its way onto my face "Sure what is it?" he asked "Can you get everyone over at my place within the next hour I got some big news!" I said "You can count on me roka-sempai!" said tamaki right before hanging up. I texted mitsukuni and told him to come over. I ran up stairs and showered. I was wearing, skinny jeans, a tank top under an open long sleeved button up shirt, converse, and my hair was in two small pigtails with the fringe pinned back.

Me, jun, and akari were in the living room talking about what to do with this new found wealth. The door bell rang and I jumped up "I got it" I said running to the door and pulling it open with a huge smile on my face. The entire club was there in there casual cloths except mitsukuni who was in his obi. I directed them all to the living room and told them to sit their asses down. "Who's that roka-sempai?" asked haruhi as she spotted jun in the armchair "You'll see and you two don't say anything just yet" I said to akari and jun who just nodded.

"So what did you calls us over here for?" asked haruhi who sat on the couch next to tamaki and kyoya, the twins were on the armrests, mori had my chair from earlier, and me, mitsukuni and akari sat on the floor facing them all. I smiled "Well I had stopped by my grandparents attorney's office today taking akari with me since they left stuff for us in there will...you go" I said while turning to look at her in the end. Akari huffed "I was left the vacation home in karuizawa, my grandmother's jewelry which we have to locate a safe to find, and I get 2 million american dollars once I graduate high school to do with what ever I want!" cheered akari with a huge smile on her face **"So your rich now"** said the twins "No I'm rich when I graduate" corrected akari. "What did you get roka-sempai?" asked tamaki.

I smiled huge "I got the main estate with the land surrounding it and by this time tomorrow will have 3 million american dollars in my account, and I thought about using that money to refurnish the house while kick starting the business with the Ito's" I said lightly bouncing at the thought of opening up the entire house "And we get to keep our house in america" me and akari cheer together. "That's awesome!" said hikaru. "Now who's this guy?" asked tamaki while pointing to jun. I smiled huge "My older brother Junichi!" I exclaimed. Everyone had a poker face before screaming **"WHAT?!"**. Jun stood up and bowed "Junichi akagi, I am indeed roka's and akari's older brother, I was kicked out of the house at 10 when roka had first been born since I didn't want to do assassinations if you were wondering, I was given a different estate in japan and 2.5 million american dollar's, along with sharing the house in america with these two" he said with a smile on his face as he messed up our hair, I swatted his hand away "Stop that" I grumbled taking my hair down to fix it.

"Okay well I guess I should point everyone out to you" I said standing up. "The twin on the left armrest is hikaru hitachiin and on the other side is his brother kaoru, next to hikaru is haruhi fujioka, next to her is tamaki suoh, next to him is kyoya Ootori, in the chair over there is takashi morinozuka who we call mori, and this is mitsukuni haninozuka who we call honey except for me and mori" I said while pointing at each person. Mitsukuni stood up and bowed to jun with a smile on his face "I'm also roka's boyfriend" he said.

"Now the real reason I wanted you guys to come over was so that we can explore the entire mansion for ideas of what needs to be fixed and what can be added" I said making the twins cheer. "Okay there's ten of us and 3 paths splitting off from the main path, Not knowing whats in there I'll pair up groups" I said causing the twins and tamaki to groan "Shut it you 3" I said. Jun and mori reopened the path to the rest of the mansion. I took the lead walking in first, I stopped at the fork in the road and pointed to my right "Down this path will be akari and the twins since it's the safest" I said before pointing to my left "Over here will be tamaki, kyoya, and mori since it's the next safest" then I pointed at the final path "And the last group will consist of haruhi, mitsukuni and myself seeing as it's the most dangerous" I said I looked over to jun "How about you go with akari since the twins are bound to cause trouble" I said "No problem" he said with a small wave of the hand.

"Wait if it's the most dangerous" said kaoru "Then why take haruhi with you?" asked hikaru. I patted their heads a tough thing for me to do. "You see I've thought this over, if haruhi went with the you then I would have to split you up and knowing that you don't do good separate that was out of option, then I thought about tamaki's group but he would do something stupid without kyoya or mori around so that's another lost option, leaving her with me and mitsukuni where we can move the quickest keeping her safe" I explained. "It seems that you've placed a marital arts expert on each team and gave them a certain path based on what you encountered last time am I correct roka-sempai?" asked kyoya "Yup! that and this is an assassins house you never know what's gonna happen" I said with a smile.

"Okay 4 rules listen up, rule #1 your captain which are mori, akari/jun, and myself are in absolute charge of your team and must be obeyed till we get back into the main house, rule #2 you will not stand in front of doors while opening them always to the side for safety, rule #3 do not break, touch, or take anything you may find in a room just inspecting damage to the house and furniture itself, rule #4 If anything goes wrong come back to this spot immediately and contact me, I will contact the other team, are these rules understood? Tamaki, akari, hikaru, kaoru I'm looking at you 4! do you and will you follow these rules as I have laid out?" I asked. They all nodded and I gave my number to mori and jun real quick before we set off.

The path up to the hole didn't cause any trouble since all of it's traps were activated last time I came through. "Okay how to get haruhi over this" I mumbled looking around. I sighed "Okay haruhi were gonna let you down using a rope I'll jump the hole again and mitsukuni will jump down, at that point and haruhi you'll stand on his shoulder so I pull you up then pull mitsukuni up by using then rope" I said and they nodded. Once haruhi was in the hole mitsukuni put the ply wood back down. I ran down it and jumped grabbing the ledge, pulling my self up. Mitsukuni tossed me the rope, I caught the rope and set it down as I laid on my stomach. I barely grabbed haruhi's hand without falling in. After haruhi was out I threw the rope down to mitsukuni. I pulled him out and tossed the rope to the side.

We entered the armory that I had found the first time through. "Mitsukuni grab and change into some of that armor it'll be more comfortable than your obi, haruhi come with me I'll suit you up" I said grabbing her hand. I grabbed a bullet proof vest and strapped it onto her with arm and leg protectors "These are if me or mitsukuni can't get to you" I said and she nodded. I grabbed a length of rope and a pole. By the time haruhi was suited up mitsukuni was already changed, he was in a black assassin uniform that didn't look half bad. I found a bag and we stuffed his obi into it. I sat it outside the door "We'll pick it up on our way back, grab something to block things with encase we get into some trouble" I said.

After we were all geared up I pulled out my cell phone and did a group call to akari and mori over speaker phone "Hello?" answered akari "Hm" said mori "Its roka if you guys come across any armory's force the other two people on your team into some protective gear and grab something to defend yourself with as well" I said "Sure thing roka, bye" said akari "Got it" said mori as he hung up. I put my phone back into my pocket. Our hall didn't have many rooms but a lot of randomly placed traps. I jumped away from a ton of random darts that appeared from nowhere. "You okay roka?" asked haruhi "Yep just peachy" I said as we moved forward. At the end of the hall I saw two huge doors "Well now we know why this hall was fairly dangerous" I said pointing ahead "What do you thinks in there?" asked haruhi I shrugged "Beats me" I said.

I walked towards the door and pointed to the left "I'm opening the right side first" I said and crack the door open. I jumped to the side as a totem pole came crashing through forcing the other door to open. Nothing happened and I waved them forward. There was two other door's one to the right and the other to the left. In the middle of the room was a small safe with a note on top. I slowly and carefully walked to the safe and grabbed the note. It was addressed to jun, me and akari. I opened up the note

"Dear jun, roka and akari,  
If you reading this then you've reached the safe room. Akari's jewelry is in the safe and so is jun's house location plus a little extra surprise for roka. The combination is 10-0-7-4-31" I read frowning "There's no signature and I don't recognize the writing" I said. I quickly dialed the combination and pulled the safe open. There was three things. One was grandmother's jewelry box, The second was another letter for me, and the third was a letter for jun. I grabbed my letter and opened it. But it didn't have a letter on the inside. No it had ring a very familiar ring. I pulled it out and noticed there was something inscribed on it. At closer inception I saw what it said "~I love you sis~ Emily" I read out loud. _'How did this get here? and who put it here'_ I grabbed akari's jewelry box and inspected some chairs I found in the corner "I think the other two paths link up here, these chairs look okay so lets take a break for now" I said while putting the ring into my pocket.

I sighed sitting in the chair "I wonder how the other's are doing" I said "By other's you mean akari's group right" said haruhi "Yeah, I love akari but she doesn't do well in pressure but maybe jun will keep them under control" I said. Suddenly the door to the right was thrown open "There's no trap" I called out. Akari poked her head into the room "Hey roka" she said walking into the room with the twins and jun in tow. They walked over to us. "So what's the damage on your side?" I asked "Not much a little water damage, and some furniture replacements in a couple of rooms" she said while standing in front of us. I nodded and handed her the box "I found it in the safe" I said she nodded and sat on the floor looking through the box as I gave jun his letter. "So what damage did you encounter?" asked akari "Only the giant hole in the floor and maybe a broke door or two, did you guys find an armory or anything interesting?" I asked and she nodded "We have an indoor pool, armory, and..." she trailed off getting red faced "And what?" I asked she leaned in "A 'play' room if you know what I mean" she whispered.

My face went red for sure "I don't know if I even want to see that room" I said as jun laughed from the side at my red face "Shut it jun" I grumbled. A few minutes later the door from the left opened and mori, tamaki, and kyoya walked in. I waved them over "So this room connects all 3 halls" I mumbled. "So what kind of damage did you guys run into?" I asked " Broken doors, furniture, and some water damage" said kyoya and I nodded "Anything cool, so far we got armory's, indoor pool, and a special room" I said glancing back at akari. "There was a shooting range, game room, and you wont believe this but the master bed room had a gold box!" exclaimed tamaki making my eyes widen "Geez, Well we should head back haruhi give up the armor I'll take it back" I said she nodded and slipped the armor off "Go with tamaki's group so we don't have to pull you out of a hole again" I said "Okay" she sighed.

We all took our paths back to the fork, me and mitsukuni returning armor and weapons that we took. Once we were all at the fork I lead the way out "Are you gonna re-board it?" asked akari "No it needs to stay un-boarded for now at least" I said. I ordered pizza for dinner since we were all hungry. "So what now?" asked akari "Mattress surfing?" I asked and she shook her head "Stair case too short" she mumbled and I nodded "After we eat we could swim again but this time in the dark" I said "No skinny dipping roka!" yelled akari and jun hitting my head "I wasn't talking about skinny dipping I was serious about swimming, we can grab the tiki torches from the shed and take them out with us and everyone can stay over again" I said.

No one seemed up to the idea. I sulked in a corner "Ah shit" cursed akari. Everyone stood in a line behind me. I made my puppy dog face and looked back at them _'Tamaki...jun...' _ I looked away and grabbed a stuffed cat from the corner looking back _'Haruhi and mitsukuni which also mean's mori...'_ I looked away again hugging it closer looking back _'Twins...' _ I looked away one final time and looked back _'Akari and kyoya...'_ both kyoya and akari sighed "Fine" said akari. I jumped up and hugged her "Thanks~" I said and she patted my back. The pizza guy knocked on the door and I got up answering the door. "Hi sorry about the long drive" I said giving him the money plus a really good tip "No problem you have a nice night miss" he said with a tip of the hat. I closed the door with my foot pizza's in hand. I walked back to the living room "Hey akari go grab a two littler per person" I said she nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Okay knowing that you guys will probably be here most of tomorrow too everyone get's there own pizza" I said. Akari came back with 10 two littler all of different pop kinds "Dibs on " I yelled out snatching it up. Akari got . Tamaki got sprite. Haruhi took coke. Kyoya got 7 up. Mitsukuni got Crush. Mori got Pepsi. Hikaru got Cream Soda. Kaoru got Verners. And Jun got root beer. I had bought 10 pizza's, 3 were pepperoni, 3 veggies lover's, 2 meat lover's, and 2 ham and bacon. "Okay we got pepperoni, veggie lover, and meat lover who got what?" I asked "Veggie" said haruhi, akari and kyoya "Pepperoni" said mori, mitsukuni and kaoru "Meat" said tamaki and hikaru. I passed everyone there pizza's and gave jun the other ham and bacon "What did you get roka?" asked hikaru "Ham and bacon" I said pulling a slice out of the box. After we were done eating I looked over to akari "Oh sister dear I believe haruhi needs help she doesn't have a swim suit~" I said catching everyone's attention. Me and akari looked at each other and grinned like the twins grins. We both hooked an arm under haruhi's "Wait where are you taking me?" she yelled as we dragged her up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

~A weekend of fun and exploring~

Roka's Pov

I gave haruhi a choice between the pink suit again or the white two piece that I wore last time. Haruhi grumbled and grabbed the pink suit. "So we only have your suit now" I said. Akari got a devious glint in her eyes and ripped the bikini from my hands._'Oh hell no!'_ I chased her down stairs. Akari ran into the living room laughing "Akari stop!" I yelled still chasing her. "Why this one's mine~" She said a smile on her face "So what I gave mine to haruhi" I said as haruhi herself came down stairs. "I guess your just gonna have to go skinny dipping~" said akari. My face went red "No way! give me the swim suit and you can go skinny dipping!" I yelled jumping over the chair as she ran around it.

"Kyo-chan what's skinny dipping?" asked mitsukuni "It's when you going swimming nude, mostly couples do this" said kyoya "I wonder how" said kaoru "Roka looks naked?" finished hikaru. Mitsukuni turned to them and glared. I had finally tackled akari down "Stop roka" yelled akari as she struggled to get away from me. I yelped as she pushed me down and got up running again. I shot up and ran after her "Akari! come back here!". She ran into her room and locked the door just as I got there. I hit my fists against the door yelling. She opened the door and was already in the suit "Sorry but I've already got it on" she said while walking away. I growled and went into my room. I looked around in my doors and pulled out a pair of matching underwear and bra. They were both dark purple with black lace on top. I sighed again and changed into it. I grabbed my baggy t-shirt that say's "Skrillex" on it.

I walked out of my room and went to the living room. Akari was smiling like an idiot "So you are gonna skinny dip" she said "Nope" I said confusing her "A bra and underwear is just like a bikini only slightly different" I said. Me and akari grabbed the towels and forced the twins to carry them. "Okay now to get into the shed...akari, jun do you guys remember where the shed is?" I asked as everyone around us face palmed "What?" I asked "You inheriting the house and" starting hikaru "You don't even know where the shed is?" finished kaoru as they both pointed at me "Uh well we never really had any useful stuff in there just a bunch of junk really" I said scratching my head. "You know I bet it's behind the house we never go back there" said akari as jun nodded in agreement _'She's probably right and we don't ever go back there'_. We all walked out around the house and saw what appeared to be a shed "Wow you were right akari, that's new" I said, akari tried to hit me "That's not true" she yelled as I ran ahead of them. I turned the knob and found it was locked.

"Uhhg it's locked...akari do you want to kick it down or should I?" I asked she smiled and ran towards the door. I stepped away as she kicked. The door fell and a cloud of dust rose up. After it cleared I carefully stepped in. I coughed the stale air was almost suffocating. I spotted the tiki torches and walked towards them. There was about 10 of them "Jun catch and pass" I said throwing one to him. We did this for nine of them and I carried the last one out. I looked at where the door once was "We should probably cover that up" said haruhi and I nodded and looked towards mori "Can you grab the planks from inside as I get a hammer?" I asked and he nodded. Mitsukuni went to help mori as I walked back into the shed. I found a hammer and nails by the time they were back.

I looked towards the other's "You could've helped me find the hammer and nails you know" I said as mori, mitsukuni, and me started to close up the shed. After we were done I lead everyone to the lake. Me and akari set up the tiki torches as the other's (boys) were stashing there shirts some where safe from the water. "Done!" I said smiling. Haruhi and tamaki were attempting to make a sand castle, kyoya was star gazing, akari, jun, and the twins were using the rope to swing into the water doing tricks as they dropped down, then mori and mitsukuni...actually where did they go? I looked around the ground before looking up. I spotted them in the tree right above me. "Mitsukuni! mori! are you guys not gonna swim?" I asked as they looked down at me, mori shook his head "No" and mitsukuni smiled "I was just waiting for you roka~" he said while jumping down. I smiled "Come on lets go on the rope" I said while running over. Akari let go of the rope and did a back flip mid air.

I caught the rope as it came back and handed it to mitsukuni "Here" I say. He took the rope and when he jumped off he did two back flips while he pulled off his shirt. I blushed and caught the rope as it swung back. "Come on roka the water feels great!" yelled akari from the shore. I swung on the rope and jumped off with a spin into a front flip. Just before I hit the water I pulled off my cover. The water was warm for the night and akari was right it did feel great. As I broke the surface something grabbed my waist and pulled me back under. I looked through my hair and saw mitsukuni. I smiled and pulled him close. We kissed staying under the water for as long as we could. I gasped taking in the fresh night air as we came back up. I looked over to mitsukuni and smiled "Okay that was fun" I said he laughed. "We should see if the rope will hold up two people" I said pointing up the where hikaru was about to run off of.

We swam to shore wet shirt's in our hands. I threw my shirt at akari hitting her in the back of the head "Hey! roka what the heck?" she asked holding the shirt up. I tilted my head to the side "Why do you think i did it?" I asked innocently as her eyes narrowed at me "Cause I know you" she said as I dragged mitsukuni back up to the rope. When we got there tamaki was trying to get haruhi to try the rope with him "But what it snaps?" she asked "Then I go get a new rope from the house" I said from behind scaring her "Roka-sempai...what are you wearing?" she asked me. I looked down and shrugged "A make shift swim suit" I mumbled. It was obvious that haruhi wasn't going to go with tamaki on the rope. I snatched the rope from him with a smile "Me and mitsukuni will try it first since you two are still arguing" I said. I grabbed the top half of the rope as mitsukuni ran us off of the cliff jumping on the rope himself. I smiled wide and laughed. We jumped off and grabbed hands. The water enclosed around us.

I swam up still holding on to his hand with the smile on my face. I looked up at the night sky, the stars were beautiful. I felt a tug on my hand and looked over and saw mitsukuni smiling at me "Akari just said that she found something and wants us to check it out" he said "Okay" I say as we begin to swim up shore again. We walked out of the water looking for akari "Over here!" yelled akari from my right. We all followed akari as she took us back to the house. And sure enough there was a sleek black limo outside. I narrowed my eye's and walked up to the drivers window. Mitsukuni had followed closely behind me. I knocked on the window catching the driver's attention. He rolled down the window and smiled "How can I help you miss?" he asked "Who did you bring here?" I asked my eyes narrowed "I'm not allowed to reveal that information to you" he said a slight glare in his eyes. My eyes hardened "Well I do believe you are to tell me seeing as I own the estate as of today, Now who did you bring to my house" I say "Osamu Ito miss" he said and I smiled "Now was that too hard?" I asked while walking back towards the other's "Were going in for a few minutes, hikaru, kaoru, tamaki, and kyoya you all keep your mouths shut understand?" I asked "Yes but why are you telling me this?" asked kyoya "Just encase" I said.

I led everyone into the house, We all walked to the living room "Osamu please explain why you've made the trip out here and walked into my home uninvited?" I asked. Osamu was looking at the picture's specifically the one of my first national win which was in karate. He turned to me with a gentle smile "We have some business to discuss roka" he said. I narrowed my eyes "What kind of business?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "It's about your mother" he said seriously. "Akari, mitsukuni, jun stay the rest of you go to the kitchen eat some food or something" I said, no one spoke a word but did as I said. I motioned to the chairs "Let's take a seat osamu" I said going over to the couch. I sat in the middle with akari to my left and mitsukuni to my right, osamu moved a chair to face us and jun took the other chair. "I don't believe you two have met osamu, this is my older brother junichi akagi who has been recently found again, and this is Osamu Ito he's the current Ito head" I said introducing each of them.

"Now Osamu what's this about mine, jun's, and akari's mother?" I asked slightly glaring at him. "Years ago your mother masami struck a deal with us" said osamu "And what does this deal have to do with me, my brother, or my sister in anyway?" I asked eyes narrowed "In the case of katsumi's death your mother had asked if you and akari could live in the Ito compound and farther your training, assuming jun would have his own home by then and could take care of himself, well she's broke the deal and breaking the deal meant that she had to leave the country and never come back" he said seriously. I stood up and grabbed the front of my shirt pulling osamu close "So you came over here just to tell me that my mother fled the country only telling us that she was going to live in our grandparents house and could never come back?" I asked glaring intensely at him. Osamu smiled "Why of course I just thought that you deserved to know" he said calmly. I let go of his shirt and pointed to the door "Get out of my damn house Osamu" I growled. Osamu stood up and left without another word. I walked to a wall and punched a hole into it "Damn Ito causing mother to leave the country" I growled. I walked to the kitchen not trusting the twins in there any longer.

As I opened the door to the kitchen I came face to face with an entirely white room with white people in it. I growled clenching my fists "Hikaru!, Kaoru!, Tamaki! I know you 3 are responsible for this now CLEAN MY KITCHEN!" I yelled at them. "Wait how do you" started hikaru "Know it was us?" finished kaoru "You 3 are holding the bags of flour and are the most covered, haruhi and kyoya come with me" I said while leaving the room. I walked up the stairs and showed them the bathroom."Haruhi you can wear some of my clothes" I said while handing her a t-shirt and some shorts "Thanks" she said. Akari went to her room to change. I walked to my room and grabbed some new underwear, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt. I kicked mitsukuni out of the room and quickly changed.

As I opened the door I was pushed back into the room and pulled into a kiss. I smiled and walked backwards moving away from the door. I fell onto the bed pulling mitsukuni with me. We parted to breath before I felt butterfly kisses trailing down my neck "You know it was hard to resit kissing you while we were swimming" said mitsukuni. I gasped in surprise as he bit my neck a few times. The door was thrown open and there stood the host club plus akari and jun "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" yelled tamaki as I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him "Shut it Blondie" I said a blush finding its way onto my face. Jun was smirking and did a wolf whistle with the twins. Akari tsked but smiled none the less "Go on move it people" she ordered closing the door. I was sure that I was blushing deep red cause my face felt like it was on fire. Mitsukuni laughed a little "What's so funny?" I asked he smiled "The way that every time someone walks in on us doing something you always blush and..." he said leaning towards my ear "I think it's kind of cute when you do that" he whispered before standing up. He offered me his hand which I gladly took with a small smile on my face.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. We went down stairs since I can only fear what akari and the twins might be planing. No one was in the living room, kitchen which was clean much to my surprise _'I didn't think the twins and tamaki would actually clean it' _, and they weren't in the dinning room. I frowned "Do you think that their in the dojo?" asked mitsukuni while tilting his head to the side thinking. I smiled _'He looks so cute like that~_' we made our way to the dojo just in time to see tamaki fly through the door. I sighed and walked around him. Akari was in her obi and mori and jun had some of katsumi's old one's on. "Akari your fixing that door" I said while looking back to where tamaki lay "And tamaki as well seeing as he may be broke" I say a smirk on my face "He deserved it though" I mumbled.

"Hey you guys should fight for us~" the twins chimed with grins on their face's. Akari instantly got nervous "How about no" she said quickly. "Come on the last time we saw the two of you fight was when roka first joined and you guys were holding back" said hikaru as kaoru nodded in agreement. I groaned "But I don't wanna" I said while sitting on the floor pouting like a little kid. I stuck out my bottom lip and puffed out my cheeks. Tamaki, the twins, and mitsukuni all pounced on me **"So cute~"** they all chimed. I pushed tamaki and the twins off of me, but mitsukuni wouldn't let go. I blushed slightly embarrassed, akari was smiling I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by my own stomach. Mitsukuni who had jumped on my back, as the twins had my side's, and tamaki was in front, poked my stomach. The twins snickered and grabbed two banana cream pies. I glared at both of them "What ar-" I was cut off getting a pie in the face. The room was dead silent, I wiped the cream off of my eye's and proceeded to glare at the twins who have seemed to freeze in the block of ice. I felt a finger on my face, I looked over to mitsukuni and saw that he wiped off some of the cream. He licked the cream off of finger "Its banana cream pie~" he said with a smile "Glad your happy with the pie" I mumbled going back to pouting.

After I got the pie off of my face and beat the twins for throwing a pie at my face, We and by we I mean tamaki deiced to camp out under the stars for the night. I looked at the small campsite we had made by the lake. Me, jun, and mori made another fire pit, haruhi and kyoya were grabbing snacks, the twins and tamaki were getting pillow's and sleeping bags, then akari and mitsukuni were grabbing/ thinking of some thing's to do while out here since it's only a matter of time before tamaki and the twins get bored. We had cut down another tree sadly since I don't have fire wood. After mori finished chopping the logs, Jun got the fire started. "Ro-chan do you have s'more stuff?" asked mitsukuni as haruhi and kyoya came back with 5 baskets of food. I looked over to haruhi "Hey did you see any marshmallow's, gram cracker's, or chocolate bars?" I asked. Haruhi put a finger to her chin in thought and shook her head "No I don't think so" she said.

Tamaki went on a rant about how we would need s'more's for it to be a real camp out. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop his talking. "Tamaki I think your misunderstanding the point to the bon fire and camping over all" I said softly. Tamaki was instantly confused "Explain it to us then roka-sempai" said kyoya."Well the point of a bon fire is to surround yourself with friends, family, and sometime's food but that's normally for the younger children. And the point to camping is to sleep under the night sky with friends and family it's were people talk about what's new and it's what they do to get away from the stressful way that city life is" I explain slowly mostly for tamaki. He still looked lost and I sighed "Fine we'll go to the store and get s'more stuff" I said making tamaki cheer "I'm not paying though" I call out while walking back towards the road.

I took them all to the little corner store that was about a mile or 2 away from our house. Tamaki had grabbed all the s'more stuff, mitsukuni got a bunch of candy, the twins bought some honey for what I don't even want to know, then the rest of us got nothing. I led the way back to the campsite. I yawned sitting down on the ground "Uh roka-sempai what are we supposed to sit on?" asked tamaki "The ground" I said while blankly staring at him. We ended up in a circle. Mitsukuni was next to me, then it went mori, kyoya, tamaki, haruhi, hikaru, kaoru, and jun who was to my left. We all had sticks for the marshmallow's. The twins where telling a scary story to freak tamaki out and he was the only one to believe it too. Jun started to talk with mitsukuni, well more like he was interrogating mitsukuni. "You haven't done anything have you?" he asked eye's hardened along with catching everyone's attention "Jun..." "Yeah roka" he said looking up to me. I glared at him "Shut up" I say, he jumps and hide's behind the twins "But I'm serious" he said. I sighed "If it matter's to you that much I'm still a virgin, happy now? good now shut up and drop it" I said not giving him the chance to answer. Apparently tamaki and the twins only brought 9 sleeping bag's so some one was going to have to double up. The twins and tamaki where fighting about who haruhi was going to sleep with and giving me a head ache "Haruhi can sleep by herself and I'll share with mitsukuni" I said ending the fight with a glare "Assassin's never make them mad" said tamaki and the twins to jun. "Don't forget I'm an assassin too" said jun as he got into his sleeping bag.

I crawled into mine and mitsukuni's shared sleeping bag. The next morning I was rudely awaken by the twins dumping water onto me and mitsukuni. I felt something tighten around my waist as they moved. I looked over to the twins and pulled out a handful of shuriken throwing it at them. The ginger demon's were now pinned to some tree's. I laid my head back down on mitsukuni's chest and went back to sleep. The next person to try and wake me up was tamaki. "Roka-sempai...wakey, wakey" he said while shaking my shoulder. I groaned and tried to dig my head farther into mitsukuni's chest. "Aww their so cute~~~~" cooed the twins. I sighed and sat up glaring them down "Why do you inst on waking me up so damn early" I grumbled "Cause we wanna play" said hikaru "And were hungry" said kaoru.

I looked at mitsukuni who was still sleeping and shook his shoulder "Mitsukuni demon ginger's are hungry, get up so we can go inside for food" I said yawning at the end. Mitsukuni sat up rubbing his eyes. I stood up and grabbed his hand dragging him up and started walking. As I walked into the kitchen with mitsukuni still holding my hand I saw jun had just finished cooking. "Roka, mitsukuni go sit with the other's" he said while pointing at the door. I nodded and dragged mitsukuni out. I sat on his lap not feeling like grabbing another chair. Jun soon came out with a HUGE stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and syrup. I gaped at the food and looked back to him "Holy shit! what time did you get up?" I asked while grabbing enough food for me and mitsukuni. Jun shrugged "Eh? like 5ish" he said while stuffing his face with food. Let's just say that jun is the god of breakfast foods, I ate so much that it hurt to move.

After we all ate and changed tamaki called a club meeting in the living room. "Now that everyone is here I call this meeting into session...kyoya you had an announcement" said tamaki. Kyoya went to stand in front of the coffee table by tamaki "Yes, it seems that school was canceled for the next 2 weeks due to plumbing issues" he said before sitting back down. I cheered **"Ha! No school for 2 weeks!"** I yelled out with the twins. Suddenly tamaki's "great" idea face came on and I got slightly scared since this was my house after all. "Taking that into mind I had a brilliant idea~" said tamaki with a huge smile on his face "What is it tama-chan?" asked mitsukuni who was leaning forward slightly "Well, I thought we all could go to America for a week since that's where roka spent most of her life!" he yelled really excited I crossed my arms into an X "Nope I'm done with america" I said while shaking my head.

Tamaki went into his corner and brought out his puppy dog eye's on me. I stood behind the couch with a blank face refusing to say yes. All of the other member's plus akari and jun had cracked in the first 20 minutes leaving me the only one who was still against it, and they would need me there. Even though the house is is jun, mine and akari's name since she's under 18 and I'm about to turn 18, I have primary control of the building. Plus Jun can't speak very much English and a group this large needs two translator's. I felt something tug my sleeve and looked over to see mitsukuni looking at me with puppy dog eye's. I could feel my resolve breaking "Wow so the boss can't break roka" said hikaru "But honey-sempai can" said kaoru. After another 5 minutes I sighed giving in "Fine" I groaned causing them all to cheer.

"But how will haruhi get there last time I checked she didn't have a passport" I said. A glare rolled off of kyoya's glasses "Already taken care of roka...now when do you propose we leave cause we have 2 week's starting Monday" he said_'Today is Saturday...' _I shrugged "It's Saturday...so tomorrow giving us all enough time to pack" I said trying to think how the weather will be back in america. "How much do you think we'll spend per day there?" asked kyoya causing me to sigh "With the way you guy's spend money? not a clue which is why during the whole time there you'll have to ask jun, akari, haruhi, or me whether or not you can buy something" I stated looking towards mitsukuni, tamaki, and the twins "And yes mitsukuni that does include buying sweets of any kind" I said before he could open his mouth.

Soon after everyone left to go and pack for tomorrow, well kyoya and tamaki left to go and convince ranka to let haruhi come for the most part. I looked over to jun "Are you gonna come with us?" I asked. Jun smiled and shook his head "Na, can't leave the store unattended for that long but you guys have fun...and don't do anything inappropriate" he said. I threw a pillow at him a blush hot on my face, jun laughed and hugged me "It was really nice seeing you again roka take care okay?" he said, I hugged back "Okay" I said. Jun said bye to akari as well and said that once we get back that we are all gonna have to get to know each other better since he wasn't there for the longest time. I sighed sitting down on the couch, akari plopped down next to me "I really don't want to go back to America" I said looking up at the ceiling "Yeah but now we are...come on let's go pack, I have no doubt in mind that tamaki will be here bright and early in the morning tomorrow" said akari as she proceed to drag me upstairs. We packed 1 suit case each with a carry on as well. I had pack shorts, pants, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, cami's, under garments, and a swim suit in the suit case. In the carry one I put all the bathroom stuff, hair brush, sun screen, aloe, and some hair ties. We put our bags by the front door before going off to the dojo to train. I was helping akari with her karate. She hit the ground again for the 10th time in the last 30 minutes "What was it this time?" she asked "You left your side defenseless" I said while stretching. After finishing karate we worked with kendo, judo, and tai quwane do, I went outside to work on target practice while akari showered. Once she was out I went back into the house and showered as well. We were so into our training that we missed lunch so I made a pretty big 2 person dinner for us.

After we ate akari cleaned the kitchen as I made a phone call. I waited for the other line to answer "Uhh...hello?" asked a female voice, I smiled "Mrs. Johnson, it's roka, I was just calling to give you a heads up that me and akari are coming back to the state's for a week and are bringing some friends of ours" I said imagining the smile on her face "Oh okay roka it'll be nice to see you girls again" she said "Yup, well I'm so sorry for waking you up but wanted to let you know before we left in the morning so if we get there during the night we won't startle you" I said "Don't worry dear I'll see you then, Good night roka" said Mrs. Johnson "Good night Mrs. Johnson" I say hanging up the phone. Mrs. Johnson has been our neighbor since we had moved to america, she's a nice old lady who got me a job at the bakery and understood the whole Emily situation but didn't pity me for it like the other's would if they even understood. I told akari to go to bed since we'd have a long flight ahead of us. I went to bed soon after her knowing how tamaki i'll wake me up at like 6 am.


	24. Chapter 24

~Day 1~

Roka's Pov  
_Note: Everything in __**bold **__that roka, akari and other people in america say are all in English, the twins in __**bold**__ is still them talking in unison_

I groaned as a pounding sound on my door seemed to grow louder. "Roka-sempai wake up!" yelled tamaki as he burst through my bedroom door. I sat up and glared at said 2nd year. Tamaki paled and ran out of the room yelling "Honey-sempai help! roka-sempai won't get up!" not a second later mitsukuni came in. He picked me up and carried me down stairs. I was put into the limo as they got akari up. Mitsukuni tried to go back inside but I had wrapped my arms around his neck refusing to let go. Within the next few minutes everyone else got into the car and I had a shirt thrown at my face by akari "You slept in you bra again" she mumbled. I tugged on the shirt not caring what it looked like right now. Laying my head on mitsukuni's shoulder I drifted back asleep.

They woke me back up when we got to the air port. Thankfully kyoya had used the profits that I had made from hosting to buy mine and akari's plane tickets. Then it hit me, HOW MUCH FUCKING MONEY DOES THIS GUY CHARGE! I looked over to him as he looked to me "What?" he asked pushing up his glasses "Nothing, just thinking of how much money you charge the chic's" I said scratching the back of my head. While going through security me and mitsukuni where pulled over "Sorry kids but you can't ride alone" said a tall pudgy man. I looked up at him "Were 17 not 10" I stated boredly while pulling out my driving license from america. "Here" I say while handing it to him. The man nodded and apologized for the inconvenience. I grumbled getting into the plane with the other's trailing behind me "Kyoya where are our seats?" I asked looking back at him "You, akari, and haruhi are in the commoner's section row 3 seats A, B, and C the rest of us are up in 1st class" he said and I nodded "No problem, see you guys later" I said with a wave and a kiss to mitsukuni before taking my seat by the window.

I didn't sleep cause I know how hard it is to get akari up when she has jet leg. The ride was long and I talked to haruhi for most of it while akari slept. The plane touched down at the London-Corbin airport in Kentucky. I carried akari off of the plane much to security's dislike but they got over it. Me, akari, and haruhi where the first one's off so we waited for the guys by the gate. After like another 10 minutes they all came walking out carrion's in hand. "Why does haruhi have 3 carrion's?" asked tamaki while pointing to the 3 small bags she was holding "Cause I had to carry akari off of the plane since I already know she will bite off my head if I wake her up" I said causing them to look back to me. Mori came over and took akari from me "Thanks mori" I say while taking mine and akari's bags from haruhi.

After we got our luggage and I rented a van seeing as the only car we have is 30 miles away at the house and may or may not work. "Well this car isn't stylish at all" said hikaru "Yeah I'll say" mumbled kaoru. I looked back at them "Concerning I'm the only one here you can legally drive in the US you two shouldn't complain" I said while getting in the front seat "How can you see over the steering wheel?" asked haruhi "I can tilt the seat forward besides the roads out here are never really that busy anyway" I say starting up the car. "Uh roka-sempai why don't you let someone else drive?" offered tamaki as him and the other's pilled into the car. It was me, and kyoya in the front, the twins in the tub seat's with tamaki between them in the little space, then mori with mitsukuni on his lap, akari, and haruhi in the back. "Well tamaki since you asked If I let any of you drive and we get pulled over I could be fined thousands of dollars plus I don't need anyone to drive for me when I can do it myself" I said while pulling out of the air port packing lot.

After driving down the familiar roads of Barbersville Kentucky we finally reached our road. The sun was barely starting to go down too "Hey someone wake akari up for me since we'll probably have to clean the house before going to bed tonight" I said. Haruhi was the one to take up the challenge of waking akari up. I griped the steering wheel tightly "Uh roka-" started kyoya but he was interrupted by yelling "SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!" yelled akari making us all jumped "A-ka-ri were almost home~" I cooed with a smile on my face as I pronounced each syllable in her name. I could feel her glare burning into the back of my head and sighed "We can ask Mrs. Johnson for some of her pie" I said and her's eyes went wide and she nodded happily.

"So which house is your's roka?" asked hikaru as him and all the other's looked out the window at the large two stories that we were passing "None that you guys are looking at" I said as we came up to the house. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, turning it off and getting out. Akari followed behind kicking tamaki out in the process. The house was small even for american standards. It was a two bed one bath house with a small kitchen and living room. But on the bright side we do have about 5 acre's of land which include's a pretty descent sized stream. "This is just the shed right? you house is behind it right?" asked tamaki while pointing to it and gaping like a fish. Well the entire club was except haruhi, kyoya, and mori. "No tamaki this is the house itself, now go in while I tell Mrs. Johnson that we made it here okay" I say while turning to my left and walking next door. Before I could even knock on the front door it slammed open and I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. **"Oh it's so good to see you again roka dear~" said Mrs. Johnson "Hello Mrs. Johnson" **I said while pulling away from her hug.**"Oh that's right you said that you and akari were bringing friends with you, lets go see them and have some of the peach cobbler that I made you guys earlier today" **she said before running back into the house. Not a minute later she was back out and dragging me across the yard to my house.

All the guys must have walked into the house since there's no one outside. **"Uh Mrs. Johnson just a warning but all these guys except for haruhi who's a chic come from filthy rich family's so if they say anything to offend you I'd like to apologize in advance" **I say and she just waved it off. I smiled and opened the front door of the house to see the guys darting from room to room, well akari, haruhi, and mori weren't but the other's were. I sighed "OI!" I yelled out catching their attention instantly. I pointed to the couch, they all got what I meant and sat down. I looked back to Mrs. Johnson with a sheepish smile on my face **"I'm sorry Mrs. Johnson but most of them can only speak Japanese, tamaki speaks french as well, then mori and mitsukuni speak a little bit of English but the rest will be relying on me and akari as translators"** I said, she smiled and waved it off.

The living room consisted up of a TV, Coffee table, Couch to seat 5, and two arm chairs, there was also a window unit (its a type of air conditioner) and some picture's on the walls. I let Mrs. Johnson take the arm chair as I grabbed some plate's, forks, and knives from the kitchen for the Peach Cobbler that she brought over. When I walked back in I spotted mitsukuni trying to grab a piece before I could scoop them out. I smacked his hand away "Not yet mitsukuni" I said and he pouts causing Mrs. Johnson to laugh **"It's Okay if he has some roka dear, now why don't you and akari introduce me to your friends here"** she said with a soft smile on her face.

I stood up and faced everyone **"These are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru, and Kaoru there in class 1-A, This is Haruhi Fujioka she's the girl with us and is also in class 1-A with the twins and akari's there too. This is Tamaki Suoh he's in class 2-A, and Kyoya Ootori also in class 2-A, Then there's Takashi Morinozuka who we call mori in class 3-A but mitsukuni calls him takashi, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka who we call honey except for me and mori he's also in class 3-A along with me"** I said pointing them out to her. Each of the guy's plus haruhi did something different. Tamaki had bent down and kissed her knuckle, the twins held onto each other with a cheeky grin like usual, kyoya had a smile on his face and waved probably not wanting to offend her, mori gave a small smile, mitsukuni had a big smile and was clutching usa-chan to his chest, haruhi did a small wave, and akari got up and was sucked into one of Mrs. Johnson's bone crushing hug's.

After we got akari out of the hug Mrs. Johnson had to leave saying it was getting dark **"Take care girls, Oh and roka" **she said "Yes?" I asked she slid something into my hand with s cheesy smile **"I hope you won't have to use this but with all these handsome boys around here just take care and give one to the other girls as well" **she said before leaving. I closed the door behind me with a sigh. "What did she give you?" asked tamaki from behind me. I felt my eyebrow twitch when I looked at what Mrs. Johnson put in my hand. "Nothing, not a damn thing tamaki" I muttered walking past him and to mine and akari's shared room. "Akari haruhi come here for a second" I called out to them. I poked my head out of the door and said "You guys can get into the cobbler just leave a piece for the three of us" I said with a smile.

We had a smallish room. It had 2 twin beds, one full length mirror, a closet, 2 dresser's, 2 nightstands, a small desk, and a window. I showed them what Mrs. Johnson gave me "Mrs. Johnson said to give you guys one but I'm just gonna throw them into the desk where all of the others that she's given me over the years are" I mumbled showing them the drawer where they were to be. "Shit that's a lot roka" exclaimed akari "Yeah well don't blame me Mrs. Johnson always gave them to me and I told her that I had no need for them but she still didn't stop and then Emily thought it would be funny to prank me on Christmas with a 20 pack box of them" I grumbled slamming the drawer shut and walking back out.

I gratefully took my slice of the cobbler from mitsukuni with a small thanks before shoving it into my mouth. "So where are we all gonna sleep?" asked kaoru. I put a finger to my chin in thought "Well our mother's room has a queen sized bed so a couple of you guys can fit there, akari and...haruhi your pretty small you two can bunk together, then if mitsukuni wants he can bunk with me, and the couch you guys are on pulls out to a full sized bed so a couple more can fit on that" I said then smirked "But of course Mommy and Daddy will be sharing right daddy?" I asked looking over to tamaki. "Yes!" he called out grabbing kyoya and making me snicker. "I think they'd need Mrs. Johnson's present more than us" said akari making me, haruhi, and herself start to die of laughter as all the guys stare at us weirdly. **"Whats so funny?"** asked the twins, I took one look at them "They would too with the way they act during club" I said as we broke down laughing again. I notice the twins trying to creep into mine and akari's room "Gotta (laughing) chase ginger's (laughing) but can't (laughing) move laughing (laughing) too hard" I tired to say as I tried and failed to stand up.

The twins soon came back out with red faces **"Why do you have all of those?" **they asked. Once I calmed down I pointed to the direction of Mrs. Johnson's house "11 years of living next to a perverted old lady plus a prank present from Emily one year for Christmas" I said a grin on my face. All the other guys went to look where the twins had and all but mori and kyoya came out with a blush on their face's "I had forgot that those were in there and I never knew what to do with them so I just threw them into the drawer" I said with a shrug as I finished off my cobbler "You do know what there for right?" asked tamaki, I rolled my eyes "No tamaki I don't know what condom's are for please do enlighten me on what there used for" I said sarcastically "Well you us-" I clamped my hand over tamaki' mouth before he could finish his sentence "Tamaki I was being sarcastic, I know what there for" I said as he blushed out of embarrassment. I looked to the clock "8:00 pm so it's 9:00 am in japan right now" I mumbled. I stretched and stood up yawning "I'm going to bed" I said while walking into my room and shutting the door. I changed clothes and laid down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.


	25. Chapter 25

~Day 2~

Roka's Pov

The next morning tamaki woke me up again, sadly I didn't have any shuriken or kunai stashed under my pillow so I had just sat up instead and rubbed my eyes while yawning. I felt arms around my waist and looked down seeing mitsukuni still asleep. I threw my pillow over at haruhi and akari waking them up. "Yo, get up and dressed, I know for a fact that we won't have food here so were going out this morning and akari I need you to help me translate" I grumbled. Haruhi nodded sleepily and akari just groaned. I looked back to mitsukuni and shook his shoulder "Mitsukuni wake up" I said. he shook his head and tightened his grip on my waist. I sighed and tired again but got the same response, after 10 minutes of trying mori walked into the room. I looked up "Mori help" I asked. He nodded and walked over shaking mitsukuni's shoulder himself "Mitsukuni get up" he said, Mitsukuni looked up with a glare as mori just had a poker face on. I sighed "Thanks mori" I said as he left the room. I looked back to mitsukuni "Come on were going out to eat this morning" I said with a smile on my face. He nodded and let me go so that I could go and get changed.

I had thrown on some skinny jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt, I brushed my hair and put on some black boots. I got everyone into the living room and sitting down. "Okay first who ended up where?" I asked "Well me and tamaki took the bed in the other room, the twins slept on the pull out and mori had found an air mattress and blew that up" said a very grumpy looking kyoya I nodded. "Well today were going out to eat since I know for a fact that we don't have food here, then after that we gotta go shopping" I said labeling them out on my finger's "After that we can do whatever for the rest of the day since this place is already clean" I said while looking around the living room. "Okay but where are we gonna go, I doubt there's even one place here that has people who can speak Japanese" said kyoya. I sighed "Well me and akari were gonna have to translate like everything anyway since your accents where gonna be too thick to understand...we could go to johnny rockets they got good food there and it's cheep too" I said. "Didn't you say you worked there once?" asked mitsukuni "Yeah but I don't think they'll remember me it's been a couple of years" I said with a small smile. We all pilled into the car and I drove in town, which was a couple of miles away from the house, to the restaurant.

I parked the car and led everyone inside. Dave one of the worker's who's still there saw me and came over. **"Roka! it's great to see you again! come on we need help and are short on staff!" **he said while dragging me away **"Wait Dave I don't-"** he cut me off saying **"Yeah, yeah I know you don't work here but we seriously need more help, just for an hour please!"** he begged and I sighed **"Fine"**. I was given a apron which had pens, note pads, and straws in it. I grumpily walked back to my friends and the smirking akari. "Wipe that damn smirk off of your face" I hissed at her **"Roka! just cause your speaking to akari means you can make a mean face at her! she's a customer!"** scolded Katy the manger. My head dropped "Follow me" I said while grabbing a handful of menu's. I took them to a large booth which they all squeezed into. "Okay since I got roped into covering someone's shift for the next hour, I am your waitress for the hour, so take you time and deiced what you want as I go attend to the other customer's with Dave" I say while turning to leave. An older man walked into the restaurant and spotted me **"Roka! I want you to be my waitress" **he said making me sigh internally but I had a smile on my face on the outside **"Of course Mr. Thompson, please follow me I'll take you to your regular spot"** I said. I led him to the table next to the guys who were all watching me curiously.

I handed Mr. Thompson his menu **"I'm assuming that you'll have a coffee straight black?**" I asked while pulling out the note pad and looking at him the smile still plastered onto my face **"Of course! now hop to it girl I aint got all day"** he said and I nodded. As I turned to walk away I felt him slap my ass **"Mr. Thompson I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hit my bottom"** I said trying to be nice as I possibly can be.**"I was in a war and I'll do damn well what I want"** he said before shooing me away. I grabbed him cup of coffee and brought it back to him before walking to the guys table.

"Roka-sempai who's that?" asked tamaki as he pointed to Mr. Thompson "Remember how I told you guys about the old guy who would always slap my ass and spit in my face when I worked here?" I asked and they all nodded "Yeah well that's him, Mr. Thompson does that for no reason, I would tell him off but this town hates me enough as it is already so I just leave it be" I grumbled before bringing the note pad back out. "You guys know what your eating yet?" I asked "Yeah um...coffee and the pancakes" said akari while closing up her menu. I wrote down everyone's order, mitsukuni got chocolate milk with chocolate chip pancakes, mori got coffee with regular pancakes and bacon, kyoya just got eggs with toast and orange juice, tamaki got coffee and waffles, the twins both got orange juice and eggs with hash browns and toast, then haruhi didn't know what to get. "There's some oats in the back I could make you some oat meal and throw in some fruit if you want" I said and she nodded "Could I get some orange juice too?" she asked and I nodded. I placed the order and told Pete the chef to call for me when it was almost done so I could make haruhi's oat meal.

I went back to Mr. Thompson **"Are you ready to place your order?"** I asked with a smile and he nodded**"The usual of eggs n' biscuits"** he said handing me the menu. I nodded and place his order. The door bell rang signalling another customer. I waved to Dave showing him that I got it. I walked up front with a smile on my face **"Hello how can I help you today?"** I asked with a smiled on my face. **"Oh look the pipsqueak is back...so roka how is japan? did you finally show yourself off like the whore you are?"** asked a tall blonde haired blue eye'd girl. She didn't have any curves, was tan, and had way too much make up on. **"Hello Cindy it's nice to see you as well, you too Rachel, Veronica"** I said the smile still on my face. Rachel was tall, tan, had black hair and brown eyes, she was curvy and over all pretty but had a ugly personality, Veronica was also tall and tan, but she had red hair and blue eye's, slight curves and was almost too thin. Cindy was there group leader and she had always hated me and Emily.

**"I'll show you to your table if you would follow me"** I said. They scowled but did regardless. I had put them at the table in front for the host club. I saw Cindy look them over instantly and scowl when she saw akari and haruhi who looked like a girl today thanks to the twins. **"Why is akari and the other girl with those hot guys?"** asked cindy in my ear but loud enough for the other's to look over. I kept the fake smile on my face "**Those are my friends from japan we were gonna eat here this morning when I got roped into covering someone's shift" **I explained. She glared dagger's at me **"And what are you doing with a bunch of hot guys around you?"** she asked I opened my mouth to say something but Rachel cut me off **"Isn't it obvious she's sleeping around with them"** I sighed and looked to them. **"Here's your menu, I'll be back to take your order soon"** I say while making my way to the kitchen. Pete was just about to come and get me when I walked in **"Oh good your here"** he said and I nodded getting started on haruhi's food. By the time her's was done so was the rest of there's and Mr. Thompson's. I took out two tray's one balanced on each hand. I sat one tray down on the table next to Mr. Thompson and took off his food handing it too him "**Here you are Mr. Thompson"** I said with a smile and he just spit in my face **"'anks girly"** he said with a grin. I walked to the guys table and held out a hand. Akari gave me a napkin "Spit?" she asked and I nodded. I gave the guys all their food and they muttered a small thanks.

"Hey roka who are those chic's?" asked hikaru while pointing to Cindy's table I was about to say something when she bound over with a flirty smile on her face **"Roka do you think that we can sit with these guys?"** she asked in a sickly sweet voice **"I don't know if you want to they can't speak English very much"** I said while rubbing the back of my head "But I can speak Japanese just fine so can I please! sit with your friends?" she begged trying to sound as if we had been friends forever "Uh well you see their table is pretty full so-" I was cut off by tamaki of all people "Well of course you lovely ladies can sit with us! a friend of roka's is a friend of ours" he said with a charming smile. Cindy smiled and walked back to her friends. I glared at tamaki and went to push the two tables together.**"Okay now that your all moved, what can I get you 3?"** I asked the fake smile still on my face **"We only came for some coffee"** said Rachel as she roughly handed me their menu's **"Of course do you want any creamer's or sugar to add?"** I asked and she shook her head with a fake smile as well "**Of course not roka"** said Rachel **"Why don't you get back to work and we'll keep your friends here company"** said veronica as she slightly glared at me. I nodded **"Very well then, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment"** I said while taking my leave and very possibly killing the menu's in the process.

I put the menu's away and poured 3 cups of black coffee, and grabbed creamer and sugar as well. I put them on a tray and walked towards the table. I gave each girl a cup **"Can I get you anything else?"** I asked **"No"** said Cindy as she glared at me partially "Do you guys need anything before I go help Dave, the other side is getting kind of busy" I said pointing behind me "No I think were all fine roka, now please go" Cindy said again. I lowered my head a little "Of course Cindy very sorry for the interruption, please continue and call me if you need the bill or something else, I'll be around till the hours up" I say before turning around and walking. I gave Mr. Thompson his bill which he paid and left slapping my ass once more. I helped Dave serve some of the larger groups. I went back to Mr. Thompson's table and cleaned it off. "Hey roka, can we get a refill?" asked hikaru as him and kaoru where holding up there glasses. I nodded with smile. I walked over and took them "Orange juice right?" I asked and they nodded "Could I get some more coffee?" asked Cindy "This one got cold" I nodded and took the cup but not before she could dump the last of it onto me. All the guys went wide eye'd as akari went to glare at her and I just kept the smile on my face my lips twitching slightly in anger.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry roka!" said Cindy as she faked her apology, I waved a hand and clenched my teeth "Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll get the stain out at home" I say while taking the 3 cups and turning to leave. I refilled all of their drinks and took them back to the table "Here you guys are" I said the fake smile on my face "Roka-sempai if you don't mind me asking, when does your shift end?" asked kyoya as he pushed up his glasses making a glare roll off of them. I pulled my phone out and checked the time before putting it away again"In about 10 minutes why?" I asked "Roka it's impolite to ask the customer's questions" scolded veronica as I grabbed my wrist in anger "Of course very sorry, thank you for reminding me veronica, I'll be off" I say going back to help Pete for the last 10 minutes.

Honey/Mitsukuni's Pov

I don't really know who these girls are but whoever they are roka, akari, and them don't seem to get along all that well. "Cindy" growled akari from my side. We all looked to akari "What is it akari?" asked Cindy trying to sound innocent "You need to back the fuck off of roka, were done with your shit" she said glaring _'What's happened in the past between the 3 of them and roka and akari?'_ Cindy tried to look innocent "But I haven't done a thing akari" she said in a sickly sweet voice. I opened my mouth to say something but tama-chan stopped me "It's not our fight honey-sempai it's akari's and roka-sempai's" he said and I nodded. _'I want to say something but tama-chans right it's their fight' _

Roka's Pov

I sighed in relief as my shift ended. Katy gave me a check and a hug**"It was nice to see you again roka, take care"** she said I hugged back **"You too Katy"** I say before grabbing the guys bill. I hung up my apron and went out to the group "I'm assuming your all paying as one group and all the money will come from kyoya who you guys are gonna pay back" I said and he smiled pulling out a debt card "Naturally" he said handing it to me. I went and took care of their bill. I gave kyoya the card back plus a recite to keep and one he had to sign. "If you could sign here in English" I said and he nodded writing his name slowly to get each letter right. I smiled and put the store's check with the other's. **"Roka could you get us our check as well?"** asked Cindy **"No, ask Dave I'm off work now"** I said giving her a blank stare. Cindy glared at me **"But your a commoner**" she said**"So what and I'm not a commoner anymore and never was to begin with Cindy"** I said a my eyes hardening at her as I took a seat. **"Oh yeah then what exactly are you?"** she tested. I smirked and so did akari **"Why were assassins didn't you know?" **we said together while we both tilted our heads at the same time. **"Yeah right you couldn't even beat me!" **exclaimed Cindy as she jumped up slamming her hands on the table and leaning towards me. I copied her **"Those are fighting words Cindy care to put your fist to your words?"** I asked the smirk stretching across my face.**"After you ****_Akagi_****"** she sneered.

We all walked outside and the guys looked kind of nervous when we turned into an alley way. "Uh Roka-sempai what are we doing back here?" asked tamaki "Fighting a slut now stand back" I said anger laced into my voice. Me and Cindy faced each other. Cindy had veronica, and Rachel by her side and I had akari by mine. "Oh roka come on now lets st-" I cut Cindy off with a punch to the face breaking her noise "I'm done playing around" I said while blocking a hit from veronica as akari got Rachel for me. I kicked veronica into a wall which she hit her head and passed out. Cindy was up by then and went to kick me. I grabbed her leg with one hand and brought the other down on her knee cap breaking it. Cindy yelled out in pain. I hit the back of her head making her pass out just as akari did the same to Rachel. "She wasn't too hard for you right?" I asked and akari shook her head. I pulled out my cell and called for an ambulance. I looked back to the guys and smiled "Okay let's go guys before the ambulance get's here" I say while walking towards the car.

I got in and the other's followed slowly. I drove to the store a smile on my face and akari was smiling as well "Roka-sempai if you don't mind me asking but why did you do that?" asked haruhi who was asking the question on everyone's mind for sure.I looked back towards them and sighed "Cindy had always messed with me ever since we moved here and I never did anything back, she was the one to make other's give me shit over the Emily thing and quite frankly the bitch deserved it" I said griping the wheel. Akari snickered in the back "We should've done that years ago" she said "Yeah your telling me, especially when her dad won the lotto that's when it got real bad" I said.

At the store I had split everyone between me and akari. With me was Mori, Mitsukuni, and haruhi, then akari had the twins, tamaki, and kyoya. I gave akari a list of things to grab as I had another list of different things. "Meet up front in 10 if you can" I said and she nodded "Sure no problem" she said before we split up. Akari's list was all food stuff as I had other things like, paper towels, trash bags, and dish soap. I grabbed a basket and was loading it up with stuff when mitsukuni tugged my arm "Hey roka can we get some cake?" he asked looking really excited at the thought of cake "It's on akari's list so she should grab it, I'll make you one later" I say with a smile and he smiled back linking our hands. After I grabbed everything I went up front and waited for akari.

Once akari was up I took her basket and went to the check out. I smiled at the guy at the register and he smiled back looking away. He quickly looked back eyed wide**"Ro-roka? is that you?"** he asked **"Yeah"** I say looking closely at him **"Oh hey brad I didn't know you worked here"** I said and he nodded **"Yeah after you left I gotta job, so what bring's you back short stuff?"** he asked while ringing thing's up _'Okay he's being weird'_ I thought **"Well school back in japan was canceled for 2 weeks so my friends the stupidly rich kids and one poor kid like me deiced that we should come to america for a week"** I said pointing back at them as it seemed akari was translating into Japanese for them. **"Really? No boyfriend yet I'm surprised, a girl like you"** he said while leaning forward slightly **"But I'm always available to you...ro-ka~" **he whispered seductively in my ear. I pushed him away **"For your information I do have a boyfriend now please just finishing ringing up the stuff cause if I don't get home soon Mrs. Johnson will have a heart attack"** I said. Brad sighed and nodded "**The offer's always there Akagi**" he said while handing me the bags.

I paid and was about to leave when he stopped me again **"Can you point him out to me?"** asked brad. I pointed back to Mitsukuni who was looking at us confused **"Him? I doubt he can even fight!"** exclaimed brad **"He won the nations in karate and judo back in japan in his middle schools years"** I said pushing past him. I walked out of the store and put the bags in the car. I felt arms go around my waist and I knew it was mitsukuni. I turned and smiled at him but he was frowning "Hey are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder "Aka-chan said that guy was hitting on you, was she telling the truth?" he asked "Yes, but I would never go out with him...beside's I have you" I said leaning in and kissing him. He kissed back and we stayed there till the twins interrupted us "Hey sorry to break this up but can we get going?" asked hikaru as I rolled my eyes. When we had pulled into the driveway I had the guys help me carry the stuff into the kitchen. Our kitchen was modern and small with a fridge, stove/oven, sink, a couple of cupboards, a table off to the side and a door to the back yard. I had put everything away before going back to the living room and sitting on one of the arm rests.

"What now?" asked hikaru as I shrugged "I don't know" I said. "What if we went to your friends grave?" asked tamaki. I looked down "I was never given the location of where she was buried" I said but got up and pulled a picture off of the wall "But if you want this is what she looked like" I say handing the pic to him. It was of me and Emily on her 13th birthday, since she was born in the summer we went swimming. Tamaki smiled "She was very pretty" he said handing it back to me "Yeah, she's the one who taught me to play piano and I taught her some self defense but not a lot since her parents didn't want her fighting" I said while hanging it back up on the wall. "What if we went to the creek?" asked akari and I smiled "Great Idea I haven't been there since we left" I said standing up and pulling on my boots. I ran out the back door and started to run to the creek.

I stopped by an old hollow tree and looked inside. "Hell yeah! our weapons are still here" I cheered pulling out the bundle of shuriken and kunai. I sat on the bank of the water and a couple of minutes later akari came up. I looked up at her and grinned "Look at what I found!" I said showing her the weapons she smiled and went to the tree pulling out 3 katana's "Look our katana's are still here and Emily's is too" she said as I grabbed mine and Emily's "I'm gonna take this one back to japan" I say laying Emily's against the tree. Our katana's are all made by the same person and have the same floral design on the case the only difference is the color of the flower's. Akari's is red, Emily's was blue, and mine is purple. I drew the swords and swung at a tree a couple of time's "It's dull but still in good condition what about yours?" I asked while swinging with Emily's to get it checked "Same here, Emily?" she asked sheathing her's "Same" I say while laying it back down.

"So what are we suppose to do out here?" asked tamaki while looking around "Anything you want! we can play game's, climb tree's, fish, just run around whatever you guys feel like doing" I say a happy smile on my face. We ended up playing a game of tag that was interrupted half way through by Mrs. Johnson coming out to check up on us. **"RRRROOOOKKKKAAA~~~~"** coursed the demon twins "Yeah?" I asked hanging upside down from a tree. "Were hungry" said hikaru as kaoru nodded in agreement. I looked over to akari "Akari did you grab any bread? I forgot to put that on the list" I said and she sweat dropped "Uh no" she said making me sigh. I got down and pointed towards the car "Back to town we go!" I cheered a smile on my face. I drove to the bakery and picked up some bread to make sandwich's with. **"Thanks again sam"** I called walking out of the shop waving **"No problem roka it was good to see you again"** she said waving back.

As I got back into the van there was a tap on the window. I rolled it down and sure enough there was sheriff Cooper **"What can I do you sheriff?"** I asked as akari was explaining to the other's what was going on **"Roka, why are you and akari not in school?"** he asked. Sheriff cooper was a short pudgy man, he had black hair with gray here and there, warm hazel eyes, and a warm comforting voice, he kept his face shaved and clean. I smiled at him **"Were just visiting from japan since school got canceled for 2 weeks there"** I say he looked at me skeptically and pointed to all the guys in the car **"Oh these are friends of mine who really wanted to come, they can't speak English so me and akari are translating for them" **I said he smiled and nodded **"Very well, but do stop in the school and tell the principle he was a waiting for ya"** said sheriff cooper **"Will do, you have a nice day sheriff" **I said with a nodded he nodded back and left.

I sighed and drove off to the school "I have to make a quick stop at the school since someone told the principle that me and akari moved back and he had called sheriff Cooper since we weren't in school" I said in a tired voice. I parked the van and got out, the other's were following me close behind. It was lunch time at the school right now so everyone was in the halls talking, eating, and just having a good time. I walked through the doors and it instantly got quiet. Akari was glomped by her friends and dragged away saying that she'll meet me at the car in half n hour. I walked through the halls ignoring the whisper's that where floating around about me and the guy's plus haruhi who where following me.

**"Is that really akagi?"** questioned one girl to her friend **"Yeah, can't you tell by her eye's?"** asked the other girl. I ignored them and kept walking. **"Why's she back and who's those guy's and the chic with her?"** asked a member of the karate team who was in his obi. **"I don't know but let's find out"** said another member. I was stopped in the hall by these two guys. I raised an eyebrow and the room was dead silent watching us **"Do you need something I'm not really looking to stay here for very long"** I said putting a hand on my hip. **"Yeah we do"** said one guy with brown shaggy hair like chika's but it was messier, **"Why did you come back? we thought you left for good after the last beating we gave you"** growled the other guy. He was the vice captain judging on his level and he had an attitude to go with it, he had brown spiky hair. I sighed **"Look I'm only visiting cause these idiots behind me wanted to come to america plus it would've been good to see some faces again, not your's of course who'd want to see those ugly thing's" **I said waving my hand around. The black haired kid growled and tried to punch me. I yawned and caught his fist **"Weak~"** I said and with one move I broke it. He cried out in pain as I walked past him **"Shouldn't have tried to fight me, cause I will fight back"** I said looking back at him. I walked to the principles office and barged in not caring about knocking right now. **"Sorry for the misunderstanding but I don't live here, I'm still going to school in japan and I'm only visiting for a week, Have a nice day"** I say while walking out.

We got out of school with no problems and into the car. A minute later akari came out and got in with a smile on her face "Talk to your friends?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah just catching up" she said as I drove down the road. I went to the kitchen and me and haruhi made some sandwich's and tea. We all ate in the back yard on the grass. I was happily munching on my sandwich as the other's talked "Hey roka how come you broke that guys wrist?" asked kaoru "Well it was either me break his wrist or him break my nose and call me out in front of the whole school so I went with protecting myself" I said shrugging as I popped the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth. "Anyway we should go check if the car still runs" I said to akari who nodded. We cleaned up and walked next door. The Johnson's said that they would take care of our car while we were gone. I knocked on the door and Mr. Johnson answered it with a smile **"Ah roka, akari! here for the car I'm guessing" **he said with a chuckle. I laughed a little and nodded **"Yeah" **I say. He led us to the garage and opened the door. I walked in behind him. There was two car's there. One was a pick up truck and the other had a cover on it. I walked over to the car with the cover and pulled it off. It was a 67 Chevy nova with black paint and leather seats. I ran my hand over the hood with a smile **"Still looks as new as the day we got her"** I said as akari got in the passenger side. Mr. Johnson threw me the key's **"Go ahead and take her back over, just bring her back before you leave again"** he said and I nodded**"No problem"**.

I turned to the guys "Who want's a ride?" I said with a devious glint in my eyes. All their hands shot up and I smiled. "Okay we'll go 4 at a time and since akari's already in the car 3 other's get into the back" I say while climbing into the driver's seat. Hikaru, kaoru, and haruhi got in the back and strapped in. I rolled to the edge of the driveway. I took off down the road gaining speed as I went. I drifted around the corner's scaring the 3 in the backseat as akari smiled and laughed. I went in huge circle before turning into the driveway. I parked the car and turned around "Have fun?" I ask a smile on my face as I looked at their terrified one's. They didn't say anything but got out. The next 4 to get in since I made akari get out was tamaki, kyoya, mori, and mitsukuni. Tamaki deiced that he was gonna sit in the front making me smirk. "Are you sure tamaki?" I asked and he nodded furiously. I spun around taking off down the road again. Each time I would turn tamaki would scream making me smile slightly. I was full on smiling when we pulled back into the driveway. I turned off the car and got out. The other's followed me out and tamaki looked about dead. He was muttering never again to himself over and over again.

I pulled the hood up and took a look under it at the engine. Akari came over and I threw her the key's "Check how much gas we got" I said. "Half a tank" she said throwing the keys back at me. I nodded and went to the shed out back. I used the key to open it up. I grabbed the jack and some oil and a container. I went out front again. I put the jack in space and raised up the car. I got on my back and crawled under. I put the oil bin/container thingy that you use to put old oil in, in place and unscrewed the cap letting it drain. I got up and saw the host club all around me "What?" I asked "Why were you under the car?" asked hikaru "Cause the oil was old so I'm changing it" I said with a shrug. "Don't you have someone to do that for you?" asked kaoru as I gave him a blank stare "If I wanna pay $20 bucks, but I have the stuff here so I'm doing it myself" I said while going back under.

I put the cap back on and came back out with the oil bin/container thingy. I sat that off to the side and put the new oil in shutting the hood once I was done "See, it's easy and all I had to buy was the oil and the bin container thingy" I said while walking to the shed. After I cleaned up the mess I made we all hung out in the yard. Mori had put the bench swing up as me and akari grabbed lawn chairs. We sat around talking about random thing's like cake, fish, america, and why kyoya is the shadow king. I laughed as hikaru fell out of his chair from haruhi pushing him for trying to hug her as she passed to her seat. It was sunset, I sat outside as everyone else went inside complaining about the bugs. I watched the colors stretch across the sky a soft smile on my lips. But what I didn't see, what I didn't hear was the sound of suppressed guns in the house shooting darts knocking everyone out. I didn't see the sniper in the tree behind me. I couldn't pull the dart out fast enough to not get caught, not help but get dragged into a familiar white van.


	26. Chapter 26

~Shits going down~

Roka's Pov ( Warning: Mature suggestions later on)

Everything was dark, so dark, and it was cold and damp too. _'Where am I? And what happened?'_. I groaned peeling my eyes open. This place seemed strangely familiar. But the room was dark so I can't see anything. I tried to move but was restricted by what felt like chains. _'What the fuck is going on here?'_ I thought fear setting into my veins. The a door behind me was opened and the light's turned on. I squinted for a second so that my eye's could adjust. Once my eyes focused in I gasped "No...not again" I whispered. I was chained down again, my clothing was torn and dirty. I looked around and to my right was the host club chained down as well not looking any better than me. They were all awake and looking at me with scared eye's. I heard the same laugh from back then.

"Keep quiet and don't say a word it'll be better for you all that way" I say and they nodded. I took another look around _"Where's akari?!'_ I thought face was roughly grabbed and I was forced to look a man in the face. My eye's widened, he was the same guy who kidnapped me all those years ago with Emily. I growled **"How the hell are you alive!"** I yelled earning myself a slap across the face. "Let's speak Japanese so that your friends here can understand what's gonna happen here" he said in his ruff voice. I glared at him "I asked you how the hell you lived, You where shot! right in front of me! why are you alive!" I yelled getting slapped again and punched in the stomach "Shut your mouth! you filthy child" he sneered. I coughed for a minute from the lose of breath. "Where's akari?" I asked and he smirked. He snapped his finger's and a spot light shown on a bed in the middle of the room where she was strapped down still out.

"You know I have to thank you for coming back, I was able to get another job and...now I can finish the one from before plus I get bonus of both akagi girls and the other one over there" he said while motioning to haruhi. "Stay away from them" I growled before getting kicked in the stomach and coughing up blood which I ignored. The door off to the right which was behind the host's opened. 3 female figure's walked into the room. "Good job getting them here" said a voice I wished to not hear. I glared at the girls "What the fuck!" I shouted. The leader stomped over and slapped me "Not so tough now are you roka?" asked Cindy as she pulled my hair and forced me to look at her. I spit blood in her make up covered face.

I was dragged up by my chains and forced towards the wall that had water streaming down it. The guy had lifted me up onto a hook which held my chains. I grunted as all my weight went to my wrists. "What to do with you" said Cindy as she, Rachel, and veronica circled around me. I was drenched in water. Cindy clapped her manicured hands together "I know! lets shock her" she said a sadistic smile on her face. Rachel and Veronica looked reluctant "I don't know Cindy I mean scaring her is one thing" said Rachel "But torturing her is another" finished veronica. Cindy glared at them "I could have your parent's fired at their jobs and the whole school and town against your family, you don't want that now do you?" she threatened causing me to narrow my eye's at her. They nodded and left to get whatever the hell Cindy needed. I glared at her "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked getting slapped for it too "This is for breaking my nose, and for just showing up in general" she said a smirk on her face. Rachel and Veronica came back with that guy, they had jumper cables, a large sponge, rubber gloves, and a car battery.

The guy went over to akari and picked her up by her chains, she was dragged across the ground and hung up on a hook next to me. "Leave akari and the other's alone they didn't do anything to you all the calls came from me...I'll can take whatever you throw at me" I said glancing back at my sister who's just now waking 's eye's widened "Akari calm down, don't freak out, don't talk, don't do anything" I said and she nodded. I was again punched in the stomach I coughed slightly. Cindy put on the rubber gloves and took the sponge with the jumper cables attached to it. She looked towards me and smiled "This should be fun" she said walking towards me. I locked my jaw as Rachel cut my shirt open exposing my stomach and bra. Cindy pressed the sponge to my stomach. My jaw unlocked and an ear piercing scream. I took in deep breaths once she pulled back. My head was lowered. Cindy laughed "Hearing you scream was music to my ears" she said getting up in my face. I looked at her one eye closed as I tried to control my breathing.

She put an innocent smile on her face "I think you want more, right girls?" she asked looking back at Rachel and veronica who just nodded not even looking at me. "Pitiful, that's what you two are...letting this slut run all over you" I spat getting slapped in the face for it. "Now that wasn't nice roka, I think you should apologize" said the man as he cupped my face to look at him. "Fuck off" I growled. He glared at me and shocked me. I screamed again as the electricity made it's way through my veins. He smirked pulling back "You should take your own advice and not talk" he said as I scowled. I was took off of the hook and dragged on the floor. I was kicking around trying to get away. He kicked me in the stomach, the was a loud crack and I gasped as pain radiated throughout my ribs. "Roka!" yelled everyone. I carefully sat up "I'll...be...fine" I said between gasps. I was kicked back down and hit my head hard on the ground. Black spots started to fill my vision "Great now she'll pass out" said Cindy "Let's just shock her" said the guy as the blurry picture. I let out another scream as the electricity came back. I didn't pass out which they where happy about.

I was put back up on the hook and the 4 of them left the room much to my pleasure. I looked up and grabbed my chains. I pulled my self up and grabbed the top of the hook swinging the chain over it. I dropped to the ground and fell to my knee's "Damn electricity" I cursed. I was barely able to get akari down. We went over to the other's. "Were gonna try and bust out of here" I say while looking at their chains. I cursed "Damn we'd need a key" I said "Can any of you pick a lock?" I asked **"We can"** said the twins. I pulled the bobby pins from haruhi's hair and put one in each hand "Hurry up" I said going over to akari. Mine and akari's were different. We had real chains wrapped around our wrist's while the other's had hand cuffs. I started to work on her chains as the twins got their cuffs off "Get everyone else's off while we work on these chains" I said and they nodded "Who first?" asked hikaru "Mitsukuni and Mori, in case they come back soon, me and akari can't fight all that well like this and we'll need those two to cover us while getting everyone else de-cuffed" I say quickly as akari's chains dropped to the floor.

Akari instantly went to work on my chains. Mitsukuni and mori came over to help with my chains. "Are you okay roka?" asked mitsukuni seriously "Honestly I think I have internal bleeding, a crack skull, and a cracked rib, but other than that I should be fine" I say a smile. The next one's up were kyoya and haruhi, leaving only tamaki in cuffs. I sighed in relief as my chains fell to the floor. Foot steps started from down the hall making everyone freeze in place. I looked to the twins who were frozen in fear. I quietly but quickly ran over and took over. In a matter of seconds I had tamaki de-cuffed and him plus hikaru and kaoru with the other's. I looked around for a weapon. I picked up my chains for a weapon since they were the only thing.

The door swung open and a smirk found it's way onto my face as Cindy, Rachel, veronica, and the guy walked in. "I see you got loose" said Cindy as she walked towards me. I started spinning the chain around "Well what would you expect?" I said walking forward myself. We stopped a few feet away from each other. Cindy's lackeys came forward, and so did mitsukuni, mori, and akari. "The rest of you stay back, don't intervene" I say to tamaki, haruhi, kyoya, and the twins. They all nodded numbly moving back even more. Cindy charged towards me, I smirked and let the chain go towards her. It caught her ankles forcing her down to the ground. I sweat dropped "Your even weaker than Hatsu" I mumbled picking up the chain. I dragged her over to the hooks. I hung Cindy up upside down and grabbed and pair of cuffs to put on her wrists. "What are you gonna do?" she asked fear laced into her voice. I didn't answer her but turned back to the other's.

I made my way over to where akari, mitsukuni, and mori where chaining/cuffing the other 3 up. I got down on one knee in front of them. I searched their pockets finding cell phones. I searched the guy and got a single gun. I got back up and checked the cartage "5 bullets" I said snapping it back into place. I looked towards the guy "Kyoya got any info on this guy?" I asked glancing back at him. "His name is Derek Collin, he's the leader of the former gang that was in this area, the one which took you last time, and is wanted for rape, murder, kidnapping, and theft" he said pushing his cracked glasses up. I nodded looking back to him with a small laugh. "What the chance's of seeing you again? if I let you go more than if I put a bullet between your eyes" I said pointing the gun at him. "You know cause of you I got a lot of crap" I said lowing the weapon "But I think rotting in prison for the rest of your filthy life would work just fine for me" I said going back to one of the cell phone's. I growled as it had a lock on it. I look back to the two girls on the ground "Password now" I say neither spoke up. I walked over looking them straight in the eyes "Now" I say again sternly "Bad things will happen if I ask a third time" I said. "6, 8, 3, 0" said veronica. I smiled "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked walking back to the other's.

After opening the phone I called 9-1-1 and told them of our situation. I heard the sound of chains hitting the ground. I looked back and saw Collin running to the door. I took off after him "Your not getting away!" I yelled. I pulled out the gun and shot two bullets at him, both hitting one leg each. Collin fell to the ground, I stepped on his chest breathing heavy from the pain in my chest cause of my rib. I pointed the gun at his head "Bastard you won't get away" I said. Someone ran down the hall towards me. I was tackled off of the guy and onto the floor. I looked up and saw it was Cindy "How the hell did you get down" I growled but was smacked. The gun was ripped from my hand. Cindy refilled the cartage and pointed it at my leg. I grunted as I was shot in the arms, and legs. I was dragged back by the hair kicking and screaming. Collin smirked and kicked my stomach.

I coughed blood which I ignored the presence and taste of in my mouth. Once I got a good look of everyone back in the room I gasped. Mori, akari and mitsukuni were shot in the arms, tamaki got shot in the leg, the twins were pretty bruised up, kyoya's shoulder was dislocated to look pretty messed up, and haruhi's ankle looked broke as well as her wrist. I was re-chained but with the addition of cuffs. I was thrown onto the bed "What now Collin?" asked Cindy. Collin smiled "I never got to have my fun last time maybe we can make up for it now" he said while cupping my face. I growled and head butted him earning a punch in the face which broke my nose. My hair was roughly yanked up "You my be prettier now but you cause more trouble" he said before dragging me back out the room."LET ME GO!" I yelled as I struggled to get away. He dragged me to the room next door. From the looks of the room it seems to be sound proof. There was a big bed in the middle of the room it was the only thing here. There was no window's, only the door, bed, and a spot light on the bed. The bed had red sheet's and there was straps on there as well. I was kicking, trying to punch, yelling, do anything to get away. But I was eventually strapped down. Collin smirked putting a hand on my stomach "Were gonna have a lot of fun, just you...and me" he said. I felt tears weld up in my eyes "Please...please don't" I whimper as the tears start to fall.

Mitsukuni's Pov

I was about to run after roka when she went to chase Collin out of the room. But some how that Cindy girl had a gun on her and she shot me. _'Roka didn't check her'_. We got into another fight, which ended with us being tied up again. There was multiple gun shots from the hall. We all looked towards the door which Cindy was running out of. _'I hope roka's okay'_ Akari was crying, it looks like she finally broke. There was another set of gun shots then screaming which sounded like roka. The door was reopened and Cindy walked in dragging roka behind her and it looked like she was shot in her arms and legs. She was dragged to the bed and re-chained plus they also but cuffs on her. "What now Collin?" asked Cindy, Collin smiled "I never got to have my fun last time maybe we can make up for it now" he said while cupping roka's face. I growled and she head butted him earning a punch in the face which broke her nose. Roka's hair was roughly yanked up "You my be prettier now but you cause more trouble" he said before dragging her back out the room."LET ME GO!" yelled roka. Her voice faded down the hall.

I looked back to Cindy glaring "Why? why are you doing this? What do you have against roka to lead to all of this?" I yelled at her. "She was always the prettier one at school, she had the perfect family, face, body, all the guys wanted her yet she didn't want them, she was popular, she had everything that I ever wanted! She and the dead bitch Emily they had it all!" Yelled Cindy. Akari laughed "It's nice that you think so highly of roka but your wrong" said akari. Cindy walked over to akari and glared at her "What do you mean I'm wrong?" she sneered. Akari cracked a grin "We don't have a perfect family, it's far from it, roka was never popular she was far from it, not all the guys wanted her, and there was better looking girls at school than her, your just putting your pain onto some else" said akari. Akari was slapped across the face "Stupid bitch" muttered Cindy. Cindy was about to say something else when we heard pounding feet in the hall. The door burst open and the police filled the room with guns drawn. "Your under arrest" said some man but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I watched as they put Cindy, Rachel, and veronica in hand cuff and led them out of the room. We were all de-cuffed/chained and led to ambulance's that were outside while akari stayed behind to make sure roka get's out I assume.

Akari's Pov

After the guys and haruhi were led out of the room I was pulled off to the side for questioning.**"Listen I'll answer all of your questions later but first we need to find my sister she was separated from the group and is being held by Derek Collin's"** I said catching his attention. It was ordered for a search to start by checking every room in the building for roka.

Roka's Pov

I was forcibly kissed by Collins. He ripped the remains of my shirt off. "It's been a while since I got a pretty girl like you" he purred into my ear. There was the sudden sound of foot steps in the hall. I tired to yell but Collin covered my mouth "Don't even try" he hissed into my ear. After the feet left I started to cry again and the hand was removed from my mouth. Collin smirked, he started to remove my bra cutting the straps with a pocket knife. He groped my breast's and started to mess with them. "Stop, please stop" I begged "I love it when they beg you know"he said moving down to my tattered pants. I was terrified, even though I got lucky once whats the chance's of it happening again. Like one in a million.

My shirt, sandals, and pants where now on the floor. Collin had stripped of his shirt, shoe's and pants leaving him in his boxer's and me my panties. I was balling as Collin towered over me. He wiped away one of my tears with his finger "Don't cry cause your in for the ride of your life" he purred cutting the edge's of my panties and pulling them off throwing them onto the floor with everything else. I felt one of his hands leave my breast and slowly move's down my stomach. I was revolted by the feeling of his hands on my privates 'Playing' with them as I begged, pleaded, and struggled to get away. He finally got off and removed his boxer's. "And now my favorite part" he said walking back towards me. The door slammed open and gun shots fired off. Collin was shot...I don't even know how many time's. _'He won't live this time'_ Akari ran into the room just as his body dropped. She undid the straps and pulled me into a hug "He didn't..." she trailed off. I shook my head numbly and she sighed in relief. A stretcher came into the room and I was loaded onto it being pulled away "No! akari please don't leave me!" I yelled. She looked at a man and he nodded, akari ran to me and went into the ambulance. I was put to sleep during the ambulance ride since as soon as I reached the hospital I was gonna have to go into surgery for my rib and skull. The last thing I saw was akari's smiling face and her say "Don't worry your safe, we all are"

Akari's Pov

Once we reached the hospital roka was taken straight to the OR (Operating Room) for at least 2 surgery's. I was taken into the ER (Emergency Room) to have the bullets removed from my arms and to have the other wounds bandaged. Once I got there everyone but mori, and mitsukuni where already patched up. During my examination I was asked to translate for the other's which I agreed too since the only doctor that could speak Japanese is with roka right now. After being patched up I went out to sit with the other's as we waited for mitsukuni to come out of his room. A few minutes later he came out and we were directed to the waiting room.

No one was talking or asking questions. It seemed like forever before someone spoke up "Did you find roka-sempai?" asked tamaki which seemed like it was the question on everyone's mind "Yeah, just in time too, that bastard Collin was gonna rape her, we shot him down before he could though so she's okay...in that sense" I said. I could feel their eyes on me "What do you mean in that sense is she? and where is she?" asked mitsukuni with wide frantic eyes. "She's in the operating room for her rib, skull, nose and any other possible damage that could've been done that we didn't see" I say laying my head against the wall and sighing. I looked to kyoya "You got a lot of info, do you have anyway to contact our mother?" I asked he shook his head "No, I'm sorry" he said I nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to a nurse about any paper work needing to be filled out" I said walking towards the desk.

**"Excuse me mam"** I said she looked up from her computer and smiled**"Yes, how can I help you?"** she asked **"I need to know if any paper work for my sister Roka Akagi has to be done, I'm not 18 but we can't get a hold of our mother, father or older brother so I'm stepping in place for them as of right now"** I said she typed something onto the computer **"Roka is currently in the OR so not right now but if we need paper work done before she is out and able to do it herself I'll have the doctor contact you"** she said with a smile I nodded and went back to the other's.

I sighed looking at the clock again, It's been 5 hours now since me and roka got here and she still hasn't left the OR yet and it's making all of us a little bit more than nervous. A doctor came through the door holding a chart. **"Roka akagi's family"** he said and I shot my hand up **"Over here, if you can please speak Japanese, these are her friends and they need to know as much as me"** I said and he nodded. "Luckily I can speak Japanese I was her doctor in the OR so I apologize for not translating for you all, anyway first who here is her legal guardian?" asked the doctor. "We couldn't get a hold of anyone from the family, But I'm her sister so I guess it's me for now" I said he nodded. "Very well, roka had 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, cracked skull, and heavy internal bleeding, she's in a room right now but we used up all of our blood transfusions for AB blood and need a downer as soon as possible" he said "As her sister you would be our primary candidate" said the doctor "I can't we have different blood types" I said.

"I'll donate" said mitsukuni, The doctor nodded and took him to a separate room. I went back to the chairs I looked over to kyoya "Did you call all of the parents?" I asked "Yes. My father, tamaki's father, honey-sempai's mother who will also be here for mori-sempai, the twins mother, and I bought haruhi's dad a ticket out along with your brother Junichi, they are all on their way here as we speak" said kyoya I nodded "Thanks" I say laying my head back. Half an hour later honey came back with a cookie, orange juice and there was a patch on his arm. A nurse was with him "Make sure to eat the cookie and drink the juice, since you gave quite a bit of blood" she said in Japanese slowly so that she got eat word right. I walked up to her "I'm akari her sister if you could can you show us to her room" I asked softly. The nurse smiled and nodded "Of course please follow me and keep quiet she's probably asleep right now" she said I nodded. "Come on were gonna see roka now" I say to the other's who all just stood and followed .

We went up a couple of floor's to the recovery ward for patients who just got out of surgery. After going down a couple of winding hall we stopped in front of a room. The nurse softly knocked "Miss Akagi you have visitors" she said before opening the door and walking in herself. The nurse hooked up the blood transfusion that I just noticed she was holding. I thanked her as she left the room. I looked over to roka. She had a few drips hooked up one was an IV drip, another pain killer's no doubt, and the last was the blood transfusion. There was bandages around her head and no doubt her chest as well, then there was one on her nose which looked black and blue. I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to the bed grabbing her hand. Mitsukuni did the same on the other side. The other's sat either against the wall, in the window seal, or the last chair in the room as we waited for roka to wake up and for our guardians to get here.


	27. Chapter 27

~Going Home~

Roka's Pov

I groaned as I started to come out of my drug induced sleep. "Hey I think she's waking up!" called someone _'Was that hikaru?'_. I felt two things or people more likely people holding my hands. I cracked my eye's open letting adjust to the light. Once I had my eye's fully open I could see the whole host club plus akari at my bed side. I cracked a grin "Wow some party I've got here" I say. Akari smiled and a tear fell down her face "Oi, there's no crying here missy were fine" I say. She wiped it away with a smile and softly punched my arm "You jerk" she grumbled. I look to the other's with a soft smile "How do you all feel?" I asked tamaki laughed a little "Concerned for us when your the one in the bed" he mumbled "Well of course tamaki, I didn't know if you guys where okay or not once I was dragged out again, I was more worried about you 8 than myself" I say.

Mori patted my shoulder with a smile "Were all fine" he said and I nodded. I felt something wet hit my arm and looked over to mitsukuni to see him crying "Mitsukuni...don't cry please don't cry" I say looking at him. He latched his arms around my neck "I was so worried" he cried I patted his back and whispered comforting words to him to calm him down. After 10 minutes he stopped crying and let go with puffy red eyes. I looked to kyoya "Your shoulder okay it looked pretty bad back there with the dislocation" I said he nodded "They fixed it before my cells lost too much blood" he said. I looked to tamaki next "What about your leg?" I asked he nodded saying he was fine. "Haruhi how's your wrist and ankle?" I asked she cracked a grin "Can't feel them" she said making me smile "Aww your high on pain killer's" I said before looking at the twins. "You two gotta be okay" I said making them grin "Of course were fine" they said. I looked to mori "You got shot you okay?" I asked "Yeah" he said with a smile. "Mitsukuni how about you?" I asked and he nodded "Akari?" I questioned "Arms hurt like a bitch but I'll live, if you could get shot showing no signs of pain then I deal with mine" she said. I smiled "Good" I say. "Roka are you okay?" asked haruhi "Well I can't fell a damn thing in my chest or head due to the pain killer's, I wasn't raped thank god for that, and I'm alive so yeah I'm fucking great right now" I say laughing a little. "How long was I out?" I asked "About 12 hours" said kyoya making me nod "Makes sense" I mumbled.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to show a butt load of people. There was Jun, ranka, Mr. Suoh, and masami from what I can pick out. Each adult went to there own kid. Jun pulled akari into a hug and grabbed my hand that she let go into a reassuring grip as if he was saying 'I'm here now and your okay' After a minute or two all the adults had there eyes on my. Ranka looked about in tears and tried to jump on me but haruhi held him back "Dad NO! her ribs where cracked!" scolded haruhi as I cracked a smile. I sat up in bed "Roka lay back down!" said akari I waved her off "Dude I'm fine, You remember the trip to the beach?" I asked her "Yeah what about it?" she asked raising an eyebrow "Well that bullet from the guy's gun that went through you actually hit me in the gut, and then when tamaki didn't get you and I dived into the water I got sea water all in there making it burn, then I was coughing blood which is how mitsukuni found out my fear of blood and guns, so basically there's no point in telling me to lay down cause of my ribs cause I've been in more pain before, like when katsumi shot me, hatsu dislocating my wrist multiple times, darts in my legs, that shocking from Cindy, the bullets in my arms and legs, cracking my ribs, breaking my nose, the welts and bruise's katsumi left, and all the time's I broke my ankle from training" I said waving my hand around.

"I think your more accident pron than the boss" said hikaru I scratched the back of my head "Possibly but trouble always seems to find me one way or another" I say smiling. Jun hit my head "Ow jun what the heck!" I say glaring up at him. "Your an idiot" he said looking down at me "Yeah, for what?" I questioned hardening my glare "Picking that fight whoever this Cindy chic is!" he exclaimed. "I never started the fight it started 12 years ago in kindergarten when she was being a bitch, I told her off and we've never got along, I had to cover someone's shift at a restaurant I worked at, she came in and her and her lackey's where being asshole's, after the shift she called me out, me and akari fought her and her lackey beating their pathetic asses" I growled. "You should've been the better person and walked away" he said "I did that for 12 years, I never laid a finger on her till that day jun so don't tell me to be the better person! And it wasn't just me who she gave crap too! She did it to everyone at school and no one was gonna do a thing about it since her daddy won the lotto and could buy the whole town" I said. Jun sighed "You win for now but when we get home..." he trailed off pointing a finger at me "Okay I suck at this parenting thing" he said making me laugh. Jun flicked my forehead and I stuck my tongue out at him "Real mature roka" he said rolling his eyes "Whatever your just jealous" I said pointing at him with a smile on my face, jun smiled back and ruffed my hair. I swatted his hand away and pouted.

Tamaki jumped on me hugging me "So cute~~~" he cooed, I gasped as pain radiated throughout my mid section "Tamaki get off" I said and he instantly got up apologizing and getting hit in the head by jun and akari "Your so dead when I leave this place" I said trying to ignore the pain and making him go into the corner mumbling about how I'll kill him in his sleep. "Anyway for those of you who don't know me I'm Roka Akagi a 3rd year at ouran with these guys, I got in on a music scholarship! I'm the american national champion in kendo, karate, judo, and tai quwane do, I went to school disguised as a guy since the girls uniforms where ugly no offense Mr. Suoh, basically I got wrapped into the host club by both akari my younger sister and tamaki" I say with a smile on my face. A red haired lady by the twins stepped forward " I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin these two trouble maker's mother" she said while shaking my hand. "Yoshio Ootori" said the man next to kyoya."Now that we know each other please explain how this happened miss akagi" said yoshio as he glared at me. I glared back "I can only tell part of the story the rest will have to filled in by the other's seeing as I was separated from them multiple time's" I say. I looked over to kyoya "Kyoya seeing as you were probably one of the more calmer one's during this whole thing would you explain how you bunch where caught?" I asked and he nodded.

"We, except roka-sempai here where all in her's, akari's, and junichi's family home here in Kentucky, a group of men was hiding in the house waiting for us. I can only assume they went in after we had left to go and pick up some food and supplies for the week. They shot tranquilizer darts at us all taking honey-sempai, mori-sempai and akari down first seeing as they would have fought back. I was barely consonance when they were dragging us to a white van" he said before motioning to me.

"I myself I was outside in the backyard just watching the sunset since it was a while since I had been here, I didn't hear or see the sniper in the tree behind me when he shot a dart at me as well as throwing me into the van on top of the other's" I said going back to him. "We all woke up in an abandoned factory cuffed to the ground restricting our movement's, I was the first awake after me went, tamaki, mori-sempai, honey-sempai, the twins, haruhi, then roka-sempai, and lastly was akari, we were all a couple of feet apart except roka-sempai who was off to the side a good distance away, and akari who was laid onto a bed" said kyoya.

"When I came too, I had noticed it was the very same factory that I was taken too before back 2 years ago when I was taken along with my friend Emily who was later raped and killed right before me stimulating my fear of blood and guns pointed at me. I told everyone who was awake to keep there mouths shut saying that it would be better for them that way. Once the door behind them opened Cindy, her lackeys Rachel and veronica, plus Derek Collins the man who took me the first time all came into the room."

" I was slapped, punched, and kicked within the first 20 minutes of them being in the room, then dragged over to a hook that was dangling from the ceiling that also had a broken pipe right above it that was streaming down water, I was lifted up onto the hook and they shocked me using, a sponge, jumper cables, and a car battery countless time's. Once akari woke up they also hung her up but I kept their attention on me keeping her and the other's from getting hurt. I was brought down and kicked in the ribs which is how they cracked and I coughed blood up, trying to stand up I was kicked again cracking my skull almost passing out but was shocked again to stay awake. Then put back up on the hook"

"They left the room soon after and I had enough strength to get my self down. I got akari down and walked/limped to the other's. I took the bobby pins from haruhi's hair and gave them to the twins who picked the lock on their's and everyone else's cuffs as me and akari unchained our wrists. By the time everyone was up they came back. Me, akari, mori, and mitsukuni took them on and chained them up. I had separated Cindy from the group seeing as left with the other's she could have caused trouble. I checked the other 3's being Rachel, veronica, Collins pockets coming up with 2 cell phones and a gun loaded with 5 bullet's. I was able to pry a pass code from one of the girls and call the cops to come out. But I didn't expect Collin to get lose. He ran out the room and I chased him. I had shot at Collin in the legs causing him to fall to the ground, but while I was holding him down Cindy was chasing after me, she tackled me down and shot my arms and legs after bring out a gun of her own. I had failed to check her earlier leading to me being dragged back into the room by my hair as Collin was stumbling in behind us" I said looking over to kyoya.

"As roka-sempai was out of the room the other two girls got loose and got Cindy down before we could get to them, Cindy brought out her gun and shot honey-sempai, mori-sempai, akari and tamaki, they bruised the twins up pretty good, broke haruhi's wrist and ankle, and dislocated my shoulder pretty bad, we were all chained back down by the time roka-sempai was brought back in the room" said kyoya. "I was re-chained but had the addition of cuffs as well. Collin proceed to break my nose and drag me back out of the room again, I was kicking screaming anything to get away from that bastard. I was taken to the room next door where he tried to rape me but ended up being unsuccessful my mere seconds just as last time this happened. By the time he was shot down and did die for sure this time, akari ran into the room and rode with me here where I was knocked out for multiple surgery's cause of a broken nose, cracked skull, cracked ribs, and internal bleeding. After I got out I was put here and woke up with these guys around me" I said finishing my side off.

"After roka-sempai's voice faded away we went on and learned why Cindy was doing all of this, honey-sempai and akari were the one's talking, they were the one's stalling us from getting hurt. Soon after the police arrived and all of us except akari were put into ambulance and the 3 girls where arrested. We came here into the ER and was patched up. We had to wait 5 hours for roka-sempai's surgery's to end and in the process they used up all the AB blood they had in storage so honey-sempai donated some of his so that roka could get the needed blood. We waited here for her to wake up, and once she did she was more worried about us than herself." finished of kyoya. "That's basically what happened and I do believe that america has finally if not already made my bad side" I grumbled crossing my arms. Akari snickered "It's a little late to say that roka" she said as I looked back at her "Yeah I guess concerning all the stupid kids at school and the perverted adults" I said as we laughed a little. The doctor walked into the room and up to me.

**"What's up doc?"** I asked smiling, he smiled back **"Just coming to check your ribs, head, and nose then deiced whether or not you can leave for japan tonight" **he said and I nodded. He checked my nose first pushing down on it **"Ow that hurts"** I say as he let up on it with a chuckle. Next was my head which he said was looking pretty good, and lastly was my ribs. He asked the guys to leave since I would have to take the top of the dress off. He pushed down on my ribs making my gasp at the sharp pain that came with it. After he finished I pulled the top back on. **"Well, I don't see why you couldn't leave...here's a perception for some pain medicine take it to your pharmacy back in japan, you'll need to take 2 every 12 hours and if you can limit the amount of physical activity till your ribs have healed, I'll call your doctor's office in japan and have them set up weekly visit's till your healed" **he said while handing me the prescription **"Can you fax one over to japan as well, I don't think the air port will let me take this with me"** I said and he nodded **"No problem, I'll go get your discharge paper's"** he said while leaving the room and letting the guys back in. Akari was telling the guys about what the doc said as masami and yuzuha were talking to me. "Roka how about you stay with us till your ribs heal up" said masami "Are you sure masami, I mean akari could always help me" I said and she shook her head "No, mitsukuni had told me how you live 2 hours away and ran to and from school each day! You can't be doing that with cracked ribs, so your gonna stay with us till they heal up" declared masami _'She was never gonna let it go was she?' _"Can't thank you enough for protecting my boys roka" said yuzuha while pulling the twins over by their necks I smiled and laughed softly "Well how about I cash in a favor one day" I say and she grinned "Sure thing kido!" said yuzuha.

Jun signed my discharge paper's as I fought with the nurse about using the wheel chair while leaving the hospital.**"But Miss Akagi it's hospital policy"** she argued, I shook my head **"No way! My legs are fine so I'm gonna walk out!"** I exclaimed as akari was translating our fight to the other's. My IV and other drips were already removed seeing as I was going to be leaving. Jun growled "Roka just use the wheel chair for pete's sake! I've got to get back to the store It's been unattended for too long now!" complained jun. I groaned "Fine I'll use the stupid wheel chair" I say while sitting down in it and pouting. We all piled into the 3 limo's out front and drove back to the house. I walked in first and gasped. Furniture was broke, picture's and dishes as well. There was ripped up piece's of cloth everywhere and food all over the place as well. I growled and punched a wall "Damn it!" I yelled before running out back.

I felt murdering someone when I saw my car. The window's were all broke, the seat's cut up, hood dented, and it was spray painted threat's in English. **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"** I yelled pulling at my hair. Everyone came to the back yard to see what I was yelling about "It isn't enough to trash the house, but they had to wreck my car too! I paid and fixed that thing up myself!" I exclaimed jun put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him "Don't worry we'll fix it" he said and I sighed "This car was my baby and they trashed it" I mumbled. "Wait!" I said going over to the glove box, I took out the key's and opened it up. I cheered and pulled out the envelope. "What's in there ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni "My emergency money which I'm gonna give to the Johnson's and have them fix the car up here" I say pulling it out and counting up the bills. After a few minutes I had a satisfied smile on my face "So how much you got?" asked haruhi "10 thousand it's 2 year's of work plus competition prizes that I hid away, thankfully they didn't take it" I cheered.

Walking next door I knocked on the door and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Johnson **"Please let go I cracked my ribs"** I said gasping. Mrs. Johnson instantly let me go apologizing.**"I'm sorry but were going back to japan now and I have a request"** I said and she nodded **"Well my car kind of got...wrecked while we were gone and I was wondering if you could fix it up, I've got 10 grand in the envelope here and if you ever need anymore for the car call the number inside" **I said and she nodded **"Don't worry about it dear I'll have my husband look it over"** she said hugging me softer this time.

I went back next door and repacked my suit case along with grabbing the katana's. We all piled back into the car once I made sure that Mr. Johnson had the car at his place, Mrs. Johnson said she'd use the left over money if any to replace the broken furniture. I yawned as we pulled into the air port. While going through security me and akari were pulled over because our katana's. **"Sir these were gifts from our friends you can put them anywhere in the plane you want were not gonna get up and grab them"** I said again for the fifth time today. **"Were gonna have a guy on there watching you guys the whole time"** he said finally letting us go. **"Hey can you speak Japanese?"** I asked and he shook his head. I smiled and started yelling a very long colorful sentence in Japanese making akari and jun hit me. "Roka!" they yelled "He deserved it beside's he said he can't speak Japanese so why not" I say walking away. This time we were all in first class, even ranka and haruhi were. I sat next to mitsukuni putting my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I slept the whole way back not even waking up when tamaki and the twins started to fight. I woke up just as the plane touched down. I stretched a little trying not to hurt my ribs in the process. I sleepily rub my eyes. I felt someone scoop me up and looked seeing it was mitsukuni. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck "Thank you" I said closing my eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

~They start with something nice and have to watch what happens along the way~

Roka's Pov_****__**(Warning LEMON at the end of the chapter)**_

I drifted back asleep and even though it was early morning here no one woke me. I woke up to a bright light in my room. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got out of bed noticing that I was still in my clothes from america. I changed into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt before leaving the room. I made my way down stairs and to the living room where I could hear voices coming from. I knocked on the door before opening it. And sure enough there was the host club, akari, jun, masami, chika, and yorihisa. Akari was the first to notice me and jumped up running over "Roka! your awake!" she exclaimed grabbing my hand and dragging me into the room."You look terrible" said chika, I gave him a poker face "Geez I wonder why" I said plainly. Kyoya gave me a bottle "I went ahead and grabbed your prescription for your pain medication" said kyoya "Thanks dude" I said while popping in two pills.

I looked over to jun "Hey jun I gotta question" I said catching his attention "What is it short stuff?" he asked "Well, I remember how you mentioned that you own a weapons shop" I said "Yeah we sell guns, bows, swords, shuriken, ect. why?" he asked "Well when I reinstated the treaty with the Ito's I included a business Idea which was a weapons shop and a shooting range" I said. Jun seemed to go into thought and smiled "That's a pretty good business idea you had there roka, and I'm assuming that you wanted to use my shop and build onto it?" he asked and I nodded. Jun ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away "What is up with people and messing up my hair" I said trying to fix it. Mitsukuni dragged me over to the couch and forced me to sit saying that I wasn't allowed to move. I huffed and crossed my legs. Haruhi gave me some food which I gratefully ate against kyoya's order's "The medicine won't work if you eat roka-sempai" he said as I blankly stared at him "Dude I haven't ate in like forever, I don't care about the pain in my ribs I just want food" I said before taking another bite of my sandwich. According to tamaki we have a week left of vacation making me and the twins cheer. I looked to haruhi "Hey how's your wrist and ankle doing?" I asked "There fine I was also given pain meds" she said waving me off. I smiled_'It's good to know that their all doing good'  
_  
The door slammed open and a pink blur ran in and tackled me to the ground. I gasped in pain and pushed them off of me. Hatsu, of course it was her "Why?" I asked holding my ribs as she apologized "I had heard about what happened in america" she said making me raise an eyebrow. "Kyoya how do people over here know about america?" I asked, kyoya pushed up his new glasses "Well when a group of children from wealthy families take a vacation in america and suddenly go missing and only to come back with minor injuries there's gonna be some commotion" he said making me sigh "Great we'll have to deal with this all at school" I grumbled "I kinda feel bad for you roka-sempai" said haruhi "Why?" I asked "Well it mostly covered you concerning that only you went under for surgery" she said "Even better" I mumbled hatsu grabbed my hand and yanked me up "God can you not be careful" I groaned "Come on! there's someone you gotta see! She's right outside!" said hatsu as she pulled me towards the door. "I swear your almost just like akari" I said as the other's followed me out.

As soon as I was through the door I was pulled into a hug, it wasn't a bone crushing one but was gentle as if I would break in their arms and their arms where shaking slightly. I felt something wet hit my shoulder and looked up "Mother?" I said eyes widening. I hugged her back tight "I thought I'd never see you again" I said crying into her chest. "Don't leave again" I said as she rubbed my back "But I have to the-" I cut her off "No! I'll-I'll work something out with them, please don't leave" I said frantically wiping my eyes while looking up at her. Mother smiled "I haven't seen you cry about me leaving since you where 5" she said with a laugh. I punched her arm "Don't tell them that! Especially the twins! I'll never hear the end of it" I said while pointing to said demon twins who were smirking.

Mother just laughed again and waved it off "Well I'm sure that even if they do you could always by pass their security" she whispered and I nodded. I pulled her inside and forced her to stay for a while. "Don't tell kyoya A.K.A shadow king anything that he could use to black mail me" I whispered to her. Mother smirked "Oh Kyoya~" she called out "Yes, Masami-san?" he said "Did you know what happened the first time roka brought one of her friends from school home and she was dressed like a boy?" she asked which got his attention. "Mother no! don't tell him, He'll black mail me with the info somehow" I said trying to pull her away "Oh shush roka" she said swatting my hand away. I went sit on the couch next to mitsukuni, I laid my head on his lap while stretching across the couch. "My mother is gonna ruin my life" I mumble.

It's been an hour since I had brought my mother in and she won't stop telling embarrassing story's of me in child hood. "When she got her first national trophy, roka was so happy that she did nothing for a month but eat cake and other sweets so by the time she went back training her bones had grown kind of weak and she twisted her ankle with one kick" said mother as I groaned. "Mitsukuni" I said, he looked down at me since my head is still in his lap "Hmm" "You love me right?" I questioned my eyes big like a little kids. Mitsukuni smiled big "Mhm, I love you" he said I smiled and sat up turning to face him. I leaned in to his ear "I love you too" I say a smirk on my face. I leaned back just as mother came to pull me up. "Come on roka" she said pulling me out of the room. "Wait where are we going?" I asked as masami, akari and haruhi followed her out. "That's a surprise! OH BOYS DON'T FORGET YOUR SIDE!" yelled mother as she dragged me up the stairs. I could vaguely see tamaki and the other guys dragging mitsukuni out of the room.

Once to my room I was thrown into the bathroom and told to take a shower. Grumbling I got in and washed my hair and did all that other junk. Once I was out I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of the bath room. Mother and masami where going through my clothes as haruhi and akari stood off to the side. I walked over to haruhi and stood next to her "So do you know what's going on cause I'm lost" I said to her. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but mother sent a glare her way shutting her up. "I think that she should wear this!" said masami as I tried to see what they where holding "Perfect" said mother looking back at me. I paled "I don't like this" I mumbled, a minute later I was shoved into a long red dress that had a slit up my left leg going almost all the way up, it had a heart shaped neck line, no straps, and hugged my body and was also given the laciest bra and underwear ever. Mother was doing my makeup as masami did my hair and they had haruhi and akari guarding the door. "Finished" said both mother and masami at the same time. I went to look in the mirror and my eye's widened. Masami had curled my now shoulder length hair, and mother covered up the spots on my nose from it being broke, and applied some red lip stain, a thin layer of black eye liner, and some mascara. I looked back at them and smiled "Put these on" said masami as she held up some black heels, a pair of earrings and a necklace. I quickly put on the stuff before they dragged me down the hall again.

All the guy's where waiting at the door and seemed to be couching mitsukuni about stuff to say and do _'What's going on? I'm so lost'_ We all started down the stairs and I feeling a little self conscience about how I looked "Uh I don't know if I really should wear this, maybe some jea-" I was cut off by mother "No! your wearing the dress roka" she declared shutting me up. All the guys looked up as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I hid behind akari who just raised an eyebrow at me. Mother smirked and grabbed my arm "Roka why hide when we did all this work?" she asked pulling me out from my hiding spot. I instantly blushed "Traitor" I mumbled but she was still smirking. Mother turned my back to them and pulled something out of her pocket before putting it into the top of my dress "Mother!" I exclaimed pulling her hand away and stepping back as she laughed "It's just in case roka you can never be too prepared now" she said "Maybe so but keep your hands to yourself and out of my top" I scolded.

Akari laughed at me and pushed me towards the guys. I nervously turned towards them with a small wave "Hey" I say a small smile. I felt an arm on both side's of me "Wow roka you clean up nice" said hikaru "Yeah just look you can't even see the purple marks on her nose" said kaoru as he poked my nose. I flinched "That doesn't mean that doesn't hurt when you touch it" I say flicking their foreheads. Tamaki ran over and pulled me away from the twins and started pushing me towards the door as the twins went over to mitsukuni and pushed him outside as well. The host club plus mother, akari, and masami stood at the door with smiles on their face's waving, I had a poker face on "I'm lost what about you?" I asked mitsukuni "Me too" he said. I just now noticed what he was wearing which was a nice 3 piece black suit that had a red under shirt and black tie as well _'Did they plan us matching?' _**"Have fun~"** said the twins and tamaki as they pushed us into a limo that was already out there. I sat down across from mitsukuni and smiled as we pulled away from the house "Looks like they set us up huh?" I say he smiled back "Yeah"

Akari's Pov

I waved as the limo pulled away. Turning back to everyone else I could see that mother had the same idea as me. "Let's go spy on roka and honey!" I cheered causing the twins to cheer with me. "Yes! I need to keep an eye on my precious daughter" said tamaki as mother gave him a weird look. "Tamaki thinks of the club like family the twin's are the sons, roka-sempai and haruhi are the daughter's, honey-sempai and mori-sempai are the neighbor's and apparently I'm mommy as he's daddy" said kyoya "But roka's older than tamaki" said mother. Tamaki then went on to explain why he believe's roka is a daughter not a neighbor which just made no sense to what's so ever. Another limo came up and we all got in following the one that roka and honey are in.

Roka's Pov

We stopped at a really nice looking restaurant which was surrounded by the paparazzi. Mitsukuni smiled and grabbed my hand leading the way out of the car. Picture's of us where being taken and questions thrown left and right. I was stunned for sure but mitsukuni just lead the way in never letting go of my hand. We got a table by the window. I had opened the menu and gasped "Who charge's this much!" I say looking at the price of the salads which most where running for $30 for just lettuce and dressing. Mitsukuni smiled "Order what you want roka, I'm paying" he said I waved my hands "No mitsukuni this is too much money" I argued and he just waved me off saying not to worry about it.

Our waitress came over "What can I get you today?" she asked looking at mitsukuni with a big smile. "The chocolate cake and some tea" he said with a smile like always. She nodded and wrote down his order then looked towards me. She looked me over and scowled for a second before plastering a fake smile on her face "And you?" she asked "Um just some tea i'm not really all that hungry" I said with a fake smile on my face as well. The waitress left to place our order. Mitsukuni looked over to me "Are you sure that you only wanted some tea?" he asked looking generally concerned "You've barely ate since we got back" I smiled and waved my hand "I'm fine, don't worry about it. beside's I don't want to risk ruining the dress" I say.

Akari's Pov

We pulled up to one of the most fancy ass restaurants that I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure that I was gaping like a fish and there was paparazzi there was well. It was me and the host club that came. Tamaki dragged me out and led the way in. We got a booth on the other side of the restaurant from roka so that we could watch them. "You know this is roka's first date" I said to the other's. "Really?" asked hikaru "Yeah I would have thought that some guy in america would have taken her out before" said kaoru "Well guys have asked her out before but she always rejected them, honestly honey's her first boyfriend" I say looking back at them. "Well what about you?" asked tamaki "What about me?" I asked looking back at him and raising an eyebrow "Have you ever been on a date before?" he asked. "Yeah quite a few but they where all thing's like going to an amusement park or to a cafe I say with a small laugh.

Roka's Pov

I laughed as mitsukuni was being totally oblivious to the chocolate frosting that's on his face. "What's so funny roka?" he asked tilting his head to the side. I shook my head and grabbed a napkin "You've had frosting on your face for the last 10 minutes and didn't even notice it" I say while wiping it off. Mitsukuni blushed a little bit "Thanks" he said. I laughed and put the napkin down. The waitress came back with a tea pot in hand. She refilled his tea before looking to mine, with a scowl she refilled mine then 'spilled' the last of it onto me. I gasped and shot straight up causing the pot that she 'dropped by accident' onto me to fall to the floor and break into tiny piece's.

The entire restaurant was silent and looking our way. "I'm so sorry miss here let me help you clean up" she said trying to wipe off my dress. I grabbed her wrist's and moved her hands "I've got it" I say softly while walking towards the bathroom. I went in the bathroom and grabbed a handful of paper towel and started to dab the dress. After doing this a couple of time's I had the dress dry enough for now. As I went out I saw the waitress flirting with mitsukuni which made my blood boil. I sat back down in my seat and smiled "Are you okay roka?" asked mitsukuni "Yeah, I'm fine and got the dress to dry for the most part" I say with a small smile. The waitress scowled and left.

Akari's Pov

I growled as the waitress 'Spilled" tea onto roka and 'Dropped' the pot by 'Accident'. I was about to jump up and run over there but the twins held me back "Calm down akari" said kaoru "Yeah we she'll be even more mad if she finds out that we were spying on them" said hikaru. I calmed down once roka came back from the bathroom with her dress appearing to be mostly dry. Their waitress left scowling once roka came back and mitsukuni was paying attention to her. Their waitress came by our table and I grabbed her arm stopping her. She smiled down at me "Yes?" she asked. I looked up at her glaring "Why are you messing with my sister and her date?" I questioned she paled "No I simply just dropped the pot by accident" she argued. I hardened my eye's "Careful she won national's in karate, judo, tai quwane do, and kendo she could kill you with one move of her hand" I threaten. The waitress just nodded and walked away. I smirked and sat back in my seat "I hope roka breaks her hands" I say as all the guys sweat drop.

"What?" I asked "I just noticed how much you and roka are alike" said tamaki as the other's agreed, I shrugged and looked back to them. Roka was laughing with a smile stretched across her face. I smiled at the sight "Normally I don't like to threaten people but...when it come's to family it's different" I say softly "So normally roka does all the dirty work?" asked hikaru. I nodded "Yeah, that's one of the reason's why she had us keep quiet back in america, it was so that she could keep us from getting hurt and get some needed info from the other's" I said.

Roka's Pov

Mitsukuni paid the check refusing to let me see it. As we went to leave the waitress came back over and shook his hand before holding her's out to me. I grabbed her hand and shook "Very sorry again miss" she said tightening her grip. I smiled and tightened mine almost to the point of breaking her hand "You know when you tighten your grip against a paying customer that shows the level of dislike you have for them, it also means I can tighten mine as well" I say before letting her hand go and softly grabbing mitsukuni's while leaving the restaurant. We stood on the side walk waiting for the limo to come around and pick us up. "So what now?" I asked looking over at mitsukuni who seemed to be in thought "How about we get some ice cream" he said "Yeah that sounds good" I say with a smile. We got into the limo and drove to a nearby cafe.

Once inside we were trying to deiced what to get. "Hmm how about we get a sundae and split it, like one of those really big one's" I suggest and watched as his eye's lit up "Yeah~". I got a table as mitsukuni got the ice cream. It was a pretty big sundae with 12 scoops of ice cream ranging from vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate, and it had whip cream, crushed cookies, and cherries on top. I picked off the cherries and sat them on a napkin to the side "Save the best for last" I said while picking up a spoon and digging into the ice cream.

Akari's Pov

I smirked as we passed roka's waitress on the way out "Told you" I mumbled. We followed them to an ice cream shop no doubt it was mitsukuni's idea. They got a big ass sundae and roka picked the cherries off of the top '_I wonder what she's gonna do with those' _I watched with mild humor as they demolished the sundae. Roka picked up the napkin of cherries and led the way to the door. "Oh shit their coming this way!" I yell while trying to push the other's into a nearby alley. But they seemed to be frozen in place "Akari look" said tamaki while pointing behind me. I slowly turned around to see roka glaring at us. I smiled "Roka! what are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound innocent, roka rolled her eye's and started to walk away with mitsukuni. I was surprised "Wow she didn't try to kill us" said hikaru. I paled "She will later though" I grumbled. We all deiced to leave them alone for now not wanting to get caught again and have more pain later.

Roka's Pov

"We should've known that they were gonna follow us" I said plainly with a sigh. Mitsukuni wrapped an arm around my waist "That doesn't matter though" he said smiling I smiled back "Yeah your right" I say. I don't really know where we were going and I don't think mitsukuni know's either but I didn't really care cause I was with him. We where laughing and talking about stupid thing's. We came up to a small park "Let's go in here" I say pulling him towards it, I ran up a small hill which was kind of hard in heels. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the night sky above. Mitsukuni laid down next to me. "Hey mitsukuni" I said "Yeah?" he asked "What's gonna happen after we graduate?" I ask looking over at him worried. He smiled "Well I'm going to collage" he said "But what about you?" he asked "Well I was gonna go and start the business with the Ito's...but what's gonna happen...with us I mean?" I asked sitting up. I looked at the ground and when he didn't answer tear's started to weld up in my eye's. I felt a finger under my chin making me look up. Mitsukuni was sitting up smiling "Nothing's gonna change" he whispered pulling me in for a kiss. I felt the tears roll down my face as we kissed. We broke apart and I put my forehead on his smiling "I love you" I say "I love you too" he says back before kissing me again.

We stayed in the small park for another hour before deciding to head home. As we waited for the limo I started to shiver a bit. I rubbed my hands up my arms trying to keep them warm. "Here" said mitsukuni as he put his jacket on my shoulder's. I wrapped the warm jacket around myself and smiled "Thanks". A few minutes later the limo came and we left for home. "This was fun" I said smiling mitsukuni smiled back and nodded. We pulled up to the house which looked completely dark on the inside. Mitsukuni helped me out of the car. As we walked in the whole house was dark "Everyone must have went to bed" said mitsukuni. We went upstairs as quietly as we could without waking anyone up. I was pushed gently into a room, with the house being dark I don't even know where we are. Something or someone picked me up causing me to yelp and cling on to them. I heard mitsukuni laugh "Not funny dude" I say softly hitting his chest.

I felt something soft against my back _'A bed?_' I felt mitsukuni kiss me and I instantly responded. I ran my hand up his hair getting it tangled in the process. Mitsukuni licked my bottom lip, I smirked and kept my mouth closed. He growled and grabbed my breast causing me to gasp, mitsukuni used this to his advantage naturally. I felt something press up against me. It actually felt good and I started to rub up against it. Mitsukuni trailed down my neck kissing as he went. I moaned as mitsukuni reached my soft spot. "Are you scared?" asked mitsukuni as he looked me in the eyes. _'Am I scared? I mean I was almost rapped like a week ago? But...I do love and trust mitsukuni so I shouldn't be afraid'_ I smiled "No, I'm not afraid...not with you mitsukuni" I say pulling him in and kissing him. I felt a hand move to my back where the zipper is. Slowly the dress became loser till it would be easily pulled off. I started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Just as I finished unbuttoning mitsukuni's shirt he had slipped my dress down.

I stiffened for a second when I felt his hand on my stomach. "Are you sure roka" he whispered, I wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm sure mitsukuni" I whisper back staring into his eyes. The back of my bra was unclasped as I unbuttoned the top of his pants. Mitsukuni came up and kissed me while slipping off the last of my clothing as I tugged down his boxer's. We broke off for a second and in that second I quickly removed my jewelry. I gasped in pain as the last of my innocence was broke. I clenched the bed sheets but the pain soon turned into pleasure, and into stead of gasps of pain I was moaning and pulling mitsukuni as close as I could. I was coming close to my limit and I'm pretty sure mitsukuni was too "Mitsukuni" I gasp. I was pulled up as he changed our position's. I moaned again grabbing at his hair and tangling my hand back into it and softly pulled it. I gasped once again as I reached my breaking point, I felt something hot shoot up but ignored it. We were both panting him slightly harder than me. I laid back down and mitsukuni laid down next to me pulling me into his chest. "I love you roka" mitsukuni said kissing my forehead. I smiled "I love you too mitsukuni" I say before drifting asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

~Its on the fucking news!~

Roka's Pov

The next morning I woke up slightly sore and still wrapped in mitsukuni's arms. I smiled and blushed remembering what we did last night. Mitsukuni woke up soon after me and smiled down at me. "I didn't hurt you last night did I?" he asked looking at me with concern. I shook my head "No you didn't but I probably should get to my room before someone looks and finds that I'm not there" I say. Mitsukuni nodded. I quickly slipped on the dress and grabbed my heels and jewelry leaving no trace of my stay here. I felt mitsukuni kiss the back of my neck. I turned around and caught his lips. Breaking off I put my forehead against his and smiled "I'll see you later" I said and he nodded. I looked out in the hall and saw no one.

Quickly and quietly I ran to my room not being seen by anyone. I stripped of the dress and undergarment's putting them in a basket before stepping into the shower. After washing myself and putting on some clean clothes that consisted of a cami, light jacket, shorts, and some sandals. I walked down stairs and into the dinning room where breakfast was already out and the other's were eating. "Oh there you are roka, I was getting worried since you've never slept in this late before are you feeling okay?" asked masami as I sat down. I smiled "I'm fine, I guess I'm still tired from our trip to America" I say while grabbing some food.

After breakfast was done and I took my medicine, I tried to sneak into the dojo to train but masami caught me and dragged me back into the house "Roka you know that your not allowed to train as long as your ribs are hurt...and that reminds me your first appointment is today isn't it?" she said mostly to herself at the end. I groaned as masami dragged me out the front door for my doctors visit to check on my ribs. I notice mitsukuni looking at us from the door. "Mitsukuni help! She's trying to take me to the doctors" I called out waving my arms around. Masami laughed and pulled me into the limo and shutting the door which was my only escape route.

"So did you two have fun last night?" asked masami as she leaned towards me. I smiled "Yeah, it was really nice of you guys to set that up for us, I guess the only other time we actually did something date like was back in Karuizawa when we stayed in town longer than club did" I say rubbing the back of my head. Masami smiled "Well I'm glad you two had fun. Suddenly she got serious which kind of scared me since masami is normally a very care free person. "Now when can I expect grandchildren cause you know I'm not getting any younger here" she said, My face was on fire "MASAMI!" I exclaim making her laugh "I'm joking roka whenever you two are ready" she said _'I'm never gonna here the end of this conversation' _ I thought sweat dropping.

Once we were in the clinic I had to do all the normal physical examination junk before getting my check up. I sat on the uncomfortable examination bed with masami in the chair next to me. The doctor came in a minute later with the normal clip board in hand. He had a smile on his face and stretched out his hand "Hello Miss Akagi I'm Mr. Haga your doctor for the day" he said as I nodded saying a small hello myself. He started asking the regular questions like "Have you done drug's?, drank alcohol?Ect." all of which I answered no to then it went towards how much physical activities I take part in daily which was basically my training. Then it went to the awkward questions like "When was your last menstrual cycle?" and thing's like that. After he was done questioning me and I got over my embarrassment which masami found quite funny, he had me lay down and lift my shirt to the bottom of my breast's to check my ribs.

After pushing on them several time's I was allowed to sit back up. "Well Miss Akagi your ribs seem to be healing just fine and you should be healed up by this time next week, your nose from what I can see is almost healed as well, and now to take a look at your skull if I may" he said and I nodded. After pressing quite hard on my head for like 10 minutes the doc. said that my head was gonna be just fine and to keep taking the pain killer's if I needed them at all. I was relived to leave the clinic and get back home. When we got back into the house it was lunch time so me and masami went and met everyone up in the dinning room. After eating I was totally bored. Mitsukuni and chika where training, masami was on the phone taking care of some business, yorihisa was out of the house somewhere else, and I couldn't find my phone to text anyone.

I was sitting on the couch just watching some TV when the blonde idiot that is tamaki came strolling into the room with the whole host club minus mitsukuni and mori who were still training for sure. I stopped tamaki right before he tackled me into a hug "Don't forget about my rib's baka" I say plainly as I grabbed a carrot from my plate of food that I snuck into the living room. I popped it into my mouth as tamaki cried about his head. Haruhi came and sat by me a small smile on her face. "So did you get your ribs checked yet?" she asked "Yeah masami dragged me out this morning for the appointment, Doc. said that by next week I'll be fine with my ribs, head, and nose but I'll probably be sore...what about you when do you get your casts off?" I asked and she shrugged "I think sometime next week during the school week. I groaned at the word school "Oh yeah that's right we got school on Monday" I mumbled. I looked to kyoya "Hey kyoya what day is it and do you know where my mother is?" I asked "It's Monday right now and I believe that she's back at your house" he said while pushing up his glasses.

I grabbed and piece of paper and pencil and wrote a note to masami saying that I'll be with my mother for a while. "Can we go see my mother?" I asked and got an instant yes from just about everybody except for haruhi. I grabbed her shoulder's and made her look at me. I had fake tears in my eye's and made my lip quiver "But haruhi, I may never see her again" I whimper the tears now running down my face. I saw haruhi break "Fine" she said. I cheered and hugged her "Thanks Har-u-hi~" I cooed pronouncing each syllable in her name. I was really happy once we reached my house. I ran into the house "MOMMY!" I yell like a little kid smiling big. Mother came down the stairs with akari in tow and they where both covered in dust "Why are you here roka?" asked akari. I pouted "I own the house, beside's I think the better question is why are you guys covered in dust?" I asked pulling on akari's shirt a little before sneezing. "Oh we were cleaning the other side of the house" said mother while showing her bucket of cleaning supplies.

We all sat around the living room "Can we bake snicker doodles?" I asked mother and she nodded. I cheered and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed down all the needed ingredients and like 8 bowls. "Okay, for those of you who don't know how I'm gonna teach you how to make snicker doodles" I say as mother came over and grabbed a bowl for herself. I basically lead them through making the dough and tamaki kept messing up by adding too much flour, sugar just adding too much of a lot of stuff. I looked over to haruhi who was putting her dough onto cookie sheet's. I got a handful of flour and walked over "Hey haruhi think fast!" I say throwing the flour in her face. Haruhi being as slow as usual got a face full of flour. I grinned as she glared at me. Haruhi got a fist full of flour and through it at my face making me just as white as she was. The twins where grinning from ear to ear **"FOOD FIGHT!"** they yelled throwing some batter at tamaki.

I grabbed a handful of batter myself and threw it at kyoya. It hit his face and the room went dead silent. After wiping off his glasses, kyoya glared at me as I had a poker face on. He picked up a big bowl of dough and through it at me hitting me right in the face. I pulled the bowl off and licked the dough "Tamaki it still had too much flour" I say looking over at him. After our dough/flour fight I ordered everyone to the lake. "Why can't we just use the shower's?" asked hikaru "Cause by the time the first 2 people got all the dough out of their hair it would have been dry on everyone else so where going to the lake to get it out of our hair and clothes" I said "But what will we be walking around in?" asked kaoru "Underwear, except me, akari and haruhi cause I have clothed to fit us unlike the rest of you" I said.

Me and akari had to help haruhi get all the dough from her hair cause there was just so much of it. I sighed in frustration as the dough would not come out. "Akari help" I called out. Akari came over and forced me under water as she scrubbed at my scalp. When she had finally released me I came back up gasping for air "Thanks...akari" I say between breaths. We made our way back up to shore and dried off before going back to the house where the other's went. I changed into some dry clothes before going into the living room. Mother had already washed and dried all of the guys clothes so they weren't in their boxer's when I came in. I laid on back stretching across the floor in front of the coffee table. "So what now?" asked tamaki who was standing above me. I sat up and crossed my legs as I leaned against the coffee table. "Well mother won't let me do anything here and our DVD player is broke...so we could go somewhere else" I said trying to think of where to go.

Kyoya ended up convincing everyone to go home for the night since it was getting kind of late. The twins where the one's to take haruhi home, and tamaki took me back to mitsukuni's. I was happy to get back cause tamaki would not stop sputtering out nonsense. As the car stopped I jumped out and waved bye to tamaki. I was relieved to be home "Geez I don't think that tamaki know's when to shut up" I mumbled walking into the living room. Mitsukuni was on the couch waiting some TV with chika. _'Wow this is a first'_ I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Sorry I didn't tell you I was going out, I didn't want to interrupt your training" I whispered into his ear. Mitsukuni grabbed my arms and pulled me over the couch. I yelped at the sudden movement which caught chika's attention. I was on mitsukuni's lap as he had a cheeky grin on his face. I punched his shoulder "Jerk" I muttered looking away.

"But roka~" said mitsukuni as he tried to grab my attention. I smirked and kept ignoring him, that was until he turned me to face him and kissed me, which I gladly returned smiling. "Ugh get a room" said chika. I laughed and turned back towards the TV. Chika was the one with the remote and was watching the news which was boring until they started to talk about our trip from america."Last weekend Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki Suoh, identical twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, commoner's Roka and Akari Akagi plus Haruhi Fujioka had gone missing after taking a vacation in America." said the new's lady as they showed picture's of everyone but me and haruhi.

"They where gone for 12 hours. Once they where rescued and taken to a nearby hospital. Mitsukuni, Takashi, Tamaki, and Akari all had gun shot wounds in either their arms or legs some even had both, Kyoya Ootori had a dislocated shoulder which almost called for an amputation, Twins Hikaru and Kaoru had no major injuries but did come back with many bruise's along their arms and legs, Haruhi had a broken wrist and ankle, Then Roka was admitted into the OR on arrival for cracked ribs, a cracked skull, broken nose, and heavy internal bleeding. All 9 made it back to japan a day later safe."

"Their captivator's where Derek Collins a gang leader who was wanted for murder, rape, theft, and kidnapping, there was also 3 high school girls who helped Collins by the name's of Cindy, Veronica, and Rachel. No one but the 9 victims and the captivators know what happened inside the abandoned factory where this took place. When the police had come on sight all 9 member's apart from roka where chained down to the ground the 3 girls around them looking beat up as well."

"The girls were arrested and are going to prison for life once they turn 18 for now they are in jail. Roka was found in a different room alone with Collins who was shot down on sight. We had heard that year's before Collins had taken roka and a close friend by the name of Emily from a shooting range. Later before the police had found the two Emily was rapped and killed in front of roka using the very pistol that she gave to roka that day as a birthday present. "

"We now go live to Rin in america at the factory where this all took place" she said before the screen changed to show the factory. The rin guy pointed out all of the dried blood which was mostly mine, and where we were all chained down. He even shown the room where Collins was killed at. "It was believed by the Authority's that most of the blood on the ground here belongs to Roka Akagi due to the heavy bleeding and having to under for surgery upon arrival" he said finishing it off. The rest of the broadcast was about the weather and other pointless thing's.

Suddenly Mitsukuni's Phone went off. "Hello~" he answered it "Honey-sempai tell me you saw the new's!" yelled tamaki. I grabbed the phone and put it on speaker "Yes we saw it tamaki, I just want to know how the hell they knew about Emily" I grumbled. I guess tamaki did a group call so the entire club was on the line. "It made roka out to be the hero" said haruhi as the other's agreed "Geez it's not that big of a deal, their over shooting it to sound like we were all tortured" I said "Even so, your gonna have to be careful roka-sempai the paparazzi will be following you everywhere for a while" said kyoya. I groaned "Really? why can't I have a normal life for a week" I questioned looking up at the ceiling. "Anyway they can't get into the school right?" I asked "No, father said that he'd keep them out" said tamaki "Great so I'll just use hoodies to hide my appearance when were in the court yard for now" I say with a smile.

We had to hang up since masami was calling us into the dining room for dinner. I walked into the dining room grumbling about the stupid news station. Masami raised an eyebrow "I'm assuming that you saw the new's report for what happened in America" she said and I nodded "Yeah and their totally over shooting it" I said, she laughed a little "They really aren't roka, even though everyone came out with injuries since you had so many and they were fatal it was obvious what you had done in there" she said pointing her fork at me. I smirked "And what do people believe I did?" I asked "Kept their attention on you, which is what you did anyway" she said mumbling the last part. After dinner we watched a movie called Happy Gilmore which was originally an american film but was translated into Japanese. At some point during the movie I fell asleep on the couch next to mitsukuni. I was vaguely aware that I was put into a bed at some point during the night.


	30. Chapter 30

~School's back in~

Roka's Pov

The next morning masami came and woke me up "Come on roka, it's 10:00 am" she said shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over shoving my face into a pillow. I heard someone walk into the room. They climbed onto the bed and started shaking my shoulder "Roka, come on wake up" said mitsukuni. I sat up and rubbed my eye's "But I'm tired" I groaned putting my head against his chest and closing my eye's trying to sleep while sitting up. I heard mitsukuni laugh and I was picked up. I don't know where we were going but I didn't care right now. Where it is we were going was filled with noise and laughter. I was separated from mitsukuni and sat on the couch much to my dislike since he was warm. I cracked my eye's open and saw the host club, akari, mother, masami, yorihisa, chika, hatsu, and osamu. I sighed "Why?" I asked grumpily seeing as I just woke up mother hit my head "Roka use your manner's! osamu and hatsu are here to strike a deal and the other's want to see how you work behind closed door's" she scolded.

I rubbed the back of my head where she hit me and sat up straight. I folded my hands together and rested my chin on them as my elbow's where on my knee's and I was sitting slightly forward. "Osamu what is it you want?" I asked narrowing my eye's at him. He copied my position "A deal one that benefit's us both" he said. "I need more information than that, I don't need or want a story tell me what I get from it, what you want and the terms" I say calmly but with authority laced into my voice. Osamu smirked "Straight to the point as usual roka aren't we?" he asked I glared at him "Osamu, get to the point I'm not particularly happy about being woke up right now" I say. "Very well then roka, I will forget about the consequence's of your mother breaking the treaty if I get to run 75% of the business, don't worry you'll still get half of the profit's" he said "No, That is a deal working towards you specifically" I say waving my hand. His eye's narrowed at me "I could kill her right now" he threatened. I drew my pistol and pointed it at his head "And I could kill you Osamu, now how about you offer me a better deal that involves my mother's safety" I said eye's hardening "Always prepared aren't you roka" he said causing me to smirk "Now what kind of assassin would I be if I wasn't? Oh wait I'd be you" I say faking the surprise in my voice.

I sat the gun down on the coffee table in front of me "I really hope to not use that since I'm still out of darts" I say. Osamu grew frustrated and started to leave. On his way out I caught his arm stopping him. I stood up pulling my down forcefully to my eye level. I looked straight into his pink eye's my own reflecting back at me "If I even hear of one scratch on her because of your family, I will not hesitate to break the treaty and kill you all, Oh wait! That's right you can't touch her without breaking the treaty anyway cause if you do I have the right to kill you all by the terms of the agreement" I threaten tightening my grip till I know I left a mark. I let go of his arm and watched as he left the room with hatsu trailing close behind. I glared at where he once stood, I looked over to mother "Keep a weapon of some sort preferably a gun on you and loaded at all time's I don't trust the bastard" I say sitting back down. Huffing a stretch across the couch "Damn Ito's" I mumbled. Everyone got to talking as I started to drift asleep again. Mother picked up my head and laid it down on her lap.

Masami Akagi's Pov

I sighed looking down at roka who was sleeping the day away. I brushed some hair away from her face. "Uh masami-san what was roka like as a kid?" asked tamaki. I smiled at him "She was very energetic, I don't have the slightest idea where the girl got it from, a very happy child nothing could bring her down, she didn't like to get help from other's unless she was hurt, she was definitely a mommy's girl when she was a toddler she never left my side it was quite adorable, she had a very short temper and would fight with the kids across the street on a daily bases cause they would call her name's and thing's like that" I say while playing with her hair.

"She also had the chubbiest cheek's ever that were a rosy red and was very cute overall, but on the other hand there was akari" I started "Mother please don't" begged akari "Akari was a stubborn, sassy, little drama queen who would always play dress up with roka and she had to be the queen" I say as I practically watched as akari died of embarrassment "Akari was born with bright red hair and roka had a strawberry blonde color to her's I thought it was funny when their hair started changing color's causing akari was calling roka an old lady and I was a dinosaur, but roka called akari black licorice which she absolutely hated and she still called me mommy. Over all they were adorable little balls of energy" I say with a smile.

Roka's Pov

I groaned walking down the stairs. It was Monday which meant that we had to go to school today. Masami had helped me with the wraps today. After we ate breakfast I grabbed a black hoodie and put it on pulling the hood up to cover my face. There was a lot of paparazzi at the school. I didn't stay outside but went straight to home room trying to stay hidden. Once in class I took off my hoodie and shoved it into my bag. I sat down in my seat and crossed my arms on my desk putting my head in them. "Ro-chan are you okay you've been sleeping a lot lately" asked mitsukuni as he poked my shoulder to get my attention "I think it's a side affect of my pain killers" I said picking my head up to look at him. "Are your ribs still hurting you?" he asked "Sometime's but it's fine I was excepting this anyway" I said. The teacher came into class so we all had to sit down and shut up.

The host club dragged me to lunch with them today which I was not grateful for. "Roka are you okay?" asked one girl "How could they do that to you guys?" said another "Roka what was it like to be kidnapped?" asked a guy. I was overwhelmed by all the question's being directed at me, akari pushed through the crowed and grabbed my wrist dragging me else where saying that I had to go to the nurse's office for my pain killer's. Akari took me back to my class room which I was grateful for until I saw hatsu sitting on a desk waiting while twirling a kunai around. I groaned "Hatsu why are you here?" I asked as the end of lunch bell rang and student's started filing into their class rooms. Hatsu was sitting on my desk and I went to stand in front of her. "Hatsu go to class" I say and she shook her head "Not till we fight" she said pointing the kunai at my throat.

I gave her a blank stare "I'm not fighting hatsu" I said plainly as I pushed the kunai away from my throat. The teacher walked into the class and sighed "Mr. Akagi what seems to be the problem here?" he asked I shrugged "No idea myself" I said. Hatsu glared at me " Your breaking the treaty right now" she said, my eye's narrowed at her "It was broke once before and can be again but as of right now I'm not fighting I don't need to hurt my ribs anymore" I say walking around her. Hatsu grabbed my wrist and dislocated it. I sighed and pulled it away from her popping it back into place, the class cringed at the sound. "Just stop hatsu your not getting a fight anytime soon" I said sitting down in my seat and moving my wrist around to make sure it was in place right. "We will go after your mother" she threatened, I looked up at her and glared "My mother has nothing to do with this so I suggest you stay away from her" I say.

Hatsu grinned and started to walk towards the door "Fine them I'll go find akari" she said. "Roka aren't you going to go do something?" asked mitsukuni "No, akari can handle herself against hatsu who in my opinion still needs to train and stop picking fight's it's annoying honestly" I said. Suddenly all the girls swarmed my desk asking if I was alright and how my injuries where, thankfully the teacher saved me from them. I walked to the club room after school only to see akari and hatsu fighting, The rest of the club was standing off to the side. I went and stood next to them. "Uh roka-sempai aren't you going to do anything?" asked haruhi causing everyone but akari and hatsu to look at me "No, akari's not 5 year old if it was mother I'd step in but that's only because she's too old to be fighting the way we do" I say waving my hand around.

Akari pulled out a pole and hit hatsu on the head causing her to pass out, but she winced and rubbed her arm afterward. "Still as weak as ever" I mumble walking over to hatsu. I laid her down on the couch and sighed "Stupid ito" I walked over and sat with mitsukuni. I grabbed a piece of chocolate cake. "Akari get back in here" I said as she tried to sneak out of the room. Akari paled and came over "Yeah" she said "If hatsu asks for another fight deny it your still not completely recovered from america" I say, akari groaned "I'm serious dude and don't think that I won't know when the two of you are fighting cause I will no matter where it happens I'll find you two and kick both your asses myself" I say looking up at her. Akari nodded and made her way out of the room sulking.

**"Don't you think that was a bit rough roka?"** asked the twins "No, akari's pretty stubborn when it come's to fighting" I said eating the last piece of my cake. The twins handed everyone a bag and we had to go change. I looked in the bag and groaned, I tried to open the door but it was locked "Where not letting you out till you've changed" said hikaru. I went back and put on the custom. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and had given me a slutty bunny custom which had included, ear's, fish net tights, black heels, and the body piece which was like a one piece swim suit that had a heart shaped neckline, there was even a tail in the back. I knocked on the door "Open up I put the damn custom on now let me out" I called out to the twins. They opened the door and I punched them both in the face "You two are the biggest perverts I've ever met!" I exclaimed pointing at the two. They got up rubbing their nose's "We thought it'd be cute on you" said kaoru "Yeah but now we know that was an understatement cause you look sexy~" said hikaru as they both wrapped their arms around me. I growled "Let go if you want to live" they jumped like 10 ft away and I turned back to go change. After closing the door I look to find that my clothes are gone.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What did you do with my clothes" I yell running back out of the room. "You mean" started kaoru "These clothes" finished hikaru as they held up my clothes "Yes, now give them back it's cold in here" I said walking towards them. They grinned at each other and took off. I started to chase them around the room having a hard time keeping up in the heels they gave me. All the other's came out soon and where dressed in some comfortable looking clothes "You damn demon's give me my clothes back!" I yelled slowly catching up to them. "Ah! She's catching up hikaru!" yelled kaoru, hikaru looked back. "Quickly-" He started to say but I tackled them down. I ripped my clothes back "Ha! you lose demon twins" I yelled running away from them and back to the changing room, I grabbed haruhi's arm on the way back "Your coming with me" I said shutting the door behind face grew very hot "Haruhi, that was so embarrassing" I said as she patted my shoulder "Don't worry" she said. I quickly changed into my uniform and disposed of the custom. Haruhi and me came back out and it was hosting hours now. We separated to our own groups. I smiled and waved to the girls as hosting hours ended. Once the door closed I sprawled out across the couch "Finally"I said closing my eye's and starting to hum softly to myself.

I sat up and looked out the window seeing the paparazzi by the school gate. I suddenly started to feel kind of sick. I jumped up and dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. After I was done puking up my lunch, I rinsed out my mouth. "Hey roka-sempai are you okay you left the club room pretty fast?" asked haruhi, I looked over to her and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine sorry to scare you guys I just got a little sick, it must've been the sushi I had for lunch cause sometime's it doesn't really agree with me" I said. Haruhi looked at me skeptically "Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded. We walked back to the club room laughing and smiling. When we walked in jun was interrogating the guys "Were telling you she ran out of the room and haruhi went to get her" said tamaki. "Jun? what are you doing here? and how did you get into the school?" I asked. Jun smiled and looked my way "Roka!" he yelled and glomped me as I had a poker face on "Jun let me go" I said "No" he answered back shaking his head.

I was dragged over to the couch and sat down. I tried to push jun off of me but failed as he just tightened his grip. I sighed and gave up hanging my head down. "Seriously jun why are you here?" I asked looking back up at him. Jun pouted "I can't visit my baby sister" he said pinching my cheek. I swatted his hand away and rubbed my now red cheek "I never said you couldn't but I thought you'd be working right now" I say. "Well I closed shop early to come and visit you since I saw akari earlier" he said. "Okay, but seriously can you let me go" I said, jun grumbled about me running the moment but let go none the less. Jun talked with the guys as me and haruhi were off at a table talking ourselves. I snickered as she was muttering something about tamaki. I looked at the time and brought out my pill bottle "Your ribs still hurting" asked haruhi as I popped in the pills. I nodded "Yeah but they've been better" I say.

Jun ran over and glomped me again "I'm so sorry I have to leave" he cried out as I sighed and patted his head that he rested on my shoulder. "It's okay jun, I'll see you some other time" I said pulling myself away from him. Jun sulked mumbling about me ruining the moment as he walked towards the window. Jun opened the window and stood on the seal "See you all some other time" he called out before jumping out. I walked to the window and poked my head out just as he landed "BYE JUN" I called out waving, he waved back and left for somewhere else. Me and mitsukuni left for home soon after. I pulled off my hoodie as we got into the limo. I was pulled onto mitsukuni's lap as we went to the middle school to get chika. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes _'Weird I've been really tired all week no matter how much sleep I get'_

Once we got home mitsukuni and chika went to train as I tried to find thing's to do. I was in the living room hanging upside down from the couch when I could here 6 pairs of feet walk into the room. I looked up from my spot that's half on and half off of the couch to see 6 pairs of eyes giving me weird stare's. Akari came over and pushed me the rest of the way off of the couch. "Ow" I mutter as my feet hit the floor. I sat up on the floor gym style and waved "Yo! I just saw you all like an hour ago what bring's you here?" I asked smiling. "You were right" said hikaru "There is something wrong with her, roka's never this nice" said kaoru making me pout. "Haruhi said that you left the room quite fast and was throwing up in the bathroom" said kyoya as he was writing stuff down "I'm pretty sure it was just the sushi I ate for lunch" I said standing up. "Did you guys really just come here to see if I was acting normal?" I asked "Yeah pretty much" said hikaru making me sweat drop. I scratched the back of my head "Thanks guys but I'm fine nothing's wrong with me" I said, the twins took one look at each other and shrugged **"Seems fine to me"** they said.


	31. Chapter 31

~What...~

Roka's Pov

It's been a week now since school started back up and it's Friday once again, plus the paparazzi have finally stopped surrounding the school so no more hoodies, and the whole america thing has died down at school as well. I walked out of the bathroom for the fifth time today _'Well there goes lunch...again' _I thought sweat dropping. I saw haruhi coming towards me from down the hall. "Roka-sempai I think you should see a doctor that's the fifth time today I've seen you come out of the bathroom" said haruhi, I shook my head "Food poisoning it's gotta be food poisoning" I said trying to fight her off on it. Haruhi shook her head and grabbed my wrist dragging me to the club room. She popped her head in the door "Me and roka are gonna miss club today, I'm taking her to the doctor's whether she like's it or not" said haruhi as she glanced back at me. She started to drag me down the hall "No haruhi I don't need to see a doctor!" I exclaimed but she didn't listen. I saw the club waving from the door all of them looking worried. I stretched my free arm out to them "Don't let her do this" I called out to them failing my arm around.

Haruhi had called ranka who had the day off today and he came along with us. I sat in the clinic with them pouting since I couldn't get out of coming. "What seems to be the problem today?" asked my doctor as he led us to one of the examination rooms. I opened my mouth to say 'Nothing, I'm fine but these guy's think otherwise' but haruhi beat me too it. "I've seen her throwing up in the bathroom at school last week and this week, she insists that it's just food poisoning but I think it's something more than that" said haruhi. I sent her a glare which she returned with a poker face. Ranka was mumbling some nonsense about what I could have. The doc. started to question me but there was one question that stumped me "When was your last menstrual cycle?" I had to think "Umm last month, I skip around some time's due to all the training I'm required to do by my family so I'm not all that worried" I said with a wave of my hand. The doc. went to the cupboard and pulled out two thing's handing them to me. "Take these later to see if my suspicion is right" he said and then let us leave.

"Your staying with us tonight" said ranka, I looked over to haruhi who just sighed "I'll let honey-sempai know" she said as we made our way home. I sighed and put my bag by the door as haruhi went off to change, once she came out of her room she went straight to the kitchen "Haruhi I'm stealing some of your clothes for the night" I said walking into her room "Okay" she yelled back. I dug around and found some shorts and a tank top, after changing I went into the kitchen and found that food was done and on the table. I sat next to haruhi as ranka was across from us looking at me intently. "What?" I asked taking a bite of the homemade ramen haruhi had made, which was amazing by the way. "Have you taken the tests yet?" he asked taking another bite himself, I shook my head "No I figured that I'd do that later" I said and he nodded. We talked about tamaki's stupidity, the coming up exams, and how life will be after we graduate. "So what are you going to do roka?" asked ranka "Well I have to kick start a business that was agreed upon between me and another family, but after that I don't really know...maybe I'll go to collage for business management seeing as I'll be the co-owner of the thing" I said right before drinking the broth.

I sat my bowl in the sink as haruhi got up and did the same. She pointed to the bathroom "Go take the test's" said haruhi, I sighed and nodded "Yes, mother" I say shutting the door before she can say anything else. I pulled the test's out and have now just realized that they are pregnancy test's. I freaked out a little bit but took them none the less. I had to wait ten minutes which felt like the longest ten minutes of my life. "Roka! me and dad are gonna step out for a minute" said haruhi from the door "Okay" I call back. After the ten minutes was up I grabbed the test's and walked out to the living room. I sat on the ground and placed them on the table both saying the same answer. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and buried my head in them. A few minutes later I heard the front door open and haruhi and ranka walked back in. "So what did they say?" asked ranka. Haruhi picked one of the tests up and gasped "Ro-roka?" she said.

"I'm scared haruhi...I'm really scared haruhi" I said my head still in my knee's as my eye's started to burn. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was ranka and he had his arms opened up. I hugged him starting to cry as he rubbed my back telling me that it'd be okay. I'm pretty sure that haruhi is just as shocked as me cause she was still staring at the test with a shocked look on her face. "But I thought you said that Collins didn't do that" said haruhi as she finally got over her shock. I wiped my eyes "He didn't" I said. "It's mitsukuni's isn't it?" asked ranka, I nodded looking at the floor. Ranka pulled me back into another hug "When are you going to tell him?" he asked making me freeze "Your so small that it'll start to show soon" said ranka while pulling back and pointing to my stomach. "I-I don't know" I mumbled at the thought of telling mitsukuni "I don't even know how he'd react" I say a little too fast "I'm sure he'd be happy about this" said haruhi.

We didn't really do much more the rest of the night except watch some TV and go to bed. But I couldn't sleep for once I was too scared, I was scared about what was going to happen now. Since I didn't really sleep I made breakfast in the morning much to ranka's dislike since he said that I should stay away from hot thing's. Before I left for mitsukuni's, ranka listed off a bunch of thing's that I should avoid eating/drinking/doing. I saw the limo outside and waved to haruhi and ranka "Bye guy's, see you on Monday haruhi" I call out walking out the door. Ranka caught my arm "Tell him and your family this weekend" he said sternly "I'll try" I said. I climbed into the limo only to get glomped by the entire club minus haruhi, kyoya, and mori. **"We where so worried about you~"** coursed tamaki, mitsukuni, and the twins. I smiled and patted their heads "Relax guys I'm fine" I say with a small smile.

Tamaki ducked out and ran up to haruhi's door "Um what's going on?" I asked looking to where tamaki was attempting to talk to ranka. "Tamaki has deiced that we all should go and stay at your house for the weekend" said kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. I groaned "Why my house?" I asked "Cause it's more fun there!" said tamaki as he dragged haruhi into the limo with him. Haruhi shot me a look and I just looked towards the window. "Roka?" asked haruhi I looked over to her knowing what she meant. I shook my head "There's a time and place for everything haruhi and neither is right now" I said looking back towards the window. We pulled up to my house and I was the first to jump out seeing that for some reason there's another car here. I ran into the house and found mother and akari strapped to chair's bleeding out. Akari was unconscious and had the most blood around her.

"Mother? Akari?" I asked rubbing my eye's hoping that it's just some kind of sick dream. I looked back at the wide eyed host club "Kyoya call an ambulance" I said before running over to mother and akari. I untied mother "Roka...leave...before...she...come's back" said mother between gasps of breath. I was confused but helped her over to the other's regardless. "Watch her, I've got to get akari" I say running back other to akari. I felt fear run into my vein's as I keeled down in the puddle of blood to untie akari. I picked her up bridal style and walked back to the guy's. I laid her down and looked up to mother. "Who did this?" I asked, There was clapping from behind me and I turned around standing up in the process. My eyes narrowed. "Who the fuck are you" I asked as the girl came down the stair case.

She was tall, tan, curvy, had black hair the was pulled into a pony tale and green eye's, she was wearing shorts, a tank top, high tops, and some bracelet's. She smiled as she came down the last step "Why roka I thought that if anyone would remember surely it would have been you, seeing as we spent a lot of time together in america" she said in a sickly sweet voice "And I even copied Emily's look" I glared at her "Sorry but I have no clue who you are and don't really care all that much" I said as she started walking towards us. I felt for my gun and found it was gone, I looked back to haruhi "Haruhi what did you do with my gun?" I asked. She shrugged "I don't remember" she said causing me to sigh. "Anyway who the hell are you?" I asked as I heard the ambulance pull up. She smirked "The names Judy. Judy Williams" she said "Yeah. I still don't remember you" I said sweat dropping. Judy looked pissed off and pulled out a gun making my eye's widen "Haruhi I'm so blaming you right now, I'm defenseless against a gun" I hissed at her.

Judy grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me away from the guys. I was held up in the air as she pointed the gun at my stomach. "Wow dude calm down! There's no need to shoot me in the stomach over not remembering you" I said while moving my hand towards the noels of the gun. I placed my hand on top of the gun and slowly moved it away "Now how about you put me down and we can talk this through like civilized people" I said as I finally had the gun away from my stomach and sighing in relief on the inside as haruhi did it on the outside. Judy seemed reluctant but slowly put me down none the less. Once my feet touched the ground I quickly ripped the gun from her hand. I pointed it to the ceiling and shot a bullet. I jumped away from her and pulled out the cartage. I emptied all the bullet's into my hand "Good now I can't be shot" I said while putting the bullet's into my pocket. Judy glared at me "Screw talking, I'm taking you out" she said while running forward. I jumped back and dodged a hit to the stomach. "Roka" yelled haruhi seeing me barely miss another hit to the stomach. "I need help!" I called out as she finally landed a hit on my but it was on my arm thankfully.

Mitsukuni and mori ran forward and caught one of judy's arm's each. She was kicking and screaming. I sighed and relief "Thanks guys" I said while walking towards them. I looked back at mother and akari who were being put into the ambulance's. I went into the dinning room and grabbed a chair and some duck tape from a kitchen drawer. They held judy down as I tapped her to the chair. "I'm not even going to try and talk to you cause your just damn crazy so either I can shoot you or call the cops your choice" I said sitting down in front of her. "I'd rather die then go to prison" she spat. I shrugged and looked back at kyoya "Call the cops kyoya, I think some jail time will teach her a lesson" I said standing up.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out seeing juns name and picture appear. "Hey Jun whats up?" I asked "Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked frantically "I'm at home and yes I'm fine why do you ask?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "I just got a call saying that mother and akari were admitted into the hospital and was worried about you...I'm coming over right now" he said "Wait jun-" I didn't finish my sentence since he hung up. I sighed putting away my phone "Jun's coming over, He got a call about mother and akari" I said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. We all sat around talking and waiting for the police to show up. After a few minutes there was a knock on the front door. I stood up "I got it" I said walking out of the room.

I popped my head out of the door and smiled "There was a call about a break in and someone was hurt" said the police and I nodded. I let the officer and his partner in and to judy. "She's from america, or at least that's what she say's. I had come home a while ago and my friends in the room next door were with me. My mother and sister were tide down in chairs and bleeding pretty bad. We caught her and tide her down, she's all yours now" I said leaving the room and going back to the guys plus haruhi.

I sat on the couch smiling. "ROKA!" yelled jun as he lunged for me. I jumped away and he hit the floor right in front of the couch. I sighed in relief "That was close" I said "Hey, what do you mean that was close!" yelled jun as he jumped up and grabbed my shoulder's "Uh...Nothing jun, nothing at all" I say trying to laugh it off. Jun grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the room. "Where going to go see mother and akari" declared jun as he dragged me out of the house "Wait, jun I have to clean up the blood before it can stain" I said trying to get out of his hold. Jun literately threw me over his shoulder. "JUN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled hitting his back. Jun didn't listen but threw me inside of his car instead and took off to the hospital.

Haruhi's Pov

We all stood on roka's porch watching as jun put her into his car to go and see akari and their mother. "We should probably go after them" said kyoya-sempai as he pushed up his glasses. The other's agreed and we took tamaki-sempai's limo to the hospital that roka's mother and akari were taken to."So haruhi now that roka isn't here you should tell us what's wrong with her" said hikaru "Yeah she's been acting pretty weird all day" said kaoru "And she never asks for help when fighting"pointed out honey-sempai. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell them that she was pregnant but my phone buzzed.

I picked it up and saw it was a text from roka. _'Haruhi Fujioka if you dare tell them I will personally kick your ass showing no mercy! Just give me some time to sort this out myself and I promise to tell them on my own! but please do this for me'_ it said and I sighed sending a message back '_Fine! but you have two days roka! two days or else I'll tell them myself'_ I sent the message and deleted the one from before. "Sorry guys I can't tell you it's not my place" I said. They all had a poker face on "Roka threatened you didn't she" said hikaru. I jumped in surprise "Ho-how did you know?" I asked "It's what she does" said kaoru. "Anyway it must be something pretty big to keep it from us" said tamaki and I sighed "She's not trying to keep it from you guys its just she's scared to tell you and I don't blame her" I said looking out towards the window. "Is roka gonna die haru-chan?" asked honey-sempai with tears in his eyes. "No, no, no honey-sempai don't cry! I promise she won't die!" I exclaimed trying to calm down the 3rd year. We pulled up to the hospital and got out. We all ran in to see both roka and jun yelling at a doctor. "Now I see how their related" said the twins and tamaki as we all sweat dropped at the scene here.

Roka's Pov

"What the hell! why can't we see them! that's our mother and younger sister!" I yelled as jun was cussing about something from my side. "Please miss and Mr. akagi their resting right now and can't be disturbed" argued the doctor. "Oh yeah! When I came out of surgery in america my friends were allowed into the room so I see no difference here! Plus my injuries were worse! I think your just saying shit!" I yelled at him. I was pulled back by my waist and jun was pulled back by his arms. Mitsukuni and tamaki was holding me back and the rest of the club except for haruhi and kyoya were holding jun back. "Jun, roka-sempai I'd advise you to calm down there are patients sleeping here" said kyoya. Both mine and juns heads shot over towards him and glared **"SHUT IT FOUR EYES!"** we yelled together.

"If I allow you see your family will you keep quiet?" asked the doctor. "Yes" answered jun as I nodded in agreement. Everyone sweat dropped and we were let go but mitsukuni grabbed my hand giving me a reassuring squeeze. We were led to akari's room first. Jun was the first to go in followed by haruhi and the twins, then was kyoya and tamaki, and lastly me, mitsukuni and mori. Akari was sleeping peacefully in the bed as the other's stood around her. I walked up and could see that she got stitches in her head, legs, and arms. I couldn't bare to see her like this. I had to leave the room, I sat against the wall outside of akari's room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head into them.

I heard the door open and someone sit down next to me. "Akari's awake and asking for you" said tamaki. I shook my head "I can't bear to see her like that" I said picking up my head and looking towards tamaki. Tamaki smiled down at me and stood up holding out his hand "Come on we'll go in together" he said. I looked up at him and shakily took his hand. He pulled me up and into akari's room. Akari was indeed sitting up in bed. When she heard the door open she looked our way and smiled "Roka! there you are" she said happily. I waved "Yo!" I say with a small smile. "Have you seen mother yet?" she asked and I shook my head "No, not yet I wanted to check up on you first" I said walking over to her. "How do you feel?" I ask "Fine" she said while looking away. I narrowed my eye's and pinched one of her arms "Owwwww! roka!" yelled akari as I laughed "Your so not feeling fine if that hurt" I said ruffling her hair. Akari pouted and swatted my hand away mumbling about me messing up her hair as she tried to fix it.

I laughed a little before jun dragged me back out saying that were going to see mother as the other's kept akari company. A nurse took us to mother's room who was on a different floor for some reason. As we came out of an elevator I saw a sign saying what floor we were on. "Excuse me miss but why is our mother In the ICU?" I asked getting nervous. The nurse gave us a sad look "There was a complication during the surgery and she's fallen into a coma" she said. I felt like my world had stopped, jun grabbed my hand and kept me walking and from falling at the same time. The nurse left us once we got to her room. I could see juns hand shaking as he reached for the door knob. I went ahead and opened it myself walking in and dragging him behind me. I gasped, she was pale very pale and there was wire's and tubes everywhere. Jun left the room _'I guess seeing her like this was too much for him'_ I walked over to her bedside and grabbed and chair setting it down next to her. I sat down and grabbed one of her hands. Her hand was just as cold as it looked to be. I rubbed my hands on her's to warm them up. Clasping her hand in mine I looked at her.

_'Mother please, please wake up soon...I need you' _I thought as tears streamed down my face. "Mother if you can hear me then please listen" I said taking in a deep breath "I need you to wake up, I'm scared, I'm really scared right now I'm terrified of what's going to happen in the near future" I say "I'm pregnant mother...and I'm terrified to tell mitsukuni...and the other's. Haruhi know's because she and ranka her dad who's a tranny a nice guy by the way, they took me to the doctors office" I said with the tears still rolling down my face. I stood up and kissed her forehead "Please wake up soon, if not for me then for jun and akari they need you as much as I do right now" I whisper. I left the room and stopped next to jun. "Jun...I'm going back to the other's...you should go say something to her, I'm sure she'll hear you" I say before walking away.


	32. Chapter 32

~The Mino's~

Roka's Pov

Once I made it back to akari's room visiting hours where about to close. I walked into the room smiling. "Roka, your back where's jun?" asked akari "He's with mother right now, probably filling out some paper work of some kind" I say waving my hand around. "How is she? mother I mean" asked akari while leaning forward slightly. I felt my eye's start to burn. "She's fine, just worry about getting better yourself" I lied giving her a closed eye smile. "Excuse me but I have to go fill out some paper work" I said darting out of the room before she could question me. I leaned against the wall as the tears slipped down my face "She's not fine akari..." I mumbled to myself before walking down the hall.

I ended up by the nursery for the newborns. I looked inside the room seeing all the newborns, I unconsciously put a hand to my own stomach and bite my lip _'Nine months? nine months is all it takes'_ I thought looking at my stomach then to the nursery. "Are you with one of the family's?" asked a woman with what looked like her husband by her. I shook my head "No, not in this section anyway. I was just walking around trying to clear my head when I found myself over here" I said smiling. "Are you parent's of one of them?" I asked pointing to the nursery "The twins" said the woman pointing them out. I smiled looking at them and laughed seeing their hair color "That's kind of funny, Two of my friends are twins as well" I said smiling "Identical ginger's at that" the woman smiled. "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" asked the man "17 I'll be 18 in about 3 months" I said never taking my eyes off of the newborns.

The woman gave me a knowing smile "Your pregnant aren't you" she said making me jump in surprise "Ho-how did you know?" I asked "Call it a mother's intuition" she said. I was pulled over to a bench by the woman as her husband went to see their kids. "Have you told anyone yet?" she asked "Well my friend haruhi know's and I just told my mother but...she's in a coma so I don't know if she actually heard me, and I'm scared to tell anyone else" I said looking at the floor. I was pulled into a hug "I know it's hard" said the woman "But you should tell everyone and get it over with, the sooner the better" she said pulling back.

"Now tell me what else is bothering you" she said and I nodded "Well my younger sister akari is also here but she's not in a coma, and then there's the matter of fixing the family house which is virtually in piece's with all of the damage" I said. I saw her face light up "Me and my husband are interior designer's and I would be more than happy to help you fix the house" she said clapping her hands together. I smiled "Really?" I ask and she nodded "The name's Aki. Aki Mino but call me Aki" she said holding out her hand. I grabbed her hand with mine "Roka. Roka Akagi it's a pleasure to meet you aki" I said. Her husband came back out and introduced himself as Kou Mino. I waved as they left and they waved back.

"Roka, what where you doing over here?" asked kyoya scaring the shit out of me. I jumped up from the bench and turned seeing the host club there plus akari who was in a wheel chair. "God you guys scared me" I said a hand over my heart. "I was just walking around not really paying attention to where I was going when I ended up here" I said pointing to the nursery. "And by the way hikaru, kaoru I just met the parent's of the cutest twin ginger's ever" I said pointing down the hall to where aki and kou went. **"There's noway that they are cuter than us"** they said. I shrugged "Well I don't know about that. They had the chubby rosy red cheeks and all, plus being identical girls helps in this case" I said while pointing them out from the window to them. **"Awww~~~"** coursed the guys and haruhi/akari.

I smiled looking at them "I've got some people to help me fix the house now" I said to akari "Really who?"she asked "Aki and Kou Mino" I said making the guys gasp. I looked back at them raising an eyebrow "What?" I asked "Their famous!" said tamaki while grabbing my shoulder's. "Yeah even for people like us they have a ten year waiting list" said hikaru "Yeah and commoner's can only dream of having their house done for them by these guys" said kaoru. "How exactly did you meet them?" asked kyoya "Their the parent's of those twins I pointed out" I said with a poker face. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see aki and kou. Aki smiled at me "So these are your friends roka? So who's the lucky guy?" she asked while wiggling her eyebrows. I sweat dropped "Aki please stop that's really weird and kind of creepy when you do it" I said.

The guys all covered my mouth as aki laughed "Don't say that roka-sempai you have a one in a life chance to live working as a commoner but to live in a house like ours" said tamaki. I bit who's ever hand was right on my mouth which ended up being tamaki's. I sighed as he ran around yelling about me biting him. "Tamaki" I said turning towards him. Tamaki paled and was frozen "Yes" he squeaked as I glared him down even though I was shorter than him. "Shut up" I hissed making him go into a corner mumbling about how I'll kill him in his sleep. Aki laughed "Well it's not blondie over there" she said catching my attention again. "Oh yeah I have to give you my address" I said getting into my school bag that I still have on me for some reason. I got some paper and a pencil and jotted down my address"Here" I said handing it to her. I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to see it was akari. "Can you take me to see mother?" she asked her eyes big "Jun wouldn't making the same excuse as you before running out of the room" she said pouting.

"...No" I said plainly "But why? You and Jun got to see her so why can't I?" asked akari stubbornly. "Because she needs to sleep and you would only wake her up akari, I know you" I said pointing a finger in her face which she just slapped away as I laughed. I noticed jun coming from down the hall with a serious look on his face. "Excuse me for a minute" I said walking over to him. I grabbed juns arm stopping him "Whats wrong jun?" I asked. Jun sighed and went to lean against a wall "Mother's and Akari's bills" he said "Well why not use the money our grandparent's left you then since I can't get mine just yet" I said. "Mine's gone, I had to pay back on loans, school, and credit card debt which drained me of almost all of the money leaving just enough to pay off the building the shops in" he says while rubbing his face. I sighed and rubbed my head "I'll call a lawyer about tapping into mine early to pay their bills" I said jun shook his head "No, roka save the money, I'll figure something out" he said. I smirked "Too bad I've already set my mind to it and will get it done" I said walking back towards the guys. "Oh and if akari asks don't say anything about mother other than she's fine, Akari needs to heal before she hears about mother" I said looking back at him.

"Aki, Kou this is my older brother Junichi who we call Jun" I said motioning to him as we got back to the guys. Aki snapped her finger's "Darn I thought it was him" she mumbled to herself. I sighed thinking of a way to get into my money with avoiding a call to a lawyer. "Damn I'll have to call after all" I mumbled to myself "Call who roka?" asked akari "Oh no one akari don't worry about it" I said waving it off. Akari glared at me "Roka whats going on! You never keep anything from me so why are you keeping secrets all of a sudden?" asked akari getting everyone's attention. "Akari, I'm not hiding anything" I said leaning forward. Akari scuffled and started to wheel herself away. I stood up and ran after her. "Akari wait!" I called out.

I ran in front of her and stopped her "Please wait" I said "Look it's just I'm scared to even tell anyone okay, and mother is fine I promise okay" I looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath. I leaned in to her ear "Please don't freak out but...I'm...I'm pregnant" I whispered. Akari gasped and pulled me into a tight hug by the neck "Roka!" she cheered "Can't...breath..." I muttered and she let go of me as I took in gasps of air "I'm sorry roka" apologized akari over and over again. I sighed and got up "But don't tell anyone...not yet please" I whispered and she nodded before going back to her room. "What was that all about roka?" asked mitsukuni "Just finally telling akari something" I said and jun glared at me "No, jun it wasn't about mother" I said and he sighed "Geez what do you take me for an idiot" I said "Yes" said haruhi. I glared at her "Well sorry that not everyone can be an honors student haruhi" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I saw a doctor coming over with a serious look on his face. "Jun Akagi?" he asked "Yeah" said jun "We need to speak about your form of payment" said the doctor as he pushed up his glasses.

"Well Doc. looks like we get to chat for a while then" I said going to stand next to jun. "Sorry but we don't accept money from a child" said the doctor making an anger vein pop on my face. "A child huh? I don't see any children outside of the nursery, all I see is a bunch of high school kids and 4 adults one of which is pissing me off" I said through clenched teeth. "Whatever you have to say about the payment of my mother's and sister's bills will be refereed to me seeing as I'm paying for it" I said but then leaned forward "You wouldn't want to get on my bad side, I can have you 6 ft under in a matter of seconds" I hissed while cracking my knuckles. The doctor gulped "O-of course Miss Akagi" stuttered the doctor. "Akari's bills will cost about $500 dollars. Your mother's will cost a total of $3,000 dollars due to her surgery, medicine, and the life support she was just put on an hour after surgery" said the doctor and I nodded "I'll have the money at the end of the month and will be paying with cash" I said and the doctor nodded walking away. I sighed and rubbed my temples "Don't stress yourself out its not good" scolded aki and I nodded "Okay"

"Where are you gonna get all that money from?" asked hikaru "Your practically broke anyway" said kaoru. My eyebrow twitched "I have the money my grandparents left from their will you know" I said "But you can't get that till you graduate" pointed out shadow king. "Thank you shadow king for reminding me of it" I said sarcastically "Beside's I can call a lawyer or somebody to see if I can't tap into it to pay the bills" I said with a shrug. "Roka if moneys really a concern then I can pay the bills it isn't that much anyway" said mitsukuni I shook my head "That's not the point mitsukuni, I wasn't there to help and now both mother and akari are in here and...mother's in a coma...I can pay the bills myself I just need to make a few calls" I said. They all gasped "So that's why you wouldn't tell akari?" asked haruhi "Akari needs to heal right now not be worried if mother's gonna wake up or not...me and jun can take care of her right now and akari will join us later" I said.

Aki patted my shoulder "Were going home roka, see you some other time...Oh and tell more people over than haruhi and your mother!" called out aki as she and kou made their way down the hall. We all deiced to stay at my place regardless of my complaining of having to both cook and house like 10 people. Before we left I took the liberty to threaten akari's doctor and nurse not to tell them anything about mother. I rode back with jun and we talked about how I was gonna get the money. We were still arguing as we walked into the house. "JUN SHUT UP! I'll have it by then don't underestimate me" I said pointing at him. "Fine...I'll cook tonight if you want" he said and I nodded "That'd be great thanks" I said. I went upstairs to change into some pajama's. I looked at myself in the mirror and my eyes widened. There was a very, very small bump starting to show up. I sighed and buttoned up my long sleeved shirt that covered a sports bra and hung over some shorts _'I've got to tell soon'._

I went back down stairs and into the living room. I took a seat on the couch next to mitsukuni and put my head on his shoulder. "Doctors are evil money sucking assholes who also save people" I mumbled just thinking of all the cash I'm gonna lose to this hospital. "Uh roka I think your gonna want to see this!" yelled jun from the kitchen "Coming" I called back getting up. I walked into the kitchen the club tailing behind to see what was going on. "What jun? I thought you were cooking tonight?" I asked walking into the kitchen. Jun held up some vegetables "Someone's covered the food in some kind of poison. It's on everything" he said, my eye's narrowed and I took a carrot from him. I wiped some of the white powdery substance on my finger. "Whoever did this must be stupid...it's clearly not flour, powdered sugar, or any type of mold, I think your right jun" I said with a sigh "Okay let's dump all the food including whatever drinks we had in the fridge" I say while walking over to the pantry and pulling out some stuff.

The club helped get rid of all the food in the kitchen and much to mitsukuni's demise 3 boxes of cake mix. I had ordered pizza and pop and kyoya said that he'd draw the money from my hosting income which I was thankful for. I was happily munching on some pizza when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered just before taking a drink of pop "Roka? It's aki" said a familiar female voice "Oh aki how did you get my number?" I asked automatically glaring at kyoya "The boy with the glasses gave it to me" she said with a small laugh. "So anyway what's up?" I asked "Oh nothing much, I was just calling to tell you that we'll be stopping by tomorrow to take a look around the house if that was okay with you?" she asked. I smiled "Yeah no problem, what time where you thinking I got people over for the night and can kick their asses out whenever" I said now looking towards tamaki. Aki laughed "Noon and I don't mind if their there" she said "Okay, then see you tomorrow aki" I said "See ya~" she said before hanging up. "So what are you going to have redone?" asked hikaru "The broke side of the house and maybe the dojo" I said.

We watched a string of movies that night ranging from horror to comedy and a few action films. During the horror movie I can proudly say that I scared the shit out of tamaki. I yawned getting tired, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Tamaki was past out on the floor, the twins were out on the other side of the couch curled up together, haruhi was sleeping in one of the arm chairs as was kyoya and mori, and that left only me and mitsukuni who is somehow awake. I got up and stretched "You wanna stay with me for the night?" I asked looking at mitsukuni who smiled and nodded. We went up to my room and crawled in the bed. I yawned again snuggling up to him cause he's warm and I'm cold in the bed. I felt arms go around my waist and hot breath on the top of my head as I drifted asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

~This is one of the scariest things in my life ~

Roka's Pov

I woke up hearing talking the next morning "I don't know maybe she's getting fat" it sounded like hikaru "Hikaru" I said "Oh shit she heard me" he yelled and I could see him pale. I opened my eyes and glared at him "Shut. Up" I said before trying to go back asleep, but it didn't work cause aki ran into the room. "Roka~ how are you still asleep?" she asked and I could practically see her hands on her hips. "Tired" I mumbled pulling the sheets over my head. Aki laughed "So your one of those...too bad get up!" she declared ripping the sheets off of me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes "If I had known you longer, you'd so be pinned to a wall right now" I mumbled getting up and kicking the guys out so I can change. I threw on some sweats and a baggy t-shirt. I met aki and the other's up by the entrance to the rest of the house. "Fair warning when opening doors things might fly out of them" I said while scratching the back of my head sheepishly. Aki waved me off "I've redone old houses like this before it's no problem" she said starting down a path.

We all followed her through the house to see what she was saying which was nothing, not till we came up to that special room akari had told me about. "Roka?" asked tamaki "I don't know why either dude, I didn't build the house remember" I said as we stood in the 'play' room. My eye twitched "Can we leave this room now? concerning that this part of the house was open before katsumi was born I don't even want to think of what went on in here" I said. After aki's little mini tour of the house she left saying that she had some good idea's for the place. I sighed looking back at the other's "So what now?" asked tamaki "I'm going to visit akari and see when she's getting out of the hospital" I said walking out of the door. "Were coming too!" said tamaki as he shoved me into the limo.

I was talking with akari's doctor outside of her room as the other's kept her company on the inside. "So when will she get out?" I asked "She can go home today if you sign the release paper's" he said handing them to me. I nodded and took them inside the room. "Oh there you are roka! What took you so long?" asked akari "Just talking to doc. about when your getting out" I said sitting in a chair and starting to sign the release paper's. "When's that?" asked haruhi "Today" I said causing akari to cheer. I smiled and handed the paper's to jun who gave me a weird look "I'm not 18" I said and he sighed going to fill the rest out and send them in. Akari looked over to me "Since I'm getting out now can I see mother?" asked akari and I sighed looking towards the door "I guess" I said.

After akari was discharged and she put on some regular clothes me and jun lead the way to mother's room. As we got off of the elevator akari looked confused "Roka I think we have the wrong floor, this is the ICU" said akari as she still followed us. I shook my head "No we have the right floor" I said softly as I unconsciously put a hand to my stomach. I stopped in front of her door and looked back at akari before opening it. The chair was still there from before and I walked over sitting in it while grabbing on her hands. "Roka?" asked akari as she walked into the room with wide eyes. "There was a complication during her surgery and she slipped into a coma, I didn't want you to worry while being stuck in here yourself so I didn't tell you...sorry" I said looking back at her for a second before moving my eyes back to mother.

I got up and walked to the door while pulling out my phone and dialing a number, I was going to call my grandparent's attorney. "Hello, Mr. Maki's office how may I help you?" answered the receptionist. "Hello, this is Roka Akagi I need to Mr. Maki about the money my grandparents left me in their will a few months ago" I said "Hold on a minute and I'll put you through" she said. I sighed as I waited for maki to answer the phone. "Roka, what can I help you with today?" asked maki "I need to tap into the money my grandparents left to pay some hospital bills if that's alright?" I asked I could hear him sigh over the line "How much do you need for this month?" he asked "$3,500 it covers both mother and akari" I said "Stop in some time next week and I'll have the money for you" he said "Thank you very much Mr. Maki" I said and hung up.

I sighed in relief and walked back into the room only to see akari and jun fighting. I pushed them apart "Whats going on here? I leave the room for a minute to talk with maki about money and then come back in to see you two fighting" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Jun wants to pull the plug on mother!" yelled akari making my eyes go wide "What! no, that's not up to you alone jun, that's a family thing and so far its two against one so you can't pull the plug" I said moving my hand in a "no" motion as well. Jun growled "So you want her to just wake up only to be a vegetable for the rest of her life!" he yelled at me "She's only been on life support for 2 days jun she won't wake up a vegetable you baka!" I yelled back.

"You don't get a vote roka!" he yelled at me "And why is that?" I asked hands on my hips "Because your a child" he said "Child my ass, I'm older than akari!" I yelled pointing at her. Jun growled and lunged at me anger taking over. I jumped away from him "What the hell jun?" I exclaimed. He lunged again and punched me in the stomach. I gasped as my back hit the door. I put my hands to juns fist and forced it away. I was standing shakily with wide eyes and arms around my stomach. I looked up as tears pricked my eyes. "You asshole" I yelled before running out of the room. I ran and ran till I reached the stairs. I ran down those till I reached the delivery ward of the hospital. I stopped the first nurse I saw "Excuse me miss but I need some help" I said still clutching my stomach. "What can I help you with?" she asked "Well, I got punched in the stomach and I'm about 3 weeks pregnant" I said and she gasped pulling me straight to a room. The nurse started up an ultrasound test. After ten minutes she smiled and turned the monitor "Right there" she said pointing to a small black dot on the screen. I smiled "It's okay right?" I asked worried "Yes, but try and not get hit again" said the nurse with a small laugh. I thanked her and left walking towards home.

Akari's Pov

I grabbed jun and threw him out of the room going out myself and slamming the door shut behind me. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him up "You ass, she's pregnant you might have just killed the kid" I hissed glaring at him. Juns eyes widened and he looked towards roka's receding figure. "Your lying" he said "No I'm not jun, I hope your happy with yourself" I said letting go of him and walking back to the other's. "How was I suppose to know! she never told me!" he yelled as I opened the door "Signs pay attention to the signs you idiot" I said walking in and closing the door behind me._'I hope roka's okay'_

Roka's Pov

I sighed as I walked into the house after the long walk. I went upstairs and took a shower and went to bed early not really feeling like doing anything else for the night. Akari woke me up in the morning for school. I sighed and climbed out of bed getting dressed for the day. As buttoned up the white dress shirt I looked at my stomach seeing a dark purple mark_'Damn it jun'_ I cursed while making my way down stairs. There was a car outside the house waiting for was, well it was a limo not a car which only meant one thing, The host club. Sighing I stopped by the window and tapped on it. It rolled down and tamaki popped his head out. "What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest "It was going to rain so I thought I'd pick you and akari up seeing as she just got out of the hospital" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and got in "Thanks" I say taking a seat across from him. Akari sat next to me talking to tamaki "Roka-sempai why did you run out of the room yesterday?" asked tamaki grabbing my attention. I looked over to him _'Should I tell him? He'd be able to help me if I get tongue twisted with telling the other's'_ after carefully thinking it over I had finally come to a decision. "Well you see...um how do I put it" I said trying to pick my words carefully "What is it? you can tell me" he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm...I'm pregnant" I say looking down, I didn't hear anything so I looked up seeing tamaki's surprised face. "And I'm scared to tell the other's especially mitsukuni, haruhi and akari know though and so does aki and kou" I said as I felt tears prick my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see tamaki smile at me "Then let's tell the other's together if your scared" he said "Really?" I asked and he nodded. Tamaki soon frowned "But that punch you took yesterday..." he said trailing off "I had an ultrasound done and everything's okay" I said smiling.

"Oh, I should probably mention that I yelled at jun yesterday and now he know's" said akari while rubbing the back of her head. I paled "God he's either going to kill me or mitsukuni, possible both of us" I said making akari smirk "Well its your fault for not using a condom~" she said in a sing song tone. I sweat dropped "I so don't want to hear that from you" I soon pulled up to the school and akari was the first to get out "After club today okay?" asked tamaki with a hand on my shoulder as we got out of the car. I nodded "Okay" We went our separate ways. I got to class right before the bell rang. Taking my seat I glanced over to mitsukuni _'How will he take the news?'_

I sighed as lunch came around "Ro-chan are you okay?" asked mitsukuni who magically appeared in front of my desk with mori behind him. "Yeah, I got a pretty nasty bruise from the punch though" I said with a smile. Mitsukuni looked a bit skeptical but didn't question it, we all walked to lunch smiling and laughing. But as we walked into the lunch room we all saw jun interrogating the rest of the club. I walked over with mitsukuni and mori trailing close behind. "Jun, why the fuck are you here?" I asked glaring at him. He turned around and smiled "Roka! Just who I was looking for, come on" he said while trying to drag me out of the room. I snatched my arm back and walked away "Go home jun" I said taking a seat at the table with the guys plus haruhi. Jun sighed and left "Wasn't that a bit harsh roka?" asked haruhi "No" I said plainly as I got out my lunch. Haruhi kept giving me looks during lunch which I ignored. After lunch was done I walked back to the class room with mitsukuni and mori for another 3 hours of boredom. The end of the day bell rang and I instantly got nervous as I walked to the club room.

I walked in to see the twins handing out costumes. I had a bag shoved in my face by kaoru "Here you go roka" he said with a smile. I looked in the bag to see a pair of lose fit jeans and a baggy shirt, I looked up raising an eyebrow "Whats up with this?" I asked "Boss changed the cosplay from Alice in wonder land to comfortable clothing" he said while shrugging. "Oh, cool" I said while going to change. I came out the same time as haruhi "Roka is it okay?" she asked looking to my stomach. I smiled "Yeah, all good" I said with a thumbs up. We took our spots in line and welcomed the girls before going off to our own corner's of the room. "Roka who was the guy you were talking with earlier during lunch?" asked one of the girls. I smiled "You didn't see the resemblance? That was my older brother Junichi but we call him Jun" I said and all the girls started talking with each other about what me and jun had in common compared to me and akari then what jun and akari had in common.

I sighed as hosting hours closed, Tamaki shot a glance at me and I pointed to mitsukuni signaling that I wanted to tell him first. Tamaki nodded and continued to bid the girls good bye. I had grabbed mitsukuni's arm and dragged him to a different part of the room. "Whats wrong roka?" asked mitsukuni. I was scared right now and I'm pretty sure that he could tell. "Well its just um..." I trailed off looking down. I felt my eyes start to burn, mitsukuni put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up "I promise that everything will be okay, but you've got to tell me whats wrong" he said while giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and nodded "Okay" I said.

"Well remember when haruhi and me missed that day of club like a week ago" I said as I started to even more nervous to the point where I felt like I was going to throw up. "Yeah" he said concern laced into his voice. "Well later that day I had got some news which scared me and that's why she had me stay with her for the night" I said. "And I've been trying to sort it out myself and wanted to tell you and the other's the next day but then with mother and akari..." I said trailing off but he got the point. "Your not going to die are you?" he asked quietly making me eyes go wide "No! I'm not going to die just...just get really fat" I said blushing a little at the end.

Mitsukuni looked confused "What I'm trying to say is that...I'm...I'm pregnant" I said squeezing my eyes closed as I felt the tears roll down my face. It was silent and I opened my eyes a little to see mitsukuni's shocked face "I'm sorry for keeping it from you...I was just scared of how you were going to take it" I whispered looking back down and putting a hand on my stomach. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with us" I said while walking towards the door. I walked back out into the club room and tamaki spotted me, I kept my head down and grabbed my bag "I'm heading out, see you guys tomorrow" I said while walking out of the room. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and pulled up tamaki's number hitting the call button. "Roka-sempai?" he answered "Go ahead and tell the other's" I said before hanging up and continuing to walk home.

Honey/Mitsukuni's Pov

I was shocked_'She's pregnant?'_ "I understand if you don't want anything to do with us" said roka as she put a hand to her stomach and left the room. I wanted to move to call out to her to wait but I was just too shocked! And then I started to remember why she ran out of the room back at the hospital _'Was she pregnant then too? If she was then what of the baby?_' All these thoughts kept racing into my head.

3rd Pov

Tamaki sighed as he put away his phone. "Club meeting" called out tamaki as he started to gather everyone around except for honey who he left alone and roka who had left. "Hey boss shouldn't we get honey-sempai? and roka-sempai?" asked hikaru from his place on the couch. Tamaki shook his head "No leave him be, I'm sure he needs time to think himself, and roka needs to calm down herself" said tamaki softly as he sat down in a nearby chair. "Tamaki what is this all about?" asked kyoya from his computer which he was still typing on at the couch. "Well you see there's a interesting development in the family" said tamaki making haruhi's eyes go wide. "Sempai this is not your place to tell! I don't know how you know but it's roka's place to tell them not yours" scolded a very mad looking haruhi as she stood up pointing at tamaki.

"Roka-sempai had asked me to break the news saying she was too scared to do it herself, but she's just told honey-sempai and left so please haruhi" said tamaki as he eased the brunette back down into her seat "Let me finish". "Whats going on boss?" asked hikaru and kaoru as tamaki sat back down "It seems that roka-sempai is expecting" said tamaki seriously which isn't like his normal self. "Wait when you say expecting you mean that she's..." trailed off hikaru "Roka's pregnant" said haruhi nonchalantly as she looked to the side. The whole room was quiet "Shouldn't we tell honey-sempai then?" asked kaoru being the first to break the silence "She went to tell him earlier herself before leaving" said tamaki as he looked back at where honey is currently at. Everyone had deiced to go home for the day and think over what they where told. Mori had carried the still ever shocked mitsukuni out of the school.

Roka's Pov

I had changed as soon as I got home. Akari left a note saying that she was going to visit mother at the hospital with jun. I had deiced to go in town to get the money from Mr. Maki and then head down to the hospital and pay the bills. It was a quiet and peaceful walk there. I walked into the office seeing it look the same as when I had been here first. The receptionist had let me go right in and see Mr. maki. I knocked on his office door before walking in. "Ah roka, here is the money you needed" he said handing me and envelope. I smiled "Thank you Mr. maki" I said with a bow and he nodded "There's some extra in there in case you need it" he said before pushing me out of the room and telling me to go pay the bills before they cut off my mother's treatment.

I walked to the hospital which wasn't that far away. I walked into the hospital smelling the familiar scent of rubbing alcohol and cleaning products. I walked up to the receptionists desk and threw down the envelope "That covers the bills for Akari Akagi and Masami Akagi plus the next months life support as well" I said as she counted it out. "You have 3 months worth of life support paid for" she said as she put into the computer that I've paid. I nodded and went up to mother's room. Akari and Jun must have left by now seeing as it was empty. I walked over to the chair that was placed by her bed and sat down grabbing her hand. "I've told the other's mother...well I had tamaki tell them cause I was scared but they know none the less" I said as I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand. "I told mitsukuni myself and he was shocked and didn't say anything so I don't really even know how he feels about it" I say as tears stream down my face. I had fell asleep by mother's side only to be woke up by a nurse in the morning. "Miss akagi?" she asked shaking my shoulder slightly, I groaned and opened my eyes seeing that I'm still at the hospital "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" I said bowing. The nurse smiled and said it was okay but to go home and sleep there.

It was dark and chilly out tonight as I walked home with nothing but the clothes on my back and a few shuriken hidden in my shirt. I sighed as I walked through the door of my house. I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich before heading up to bed for the night. After eating and taking a shower I crawled into bed. But I couldn't sleep, I kept going back to what had happened today. I sighed looking over at the clock which read 5:00 am meaning that it was an hour before akari would have to leave for school. I suddenly felt sick and ran to the bathroom throwing up what little food was in my system. I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out. "Roka are you okay?" asked akari as she opened the bathroom door.

I looked at her from the mirror and smiled "Yeah, just a little morning sickness yeah know?" I said while going to walk out of the room. "How about you stay home today? In case it comes back, we can't have you getting sick in the middle of class or during club hours" she said putting a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I looked up at her and smiled "If it made you feel better then I will" I said. I waved to akari as she left for school. I walked back into the house and deiced to try and get some sleep seeing as I spent the whole night up and thinking away and particularly sleeping at the hospital at my mother's bedside.


	34. Chapter 34

~Akagi's are drawn to do stupid things~

3rd Pov

School was done for the day and the host club was canceled due to the fact that no one had seen roka the entire day. The twins had dragged akari up to the club room for questioning. Akari was sat on the couch while the whole club surrounded her except for mitsukuni who was still shocked but over coming it quickly at this point. "Where's roka-sempai at? She didn't come to school today" asked tamaki "Relax she's at home" said akari as she waved her hand around. "Lets go see her then" said haruhi as she started walking towards the door the club plus akari trailing close behind. After a limo ride they were at the Akagi estate. Akari was the first to walk in and went up to her room changing clothes as the other's went to roka's room. None of them dared to open the door to the 3rd years room till akari made it there. Akari slowly opened the door to find the room completely dark and there was a lump under some blankets that was on the bed. More than likely it was roka. Akari waved the other's in and told them to be quiet.

Roka's Pov

I could feel someone shaking my shoulder telling me to wake up and it was probably akari. I swatted their hands away and buried my face into my pillow signaling that I wanted to sleep. "Come on roka, you need to eat cause I'm betting you spent the day sleeping it away since you got home late" said akari as she picked me up and started to walk. I snuggled up to akari since she's warm "Akari your warm" I mumbled and she laughed sitting me down on what I'm assuming is the counter. I cracked open my eyes and looked around to see the whole club was there. "Oh, hey guys didn't see or hear you there whats up?" I asked as I stretched. My shirt went up showing off my stomach which had started to swell just a little.

"So she really is pregnant" said hikaru as he pointed to my stomach. I had a poker face on "No, hikaru I'm just getting fat off of cake" I said sarcastically before looking at akari "Speaking of cake do we have any? I really want some right now" I said making her and the other's sweat drop except for mitsukuni who still seems to be in a state of shock slightly. "You can have some cake later after you eat something else" said akari as she walked to the fridge and started to pull out some ingredients for food. I sighed and pouted before jumping off of the counter. "Roka be careful" scolded haruhi "I'm pregnant not wounded haruhi, don't think I'm so weak and fragile cause I can still kick your asses just not as fast and only with my hands" I said as I walked to the living room.

There was a knock on the front door as I past it. Sighing I opened the door only to see jun there looking pissed off. He pushed past me grabbing my arm and shutting the door. I was dragged back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Jun was standing in front of me as a parent would when scolding a child. "Pregnant? Seriously roka are you stupid!" yelled jun. Jun started to go all into detail about what could happen when you have sex which I just ignored much to his dislike. "-are you even listening to me!" he yelled pointing at me. I looked up "No" I say plainly as I stood up "I don't need or want to hear you lecture me about what sex can bring jun beside's its late and I'm hungry so I'm going to eat some food before going back to bed" I said as I left the room and went back into the kitchen where akari had just finished cooking.

The hosts and Jun had stayed for dinner and we all had a pretty good time, well except for when me and jun started to fight about him staying here or not and it did end with him now living here. "Are you still going to remodel the house?" asked hikaru and I nodded "Yeah aki and kou know so they were going to include a nursery, I've left all the changes/additions to them" I said as I took a bite of cake. I smiled and waved as they left in the one limo that they all brought. I went back into the house and took a shower before meeting back up with jun and akari in the living room. "Roka, I'm gonna kill your boyfriend" said jun as we all sat on the couch watching TV "No you won't, cause if you do I'll kill you" I said as I bit into a carrot.

The next day I went to school with akari and jun who deiced to sit with me in all of my classes since the shop was getting work done on it. I sighed as the lunch bell rang. Jun pulled me up with a smile "Come on" he said dragging me out of the room against my will. "Jun go home I don't need you to babysit me here" I groaned as we walked into the lunch room. Jun waved me off and forced me to sit with the other's. Sighing I grabbed my lunch which jun ripped away and looked inside. He looked back at me with a raised eyebrow "Whats with all the cake?" he asked and I blushed a little "Cravings" I said taking the box back which he just took back from me. Jun gave me his lunch "Eat that" he said leaving the room with my cake. "He just stole my cake" I said plainly as I opened juns box. I groaned looking inside "All that's here is a sandwich and some juice" I said pulling them out.

Jun came back a minute later with frosting on his face and a big grin as well. He sat down next to me "Eat up, you need the food" he said poking my stomach. My eyes started to water "Jun.." I said catching his attention "Huh?...oh crap roka don't cry please" he asked his hands waving around frantically. "I can't help it! I blame you jun" I said while the tears rolled down my face. "Wha- how is it my fault?" he yelled catching everyone's attention. I stopped crying and glared up at him, juns face lost all of its color, I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him to the floor breaking the tile. Jun sat up and rubbed his back "Roka that hurt" he whined making me smile "Take my cake again I dare you" I threatened making him sigh "Whatever" "Oh and jun" I said "Yeah" he says "Go home I don't need you to baby me at school" I said while taking a bite of the sandwich that was in his lunch box.

But jun didn't go home instead he stayed with me all day. It was about time for club to start, there was no cosplay today which I really liked. I sat on a couch with jun next to me talking to the girls. Juns phone rang and he got up to answer it. "Roka whats your favorite song?" asked a regular of mine "Anyone with you as the melody" I said while cupping her face. There was a sudden crash noise that caught all of our attention. Jun had dropped his phone which broke.

"Jun whats wrong?" I asked getting up and walking over to him. He looked over to me "No-nothing roka...I've got to go and find akari, see you later" he said while running full speed out of the room. I glared at his receding figure "Strange" I mumbled but didn't think too much of it. I helped haruhi clean up the broken piece's of the phone. An hour later club closed and we all sat around the place doing a bunch of nothing. My phone went off in my pocket, I dug it out and saw it was a news report saying that a hospital in the area has caught fire and to stay away from it. My eyebrows furrowed "Kyoya how many hospitals are in this area?" I asked "Only the one your mother is in, may I ask why you need to know?" he asked. I froze_'Mother's hospital' _I shot up and ran for the door "No reason in particular thanks" I yelled running through the door and on my way out of the school.

3rd Pov

All the hosts looked to where roka just was and then to the door. "That's weird, both roka and jun running from the room an hour apart" said haruhi. Tamaki's phone went off and he looked to it gasping "Masami-san's hospital caught fire! That's why jun and roka-sempai ran from the room" exclaimed tamaki as he ran for the window all the hosts following close behind. They could see roka who had lost her wig at some point running through the gates of the school and towards the hospital. "We have to go after her" said haruhi "Yeah knowing roka, she'd run into a burning building for her mother" said hikaru and kaoru. All the hosts ran out of the room and into a limo which took off after the 3rd year.

Roka's Pov

I ran straight to the hospital which had smoke coming from the inside. One by one patients were coming out. I searched for mother but didn't find her anywhere among the ones that where out. I spotted jun and akari off to the side crying. Jun looked up and saw me, I looked away and ran towards the entrance of the hospital pushing through the fire fighter's, police, and doctors who tried to hold me back. Just as I entered the building I heard jun yell my name. I ignored it and ran for the stairs. I slammed the door open and started to run up them _'Mother's on floor 3'_ I ran through the 3rd floor exist to find that the fire is just starting to make its way up here. I ran to mother's room _'There's no staff here or fire fighters'_ Her door was locked. I growled and kicked it down hurting my ankle in the process.

I ran into her room seeing that she was still all hooked up on the wire's but was taken off of her life support. I quickly and carefully detached the wire's and picked her up. "Damn it your heavier than you look" I said while making my way to the window. I broke the glass and looked out to see the fire fighters holding out a blanket of some sort. "JUMP" one yelled and I nodded and got up on the ledge. I looked back and took in a deep breath before jumping off of the ledge. I landed safely on the blanket with mother in my arms. I sighed in relief as some paramedics took her from me so that she could be transfered to another hospital. I stood up only for akari to come and start to squeeze me to death. "Baka! don't scare me like that again" she yelled crying at me. Jun hit my head yelling the same thing basically. I sat on the ground as akari cried into my chest and jun was scoulding me on how I need to stop doing reckless things. I sighed and smiled "Jun I promise I'll stop being so reckless" I said as akari started to calm down. "Right after this..." I said while passing out _'Must have gotten more smoke in my lungs than I thought' _

Akari's Pov

I gasped as roka past out, jun ran off yelling for a paramedic. There was a collection of gasps from behind me, I turned my head to see that the host club was there. Jun came back with a paramedic who took roka off saying that she just got too much smoke in her lungs and that they'll put her on oxygen in one of the ambulance's."Akari what happened?" asked haruhi who sat down in front of me "Roka was being a reckless idiot again that's what happened" said jun as he looked back at where roka was carried off to. "Don't tell me she ran into the building" said tamaki "But that is what she did do, I tried to go after her but once she got in the entrance collapsed blocking our path, 5 minutes later the window in mother's room broke and the fire fighters had roka jump out" said jun. "She was carrying mother with her, mother was taken to a different hospital as soon as she was separated from roka, me and jun ran over and yelled at her, she promised to stop being so reckless then passed out from all the smoke in her lungs" I said looking at roka who was awake again and sitting on the floor in a nearby ambulance.

Roka's Pov

"Your very lucky miss, the smoke didn't do any damage to your lungs and wasn't in there long enough to hurt the fetus" said the paramedic "Thank you, I wasn't trying to hurt myself or the baby but I couldn't let my mother die in there either" I said while holding the oxygen mask up to my face. She nodded in understanding and left to help other people. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the ambulance which was also holding a small child probably no older than 1. The baby started to cry and there was no one around. I took off my mask and got up making my way over to the baby. After looking at it I noticed it was one of the two twins girls of aki and kou's. I picked her up and sat back down rocking her slightly while humming a lullaby. Slowly the baby started to calm down till she fell asleep.

I smiled down at the small infant's sleeping face. One of her small hands had clutched my shirt as if she was afraid of being left alone again. "What do you mean you lost one of my daughter's!" yelled a very familiar voice "Please Mrs. Mino calm down the twin was placed inside one of the ambulance's" said a paramedic. I got up and jumped out of the ambulance walking over. "Aki, Kou are you looking for her?" I asked still holding onto one of the twins. Aki ran over and hugged me being careful of the child in my arms "Oh thank god you found her roka" said aki as she was crying. I smiled "She was in the ambulance with me and was crying so I picked her up and noticed the red hair so I figured I was placed with one of the twins...but wheres her sister?" I asked as aki let me go and took the twin from my arms. "With her grandmother at home. Rin the one you had with you had to stay a little longer cause she was a little smaller than her sister who we named lekio" she said making me laugh a little "Leiko was a name I used when entering competitions" I said and she smiled "Then she'll be strong just like you" said aki.

"But why where you in an ambulance?" asked kou "Well my mother was still inside the building and no one was going in, and I wasn't thinking and ran into the building. I got her out but once I was with akari and jun I passed out from the smoke in my lungs, the paramedic said that my lungs are fine and that I wasn't exposed long enough to cause the baby any damage" I said getting hit on the head from aki who also scolded me on being more careful. I smiled and made my way back to akari and jun...and the host club. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked catching their attention "We came after you, and then heard you ran into a burning building are you crazy!" yelled haruhi as she hit me on the head. "Sorry, but I wasn't going to let my mother die in there cause the doctors see her as someone who can't be saved just cause she was in a coma! I wasn't going to let that happen, and they were going to let it happen" I said pointing to jun and akari.

"They wouldn't let us in the building" argued jun "That's when you flip then off and push past them like I did" I said turning away from them "Anyway I'm going home if you hear about where mother was sent let me know, she was taken off of life support earlier and I'd like to know how she was doing" I said walking away. Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me behind an ambulance. I got out of their grip and turned around to see it was mitsukuni. "Mitsukuni?" I asked "Please be more careful roka" he said as he hugged me catching me off guard. I hugged him back "I'm sorry mitsukuni" I say putting my head on his shoulder. "Do...do you even want a kid?" I asked hesitantly after a minute of silence. Mitsukuni pulled away and smiled "Of course I do, I was just shocked when you told me, sorry I didn't say so sooner" he said. I started to cry and hugged him tight which caught him off guard "I can't stop crying now" I blubbered as tears where falling down my face.

Mitsukuni laughed a little as I started to calm down "Um, just a warning jun might try and kill you" I said as we walked back to the other's hand in hand. "So you guys finally worked it out?" asked akari which caught our attention "Yeah, sure, whatever you want to say akari" I said as jun stalked up towards us. Jun grabbed me and pulled me away as he started to yell at mitsukuni about getting me pregnant. I sighed and grabbed juns shoulder pulling him back "Jun stop, enough's happened today as is, lets just go home and sleep or eat some cake!" I said.

Everyone sweat dropped at the end "Okay me and mitsukuni can have cake and the rest of you can eat something else" I say smiling. I was dragged to a limo by mitsukuni who claimed that we would all go to his house. Jun stayed behind saying that he'd be there later after he finds out where mother was sent to and see's how she is. It wasn't a very long drive but was a very eventful one with haruhi, akari, tamaki, and kyoya all scolding me on the way there about being reckless and stupid. I sighed in relief when we pulled up to the house. I jumped out and stretched yawning. I was pulled into the house and to the living room where the rest of mitsukuni's family was at just sitting around watching some TV. On the TV was footage of me jumping from the window with my mother.

"Shit its on TV" I said catching their attention "Roka what is this?" asked masami "Ummm, me jumping out of a burning building into a blanket while holding my mother" I say looking anywhere and everywhere but at masami. "Mhm and whats this I'm hearing about you passing out from smoke in your lungs?" she asked "I wasn't thinking and ran into said building without covering my face, ran up 3 flights of stairs into the smoke filled and particularly burning 3rd floor, kicking a door down, picking up a body and then breaking a window and jumping from it" I said looking at her this time. I could feel masami glaring at my soul and all the color from my body instantly drained. I inched and hid behind mitsukuni "She's scaring me" I muttered "Huh? what was that?" called out masami "N-nothing" I squeaked. I could hear the front door open and close "Roka?" called out jun "In here" I call back hearing his foot steps grow closer. As soon as jun got in the room masami's glare turned to him and she started to lecture him on letting me run into a burning building that was about to collapse.

I tried to sneak out of the room when the twins caught me "Masami-san roka's trying to escape~" they coursed making me freeze. I turned my head and glared at them making them freeze "Your so dead" I threatened as masami grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back into the room. I was sat on the couch between jun and akari as masami scolded us all. "I think its safe to see that all akagi's are drawn to trouble and do stupid things" said jun causing me and akari to glare at him. "Shut up jun" I hissed at him. Jun and me went into a glare off as everyone stared at us "Roka" he said "Jun" I say back "You won't win" he said and I smirked. I punched him in the stomach and hard too, jun fell off of the couch and onto the floor clutching his stomach "Payback and I won jun" I said standing over him still smirking.

He was complaining about his stomach as I stood over him smirking with my hands on my hips. "Pay backs a bitch huh jun?" I asked as he continued to roll around on the floor complaining about his stomach. "Okay, I had that coming" he said while getting up. One of the servants came in saying that dinner was done. We (including the club and jun/akari) went to the dinning room and took our seats. It was a nice dinner with the club and jun/akari there as well. I think I ate like 5 pieces of cake for desert cause haruhi, jun, and akari were just giving me poker faces. "What?" I asked taking another bite of cake "Your gonna get so fat" said jun causing a vein to pop on my forehead. "Hmm? What was that Jun? I didn't quite hear you can you repeat what you just said?" I asked as he went pale. Jun tried to laugh it off but I was glaring him down "Shut up jun" I hissed finishing off my cake.

After dinner the hosts left leaving only me, jun, akari, and mitsukuni plus his family. We were all hanging out in the living room just talking and watching TV or for jun grumbling about how I already paid the hospital bills. I sighed "Jun if you really can't stand the fact that I paid the bills then just pay me back" I said effectively shutting him up. Akari nudged my shoulder and nodded her head over to masami and yorihisa. I felt the color drain from my face at the thought of telling them. "How about tomorrow" I whispered to her, akari shook her head "No tell them now, the sooner the better roka" she whispered back. This led to us fighting through whispers and in hushed voices.

I didn't notice that everyone was watching us till yorihisa coughed catching our attention. Me and akari froze looking over to where yorihisa and masami were sitting "Is there a problem girls?" he asked "No" "Yes" said me and akari before glaring at each other again. Jun came over and hit our heads hard, akari whined and held her's as I rubbed the spot he hit. "Just shut up already, geez you two fight like old women" he said as he towered over us**"We do not!"** said me and akari before going back to glare at each other. We both turned our backs on each other and puffed out our cheeks. "Big boobs" she said "Cutting board" I retorted hearing a gasp from her "Hey! at least I'm bigger than haruhi!" exclaimed akari "I'm not sure about that" I said poking her boob. Akari slapped my hand away and went back to pouting as I smirked and pinched her cheek "Aww~ is akari mad~" I cooed in baby talk. She blushed and rubbed her cheek "Shut up roka" she mumbled giving up. I grinned and laughed at her as she pouted even more. "So roka when were you going to tell us?" asked masami with a devious glint in her eyes. I paled looking at her "I don't like that look, and tell you what?" I asked masami gave me a blank stare and everything connected. "Oh that! I was thinking tomorrow cause a lot's happened today alone" I say scratching the back of my head.

Masami rolled her eyes as chika and yorihisa looked really confused at what we were talking about "Then tomorrow I except you to tell me, you hear me roka! tomorrow during dinner you've got some talking to do" said masami and I nodded not really wanting to fight with her over this. It was getting late out so jun and akari left since masami declared that I was staying her tonight so that I won't weasel out of tomorrow. I waved them off as jun drove down the long drive way leaving me to my doom. I could feel a hand on my shoulder in a tight grip. I cranked my head around to see masami's glare at me. My entire body became colorless and I said 4 words "Oh shit, I'm fucked". Masami dragged me into the house and to the kitchen, "Every meal this girl gets it to one for a pregnant woman, don't let her have too much sweets or junk food" said masami. The chefs nodded and she dragged me back out and left me in the entrance saying that she had some calls to make. I just stood in place watching her receding figure. "Well okay then..." I said walking away. It was getting late out so I deiced to go to sleep. I took a shower before climbing into bed and drifting into a dreamless sleep for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

~Why is it so hard to tell people?~

Roka's Pov

The next day I was bored out of my mind, there was absolutely nothing to do but walk around the house and watch some TV. Mitsukuni was in the dojo with yorihisa and chika for most of the day and then masami was out on business leaving me alone...and bored. By the time dinner rolled around I was getting nervous_'Why does telling people have to be so hard?'_ I sighed getting off of the couch and walking to the dinning room. Everyone was here except for mitsukuni, I took my normal seat and kept my eyes everywhere except from masami's stare. A few minutes later mitsukuni came in hair dripping wet and in some regular clothes. I smiled as he sat down beside me, dinner was kind of awkward since masami wouldn't hold up on her stare which was going back and forth between me and mitsukuni. "Well I guess this time is better than any other" I mumbled to myself fed up with the constant stare in my direction from masami."Hmm what are you talking about roka?" asked yorihisa "Well uh lets just say that there's going to be crying and a lot of it in the near future" I said. Yorihisa looked confused till masami whispered to him, and chika was very confused but no one bothered to explain to him. "What? you can't be serious! How long?" asked yorihisa frantically "Almost 3 months now" I said glancing back at the still very confused chika. Masami was smirking off to the side "Thought so, you were suddenly sleeping in really late and all day at that, plus I had gotten a call from haruhi saying that you were sick constantly at school" said masami causing my to sigh.

"I'm still confused whats going on here?" asked chika "Mitsukuni's gotten roka pregnant" said yorihisa. "WHAT!" yelled chika with wide eyes "But your both still in high school" he said "Were graduating in 3 weeks, beside's that he'll be 18 by the end of this month and I'll be 18 in April that's 3 like months before the baby's born" I said with a wave of my hand. Chika was talking for the rest of dinner on how this was going to affect not only his family but mine as well. "And does this treaty thing even specify if you can have kids or get married?" asked chika, I just shrugged "If it did then Osamu's to late to tell me now" I mumbled to myself. Chika started to rant even more but I yawned interrupting him. "One chika your putting me to sleep, and another thing I don't care what you have to say next cause I still have history homework to finish before going to sleep for the night" I said standing up "I'll be up in my room, please excuse me" I said mumbling the last part. I made my way upstairs and to my room without any problems. I was able to quickly finish my homework and take a shower before crawling into bed and falling asleep for the night.

The next morning masami woke me up and told me that I was going to have to start dressing like a girl again at school soon since the wraps were going to hurt my boobs too much, but for today I was going to have to announce that I was changing schools to the girls and then go tomorrow dressed as a girl and use my old cover name Leiko Sato. I sighed walking down the stairs to start the school day as roka akagi for the last time towards the students but my diploma will still be roka akagi but after today as far as the students will know I'll be at a different school and leiko sato will be taking my place. "Roka are you okay?" asked mitsukuni, every since he found out mitsukuni's been really protective and careful around me. I smiled at him "Yeah, just that tomorrow I have to go as a girl and use my old over name leiko" I said while rubbing the back of my head "What are you going to tell everyone?" he asked "My grandparents in america want me and akari to come and live with them, so I'll move there now and akari will follow me a few years down the road" I said and he nodded.

We got into the limo and took off for school, during the ride there was mentally preparing myself for all the people who will be questioning me throughout the day about me 'moving' out of the country just weeks before graduation. All of the staff was notified about what was happening so they know that I'm not actually leaving but I'm just going as a different person to all of the students...well except for the host club I'll probably just wait on people for now on. We dropped chika off first before driving over to the high school and going to class ourselves. It was a peaceful walk there, students were talking here and there and watching us as we passed. There was a meeting before school this morning so we had to come a little bit earlier than usual. I sighed in relief when we came into the club room. "Today is going to suck ass" I said taking a seat on the couch across from kyoya, and next to haruhi leaving enough room on the other side of me for mitsukuni if he wanted.

Tamaki came bounding in a few minutes later smiling as he always is. Today's cosplay was going to be valentines related since valentines day is a not a school day and its like a week away. When it was time for us all to go to class we all split up, the twins and haruhi going to 1-A, kyoya and tamaki to 2-A, and then me, mitsukuni, and mori to 3-A and a new drama filled day. Once in class I glanced at the teacher who nodded signaling that he knows and will announce it to the class, I smiled and took my seat. Once the bell rang signaling that class had started everyone was in their seats and here, not one kid from our class was absent which makes this much easier on me. "Class I have some sad news and good news to give you today" started off making the class groan. "Bad news is that Roka has to transfer back to America for his grandparents, but the good news is that we will be getting a new student tomorrow" he said sending the class in an uproar of questions all directed at me. I just smiled and rubbed the back of my head "My grandmother is very sick, so I'm going to america to be with her, akari will be staying here with my older brother jun till I get back in a few months, sadly that'll be after graduation" I say.

If between classes wasn't bad enough with just 3-A itself, the news had spread all the way to class 1-A and probably even farther than that. I couldn't be in the lunch room without being ambushed by some students, so instead I just ate lunch with haruhi in her class room. I went back to my class once lunch was over and the twins kicked me out. I was happy once school was out but then I remembered that I still had to go to club today. I sighed walking through the doors to the club room, everyone was already there and waiting on me. "Roka-sempai why are you so late?" asked tamaki as he ran over to me and hugged my side "You try getting through a group of girls who want nothing more than to confess their undying love to you before you leave for america" I said brushing him off. I took my costume which was just a nice suit and changed.

I was the busiest today than ever before, there were so many people that the other's didn't even have to host for the day cause they were all with me! There was questions being thrown at me left and right and I was trying to answer them all while keeping the girls who were about to cry as clam as possible. By the end of club I worn out for sure "Damn...to much work" I mumbled into a couch pillow as I was lying across it. "So what are you gonna do now roka?" asked hikaru as him and kaoru magically appeared by my side "Yeah you can't host girls as a girl" said kaoru, I rolled my eyes and sat up. "I'll probably just wait on people or sit around the place doing homework" I said. Suddenly both akari and jun burst into the room running full speed at me. "Shit" I yelled jumping up and dodging the stampede that was amid for me.

"What do you mean your moving back to america!" yelled jun as he grabbed my shoulder "I can-" "I thought you were done with america!" yelled akari over me "Listen-" "Seriously roka you can't be going on planes as fat as you are" said jun. I felt a vein pop in my forehead. I grabbed juns arms and flipped him over me as I sat on his back "Shut the fuck up and let me talk" I yelled down at him and up at akari. "I can't keep wrapping my boobs so for the last few weeks as far as the students know roka akagi will be in america to be with his sick grandmother, and leiko sato will be taking his place in class 3-A for the rest of the year, the staff know its still me so my diploma will be in my name but when I'm called up I'll be leiko not roka" I explained and akari had gained one of those 'Oh I get it now' face's.

I got off of juns back and helped him up only for him to try and put me in choke hold but I had punched him in the gut before he could. Smirking I walked away as jun rolled on the ground in pain. I took a seat by mitsukuni and grabbed a piece of cake. After the club meeting that tamaki deiced to hold on the last minute we left for home. Masami said that for the rest of the school year I had to stay with them to make sure that I wasn't going to do anything that could harm the baby for the time being and then after graduation we'd work something else out. Once we left the club room and got home I went upstairs and changed into some more comfortable clothes. As I came back down the stairs masami walked into the house carrying a few bags and had a couple of the maids behind her with a few bags as well. I raised an eyebrow at this _'What the heck did she buy?'_ "Roka, come here and look at what I picked up" said masami as she had spotted me at the bottom of the steps.

I followed masami to the living room which currently held mitsukuni, chika, and yorihisa as well. Masami put all of the bags on the ground and ordered the maid to do the same as well before she left. I took a seat on the couch by mitsukuni as masami grabbed a bag and sat in the arm chair. Chika looked up from his homework and yorihisa put down the news paper as they both watched masami with the same curious looks on their face's, even mitsukuni had out down his cake to see what was going to happen. Masami pulled out the dreaded yellow marshmallow dress and Mary-Jane's. I stared at the dress in horror "Please don't make me wear the marshmallow dress" I said looking at masami with pleading eyes. The dress was thrown in my face along with the shoe's "Go and try on the dress so I can make sure its the right size" said masami as she rummaged through another bag. I sighed and got up walking towards the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door behind me and started to tug on the marshmallow dress, I took the red ribbon and tied it around my neck, pulling on the socks and shoe's I looked in the mirror and frowned. "The guys uniform looks way better than this thing" I grumbled walking out of the room and back to the living room. When I walked back into the room there were clothes strung all across the floor, some where baby clothes other were maternal clothes. "I'm not trying all of that stuff on" I said standing behind the couch.

"How does the dress fit?" asked masami while standing up and brushing off her skirt "It's an ugly marshmallow dress how do you think it fits?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Masami pulled my arms away from my chaste and started pulling at the dress "It fits just fine, now come look at these" she said while pulling me around the couch. There was 5 pairs of baby clothes that either a girl or boy could wear, and then there was 10 maternal dresses and no pants "You gonna make me wear a dress the entire time aren't you?" I asked her, masami grinned and nodded "You look adorable in dresses anyway so I don't see the problem" she said. After an hour of masami showing me clothes and arguing on what we should keep and return "Okay, next time just take me with you" I said finally giving up on the clothes. A few seconds later the host club walked into the room "Roka what are you wearing?" asked hikaru "The school girls uniform which masami had picked up today" I say while standing up and stretching. "Ah roka-sempai be-careful to not hurt the baby" yelled out tamaki as he stopped me from stretching.

I gave him a weird look as well as the rest of the club "I read in a book that when a women stretches she could possibly hurt the baby" said tamaki. I pushed him away from me and backed up "Your getting pretty creepy dude, there's no need for you to read those kind of books so just stop" I say carefully to get my point across. "But I'm just looking out for my daughter" he whined causing me to sigh "Tamaki we've been over this like a hundred time's now, I'm older than you and there's no way that you could be my father" I said. "Roka you need to go change before were late" said masami while pushing me back towards the bathroom. Apparently masami had secluded me an ultrasound today and it was at an Ootori hospital so naturally kyoya knew about it. I had changed back into my clothes from earlier before we left. We are currently in the waiting room and the club deiced to tag along, luckily for me masami said that when we were getting the ultrasound done only mitsukuni could be in the room with me for the first time.

"Roka Akagi?" called out a nurse, I stood up and grabbed mitsukuni's hand "Come on" I say with a smile. We got into a room and I sat on the bed. I was told to unbutton the bottom of my pants and roll up my shirt so that she could spread the jelly on my stomach so that you could see the baby. The jelly was cold making my shiver a little and the nurse laugh. After a few minute's of looking around on the screen the lady smiled and pointed out a shape that wasn't very big but you could still see the appendage's starting to take shape. I smiled at the picture and felt something warm on my hand, I looked over and saw it was mitsukuni's, he looked down at me and smiled before turning his attention back to the screen. I looked back myself and noticed the nurse smiling at us. We were given a copy of the ultrasound to take home. We walked out of the room smiling as we made our way back to the rest of our group. Masami ran over and begged to see the picture of her first grand-baby, I smiled and handed the copy to her and watched as her face lit up. "This is going to be the cutest baby ever!" exclaimed masami.

Hikaru snickered and grabbed haruhi "We could make a much better looking kid then those two" he said to irritate tamaki. I laughed "No way hikaru, plus I bet he or she could kick your scrawny little ginger ass" I say pointing at him. "As if you could right now, I'm not scared of you" he said with a smirk. "Okay, then come stand right in front of me if your so sure of yourself" I say daring the hitachiin. Hikaru, being the idiot he is, took my dare and stood right in front of me, let's just say he walked away with a bloody nose and bruised stomach. "Can't beat you my ass" I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest and sighing. Akari walked into the waiting room and stopped as she saw us "Roka? what are you doing here?" she asked making her way over to us, I grabbed the ultrasound from masami and handed over to akari who just smiled at the picture. "What are you doing here akari?" I asked leaning forward since as long as I knew none of her friends were in the hospital. The color drained from akari's face and she jumped back "N-nothing to be concerned about roka" stuttered akari while waving her hands around. "Really? Then you won't mind me and the club hanging out with you while your here" I say stepping towards her "Right akari?"

"Well..." she trailed off as I narrowed my eyes. "What are you hiding akari" I said causing her to jump and go wide eyed, "Why do you think I'm hiding anything from you?" she asked. I crossed my arms over my chest "Because your acting weird and you never stutter unless your hiding something or lying" I say. "Hey kaoru can you help me with something real quick" said akari as she ran over to him, kaoru looked confused as he was dragged off by akari who was basically running. I stared at her figure as she rounded a corner. "Roka-sempai? is akari okay?" asked tamaki from my side "Hmm...hikaru how many times in the past 3 or so months has kaoru been away from you?" I asked glancing over at the older of the ginger twins, Hikaru scratched his head and sighed "Uh like 3 or 4 time's why?" he asked "Nothing just a little theory that I have" I say walking around the same corner and following the trail that akari left behind.

I knew that everyone else was also following me but I didn't care all that much right now. I spotted akari talking with kaoru just a few feet away, their backs where to me. I got as close as possible without being noticed to listen to their conversation. "-I don't know how much longer I can keep hiding this from jun and roka...she's gonna be showing any day now" said akari "Uhhgg I blame you" akari says pointing to kaoru as I narrowed my eyes_'What the hell are they talking about?' _"Then tell them already, although I'm a little scared to see what roka-sempai will do to us" said kaoru as he shuddered a little _'Damn right you should be scared'_ Akari sighed and started walking towards my direction with kaoru to tow. "Just keep your mouth shut for now, I'll figure something out in the mean time" she said before rounding a corner and disappearing from our view. "Hikaru" I said "Hm?" he asked "I'm going to kill kaoru, if you really like your twin I wouldn't leave his side for the next 4 hours starting...now" I said as I glared down the path they went. Hikaru instant ran towards his twin with a scared look on his face as he went. I went home that night furious and curious at the same time wanting to know what the hell they were talking about.


	36. Chapter 36

~Alive~

Roka's Pov

The next day I was stressed out and it was pretty obvious that I was. "Um Roka-sempai are you feeling okay?" asked tamaki as we (the club) hung out in the music room before classes started "No tamaki I feel good, this school from america is going to need translator's me and akari more than likely going to have to translate for them all day, and my boobs hurt" I whined pouting at the end. I heard laughing from behind me and whipped my head around to see it was akari who was now on the ground clutching her stomach. "Whats so funny akari?" I asked as I glared at her, "You! you look hilarious in that stupid dress" she exclaimed as she continued to laugh "Well its not my fault! these things are as ugly as dresses can get!" I said standing up and walking over to her. "Anyway do you know which school it is that's coming over?" I asked her "No, I know about as much as you do, beside's there's no way that our old school would even have the funds to come all the way to japan for a week" said akari as she stood up "Yeah I guess your right" I say with a smile.

The next day there was an announcement during history that said the school from america would be here and touring the building, and meeting each class during the day. I sighed trying to work on the assignment but everyone else excluding mori and mitsukuni were talking very loud and wouldn't shut up. The door to the class room opened and everyone shut up as many pairs of feet came into the room. Everyone was dead silent but I ignored the awkward silence and continued to work. Well till some random ass girl yelled my name in English and glomped my side "Roookkkkkaaaa!" she yelled half crying. I sighed "My name's not roka, its leiko" I said and glanced down at the girl. I froze once my eyes landed on her, she was tall, tan, curvy, had black hair and emerald green eyes, she was the spitting image of Emily but a little bit more developed. I looked up at the front of the class to see Richard rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the rest of the class stood behind him some of them smiling other's glaring. "That's it, I've gone insane" I said as I face planted on my desk.

I felt something poke my shoulder and looked up seeing it was Richard "Your not crazy we really are standing here" he said with a small wave. "Damn it, go back to america!" I yelled standing up and pointing at the class "I've had enough of that damn school and now you come all the way out here. You people never had the money to even afford new text books how the hell did you afford to bring the entire school to fucking japan" I yelled at them, those who didn't speak Japanese were all confused till the one's who did translated it to them. I looked down at the emily look alike and glared at her. "And you, let me the fuck go before I punch your damn face in, and you better get out of my sight in the next 10 seconds or else you'll die from trying to impersonate Emily" I said glaring down at the girl. She laughed and stood up "Impersonate? Wow have you been living under a rock or something roka? I never died, its simple really the bullet may have gone into my head but by a stroke of luck it missed my brain and I lived, I had to take therapy for like 3 years though cause I was pretty fucked up for a while there" she said with a little laugh at the end.

Suddenly akari ran into the room panting "Damn...I was too slow" she said while catching her breath. "Akari explanation now" I demanded glaring her down "Okay, well back in america when I had been pulled off to the side by my friends I saw emily in the crowed, she spotted me and ran over asking where you were. We saw you punch the vice karate captain in the nose, emily wanted to talk to you but I said no since she'd just been released from he recovery center. Basically to make a long story short I paid for their tickets so that emily could come here during the school year with the rest of the school" said akari. I sighed sitting back down, and suddenly it hit me emily. is. here. not. dead. but. alive. "Holy shit your alive" I yelled jumping up and almost tackling her into a hug as I started to cry, emily just laughed and hugged me back "Wow never thought I'd see the day when you'd cry" said emily "Shut the fuck up" I yelled at her now pouting which caused her to punch me in the shoulder.

The entire class was giving us some weird looks but not my old class from america they (most of them) were all smiling if not then they all had a frown on their face's. The teacher coughed and caught my attention, I laughed a little and stood up "Yes?" I asked already not liking what I was going to hear "Miss Sato, please take your seat so that we can continue with class" he said, I nodded and jumped back into my seat. Emily stayed with me all day, I had given her a tour of campus during lunch. Once it came time for club I lead emily towards the club room. "So this is the host club that you've heard about as we walked through the halls today" I said while pushing the doors open. "Roka-sempai who's that?" asked tamaki catching everyone else's attention as they looked my way. "Who's asking?" asked emily with a slight glare "Relax, these are my friends, surprisingly enough" I said looking away from emily's smirk "Oh so you were able to make more friends than just me now where you ro~ka" cooed emily. "Hey I could've had a bunch of friends! I just didn't want to be friends with a bunch of people its too much drama" I said pointing at her "And beside's that you and me never really needed anyone else than each other right?" I asked looking at her with a smirk on my face "Right"

"Hey roka I got a question" said emily as we walked over to the couches "Hm?" I asked looking at her "Why is there a chick in a host club meant to entertain girls?" asked emily causing all of the guys to freeze. I snickered remembering the reason that haruhi's stuck in here, "I broke a tea set and was forced to join" she said "Wait your a girl? I was talking about blondie over there" said emily as she smirked and pointed to tamaki. I burst out laughing and fell to the ground the twins doing the same as me. Tamaki went on a rant about what emily had said "-and just who are you to call me a girl! and how do you know roka-sempai!" yelled tamaki as he finished off his rant. "Why don't you know?" asked emily as she took a seat on the couch crossing her legs as she went. I got over my laughing and took a seat beside her, emily wrapped her arm around my neck "I'm her lover" she said seductively which cause me to fall onto the floor laughing once more "No wait that's wrong...was it cousin...no was it mother...she's older than me so no...was it sister? no...oh yeah it was her friend, emily" she said while standing up. Each time she'd say something I just started to laugh harder till she got to the end "Damn it, you made me cry" I said while standing up and wiping away my tears from laughing so much.

Tamaki had deiced to cancel club for the day so that him and the rest of the club could learn more about me in my child hood years from emily. Me and emily laughed and talked about everything from when we had first met till when we were 15, It was fun and I had a really good time. Once I had got home with mitsukuni that night I was tired, masami had caught my arm as soon as we came into the house "Come on roka, you've got to try on some clothes" she said while pushing me into the bathroom with like 5 maternal dresses. After trying each one on I came out wearing a plain blue dress that tied up in the back, had short sleeve's, and a collar, I liked this one the best. I found masami in the living room watching TV. "I like this one the best" I said catching her attention, masami looked back at me and nodded in agreement. After eating dinner that night I had gone straight to bed to tired to do anything else than sleep after an emotional day.


	37. Chapter 37

~Ouran Fair Part 1~

Roka's Pov

The next day when I had walked into class I saw that emily was sitting in my seat talking with some of the other girls in class. I shrugged and walked over to her "Hey emily whats up?" I asked as I sat my bag down by my desk. "Oh nothing much, these girls were just asking if we were staying for ouran's fair" she said with a smile "Fair?" I asked confused "Your new so you don't know yet, every year the school hosts a fair so that we can show the adults how we take care of situations and how the clubs run, most of the club's are meeting up outside to get things arranged and ready" said one of the girls_'Now that I think about it I know like nobody in here expect for mitsukuni, mori and nekozawa...oh well its not like they know that I was actually here the entire year and not just the last 3 weeks' _

I picked up my bag and dragged emily along with me to the club room, which so happened to be empty, I smirked and went back into the changing room where there was still an extra boys uniform and some wraps. I had emily help me wrap my boobs so that I look like a guy once more, I took my wig from my bag and threw it on before looking in the mirror and nodding in satisfaction. After throwing down our stuff we headed out to the square where all the clubs like to meet. On the way there I was bombarded with questions as to why I was 'back home'. As I reached the guys hikaru, who was driving a horse drawn carriage, tamaki, mori and mitsukuni all pulled up right beside us.

We all got on in the wagon carriage looking thing. Apparently kyoya was going to ask me if 'roka' could come back just for the fair and then 'leiko' wouldn't have to host as a female hostess. I agreed since it was only like 2 days and today was just set up or something like that. As we drove past the girls they all looked about ready to faint and some started yelling that I came back for the fair which made emily snicker. "For the parade tomorrow we'll all be 18th century costume's, your outfits will be especially opulent haruhi, roka-sempai" said tamaki."Wait what?" I asked "Tamaki had ordered dresses for you and haruhi roka-sempai, is there a problem with that?" asked kyoya causing me to sigh "I guess not". As the tower bell rang 12 o'clock we all retreated to the club room to change into suits that had been pre-ordered for us. I tugged on the collar of my shirt as I sat at a table with emily. "So you hosted girls for like the entire school year?" she asked for like the 30th time today "Yes, now stop asking that" I said as I rolled my eyes. Everyone was doing there own thing and at the same time trying and succeeding to win over the parents.

I myself was entertaining some of my old clients and their parents. It was about halfway through our first session when the chairman arrived and asked to see haruhi, as haruhi and the chairman talked I noticed kyoya's father come in not looking all that happy as he walked up to his son. I excused myself from the group I was hosting and made my way towards kyoya. Just as his father went to slap kyoya in the face I grabbed his wrist causing the room to go silent. "Its non of my business how you raise and or discipline your children Mr. Ootori, but this is a place of business believe it or not so please refrain from slapping my friend here" I said smiling at the end. Mr. Ootori pulled his hand back from mine and scowled "You should learn your place commoner" he said before walking away. I laughed "Learn my place? There is no such things as place's Ootori, honestly you think that money is really all that important? money is worthless in the eyes of those who see what it does to the rich, how the rich just waste it not half the time not thinking of those poor hobo's who live in cardboard box's on the side of the street begging for penny's just to eat. The way I see it is that you've had power for so long that its corrupted you and turned you into something that you didn't use to be, business's are one thing but family is another they are meant to be kept separate not together" I said.

"Money is how you survive" said Mr. Ootori "No, food and air is how you survive money was just made by man, people use to just trade necessities but now its all done with money, dollars and coin's that's all people like you care for. Now shut your mouth Ootori" I said walking past him and going back to my table where emily looked like she was about to die in laughter. As I got back to the table people started to talk once more and emily ended up rolling on the floor in laughter "That *laugh* was *laugh* hilarious!" she tried to say between her laughter fits. I heard a door open and made my way to the others to see what was going on. "I hate that woman" said mitsukuni as I had finally gotten into hearing range. "Come in and take a seat" said tamaki to the older women "Who's that?" I whispered to haruhi "Sempai's grandmother" she whispered back. "Don't patronize me, filthy child" she spat. I was already to go off on this women seeing some of katsumi in her already but the twins covered my mouth "That's not a good idea roka-sempai, your probably already in enough trouble with kyoya-sempai's dad" said hikaru "Yeah, adding on the bosses grandma wouldn't be a very good idea" said kaoru. "Lady Eclair would you come here for a moment?" asked grandma suoh. Well what ended up happening was that tamaki was now eclairs for the rest of the fair.

Tamaki's grandmother passed him by to go and talk to the chairman when she stopped by me. By this time I had already preyed off the twins hands leaving me to say whatever I wanted. She glanced up in my direction and sneered "Another filthy child" she said before walking away. I glared down at the women as basically all of the member's held me back from slapping the women "Your no better than the dead bastard katsumi" I said but of course only the club heard me "No she's worse than him, the bitch needs to hurry up and die already" I cursed but yet again only the club heard me. Most of the guys just sweat dropped at my cursing as haruhi tried to get me to clam down. We had to go back to the music room and change into white tux's for the second part of the salon party that we held today. I had stayed back and waited for haruhi to get changed, as we walked out of the dressing room tamaki was sitting at the piano as eclair sat at the couch. "You pissed the guys off tamaki" I said as we came out of the room. "Haruhi, roka-sempai what are you doing here?" asked tamaki "You were the one who wanted us to change costume like 3 times" said haruhi "You should be with your club" she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice making me smirk. Eclair asked if she heard some jealousy causing tamaki to go all weird again like he normally does when something haruhi related come's up.

I noticed eclair look back at tamaki and how he was acting, you could see it in her eyes _'Damn it tamaki, you've now given haruhi away'_ I sighed and left the room with haruhi close behind me "Sorry but no, unlike you some of us have work to do" she said while closing the door behind her. Me and haruhi walked back to the salon in silence I knew that she was thinking about what had just happened and left it her alone letting her cool down before talking. As we came back into the salon girls and women alike were blushing and the guys said that we looked good. "So where's the boss? he was looking forward to this part the most" said kaoru "Our king is lounging around in music room 3 to entertain lady eclair" said haruhi "Well, well, well" said hikaru "Sounds like someone's a little jealous to me" said kaoru as mori and mitsukuni were in the back nodding. "She is" I whispered to them and then feeling haruhi's glare on my back.

Haruhi asked about tamaki's grandmother which led to the story of how tamaki is illegitimate. "Then why did she regard roka-sempai so coldly?" asked haruhi "If I'm right the last suoh family patriarch was assassinated correct?" asked kyoya "If he was then it was the Ito's, my grandparents cut off assignations...she must have recognized my eye color, for some reason pink eyes and or hair is a common trait within the family" I explained helping connect the dots. We had closed down and were all just sitting around talking as we wanted. The doors suddenly opened and tamaki and eclair stood in the door way. "I have an important announcement, as of today lady eclair and I are engaged, further more the host club will be officially dissolved after the fair is over that is all" said tamaki surprising us all.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up from my seat "Do I detect a bit of anger?" asked eclair "No shit, I didn't jump out of my god damn seat for the last piece of cake, Of course I'm fucking pissed off, you can't just take tamaki away and dissolve this club!" I yelled at her "Roka-sempai watch your mouth when speaking to my fiancee please" said tamaki all serious "I'll say whatever I damn well please tamaki and you know it, it doesn't matter who she is or how much money her family has she's human like the rest of us and at the end of the day were all the same so I can say what I want and as an american citizen I do have the freedom of speech and will use that freedom to its full extent inside or outside of america" I said. I looked towards eclair "Disgusting, are you that threatened by haruhi? I know that you know about her, I saw it in your eyes back in the music room, how about you go back to France and marry some pure blood french guy instead of this dumb ass" I said pointing back at tamaki. I walked up the stairs towards the door and stopped by eclair "Don't worry I can't get into hotel rooms at all with guns and knives" I whispered sarcastically to her. Eclairs eyes went wide with fear as I laughed and left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

~Ouran Fair Part 2~

Roka's Pov

The next day was the last day of the fair. We had rented out the salon again and were in the same white tux's as yesterday. We were all standing around in a group except for tamaki who's not here, haruhi who eclair had requested and is talking to right now, and kyoya who was off doing something else. I tugged at the collar of my shirt "Man am I happy to have to not wear anymore tux's after today" I said with a small smile. "I wonder what happened to tama-chan" said mitsukuni "He's with eclair obviously" I said while rolling my eyes. "I'm getting worried somethings wrong with him especially after what he said yesterday" said hikaru as he looked away. I thought back to what he said about the club being dissolved. Everyone started to look down obviously depressed. "Alright gentle men and roka, there is no time for ideal chatter there are customer's waiting for us" said kyoya causing me to sigh "He's right, our job right now is to make sure that everyone here is happy before if we ourselves are happy. Its like my old choir teacher would say 'Singer's can not only sing but act as well' in this case we don't only host but we act as well, now get a move on" I ordered pointing to the people all around us.

We closed the salon earlier today so that we could all get into our costume's. Me and haruhi had on matching dresses only her's was pink as mine was purple. I had on a long black haired wig so that people would still id me as roka and not leiko, and haruhi had a long brown wig on as well. We all stood around as kyoya tried to get a hold of tamaki, well me and haruhi were sitting but everyone else was standing. "I take it back I might like the tux'x better than this thing" I said pulling at the top "I think you look cute ro-chan~" said mitsukuni making me smile "Thanks". "Any luck?" asked kaoru "No" said kyoya. I pulled out my phone and sent a very long colorful text to tamaki. Kyoya pulled his phone back out and dialed some number asking where tamaki was. "Evidently tamaki is planning on returning to France" said kyoya "What?" I asked with wide eyes. "Tama-chan is going to leave us!" exclaimed mitsukuni "Your kidding me! I just let it end so suddenly" yelled hikaru "Hikaru..." mumbled kaoru. I looked over to haruhi to see her surprised/frozen face.

I stood up from my chair and ran from the room, I ran down the hall loosing the wig in the process but I could care less right now. I ran out the front door just as tamaki drove past me "TAMAKI!" I yelled causing him to look back with a sullen face. I saw a motor cycle by the side walk and ran over to it. I took off down the road chasing the idiot and eclair's car. I had lost them a little in the traffic in town but caught up by the time they were crossing a bridge, I speed up going about 100 mph. Once I was next to the car I leaped from the bike letting it crash into the railing. I landed in the car's passenger seat and pulled my gun from the top of my dress and pointed it to the driver. "I won't make you stop but you better slow the fuck down right now" I threatened "Roka-semapi-" "Shut it suoh" I hissed at him. I was able to buy the other's time to get here which ended up being only haruhi who had lost her dress and only had the under-dress on.

Haruhi started yelling at tamaki, tamaki was going to go to her but eclair got in the way. Suddenly the horse's ran up against the rail causing haruhi to fly off of the bridge. **"HARUHI!"** I yelled about ready to jump out of this car to go and save her. Tamaki beat me to it through it was probably for the best. "Stop the car now!" I yelled at the driver who slammed his foot on the breaks causing the car to screech to a stop. I jumped out and ran to the side of the bridge looking for them to resurface. I ran down to the water's bank as fast as I could getting there at the same time as the other guys. I ran up to tamaki and slapped him in the face as hard and I could before pulling him into a hug.**"YOU IDIOT, DON'T PULL ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND" **I yelled letting him go and pulling on his ear. "Yes, yes I understand" he cried out bending down to try and lessen the pain. I let go of his ear and walked back to mitsukuni.

"Ro-chan how did you get here?" asked mitsukuni which caught everyone else's attention "I stole a motorcycle from the school and then crashed it into the bridge as I jumped into the moving car, pulled my gun out on the driver to force him to slow down giving haruhi time to get her slow ass here" I said with a smirk. We all got back in the car and I was yelled at for being reckless once more. When we got back to the school the final dance had started. Somehow jun got here and as soon as I got out of the car he grabbed my hand and started to spin me into a dance. I smiled and laughed as he spun me across the dance floor, mitsukuni caught me with a sly smile on his face. "Having fun?" I asked "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back I shrugged smiling as we danced along to the music. I pulled him close and laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. "Roka" said mitsukuni catching my attention "Hm?" I asked pulling back "Come with me real quick" he said pulling me towards a stage that had a microphone on top of it. "Mitsukuni, whats going on?" I asked as we walked up the steps "You'll see" he said with a smile. From the corner of my eye I could see the club all smiling really big especially mori, and there was also akari who I haven't seen till now and jun. Akari looked like she was about ready to burst into tears and jun was acting grumpy but his eyes shown happiness. I was pretty confused to what was going on and I'm sure that they could tell it too.

Mitsukuni tapped on the microphone catching everyone's attention even the musician's who had stopped playing to see what was going on. "Before we get to what was going to happen, the host club has an announcement to make to the school" said mitsukuni as the rest of the club came onto the stage. Tamaki took the mic and smile "As you all know roka akagi was a member of the host club, well there's something that none of you know" said tamaki "Roka came to the school wearing the boy's uniform since she didn't like the girls uniform" said kyoya as he took the mic from tamaki "Roka akagi is not a boy but in fact he is a she" said the twins with a smirk as I sighed. There was an uproar in the crowed of heart broken girls and stunned guys. I laughed a little and rubbed the back of my head "If anything I blame akari, she's the one to force me into the host club and for the record they didn't know I was a girl till the middle of the year except for a select few member's who I had told" I said calming down some of the up roar.

Mori nudged mitsukuni's shoulder and nodded towards me. Mitsukuni too in a deep breath before grabbing something in his pocket. He got down on one knee, the crowed went wild and my hands flew to my mouth as my eye's started to water already. "Roka, we've gone through a lot together from katsumi to america, and after thinking it over for a while I've deiced that I would be lost without you and that I don't want to loose you, so Roka Akagi will you marry me?" proposed mitsukuni. I had tears streaming down my face and I couldn't properly form words so I just nodded and smiled huge. It was pretty obvious that I had said yes. The ring was slipped onto my finger as mitsukuni stood up. I pulled him into a kiss hearing some wolf whistle's in the crowed as everybody clapped. As we left the stage I could feel some glare's my way no doubt it was his clients from the club, and then mitsukuni was getting glares from like half of the male population at the school. I looked down at the ring that rested on the ring finger of my left hand, it looked to be a vintage rose colored ring with one big diamond and smaller ones on the top and bottom of it, then to the side's making sort of a circle that had two line out of them were also smaller diamonds all clear as well. It was an absolutely beautiful ring and looked really expensive but knowing how mitsukuni was I didn't even bother to ask how much it cost him cause I'd probably have a heart attack.

Akari ran up to me begging to see the ring to which I just rolled my eye's and stuck out my hand causing her to squeal at the sight of it "Its so pretty!" I rubbed my ear pretending to be def in it as she talked about how lucky I was. I just smiled, jun wrapped his arm around my shoulder "Now just so you know I've already had a talk with him about this whole marriage thing and he was hell bent on it so I gave my blessing" said jun with a smirk on his face. I pulled my hand back from akari who pouted and hugged jun "Thank you" I said. I pulled back grinning "You know oddly enough you've been more of a father like figure to me in the past 5 of so months than katsumi ever was in 17 years" I said causing jun to smile, not a smirk but to have a soft smile on his face. I pushed jun towards akari and smiled "Go dance and have fun, gods knows when jun will get another girl to dance with him willingly" I said "Hey!" yelled jun as I walked away with a laugh. I met back up with the guys where the twins instantly grabbed my hand and were looking at the ring. "Wow honey-sempai where did you find this?" asked kaoru "Ro-chan's mom gave it to me saying it was her grandma's, I had kept forgetting to give it to her and got the idea that it'd be a good engagement ring since I know that she really loved her grandma" he said making my eye's water.

I danced with mitsukuni for the rest of the night till we had to leave to go home. When I walked into the door masami was patiently waiting till I got into the house before she ran over and looked at the ring with a wide smile. "I have so many Idea's already" cheered masami with a smile. I laughed a little and pulled my hand back. The next day at school everyone was talking about last night especially in my class . There's only 2 weeks of school left which is all dedicated to studying for our finals and for any performance's that the chairman might ask people to give. As the teacher came into class he carried a list with him no doubt it was of who was giving what speech and doing what performance. Name's were listed off as to what each person was doing, mitsukuni and mori were going to fight each other to show off their families martial arts skills and they were going to have chika rep for them since he is currently the karate club president, nekozawa was going to demonstrate some black magic since magic is what his family is accustomed to, and I..."Roka, the chairman would like you to play the piano and then sing a song since you came in on a music scholarship" said the teacher causing me to sigh.

Once school was over for the day I made my way to the club room to use the piano in there so that I can practice a melody that I had in mind. I opened the door to the club room to see that it was full of girls and everyone was hosting already. "Roka-sempai what can I do for you today?" asked kyoya as he came up beside me "I was just going to use the piano in the back room, chairman wants me to play a song and then sing" I said while walking towards the back room. I opened it up seeing the white grand piano in the middle of the room, smiling I walked over to it and pulled off its cover. I sat down on the bench and played a few warm-ups before I got started with the song. My favorite movie series was the Pirates of the Caribbean and I had found a melody of it online and deiced to use this for my piano song but I did need practice at it since I was missing notes left and right. By the end of club I had at least 1/3 of the song down but the opening was easy its the middle part that's hard.

I had spent the rest of that week and the next studying for my classes and getting that song down plus trying to pick out a song to sing but I wasn't having any luck in that area. The morning of the exam I had received a package from the chairman of what song I was going to sing. The song was called _Aura Lee _I had thumbed through it before we started the tests and it looked like a pretty basic song only there was a male part in the song that'd I'd have to ask about. First was my history exam, it was pretty easy and only took me 40 of the 60 minutes to finish. Next I had to take my Biology exam which again was a piece of cake. Then it was Trigonometry which I had to use the entire hour for that plus fill in like 5 random answer's at the end. My English exam took like 20 minutes to finish, it was all over sentence structure and word translations. And since I had to switch out of gym after the first half I didn't have another exam but the chairman did send me a note saying to go to the choir room and rehearse the music with them. _'I guess I was to sing with the choir' _

As I walked into the class room the teacher instantly pointed to the stage signalling that I needed to stand up there. Sighing I made my way up to the stage "Sing the first solo" he ordered as he started to play the piano, I followed along in the music and sang when my part came up and stopped right before the guys part started. I looked away from the music and to the director who nodded in satisfaction and said that I had to comeback tomorrow and so that I could rehearse with the group. I left the room and headed towards the club room like usual. I ran through my song on the piano smiling as I struck the last chord and didn't miss a beat.


	39. Chapter 39

~An early gift~

Roka's Pov

We got our exam score's back within the next day or so. I can proudly say that I aced them all, well not trig I got a B on that but that's not the point, I could finally get away from the hell hole that is school. None of the 3rd years would have class for the rest of the week since graduation was on Friday. I had been rehearsing with the schools 3rd year choir during classes and after school I'd work on my piano song. None of the girls really seemed to like that I took the only solo from their entire performance and that I wasn't ever in there class. I held the last note of my part till the conductor let me stop for a quick breath before I started singing with the rest of the female portion of the choir for the rest of the song. I was placed in the alto section since I didn't like higher notes in music and I sounded pretty good with the low stuff. After the class was released from practice that day I went straight to the club room. I went to the back room like usual and played a few warm-ups before starting up the song.

It was only half way through club when I left the back room and went into the club room instead bored of playing the piano. I walked over to a vacant couch and laid down folding my hands behind my head as I closed my eyes. "Uh roka-sempai what are you doing?" asked haruhi "Trying to take a nap" I said without opening my eyes. "RRRRRRRRRRoooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled akari as she ran into the room receiving some glare's as she went for being so loud. I groaned and sat up "What?" I asked "First thing, do what I say and don't ask questions, alright?" asked akari. I raised an eyebrow "Okayyyy" I said unsure if I've made the right decision or not. Akari smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me up and off of the couch. She dragged me over to mitsukuni "Your coming to" she said grabbing his wrist and pulling the two of us from the room as she went. "Ro-chan?" asked mitsukuni "I don't know either" I said with a sigh. As we exited the school I could see jun waiting in his car hitting his hands on the steering wheel along to the beat of song that was playing.

We climbed into the back of the car as akari took the front seat. "So where-" I was cut off by akari "No! I said no questions" akari said over me causing me to sigh and nod. Jun drove back to the house confusing me a little but oh well I'll just have to wait and see what this is all about. As we walked into the house I didn't recognize anything that I saw, the outside looked the same from the front but the inside of the house. "How do you like it roka?" asked aki from behind me as her and kou came into the house. "Its amazing! how long did this take you?" I asked looking all around me. The walls had been painted a light cream color to go along with the white trim along the walls, there were picture's hung up on the walls here and there, most where of me and akari but there was a few of jun in there. There was a huge ass chandelier hanging in place of the old broken and worn out one from before, the floor had been re-tiled and the stairs got new railing's and new wood so there was no more carpet there. Aki led me towards the living room next. The living room was almost the same, the carpet was still there and had just been cleaned, there was a new couch that curves and could easily fit about 5 people on there, there were matching arm chairs as well, in place of the old TV was now a flat screen that hung on the wall, in the corner of the room was some speaker's, the window's had some new curtains that were black and the room was painted a dark red . "I love it, what else have you done" I said looking back to aki.

Aki smiled and led the way to the kitchen "We've replaced almost everything in there with new appliance's and added a dishwasher to where an unused cabinet was at by the sink" said aki as she pushed open the door to the kitchen, I looked around and smiled. It was just as she had said new appliance's and there was also new counter's and an island off to the side as well, next we went to the dinning room which had stayed to same except there was a new table and chair's in place of the old one's. "The wood had started to rot and we couldn't save it so we had a replica made out of the same kind of wood which we could only find here a few miles into the forest" said kou. I nodded and was next led upstairs. The hall had been repainted the same color as the entrance, there was more picture in this hallway, there was some of my mother and some of my grandparents. We went inside of akari's room first which looked the same "I liked my room as it was" she said as we walked back in the hall. We came up to my room but aki stopped me before I could go in "We've actually moved your room to the main building" said aki with a smile I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. As we passed the bathrooms kou mentioned that they didn't change those since they had already fit in with the house's design.

As we came into the main house I was stunned, the hallway walls were the same cream color and had been tiled as well, every now and then there were chandelier's hanging from the ceiling, there was some old looking picture's on the walls with captions below saying their name's, they all either had white hair or blue eye's _'Common trait?' _"We found the picture's in some of the rooms and assumed that they were old family member's that had passes away" said aki "They probably are but I couldn't tell you" I said while continuing to walk down the hall as I looked all around me. "There's 2 rooms we want to show you before the dojo, the rest of them you can search on your own time" said aki while pulling me down the hall to the left as we came up to the fork that I was in the hall. About halfway down that hall aki opened a door to the left "This is the master bed room and your new room" she said. The master bed room was huge! there was a big ass bed to the right, a large window with a little porch attached at the back of the room, a walk in closet and a master bathroom to the left beside the closet. The walls were a deep red color and the floor was a darker shade of wood. "Wow...this is amazing" I said smiling "Then your really gonna like the next room" said kou while leading the way out of the room.

We went down the hall 2 rooms before entering yet another room, the walls were a pale blue and there was picture's of nursery songs and small animals. There was a crib off to the side made of white plastic so that it can lock in place, there was a white changing table and dresser that sat by each other a few feet away from the crib, there was a small closet to my right next to the door. A rocking chair sat in the corner of the room beside a box of baby toys and a jumper "Call this room your baby shower gift and redecorating the house a wedding present" said kou as he wrapped an arm around aki's shoulder's. My eyes widened "Th-this is too much, at least let me pay you a little for all of the stuff" I said waving my hands around "Non-sense roka, this cheap for us it won't cost too much money" said aki with a soft smile. "Now come on we've got one more room to see" she said while leading the way out of the room. I followed close behind as aki and kou led the way to the dojo.

The dojo got totally tricked out, there was new training post's and equipment like wooden swords, kunai, shuriken, and monkey bar type thing hanging down from the ceiling that was all around the room. "Man I wish I could try this room out" I mumbled picking up a sword and giving it a few swings before setting it back down on its own rack. "I can't thank you enough for this aki, kou" I said while turning back to them "No need, just invite us to the wedding kay?" she said with a smirk "No problem" I say back with a smile. Aki and kou left just as akari dragged me and mitsukuni back out of the house and into juns car once more. We went to the hospital this time and before we got out of the car akari tied a blind fold on my face. "Why?" I asked "No questions remember" said akari as I could just imagine her with a cheeky smile on her face. I huffed and pouted "Common ro-chan" said mitsukuni as he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the hospital...I'm assuming. I think that we walked for like 5 minutes before coming into a room. I knew that we were in someone's hospital room when I heard the constant beeping of the heart monitor. "Okay you can take off the blind fold now" said jun, I grabbed my blind fold with my free hand and pulled it off only to see a sight to make me cry instantly..."Your awake"


	40. Chapter 40

~She's awake~

Roka's Pov

Mother smile in my direction "Its nice to see you too roka" she said in a soft voice. I ran over to her side and pulled her into a hug "I was so scared that you'd never wake up again" I said as I buried my head in her hair. I think that we stayed there for hours talking to her, mother was thrilled to hear about the engagement and lectured me on pregnancy but all in all we had a really good time. I ended up staying back at my house since jun said that he'd drive me, akari, and mitsukuni to school in the morning before he left for work. Me and mitsukuni stayed in the newly designed master bedroom. I had finished looking around the house once we had got home, there are some armories and weapon storage rooms as well as a few office's, library's filled with old books and another living room. I can also happily say that the old 'play' room had been changed into a supplies storage for cleaning and bathroom necessities.

After taking a shower I walked out of the bathroom in some Pj's. I threw the dirty clothes and wet towel in the hamper before tying my hair up into a small ponytail with the hair tie that I had on my wrist. I walked past a mirror glancing at it to see my slightly swollen stomach. I stopped and walked back to the mirror while putting my hands on my stomach and rubbing it ever so softly. "You know uncle jun about killed me and your dad when he found out about you" I said looking down at my stomach "Although uncle chika wasn't any better, but your grandparent's and aunt akari are really happy along with me and your dad". I saw arms wrap around my waist and pull me back a little. I glanced up to see it was only mitsukuni who had also sat his head on my shoulder. I was pulled over to the bed and laid down, mitsukuni laid beside me and had his head down towards my stomach. He placed his hand on top of the small bump and started to talk to the baby saying things like what kind of cake was good and who his or her's uncle's and aunt is from the club and some of his family. I laughed as he went from the topic of mori being his/her's first cousin to cake again.

Mitsukuni looked up at me and smiled before moving back up towards me. He pulled me into a long kiss "I love you" "I love you too" I said as we momentarily broke apart for air. Sleep came easily for me that night and in the morning I didn't want to wake up. But when you live with both jun and akari sleeping in doesn't exist. Akari was the one to drag me up in the morning and jun was the one to both shove food in my face and drive me to school along with akari and mitsukuni. I again practiced with the choir for the last time this week, graduation was tomorrow so and it would take up the entire school day with as much as what Ouran plans on doing. I met up with the guys for lunch getting the occasional glare's from the girls and stare's from the guy's. After lunch was over I hung out in the club room and took a nap...that was till the sound of screaming girls woke me up, and lets just say that I wasn't too happy to be woken up at that moment. I looked over to see that everyone in the room had frozen at the deadly aura I was giving off. "If you insist on being this loud I won't make any promise's that most of you won't leave here unscathed" I threatened as I glared everyone in the room down before laying back down to sleep again.

I got woke up once more when club was over, this time I was less grumpy since I had found that it was mother who had woke me up. "Mother, aren't you suppose to be in the hospital still?" I asked concerned since she just got out of her comma. Mother waved it off and smiled "Nothing I can't handle, but I did want to talk with you some more I feel like our time yesterday was cut short" she said while sitting down next to me on the couch that I had been sleeping on. "Okay, well what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting up and turning towards her. "I was going to say to leave the business with the Ito's to me and jun for the time being, once the baby is born your not going to have time to go to collage and run a business" she said "But I do think that you should at least take online classes so that you can still get a degree, and if you need it both me and akari will be at home to help take care of the baby as you try and sleep or get some school work done" said mother as a soft smile played on her lips. I nodded and smiled "That sounds like a good idea to me" I mumbled in thought. We moved onto lighter subjects such as what we think the baby will look like and what gender its going to be "I want a cute little granddaughter with your hair and mitsukuni's eyes" said mother as she crossed her arms over her chest, I laughed "Well we still have to wait another 2 months to know the gender...Oh My Gosh I just remembered that mitsukuni's birthday is coming up soon! I need to get him a present and arrange a party" I said.

I looked over to where tamaki was hosting the club meeting with the guys and haruhi "Maybe tamaki can help me with this" I said softly. "I forget who's who can you point them out to me again?" asked mother softly, I nodded "Tamaki is the tall blonde, Kyoya's the one with the glasses, mori is the really tall guy, you know mitsukuni, and the twins are hikaru and kaoru, then haruhi is the girl" I said while pointing out each one "When do you plan on getting your wedding dress or to start looking for one?" asked mother with excitement in her eye's "Well I was going to ask the twins mom to design my dress since she's a fashion designer and one of the best" I said. After club was over mother wanted me to show her around the house since akari had mentioned to her that it was now fixed. I called jun and he said that he'd drive me to school tomorrow as well. After tell the guys that I'd see them tomorrow at graduation I left for the night. I showed mother around the house and she picked out a room since she didn't like her old one all that much. I was going through my closet looking for a dress for tomorrow since we didn't have to wear the school uniform. There was a knock on my door that had caught my attention, I called out for whoever it was to come in. Mother and akari walked in both holding up a dress each.

One was the dress that akari had me wear back at the party the club hosted in the beginning of the year and the other was the red dress from mine and mitsukuni's date a while back I sighed knowing that they were fighting over which dress I should wear. "I don't care which dress I wear, you two settle it cause I'm going to bed for the night" I said I took both dresses from them before I kicked the two of them out of my room for the night. I had a hard time falling asleep in such a big bed by myself but around midnight I had finally drifted asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

~Graduation~

Roka's Pov

In the morning mother and akari were still arguing about which dress to force me into, sighing I ripped the purple dress from akari's hands "I like purple better" I said as I walked out of the dinning room and back up and into my room to get ready for the extremely long day that I was going to have. After slipping on the dress I fixed my mid back white hair into a braid leaving out my bangs _'The twins are probably going to want to do something else to my hair knowing them' _I put on some light makeup since I know for a fact that mother was going to be taking picture's like all day. I threw on some jewelry which consisted of a silver bracelet, earrings, and a necklace to finish it off. I looked myself over once in the mirror before nodding and walking out of my room, well tried to at least. As soon as I had opened the door akari shoved a pair of silver heels in my face signalling that I had to put those on. I quickly strapped on the heels and left my room. Jun had taken the day off from work so that he could stay and watch.

Before going into the school mother made me take a picture by the gate's. I went up to the club room to see what the guys were doing as the rest of my family went to get some seats. When I opened the door I found that tamaki was the only person in the room. "Hey tamaki" I said as I walked into the room. "Roka-sempai shouldn't you be getting in line for the ceremony?" he asked while standing up from his spot on the couch "Probably but I wanted to ask you something" I said as I stood in front of him "Sure what is it?" he asked back smiling like a moron. "Well mitsukuni's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to ask the club if they'd help me throw a surprise party for him, that and I can only bake so many cakes at once while keeping him distracted" I asked while rubbing the back of my head with a sheepish smile "That's a great idea! As president of the host club I vow to help you on your mission to throw honey-sempai a surprise party!" exclaimed tamaki. I smiled "Great! I was going to start the planning tomorrow since there's only a few days before his birthday" I said while walking towards the door "Were all going to be meeting up at my house to assign jobs and were going to have the party there as well" I said as I left the room. I grabbed my phone and sent texts to all of the member's, excluding mitsukuni, about the party and to be at my place tomorrow at noon since mitsukuni's normally training during that time of day.

I took my spot in line after grabbing a robe and cap, I was like the second person in line because of my last name, and waited for the orchestra to start playing the music. Once the sound of violins, cello's, and wood winds all alike hit my ears the line began to move. The crowd of parent's, siblings, grandparent's, and students all cheered alike for who they were here for. I could clearly hear my name being yelled out, I looked towards the sound and found that akari had snuck in a blow horn and was using it so that I would spot them. A sweat drop formed on the back of my head as I watched jun take that horn away from akari _'My family' _I thought as I shook my head with a small smile. I came up to my seat and waited till the chairman said that we could sit. The ceremony started off with a speech by the chairman, then our valedictorian who was Nekozawa surprisingly he had beat mine score by 1 point as I had beat both mitsukuni and mori by 2 points on our final grades of the year. After 10 minutes of a speech that practically no one could understand the choir was called up for their senior performance. I got out of my chair and followed the member's of the choir up. After we all got into our spot the pianist started the song, I waited for my que from the director before I started the song, after my solo part was done the rest of the female section of the choir joined me. We went back to our seats once the song was done. A few more speeches later and mitsukuni and mori were called up for the spare, mitsukuni of course won, after the spar I had to play my song on the piano.

I walked up to the large white grand piano that was on the stage. I took my seat and started the song, the song is about 15 minutes long, and if the room was quiet before well then everyone in the room might as well have disappeared for all that I know for no one moved or made a sound of any sort. For the first half of the song my eyes followed my hands as I played each note, as I came up to the last half I closed my eyes and let each note follow from my finger tips and into the air. 13 minutes into the song, I start to remember everything that happened this year, from meeting the club to America, from the lobelia girls to the many sleepover's that happened at my house, and from the mino's to mother waking up from her comma. As the last note rung in the air there was a loud explosion of clapping that could be heard a mile away. I stood up and bowed before making my way back to my seat. Another speech later and we had finally made it to the moment that everyone had been waiting for getting the diploma. As my name was called I went back up to the stage for the 3rd time today and got my diploma from Mr. Suoh as well as a picture taken since I was the scholarship student for the music program this year. Once everyone had received their diploma the bells rung and we all threw our hats up in the air signalling that we were officially graduated from high school.

I was one of the first people out of the building so that I could beat the traffic out. I climbed up a tree taking a seat in a nice thick branch so that I could spot my family once they'd come out. Mother was the first one out, she scanned the area and spotted me up in the tree, she took a seat to my right, next was akari who took the spot to my left, and last was jun who took the spot on akari's left. "So what now?" asked akari "What do you mine?" I asked looking over to her "Well what to do right now! We've got the whole day left and nothing else to do" she said jumping down from her spot up in the tree. "I know! how about we throw a party back at the house and all of your friends and their family's can come over" said jun as he jumped from the tree. "That sounds like fun doesn't it roka?" asked mother with a smile on her face "Yeah it does" I say jumping from the tree, I grabbed juns shoulder's and flipped over him to make an easier land. Jun helped mother down from the tree as I sent a text that there was going to be a party at my place in 2 hours if they wanted to come, I also told them to bring swim stuff and a dish to pass. Jun drove us home and we all changed into more comfortable clothing. I had put on some skinny jeans, a black cami and red plaid shirt that had the bottom part buttoned up.

I went to the kitchen and helped mother cook as jun and akari set everything up outside for the party, an hour later we finished the cooking and went outside ourselves to help finish up out there. Jun had tied steamer's to kunai's and threw them at trees and akari had been putting table clothes on some tables. Me and mother got the food from inside and set it out on the table's for when people show up, I had baked a cake which is sitting in the kitchen cooling down before I frost it. The first person to arrive was kyoya who had brought the twins with him. Kyoya had brought a salad and the twins had some mango's with them, "Put the food on the table with the rest of the food" I said as I made my way into the house to finish frosting the cake, once the cake was frosted I hid it away in case mitsukuni got any idea's. Next haruhi, ranka, and tamaki showed up. Tamaki brought sushi, haruhi had some rice balls, and then ranka had some cupcakes "All on the table" I called out as I took a seat on a vacant picnic table. And the last one's to arrive was mitsukuni and his family. Mori had brought some steak which jun took to cook up on a grill he'd found in the shed, mitsukuni had cookies which went beside the cupcakes and then masami had lemonade which I put by the pitcher of tea I had made earlier.

I smiled "Okay now that everyone's here, lets eat!" I called out as I sat down some paper plates and eating utensils. We all ate and talked for the rest of the night, the twins even dragged tamaki into a water gun fight at some point which got me wet and them hung upside down from tree branches for 5 minutes before jun cut them down. Everyone stayed over for the night to explore the house, I pulled the cake out of hiding and cut everyone a piece before mitsukuni demolished the cake. "Oh roka what was the song you played earlier?" asked masami "That was the pirates of the caribbean medley right?" asked akari "Yup, its one of my favorite movie series so I deiced to play a medley of it for graduation" I said as I took a bite of cake. Mother had shown everyone their rooms for the night before we all met up in the living room to watch a movie. Akari popped in the movie _Les Miserable_ to which I hummed each song and tamaki was mumbling the entire movie in french much to my surprise _'I guess we've brought tamaki's french side back out' _by the end of the movie everyone was tired and had deiced to go to bed. Mitsukuni bunked with me for the night, masami and yorihisa were across the hall with tamaki next to them and kyoya on the other side, haruhi was next door to me with ranka next to her and the twins next to her, and on the other side of us was mori's room which was next to the nursery as well. Sleep came easy that night and it was peaceful.


	42. Chapter 42

~Time~

Roka's Pov

Since the next day so happened to be the weekend no one had to go to school that day and we all slept in, well me, mitsukuni, and kyoya did everyone else got up pretty early in the morning to do who knows what. By the time I woke up the sun was shinning brightly through the curtains of my room lighting every crack of the room. I groaned and buried my head into a pillow hoping to catch another hour or two of sleep. The door opened and a few sets of feet walked into the room "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaa" yelled akari as she burst into the room. "Akari what the hell do you want?" I asked sitting up in bed as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes since now there was no way that I was going to be able to get back to sleep. "Mother says that you need to get up its 1 pm" said akari with a smile on her face "Okay then why are you smiling?" I asked swinging my legs over the bed. "Cause I get to deiced what your going to wear for the day, orders from the twins" she cheered while going towards my closet. I rolled my eyes and stood up "In your dreams" I say while grabbing a handful of clothes and walking into the bathroom to change, once I was done changing and had fixed my hair I walked down the hall towards the sounds of laughter.

Everyone was gathered in the living room and I saw that masami had some magazines out and laid about. "Whats going on in here?" I asked while pushing open the living room door masami was the first one to look up and she smiled at me, it wasn't like a heart warming smile it was like one that made me want to hide under my bed "Oh nothing really just planning your wedding" she said in a some what creepy voice "I don't like the sound of that" I mumbled right before being dragged into the room by the twins who instantly started complaining about my hair and how I just threw it up without even brushing it out..."...guys I don't care how my hair looks" I said as I tried to get away from the twins as they tried to brush out my hair "But you should care" said hikaru "Yeah the paparazzi are going to be here soon" said kaoru "Like i said I-wait did you say paparazzi? why the hell would they be coming here?" I asked "And how do they know where I live!"

The second I saw a glare roll off of kyoya's glasses I knew that he had something to do with this "Honey-sempai's proposal had been all around the school and someone leaked it to the press and there's been people demanding to see what you look like so I allowed a press conference to be held here" he said causing me to sigh "You know that one day karma is going to come and bite you all in the ass and really hard at that" I said as I finally gave in and allowed the twins to mess with my hair as I sat down on the couch and looked through some of the magazines that masami brought over. "Before we can really plan anything when do you want to have the wedding?" asked mother "I was hoping after the baby's born" I said nonchalantly, but practically everyone in the room besides my family and haruhi's froze up before yelling at me. "Wait stop yelling I can't understand you like that!" I yelled above everyone.

**"You have to get married before the baby's born or they'll have it hard in the school since they'll be a bastard child"** said the twins "So what?" I asked shrugging my shoulders and flipping the page since I didn't like any of the plates that they had on there "So what? roka-sempai don't you care about your child's future?" asked tamaki "Of course I do, but listen to this right from a child's first breath there is something unique about them, for example me and my siblings are assassins and the twins are Identical gingers, mori's silent, honey's energetic and bubbly, tamaki's got purple eyes, kyoya's smart, and haruhi's afraid of thunder but how many of us can say that we were in our parent's wedding? none of us and besides that I love the idea of my first born being in the wedding" I said with a smile "Don't you mitsukuni?" I asked looking towards him "It's as much your choice as it is mine"

Mitsukuni seemed to be in deep thought about it but smiled and shook his head "I think you should choose ro-chan" he said easily pushing all of the decision onto my shoulders causing me to sigh "Way to ditch that..." I mumbled crossing my arms and pouting. "After the baby's born, even if the kids at school may treat him or her differently for being a bastard child all he/she'd need would be a few close friends to help along the way and everything else will fall into place" I say calmly **"Speaking from experience?"** asked the twins causing me to grin "How else do you think I survived living in america for 16 years" I said with a small laugh.

The press conference that kyoya had arranged at my house without my permission was hectic. There as flashing camera's and people yelling everywhere and by the next day it was all over the news since I guess its not common for a commoner to marry into a rich society. I had also found out that kaoru and akari were dating which lead to a very threatening conversation between me, jun and kaoru. The next few months were spent planning for the wedding, we picked out everything except for my dress since I wanted to wait till after the baby was born to go and get measured by Mrs. Hitachiin for the size. I have noticed that hikaru and kaoru have been hanging around my house more often and every now and then the other hosts are here as well. "Okay whats with you guys hanging out here everyday?" I asked walking into the room with my now bulging stomach, its about a month before the baby's due and almost everyone but haruhi's and my family as been freaking out.

"Kyoya-sempai said that someone should stay by you for the last month" said kaoru "The boss and kyoya-sempai are out of the country, haruhi busy studying, and honey-sempai and mori-sempai just started collage" said hikaru "I get it now" I mumbled turning back to the TV. I had also started collage but I'm taking the online course instead of going to the school itself. I applied for the music scholarship at Ouran University and was accepted immediately by Mr. Suoh, currently I'm taking business management classes so that I can't be double crossed by the Ito's.

It was now a week before my due date and I had to go into town to get some last minute supplies. I had snuck out without the twins knowing since they've started to annoy the crap out of me lately fussing over how I take care of myself. As I walked out of the supermarket with a paper bag full of diapers and wipes and a pacifier. I was walking down the road happily minding my own business when I was suddenly pulled into somebody's car. I grabbed my gun ready to shoot whoever grabbed me but face planted once I saw it was the lobelia girls. "What the fuck is your problem and why the hell did you grab me from the side of the road?" I asked not all that happy at this moment "Were saving you from those host club idiots but...Oh! it appears that we were too late" said benibara as she hugged my stomach and held out a copy of a magazine that talked about mine and mitsukuni's engagement. I sighed and pushed the now graduated girl off of me "Look I don't need you to save me from anybody I'm perfectly happy with mitsukuni, so if you don't mind pull over so that I may go home" I said trying to be as nice as I possibly can right now despite being very annoyed.

I didn't get an answer from them since they were too busy trying to make sure that I won't be going back to my house were hikaru and kaoru are probably freaking out right now since I haven't answered any text from them. I sighed and pulled out my phone dialing hikaru's number, after a couple of rings he picked up and proceeded to chew me out for leaving the house without them "I'm sorry, anyway I need your help the lobelia girls grabbed me from the sidewalk and won't let me go and I don't dare jump from the car" I said as I looked out of the window. I smirked getting an idea "I have an idea..." I told them of my plan and where to meet me at.

I spilled a little bit of water on my lap when the girls weren't looking "Ahh" I cried out pretending to grab my stomach in pain as I fake contractions. "Maiden what is it whats wrong?" asked benibara all dramatic like "Th-the baby's coming" I gasp faking yet another contraction, all 3 of them had dumbfounded looks on their faces before yelling at the driver to go to the hospital. I was happy that we were only a block away from the hospital but the twins weren't there yet. Just as the lobelia girls pulled me out of the car the twins limo screeched to a stop. They jumped out of the car and ran over snatching me away form the girls as I stopped my fake labor. "What is going on here!" yelled benibara "Listen you can't just take people from the side of the road especially pregnant women its just not right" I said calmly. Once the lobelia girls left I went to get into the limo with the twins but stopped as something wet rushed down my leg, my eyes widened and the twins who had been waiting for me to get into the car were confused "Come on lets go roka-sempai" said kaoru "Yeah we don't have all day" said hikaru "I think my water just broke" I said causing both boys to jump straight out of the car. Kaoru grabbed my arm and started to guide me towards the hospital as my first real contraction hit and it fucking hurt! Hikaru was off to the side on his phone more than likely calling the others.

As we walked into the hospital hikaru caught up with us and went straight to the desk as kaoru just continued to help me stand. A nurse came out and helped me into a wheel chair before she rushed me towards the delivery ward of the hospital along with kaoru so that he could keep me as calm as possible till mitsukuni got here. The nurse helped me change into a hospital gown before letting me lay down on the bed. "The doctor will be in soon to give you the pain medication and to check how dilated you are" she said before leaving the room.

Mitsukuni's Pov

I was in the middle of eating lunch with takashi when my phone rang, I pulled it from my pocket and saw that hika-chan was calling me as I answered the phone the first thing that I heard was "Roka's gone into labor" and that's all I heard cause he hung up right afterward. I looked towards takashi with wide eyes "Come on we got to go takashi ro-chan went into labor early" I say jumping up, he nodded and got up too before we took off towards the hospital.

Roka's Pov

Now let me tell you a little something about birth, while people say its a magical time I say it hurts like shit! and I'm not kidding I'm almost in tears this hurts so bad. The nurse has been gone for like 15 minutes now and the doctor isn't even here yet let alone made an appearance. Kaoru was sitting in a nearby chair just encase I needed him to get something like a drink which wasn't going to happen. A minute or so later the door opened and a doctor walked in with a few nurse's behind her that brought in some equipment. I had to roll over onto my side since the painkillers were fed in through a tube that went into your spine, in reality all they did was numb you from the waste down which I was pretty thankful for. I looked over kaoru "Kaoru where's mitsukuni and my mother?" I asked starting to feel a little bit uneasy "Don't worry roka-sempai I'm sure there on their way right now hikaru was calling everyone last I knew" said Kaoru with a soft smile on his face.

I smiled at him "I now understand why akari fell for you" I said causing the now 2nd year to blush "It's cause your so sweet and caring, oh and if hikaru gets jealous that your spending time with akari he can help me watch the baby" I say with a small laugh. Kaoru smiled at me and rubbed the back of his head. A few minuets later mother, jun, and akari came into the room. They all ran straight over to me and started to fuss about the timing and asking how I was feeling. After I answered all of their questions especially some of juns more ridiculous one's. Mother ran her hand through my hair as her other hand grasped one of mine "Do you want one of us to wait here with you till mitsukuni gets here?" she asked I nodded my head, mother sent kaoru, jun, and akari into the hall and said that only mitsukuni could come in when he got here.

A nurse came in 30 minutes after mother had gotten here and checked to see how dilated I was. According to the nurse I was almost there which kind of scared me since mitsukuni still wasn't here yet, mother rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb as she wa sitting beside me in a chair "He'll make it roka, don't worry and put a little faith in someone for once would you" she said softly as she looked towards the door waiting for him to show up. Another 10 minutes of contractions and waiting later mitsukuni ran through the door a doctor following pretty close behind him. Mother stood up from her spot and kissed my forehead smiling down at me before she left the room. Mitsukuni took the spot that she had occupied before and grabbed my hand as he apologized for being late "Your here now through and that's all that matter's" I say smiling at him right before another contraction hit.

The doctor was looking at how dilated I was before frowning "If you don't mind Miss Akagi I need to see how big the baby is" she said as she rolled a ultrasound machine over "Not at all" I said. After looking at the ultrasound the doctor paged some of her nurse's. "The baby's going to be too large to give birth to so I've called in a C-section I know that's not what you wanted but the baby could get stuck or you could hemorrhage if we don't do a C-section" she explained as her nurse's prepped me for the surgery and got mitsukuni into some scrubs so that he could stand by my side. A nurse had left to the waiting room to tell our friends and family. Masami and chika were here and yorihisa was on his way the last I knew.

I was wheeled down to an OR where they already had everything set up, I was already numbed up so they didn't have to wait for that to take effect. There was a little divider put up between my shoulders and stomach so that I couldn't see what was happening. "Okay roka were going to start now so you'll feel some pressure on your lower abdomen" said the doctor "Okay" I said softly. Although I had thought that the numbing agent was working...it was not, I could feel them cutting into my stomach and it hurt like a bitch, it was almost as bad as getting shot. I closed my eyes tight and squeezed mitsukuni's hand as tears pricked the side's of my eyes. A minute later you could hearing loud crying "A fine set of lungs" said the doctor "Mitsukuni would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" asked a nurse, he looked down to me and I nodded signalling to go ahead. After the cord was cut and the baby was cleaned up a nurse handed him/her to mitsukuni. We had deiced to wait and see the gender of the baby till now. Mitsukuni smiled down at the child and leaned down so I could see. It was a handsome boy wrapped in a blue blanket, he had a full head of white hair on his head and his eyes were closed as he slept silently.

"Okay now to close her up" said the doctor, the baby was handed over to one of the nurse's so that he could go into the nursery and have the required tests done. Although I wanted to watch them leave with my son I start to get...tired really tired. "She hemorrhaging!" yelled one of the nurse's as another was pushing mitsukuni from the room saying that he needed to leave _'Am I going to bleed out right here? on this table? am I never going to see my son grow up to be a fine young man?'_. I couldn't hear what they were saying but there was a lot of yelling and my vision was starting to leave me _'What's going to happen now?'_

Mitsukuni's Pov

I was roughly pushed out of a room once someone had yelled out that roka was bleeding out. _'Please be okay...' _I went straight to the nursery were our son was being held since I don't think that I could face her family right now. I pressed my hand up against the window of the nursery looking at my son, he was sleeping soundly along with some of the others. The doctor was right he was big and was probably going to end up taller than me and roka. I watched a nurse walk over and clap her hands right be his ear, he flinched showing that he could hear the noise, next she looked at his eyes, he had my eyes but her hair color, her nose, and her rosy cheeks.

I sighed and went towards the waiting room not wanting to delay telling the others any longer. As soon as I walked into the waiting room I was being asked questions on the baby's gender since we didn't even let the other's know. "Its a boy" I said with a smile but it wasn't like my other smile's and takashi saw that "How's roka doing?" asked masami (her mother) I looked anywhere but her face or jun's even akari's "She's in surgery, I was kicked out of the room once she started to hemorrhage" I said with a frown on my face as I stared at the wall. Takashi put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up "She's strong, she'll be okay" he said while looking towards where the operating room his. Jun brought me some paper work "Its the paper work for the his name, you need to sign it as well" he said while handing me a pen. We had spent the last two months trying to agree on a name for a girl and a boy, we came to the decision that if the baby was a girl then she could name her but if it was boy I got to name him. I wrote down his name Hiro Haninozuka I also wrote my name in the spot designated for the father to sign, I looked at the spot that roka was meant to sign and sighed before looking at the other paper's which happened to a questionnaire of family disease. After I finished my side of the paper work I gave it to masami to fill out everything but roka's name on the birth certificate.

"I know why don't we go to the nursery to see the kid" said jun as he jumped up "Hiro" I said "What?" asked jun "Were naming him Hiro, if he was a girl then roka would've named him" I said while standing up. Just as I stood father came into the hospital and apologized for being late. Mother filled him in as we walked towards the nursery. I looked through the window and smiled at hiro seeing that he was awake and looking at the window. "Miss akagi please! you have to use the wheel chair you just got out of surgery" yelled a nurse from down the hall _'Roka's okay?' _"There's no way in hell am I using some dumb ass wheel chair when I can walk!" yelled what sounded like roka "You could rip your stitches!" exclaimed the nurse "I don't care about ripping my stitches! if you people did your job correctly then they won't open! beside's I'm going to see my family before you try and sedate me again!" she yelled "That's got to be roka, she the only person I know that'd jump out of bed right after a surgery" said akari.

I could hear feet pounding on the ground as they rounded the corner, and it was roka who was running away from the nurse who had the wheel chair. Roka didn't see where she was going and crashed right into me causing us both to land on the ground. "Owe..." she whined a little while holding her stomach "Now what did I say about the wheel chair, if you had listened to me then we would have brought your son into your room" exclaimed the nurse as she pulled roka off of me "Only if I let you sedate me!" argued roka "You woke up in the middle of your surgery and started to move around it was the only way to get you to stay still" said the nurse "Why I ought a..." started roka but one look in the nursery window shut her mouth "Can't cuss here, to many innocent ears" she said crossing her arms over her chest. The nurse grabbed roka by her ear "Look you've already cause me trouble for the last 10 minutes chasing you around this ward, were going back to the room and he will be brought to you" said the nurse as she dragged roka away. Takashi helped me up as we all looked down the hall to were roka was being dragged away from us.

"What are we all doing standing around here! Roka was just here we need to go make sure that nurse doesn't end up pined to a wall by some type of weapon" said akari as she took the lead and ran down the hall that roka was in, I took one more look at hiro before running with her. We came up to roka's room and heard yelling causing jun to sigh and pat me on the shoulder "You've got your work cut out for you, they say motherhood will either make a woman more crazy or more worry pron" he said "I HEARD THAT JUN!" yelled roka from inside of the room causing all of us to jump back except for me since the twins pushed me forward **"She's your fiance so you should see her first, good luck Honey-sempai!"** they said. I sighed and opened the door to see roka fighting off the nurse who was trying to sedate her "There's no need to put her to sleep" I said while walking in with a smile "Sorry but she's taking visitors right now, Miss akagi has to sleep" said the nurse "If you push him out of the room I will contact Mr. Ootori and have you fired" threatened roka "And if I don't see my son in the next ten minuets then you'll have hell to pay with" the nurse stiffened and sighed giving into to roka's demands and left the room to get hiro.

Roka's Pov

I smiled once that nurse had left "So what did you name him?" I asked curious cause mitsukuni was stuck between a few names "Hiro" he said with a smile on his face as he walked over to me. He sat in the seat that's next to my bed and grabbed my hand "I thought you were going to die back there and that hiro wouldn't have a mother" said mitsukuni causing me to sigh "I'm sorry mitsukuni...but now we know what to expect if we ever have a second child" I said with a smile. A minute later the nurse came back in with little hiro and the guys plus haruhi's, mine, and mitsukuni's family followed behind her peering into the room cautiously. I smiled and waved to them.

Hiro was awake so the nurse picked him up and handed me him. I cradled hiro in my arms smiling down at him as he looked up at me with his father's eyes. Masami looked like she was itching to just rip hiro out of my arms, I laughed at her "Masami do you want to hold him?" I asked she nodded and carefully took hiro from my arms. Jun put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him "I'm happy you made it through" he said with a smile "And I'm sure tamaki is too, he wouldn't shut up about your spirit killing him" I laughed at that "If I was to haunt someone it would be my family so that I could keep an eye on them, but if tamaki did hurt any of my family then I guess he'd have to die..." I trailed off before laughing at tamaki hiding in the corner. "So how long am I stuck in here for?" I asked kyoya who seemed to be minding his own business "A week" he said calmly causing me to sigh "Darn I was hoping to get out sooner" I said "Roka are you feeling okay? your not acting like your normal self" asked haruhi as she tried to take my temperature with her hand "I'm fine, I just don't want to cuss around hiro. Well not till he turns like 18" I said causing everyone to sweat drop.

I looked to mother seeing that she's now holding hiro with a gentle smile on her face. "He's just like you roka" said mother as she handed me hiro who seemed to smile as he saw my face. "Okay its picture time!" called out ranka who pulled out a camera "First the new family, mitsukuni get in the picture with roka and hiro" he said. After ranka had taken all of his picture's he and haruhi left, tamaki and kyoya trailed close behind. Hikaru left an hour after they did saying something about telling his mother to get my dress designs out for when I can be measured. Jun had to go back to the store and finish the inventory and mother left with him saying that she'd help. Masami and yorihisa left along with chika saying that they would be back in the morning. Mori stayed for a little bit but left since he had homework to do. The akari and Kaoru were the last one's to leave saying that they were tired and would be back in the morning to see how we were doing.

I smiled once everyone was gone, mitsukuni was holding hiro who was sleeping the night away. I looked to the clock seeing that it's 9 pm_'Who would've thought that just 12 hours ago I was in labor?' _I looked over to hiro and smiled down at him as he was placed back in his temporary crib. "What are we going to do about living conditions?" I asked softly to not wake him "I don't know" said mitsukuni as he sat back down and grabbed my hand, he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand as we thought. "We could use your house during the school week and the winter mine on the weekends and during the summer" I suggested "Aki and Kou did go to all trouble to make a nursery and I don't just want it to collect dust you know?" I asked looking over to him "I think it sounds great" he said with his usual happy smile, I smiled back and kissed him. Mitsukuni stayed in the hospital all week with me till they let me go home with hiro.

Since it was the weekend, when I got out, we went to my house were mother, jun, and akari were bound to be waiting for us. As we got out of the limo that mitsukuni rode in to the hospital I was instantly pushed into the house by akari who didn't see hiro in my arms. "Akari wha-" "Shhh! don't wake up hiro" she said cutting me off as she pushed me up the stairs and into hiro's room. "Leave him here" said akari while pointing to the crib, I nodded and laid him down while turning on the baby monitors and taking one with me. Akari led me to the dojo and threw an obi at my face "Its time to get you back into shape, the wedding's in a month" she said with a smirk on her face. I smirked back at her and changed into the obi not caring that she saw the stitches. "Don't go easy on me" I said "Wouldn't dream of it" said akari.

**AN: Sorry about this being so late! I had major writer's block and couldn't deiced what to do. This coming Friday I promise to post the last chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

~Epilogue Part 1~

**AN: Okay so I realized while writing this that it was going to have to be 3 or 4 parts! so lucky you another 2 or 3 chapter's on the way!**

Roka's Pov

"Hiro wake up! you've got to go to school today!" I called opening my now 16 year old son's bedroom door. "But mom!" he whined sitting up in bed "Now don't but mom me, get up and ready so you can eat breakfast before going to school, today's your first day of high school and I don't want you to be late" I said as I walked into the room and opened the curtains so he'd be forced to get up and out of the bed. Hiro groaned and buried his face in a pillow. "Come get up" I say as I left the room and walked back to my own where mitsukuni was getting dressed right now, he had a meeting to go to about starting up a new dojo "I swear hiro is a pain to get up in the morning" I said as I grabbed some clothes for a business meeting with the Ito's about the store branching off into new regions to get more customer's. "He sounds like someone I know very well" chuckled mitsukuni as he rubbed my shoulders "Oh hush, beside's that I do believe that you yourself need to get a move on" I said swatting his hands away. Over the years mitsukuni's really grown up, he still loves to eat his cake and acts all cute just like when I first met him but he's more professional now, not only that but he gave Usa-chan to hiro back when he was just a baby since it was one of the few things that would keep the boy from crying all night long. Hiro still has usa-chan and would take him to school but usa-chan stayed in hiro's bag unlike how his father freely walked around clutching the stuffed rabbit to his chest.

"Mom! I can't find my shirt!" yelled hiro as he barged into the room. I had just finished getting dressed in my business suit. I sighed "Did you check the laundry room?" I asked putting a hand on my hip "Yes!" he exclaimed causing me to sigh "I swear that sometime's you spend too much time with tamaki" I mumbled to myself walking out of my room and going back towards hiro's room. After digging in his closet for 5 minutes I found a clean white shirt and threw it towards him "Hurry up, I'll be waiting for you by the door" I said leaving the room and going back to my own. As I walked in the room mitsukuni was getting ready to walk out "Leaving already?" I asked "Sorry, I'll be back by dinner" he said giving me a kiss before running down the stairs and out of the house. Sighing I finished getting ready and met hiro by the stairs. Hiro still had my white hair and mitsukuni's eyes, he was already taller than both of us and is probably as tall as the twins were during their first year at ouran. I smiled at him "Lets go" I say walking out of the house with my keys in hand.

"How come we don't ride in a limo like other people who are rich do?" asked hiro as we got into the car "I don't like people waiting on me hand and foot, but the only reason we have servants is because I don't have the time to clean 2 house's, cook every meal, and run a business at the same time but if I could have it my way then I would" I said as I drove down the familiar roads to Ouran Academy where I once attended. Instead of letting him out at the front gate I pulled into the parking lot and parked my 67 nova that we had brought over from America years ago after the Johnson's had passed away and I went for their funeral. "Why aren't you dropping me off at the front gate?" asked hiro as we got out of the car "I wanted to talk to tamaki while I was hear and see how he's doing, I don't see him too much anymore" I said the last part to myself more than hiro.

We walked into the school and everyone who was talking or walking around stopped and starred at us pass "Uh mom is this normal?" whispered hiro causing me to laugh and smile "Don't worry its perfectly normal, you should've seen what happened when I went to school here" I said while patting him on the back causing hiro to sigh "Didn't you say that for almost the entire year you dressed as a boy?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pocket "Yes, until I got pregnant with you then I had to start wearing the girls uniform which made all the girls hate me and the guys horny as fuck" I said waving my hands around "Mom! you don't just say that!" yelled hiro as some of the girls around us giggled and blushed seeing him embarrassed and blushing. I smirked "Alright, alright I'll just go talk to tamaki then leave" I said putting my hands up in the air with a little laugh. Hiro turned his head to the side and asked 'why me?'

I shook my head and listened in on some of the girls conversations "Did you hear?" asked one "Hear what?" asked her friend "They say that the Host Club is recruiting new members and they were looking to the 1st year Hiro Haninozuka since he's sooo hot and apparently his parent's were members back in its first years!" said the first "No way! I didn't know that girls could be in the host club!" exclaimed the second "They can't but apparently she came to school dressed as a boy and got in they didn't know till later" said the first "Isn't his mother a commoner?" asked the second "By birth yes, but I'll have you know that just because someone's a commoner doesn't mean they can't out smart you" I say interrupting the girls conversation and scaring them in the process "Mrs. Haninozuka" they said jumping back a little "Now just so were clear, I was born a commoner but came here on a music scholarship, I whore the boys uniform cause I hated the marshmallow dresses and still do, I met my husband through the host club and he didn't care about my status. Let me give you girls a piece of advice, don't marry for money or cause its who your parent's want you to marry, get married for love and that will lead to a happy life okay?" I said with a smile they nodded their heads back to me "Now are you 2 first years?" I asked and they nodded again "Good, hiro come here" I called out dragging my son away from some group of people "Thanks mom, those host club guys won't leave me alone" he said point back to them causing me to laugh a little "Its nice to know that something's don't change, anyway these girls are in your class so be good and a gentleman and walk them to class" I said patting him on the shoulder "Yes mom" he said before taking the girls to class.

I walked the familiar halls of the school before coming up to music room 3, smiling I opened the door to find the host club there and in a meeting of how to get hiro to join the club. They didn't see me so I shut the door and quietly leaned against the wall waiting for them to be done. "What if we fight him to make him join!" said one of the boys "I wouldn't, Hiro's a Haninozuka who's won nationals in karate, judo, kendo and tai quwan do. He's basically an assassin" said another boy who reminded me of kyoya as he had read all of that from a computer. I laughed catching their attention "Ah this room takes me back" I said pushing off of the wall and walking over to the group of boys who were now watching my every move with narrowed eyes "I'm sorry but the clubs closed right now" said a taller boy with the sound of authority in his voice _'He's either the president or vice president judging on how he talked first and with that much authority in his voice'_ I smirked and ran my hand along the couch "You've replaced the furniture...such a shame they use to be so soft that I would practically fall asleep" I said with a small frown on my face before a the smirk came back out.

"M'am you need to leave" said one of the boys who was clearly getting aggravated "Do you talk to your mother with that mouth? What am I saying of course you do" I said taking a seat in one of the arm chairs "Please do go on with your plans on getting hiro in the host club this is very amusing" I said waving them on as I brought out my phone and texted Hatsu saying that I was going to be late for our meeting. "This is a private member only meeting, your not allowed to be here" said the boy from the laptop causing me to laugh "Your not nearly as good as kyoya in the research department boy, now you all listen up and good, the host club that I once knew when I attended school here would be disappointed to see you all treating a woman like this, in the words of the 1st president 'It is our job to make every woman young or old, beautiful or ugly happy'" I said a smirk playing on my lips "Ho-how do you know that! Its only known to the club member's" stuttered the one who's the president. The door burst open and there was a slightly panting hiro at the door. His clothes were torn in place's here and there.

"Hiro what happened to you?" I asked standing up and walking over to him "Fangirls happened, I was just talking to some of my friends when they randomly attacked me, Its only gotten worse since middle school" he said as I looked him over. I snickered "It's not funny! I'm serious here!" he exclaimed "Fine, fine just don't hurt them and if you have to tell them that your not interested then let them down easy girls at their age are a little crazy just like most guys are horny as fuck" I said "Mom!" yelled hiro causing me to laugh "Okay, okay I'll stop but seriously don't hurt those girls too bad cause one day you might fall for one and if you hurt her then she might not give you a chance and I won't have any grandchildren" I said as I grabbed his spare set of clothes from my bag. I knew this was going to happen on the first day so the night before I had packed for the worst. "Now if my memory serve's me correct that door over there should be the changing room" I said point to my left. "He can't go in there its member's only" said the president "Shut up boy" I said causing him to shrink back "Go get changed hiro then back to class, you can't be late today" I said causing him to sigh and nod his head while heading towards the changing room. "You must be Roka" said the boy from the laptop "Well that took you long enough, man if kyoya was here now" I said shaking my head as I thought about my friend who was currently on a business trip in Italy.

Now Kyoya didn't take over his family's business, he and tamaki run the school and both Co-own a few of the more expensive hotels here in japan and around the world and are doing quiet well for themselves I'd say. Tamaki and Haruhi had gotten married after she'd graduated high school, they have 3 kids a girl named Hanako who's 2 years younger than hiro, a boy named Ryuu who's 4 years younger than hiro, and another girl named Maiko who's 6 years younger than hiro. Kyoya married a bright young girl named Kiku and they had a son named Ryota who's 6 years younger than hiro. Mori married a sweet girl named Rin and they have a daughter named Suzume who's 4 years younger then hiro and a son named Akihiko who's 3 years younger than hiro. Kaoru and Akari got married after they graduated and they had a daughter named Shizuka who is 3 years younger than hiro and another girl who's name is Tomoko who's 6 years younger than hiro. And Hikaru married one of his clients that had seemed to grow on him after kaoru and akari hooked up, her name was Ayame and they had a son named Kohaku who is 6 years younger than hiro. It seemed like hiro was the only one out of my friends kids to not have one of them the same age as him. Hikaru and Kaoru both run their mother's fashion industry. Mori is running the Morinozkua family dojo's and haruhi is a lawyer. Then akari helps me with the business along with jun and mother, mother and jun keep track of the stores while me and akari make all of the deals and major decisions for the stores.

"Wait your roka? as in roka akagi?" asked one of the boys while pointing at me "Its roka haninozuka now but yes that was me, why do you ask?" I asked while sitting back down "Nothing really its just your kind of a legend around the school" he said "Really do tell" I said interested in what I'm known for "Well its you, akari, and haruhi, you 3 are all known for being born commoner's coming her on scholarships and marrying 3 of the hosts" he said causing me to laugh "Yeah I always knew that tamaki and haruhi would hook up but I never guessed that kaoru and akari would" I said "What about aunt akari?" asked hiro as he walked out of the changing room in his undamaged uniform "Just that I didn't think that she and kaoru would get together" I said standing up "That's enough chit chat for now, I have to talk with tamaki then I've got that meeting with the Ito's, now all of you run along to class you've got...3 minutes before the bell rings so get a move on" I said ushering all of the boys out of the room.

I made my way to the principles office barging in as I ignored the secretary who told me to wait. Tamaki was sitting behind the desk that once belonged to his father. Tamaki looked up as I swung the door open, he was talking with a student about something that he'd done wrong "Roka-sempai? What brings you here?" he asked as he stood up and rounded the desk "I was dropping hiro off for school and deiced to come and chat a bit before my meeting, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" I said as I took a seat next to the kid. "You might not want to sit there" said tamaki as he kept glancing from me to the kid "And why's that? this kid causing some type of trouble?" I asked looking over to said boy. "Ah! its nothing to worry about! you can go back to class" said tamaki quickly before dismissing the boy. I spent an hour talking with tamaki and catching up since we last talk a few months back.

My phone rang causing me to sigh "Hold on" I said as I dug the electronic out of my pocket, I didn't recognize the number but answered just to be sure it wasn't a potential opening for a new store "Hello how-" "If you want your family and friends back then you need to leave a million american dollars in the forest outside of Karuizawa" they cut me off before hanging up. I dropped my phone with wide eyes before jumping up and darting towards hiro's class room.


	44. Chapter 44

~Epilogue part 2~

Roka's Pov

I slammed the door open and cursed. Broken glass littered the floor and there was blood on the window. The class was panicking and the teacher had no control over the situation. "SIT YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN IN YOUR DAMN SEATS" I yelled over top of the class causing them all to freeze "Mrs. Haninozuka..." said the teacher "Go get tamaki right now" I ordered the obviously frightened man. He gave a quick nod before darting from the room and towards tamaki's office. I walked over to the broken window as the classes eyes followed me. I ran my finger on some of the blood "Is anyone but hiro missing and or injured" I ask now looking towards the glass that was on the ground. "No, everyone else is fine...Mrs. Haninozuka whats going to happen now?" asked a boy who stood up more than likely the class president "I'm gonna question you all on what happened and then your all going to call your parents and go home" I said getting into hiro's bag and pulling out a pen and notebook to write in. I interviewed the class president first then sent him on the task of calling all my friends and family with some phone numbers that I had written down. By the time I had finished interviewing everyone the teacher came running back in panting and with no tamaki in sight.

"I...can't...find...Principle Suoh" he said between pants I nodded "Fine" I said before looking back towards the president "You president boy, anything yet?" I asked "Only Mr. Ootori picked up, I've got him on the phone right now" he said handing me the cell phone.I put the device up to my ear "Kyoya?" I asked hoping that it really was him "Whats going on there roka?" he asked sounding irritated _'We probably woke him up' _"Look someone kidnapped all of our friends, I don't know about your family yet but I'll contact you once I know, stay out of japan till I sort this out whoever the hell they are their clearly targeting me and I can't afford to have you pull into this as of right now, so listen to me carefully all of the phone's in japan have probably been tapped and their listening to our conversation right now so when I hang up I want you to get rid of this phone and go into hiding till I give you the okay, I don't care where you hide but be safe and don't you dare come back to japan till I say its safe" I said hearing nothing but silence on the other line till kyoya sighed "Promise to get everyone back safe?" he asked making me smile "I promise, I have to go now, I've gained all the info here that I can and need to move on and call more people" I said before we gave our goodbye's. I handed the boy his phone back "You called all of the numbers?" I asked and he nodded "Damn" I muttered looking back at the teacher "Kyoya's going into hiding contact me if he needs to do anything and I'll get a message to him" I said, the teacher nodded.

I looked towards the girls "Are all of the host club member's in A Classes?" I asked getting a stimulus response "Are there any in here?" I asked and one boy stood up "Your coming with me" I declared while walking out of the room "Mrs. Haninozuka you can't just tak-" I pulled a kunai from my blouse and held it to the teachers throat "Shut your mouth the boy will be back later just go about your daily retinue, got it?" I asked pushing down on the weapon to get my point across "Yes m'am" he squeaked in fear with his hands up, I nodded and put the weapon away before making my way to class 2-A. "Host Club members get off you lazy fat asses, your coming with me" I said barging into the room "Excuse me but you can not take these boys from my class room, now I'll have to ask you to leave" said the teacher while pointing to the door. "You listen here and well at that, there was just a kidnapping in 1-A I'm taking these boy's so that I can gain access to kyoya's data base which is only allowed to be seen by club member's, now I suggest you shut you trap before I shoot your whiny little ass" I said exposing the gun that I keep in my jacket "And don't try running I can shoot a target from 200 yards away perfect" I threatened. I got the 2-A members a few seconds later. Next was class 3-A to which I was willingly given the boys since they seemed to just walk out of the room even after the teacher said no.

I took them to the club room "Listen here, you help me and I can talk to hiro about joining the club" I said plainly as soon as I shut the club room doors "And why should we do that?" asked a 3rd year "This is the only room within 1000 miles that can't be tapped so its safe to talk here, look hiro was kidnapped from 1-A and so was the principle and I'm willing to bet a bunch of middle scholars and elementary students as well" I said leaning against a wall "And this pertains to us how?" asked a second year "Just being associated or seen with me puts you in danger and me pulling you out of class almost guaranteed you being kidnapped but that's exactly what I need, I'm going to place a small camera and mic on you all and if one goes missing within the next 24 hrs then I can find out who is behind these kidnappings via the laptop that always stays in here" I said walking over to the laptop and logging onto it. I pulled up a website and ordered some small camera's that had mics on them I looked towards the president "You type in your address and credit card number, they'll definitely be watching my bank account. I'll give you the cash for the equipment tomorrow got it?" I asked he nodded and took the laptop from me.

"How would you even get us back?" asked one of the boys, "First tell me your names" I said and they all nodded "I'm Akria the president and a 3rd year" he said, he was tall, had brown shaggy hair and dark green eyes. "I'm Daisuke the Vice president, and a 3rd year" said diasuke who had black spiky hair and light blue eyes. "Kazuo, 2nd year" said a quieter boy who had blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Satoru, 2nd year" said a tall boy who had brown hair and brown eyes. "Yasuo, 1st year" said the last boy who had black hair with brown eyes and glasses. I nodded to them all "Go back to class I'll be back during club hours and will explain then" I said while walking towards the doors to go and check out the middle school to see if my niece's are still there or not.

By just one look at the schools entrance I could tell that they weren't there, but I ran in anyway's wanting to see if the other kids were okay. I checked each and every class room but didn't find a trace of them anywhere "Damn it" I cursed while throwing the last class room door open to see Shizuka up against the chalk board with a man clad in black holding a kunai to her throat as the class was frozen behind him. He didn't see me come into the room which was great since I now had the upper hand. I looked towards the frightened class and signaled them to keep quiet about me. I got up behind the man and put my gun against his head "Let the girl go if you know whats good for you" I said as I took off the safety and cocked my pistol. He chuckled "Always a cautious one weren't we?...roka" his voice was thick with venom as he dropped the knife on the ground "Your damn right" I said hitting the back of his head hard with the handle of my pistol.

I looked towards shizuka and was almost tackled to the ground by the sobbing girl who buried her face in my chest. I smiled and rubbed her back "Shh its going to be okay.." I said softly before pulling her back and bending down to her height "Now listen to me and carefully okay" I say, she nodded while rubbing the last of her tears from her eyes "Your going to be staying with me for the next few days and your going to train your butt off while with me" I said standing back up "You are half akagi anyway, I don't know why akari wouldn't let me teach you before all this happened, grab your stuff were leaving now so that I can deal with this little pest elsewhere" I said glancing back down to the man who lay at my feet.

"Aunty what are you going to do with him?" asked shizuka as she grabbed her bag from a desk "Take him home and you'll see from there" I said as I grabbed the man and hulled him up. I put the guy in the back seat of my car and shizuka sat up in the front with me. I drove out to my house, the one were I've had countless sleepovers with the guys and haruhi. I turned off the car and grabbed my purse and handed my key to shizuka "Go open up the door for me" I said while opening the back door and pulling the man out of the car. Shizuka was in a daze the reality of the situation just now hitting her. Once the door was open I tied the man to a chair with some rope and duck tape "There that should hold him for a little while" I said with a satisfied smile on my face.

"Go change into some of your regular clothes, I'll wash your uniform later tonight" I said shizuka nodded and headed upstairs towards her room. We all had rooms here even the other hosts and their kids did since most of us will spend the school breaks out here together. Mother on the other hand live's with jun, she said that she didn't like living out here all alone and packed up most of her things and moved in with jun. Although every Sunday we come out here for dinner and everyone comes to that so there's always food in the house. I went to my own room and changed from my business attire into some casual clothes consisting of skinny jeans, a baggy shirt, a jacket, and some black leather boots that had a small heel on them. I put my once again waist length white hair into a ponytail before making my way back down stairs where I left the man.

Shizuka had changed into a pair of black jeans, tank top with a plain open light blue button up shirt over it, sandals, a necklace, and had pulled her hair back into a fancy ponytail. The man was awake and glared at me once I walked up to him and shizuka. I ripped the hood off of his head and started to analyze his features _'Dark brown hair, no facial hair, looks to be only a teen maybe early twenties, pink eyes, strong jaw, sharp nose, WAIT PINK EYES!'_ "Aunty he has the same eyes as you, are we related to him?" asked shizuka as he leaned towards the man a little "I don't know but were going to find out...Whats your name and age" I asked/demanded. He scuffled "I don't have to talk to you" he said before spitting in my face. I wiped the spit away and slapped the man across the face cause shizuka to gasp, I looked towards her and sighed "Why don't you go to the kitchen and make some lunch? show me how good of a cook your mothers made you" I said with a smile, shizuka nodded and made her way towards the kitchen. After she was around the corner I turned my eyes towards the man and glared "Your an Ito by blood, listen I don't know who you are and I quiet frankly don't give a shit but what I do know is that you are either the one or one of the people who's taken my family and friends, now speak before I beat it out of you" I hissed grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me.

He chuckled "Hitoshi, 16" said hitoshi as I kept a hard stare "I still need your last name and while your at it your parent's name's as well" I said "Hatsu and Osamu" he said causing my eyes to widen before narrowing "You better not be lying to me boy or I'll have your tongue for it" I said as I went off towards the kitchen to get shizuka. As I walked in she had just finished making up some tea "Thank you, after we drink the tea were going into town for a little while okay?" I asked her while grabbing a pre-poured cup of steaming hot tea "Alright" she said while gulping down her tea and running off to get her purse and cell phone, I quickly went and finished off my tea as well before going up and into the armory and grabbing a few weapons here and there as well as another clip for my pistol.

I went down stairs to see shizuka by the door texting on her phone, I grab the phone from her hand and drop it onto the floor as I smash it with my boots causing her to gasp "Phone's can be tracked and we can't risk that right now, I'll buy you a new phone once this is all over with" I said walking out the door and to my car, shizuka climbed into the passenger seat as I turned on the nova but sighed and shut it off climbing out "Aunty were are you going?" she asked running after me "They know my car, were going to be walking to the bank and then the car dealership so that I can buy a new car under their radar" I said as I made my way down the road. I glanced at shizuka "Come on were going to run there, its about time we started training you" I said as I took off sprinting down the road, I always kept a few feet ahead of shizuka so that I could watch out for anyone coming this way. I wasn't running my fastest but shizuka was for her at least_'Does this girl ever work out? has akari even told her of her heritage and what our family use to be? well I've never told hiro but he's trained and I was going to tell him later this week on his birthday but I can't unless we can find them' _

Shizuka sighed in relief when we reached the bank which is across the street from a car dealership. I convinced the bank owner to give me my money without marking it gone before buying a car across the street and convincing the car dealer to not put it down as a sale. After we had our car I drove up to mansion and went inside with shizuka following close behind me. "What are we doing here?" she asked "Training you, I need to go and get the other's but I want to make sure that your safe at the same time so I'm going to teach you how to fight as much as I can before I learn of the other's location's" I said while throwing her an obi to change into. I showed shizuka how to make the proper stance's, and how to throw proper punch's and kicks within 3 hours. "Wow this is pretty easy!" said shizuka as a smile slipped onto her face "Of course it is fighting is in your blood" I said while wiping some of the sweat off of my face "What do you mean fighting is in my blood?" she asked while tilting her head to the side. I sighed and sat on the ground "Take a seat and I'll explain everything" I said watching her carefully. I explained the whole akagi heritage and what we were, shizuka didn't really look bothered by this thankfully which made me feel better about telling hiro when this is all over.

"So your telling me that you, mom, uncle jun, and grandma are all assassin's?" asked shizuka once I had finished telling her about the family history "Yes, but we don't go out for hire anymore a tradition that your great grandparent's stopped a few years before I was born" I said "And you think that this other family the Ito's? took everyone else and are breaking the treaty?" she asked leaning forwards slightly "Yes, I'm working on finding their location, for now I want you to train and get stronger I understand that this will be hard for you but I don't want something bad to happen to you" I said while putting a hand on her shoulder. I stood up "That's enough for today, you won't be in school until this is all settled, I want you to go and get some rest we'll be very busy tomorrow up at the high school and with training" I said while making my way to the door "Oh and you'll be staying in my room tonight for safety, Akari will kill me if they capture you too" I said.


	45. Chapter 45

~Epilogue part 3~

Akari's Pov

I groaned waking up in a dimly light stone room. I tried to move my hands only to find that I'm chained to the ground, I yanked up on the chains to see if I could break them "It's no use I've already tried that" said a voice from my side. I looked over to see it was jun who had talked to me "Jun? what are you doing here?" I asked "The same thing as you, waiting for roka or somebody to come and save us" he said while nodding to the rest of the room. I looked around to see my family and all of the host club member's and their kids here except for roka, kyoya, and shizuka..."Where's shizuka!" I asked looking around frantically for my daughter "Calm down akari, we've all thought it through and have come up to the decision that roka got to her in time and since kyoya's not here we thought that she must have warned him to go into hiding till this is over with" said haruhi "Yeah if they really needed bait to get mom here they would've just used me and dad" said hiro from his spot in a corner.

"I'm worried that they did get shizuka and are keeping her in a separate room" I said while looking towards the door. There was the sound of foot steps coming from down the hall, the door to our room swung open and two men dragged in a boy who appeared to be in high school. "Yasuo? what are you doing here?" asked tamaki being the first person to recognize the boy that had just been thrown in the room "Helping Mrs. Haninozuka" he said with a smile "How are you of any help to her when your stuck in here!" I said while raising an eyebrow, yasuo smirked "Camera's and mic's" he said while turning his head so that we could see the small device. I laughed "Roka, roka, roka what have you dragged this boy into?" I asked to no one in particular "Hey aren't you one of those host club guys that kept bothering me?" asked hiro while leaning forward from the wall he was chained to "I don't think it really matter's all that much cause until someone save's us or we break out were their prisoner's" said the ever mono-toned haruhi. I sighed and looked towards yasuo "You better hope that roka can get this information" I said

Roka's Pov

The next morning I got shizuka up bright and early and made her train for 5 hours before we ate breakfast and left to the high school. I parked my car in the school's parking lot before we went inside. "Aunty what are we doing here?" asked shizuka as we passed kids in the hall's who were giving us weird stares since I didn't let shizuka change out of her obi and I had on spandex short's, a black cami, black leather jacket, combat boots, and had my hair off to the side in a braid "Were checking on some people I had helping me locate the other's" I said not giving the staring kids a second glance as we made our way up to the 3rd floor music room.

I didn't bother to knock on the door but just walked right in while they were having their club meeting, I looked over all of them and saw that yasuo was gone. "Daisuke log onto the computer and check for any data from yasuo's camera, akria here's your cash" I said while throwing him a stack of money "Throw the extra into the clubs funds, if anything's still run the same around here then you guys could definitely use that money" I said while going to sit on the couch "Aunty what's going to happen now?" asked shizuka as she took the seat beside me "I'm going to get the other's while you stay here with these guy's and train, and no whining you need to build up some muscle encase they come while I'm gone" I said running a hand through my bangs to not mess up my hair. "I've got something" said daisuke catching my attention "The camera failed and so did the mic but it picked up a name Hatsu? does that mean anything?" asked daisuke. My blood boiled _'Damn! I'll kill them all!'_ "Aunty are you okay?" asked a worried looking shizuka "I'll kill her, the treaty's now off" I hissed while standing up and making my way towards the window "Watch shizuka for me, she is not to leave this room till I come and get her, if I'm not back by the end of club take her to my home she know's how to get in" I said while opening the window.

I landed safely on the ground before making my way back to my house. I opened the door to see that Hitoshi was no longer there _'More than likely long gone by now...'_ I ran up stairs and grabbed a bunch of shuriken, kunai's and my pistol with a few extra clips. I hid all of my weapons in my clothing and hid a small pole while I was at it. I grabbed a microphone and made my way back down stair's. Getting into my car I start the drive out to the ito house. I park my car a good 10 minute's or so away for safety. I use the tree's as cover and while I wait for it to get dark I tapped into the house's network so that I can use my microphone over their speaker's and distract them. I watched as the sun set and everyone that was outside went in for the night. _'There not excepting me...good' _I used a branch that hung slightly over the fence to get into the yard.

Everyone had gone in the front door so there's bound to be someone guarding the door there. I ran all around the the house looking for an entrance, its weak point. On the second floor someone had left open a window, its not the most desirable spot since everyone's probably being held in the basement but it looks like its the only way into the house. Sighing I used old boxes that was scattered around the yard to help me up to the second floor of the building. Thankfully no one was in this room. I turned on my mic with a grin "Oh Hatsu~ where are you?" I called out hearing my voice echo over each speaker within the house. I smirked hearing people run through out the halls yelling for me to come out and show myself. I laughed and opened the door to the room I was in. "Come and get me" I say throwing shuriken and kunai at the people in the halls.

_"__Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

I started to sing the song recalling the party the host club threw back in school. I made my way through the house killing everything in sight, except for the children cause they don't deserve it. But my main goals were to kill hatsu/osamu and get my friends and family out of this damn house before anything bad can happen to them.

Akari's Pov

Everything was as quiet as usual around here..."Oh Hatsu~ where are you?" called out a voice over speaker which sounded like...like it was roka "Come and get me" they said again before starting to sing bad apple, oh yeah that is definitely roka. "Mom's here!" called out hiro while he was smiling. You could hear gun shots here and there causing me, jun, and mother to sigh "And she's got her gun" said jun while keeping his eye's on the door "Wait she can actually shoot that thing! I thought it was a fake!" yelled yasuo "Of course she can" said mother with a smile "That girl makes me proud" she said **"And I don't"** asked me and jun "All my children make me proud but roka's out there right now so right now I'm proud of her cause she's not locked up like the rest of us" said mother as I rolled my eye's.

There was gunshots from down the hall coming closer and closer to us. "You're breaking the treaty and we have ever right to kill you and your family!" yelled a man from outside of the door "You broke it first" said roka before a gun shot sounded off. "I'll just take those seeing as you won't need them anymore" said roka. I could hear the door being unlocked, when it opened it there stood roka in the doorway covered in blood with a smile on her face "Oh good your all okay" she said while walking in and closing the door behind her "Were fine but what about you?" asked hikaru "Yeah you're covered in blood!" exclaimed kaoru.

Roka's Pov

I was making my way through the house with no problem what so ever. As I came to the basement there was one man guarding a door _'Man their idiot's, that's either the room with hatsu and osamu or the room I'm looking for'_ The man noticed me and pulled out a gun pointing it at my head. Over the years I knew that something like this was bound to happen so I trained myself to not fear guns and blood which was a pain in the ass. "You're breaking the treaty and we have ever right to kill you and your family!" he yelled "You broke it first" I said before shooting at him hitting the spot right between the eye's. "I'll just take those seeing as you won't need them anymore" I said while bending down and grabbing the ring of key's off of his body. I walked up to the door and tried a few keys before it unlocked I pushed open the door and smiled seeing as this was the room that I was indeed looking for"Oh good your all okay" I said while walking in and closing the door behind me "Were fine but what about you?" asked hikaru "Yeah you're covered in blood!" exclaimed kaoru. I looked down to see that I was indeed covered in blood "Hm I didn't think the katana splattered that much...oh well" I say while walking over to mother who is chained up onto the wall.

I unlocked the cuffs on her feet first and then went to her hands. As she was about to fall onto the ground I caught her and sat her down genitally "Sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to be sure it was them first since the haninozuka's do have several rivals" I say while moving onto Kiku, kyoya's wife. "Ah shit I forgot to call kyoya...he's going to kill me" I muttered making kiku laugh "Its nice to see you too roka" she said as I helped her down. Next on the list was ryota who looked as happy as ever despite the obvious horrible place he could be in. I sat him on the ground and moved onto everyone else. The last one I freed was jun who had a stupid smile on his face "What's that look for?" I asked raising an eyebrow "I don't have to work with those damn Ito's anymore!" he cheered making me laugh "Yeah and our family will now get all of the profits and you and mother can buy a better house now" I say making him frown "Hey my apartment is-" "A piece of cap, I agree with roka junichi we need a better house" interrupted mother making me and akari laugh. But of course that all ended when the door opened and a gun was fired off...


	46. Chapter 46

~Epilogue part 4~

Roka's Pov

A cry of pain could be heard from all around the room. Looking behind me I could see that osamu was on the ground clutching his bleeding leg, I looked around the room to see that akari was standing up holding a gun in her right hand. Where she got the gun I had no idea but I was thankful that osamu was the one shot and not anyone from my family or that any of my friends were shot either. I stood up and made my way over to osamu roughly grabbing one of his arms I dragged him into the cell and locked him to the ground where akari had previously been. Osamu looked up at me with a glare in his eye's "Bitch! let me out of here!" he yelled struggling against the chains "I don't think so, you can rot in hell for all that I care" I say before making my way towards the door. I looked back at everyone in the room "Come on, lets go home" I say with a smile.

I had locked the door to the cell and broke the lock in a way that it couldn't be open, osamu in my opinion didn't deserve a swift death so one of starvation would do just fine for me since he didn't hurt my family I didn't burn the house with him in it and I spared those of his family who were innocent and had no idea of what was going on in the basement to which they were told to stay out of. Everyone had gone back to my house and on the way we got a hold of kyoya who is now on his way back to japan so that he can see his family. Everyone was sitting around the living room quietly as we all waited for some to speak up and break the quickly growing uncomfortable silence. I sighed being the first to break the silence "I guess I have some explaining to do" I say softly while looking over to hiro. I told hiro and everyone in the room all about the history of the akagi and ito family's and why they had all been taken. I was surprised to hear that hiro wanted to learn about assassination to be more in touch with my side of the family, while I told him that he didn't need to the boy said that he wouldn't have felt right to just completely ignore a part of his heritage and fully embrace the other half of it.

Some many years later...

All though I had a rough life everything turned out great in the end, I had an amazing family with a man that I love and just as tamaki had imagined it the host club all became family, whether it was through us marrying each other or our kids we all became family one way or another and life was good. Hiro being mine and mitsukuni's only child, although we wanted more, inherited both mine and mitsukuni's businesses and ran them proudly and making them bigger than ever before. I was also blessed with 3 beautiful grandchildren who seemed to act a lot like either myself or their grandfather in their youths. Mitsukuni died ten years before I had at the age of 88, while I had a hard time getting over his death I pulled through with the help of my family, I was the last of my friends to die and I did so with a smile on my face and surrounded by my son and his wife, my 3 grandchildren with their spouses, and my 11 great grandchildren.

_  
**AN: Thanks for reading and sticking along with me, I know this should've been done last month but I was having such a hard time trying to come up with its ending. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
